Bleach Story of the Ryukan
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Man vs. Man... Man vs SuperNatural... Man vs society... Man vs Self... Chapter 8 is up sorry but it is a tiny chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Hollows Rising

Characters & Their Zombaku-tos

Master &Skoliro Brisingr & Netsu-Michimaru

Dictator & Skolir fra Brisingr & Netsu-Raekotsu

Shinimaru & Skoliro fra Zar'roc & Sythu-Heronsu

Sakumaru & Skoliro fra Rauthr & Sythu-Heroessu

Tidusred & Skolir fra Adurna & Dongetsu

Yukiko & Skolir fra Gramayea & Iceumaru

Becky & Bimaru & Trimaru

Jack & Incura Andlat

Inomaru& Sexumaru

Yanji Abarai & Zabimaru & Hihio Zabimaru

Hembachi Zarake & Tanksu

Rinithsi & Skoliro Rauthr & Wetsu-Wetsui

Dabskii& Bed

Toshiro Hitsugaya & Hyorinmaru & Daiguren Hyorinmaru

_**Chapter 1 Hollows Rising**_

Master Dominate DragonerLIxon was 16 years old and had dirty

blonde hair, blue eyes, very powerful, and verysmart. Most people would say

thatMaster was normal. Master is anything but normal. When

Master was 4; his mother died, yet no one found her

had said that before his mother had died he saw a shimmer in the air

in the shape of a body, yet indistinct. Only after everyone started laughing

at him did he stop telling the truth on thesubject. He never stopped seeing

the indistinct body, yet never could make out any details of it. However

all of that would change tonight. Master just got out of school and was

racing home while wishing the indistinct body wouldn't show up.

However, that fact was inevitable. He went upstairs to his room

and laid down his bag. While turning around he saw someone there.

Well... of them didn't even notice that he was there.

Then the girl pulled out a katana and hit the other one with the

pommel of her sword. The other one, whom was a guy, turned

into a sphere and floated off into the distance. The girl turned

around and saw Master looking at her. She stepped off to

the side and his eyes followed. She looked curious.

"Can you see me?"she asked.

"What do you mean;Can I see you, of course I are you?"

Master scoffed.

The girl turned from frightened to serious and

said"My name is Tomo Hinamori. If you're

wondering why I asked if you could see me is because

it is _very_ for a _human_ to see us."

Master then inquired,"Why?"

"Because we are Soul Reapers and only

_humans_ with a high Spiritual Pressure can see us."Tomo replied.

Master then appealed,"So are you saying that I

have a high Spiritual Pressure?" Tomo looked

down and answered,"I guess so." Right then

a massive force pressed down upon them.

Then Tomo raised her hand and said,"Bakudo Number 1

Sai!"

All of the sudden Master couldn't move his arms. Then Tomo

jolted out the door. Master desperately followed

behind her.

"Hold on! Don't go that way! There's something that way!

Stop!"

Master frantically shouted feeling like a

fool for seeming to talk to himself. Tomo

eventually stopped, right in front of the

source. It was the indistinct body again.

Master knew that he had to break the bonds

that were restraining his hands or else Tomo

would wind up dead. He struggled with his

bonds, yet no matter what he tried he

couldn't get his hands free. As he struggled

the indistinct body became clearer, more distinct.

Even as he watched, seeing it with dread, that it was

a monster and knowing that Tomo would most definately

die. Master then decided to power the bonds

off. It happened so fast, one second the bonds were

tearing. The next second Tomo is saying,

"Impossible. That is level 47 Restraint Spell. There's

no way that he can be able to break it. Yet it's

even a 5th seat of the 13 Court Guard

Squads can do that." The second after that was

simultaneous; 1: Master broke free of the bonds.

2: Tomo was on the ground nearly dead.

Master rushed over to her and asked," Tomo,

areyou alright?" The monster laughed

and said in an unusual british accent,"Of course

she isn't you fool. I suppose you can see

and hear us. Anyway, she's barely alive."

He then reached into Master's house

and grabbed his sister, Dianne. She

screamed in pure terror. Master turned to

Tomo and frantically asked," Please, if you can

help me, assist me to save my sister; will you?"

Tomo raised her hand and said," Under the moon,

past the stars, over the planets, and by the

breath of the flowers. I give you my Soul Reaper

powers!" Master instinctively took her hand

and then a burning sensation running up his

arm, to his head, and down to his feet.

The next thing he knew he was wearing

a black kimono and had a 4 and a half inch

stainless steel serated edge katana. Tomo

couldn't help but think,_ Strange. I've never seen a_

_Soul Reaper of this level of Spiritual Energy to _

_have such a small Zombaku-to. Even here in_

_the world of the living under the influence_

_of the gen-tei-kai-jo, his level is more of a leutinant._

Master looked up at the monster and said,"My name

is Master Dominate DragonerLixon. I have two

points to get to before we fight. Number 1 I am going to

kill you. And number 2: What in the devils left handed

soggy trousers bloody blazes are you?" The monster laughed

and said," My name is Slicer and I'm a Hollow, you

retarded Soul Reaper! Come on we shall fight to the death."

Master raised his Zombaku-to and yelled," Through the

stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in

your path: Skoliro Brisingr!" Then his Zombaku-to

shifted forms and it was suddenly a 60 yards long, 30

yards wide, 15 yards thick double serated edge sword. Master

then said," Die! Getsuga Tensho!" He was well beyond

60 yards yet when he swung Skoliro Brisingr, something

happened because Slicer was dead on the ground. Master turned

around and asked," How can I save you?" Tomo said in barely

whisper," Take me to see Kisuke Urahara."Master inquired,

"Where is he, Tomo?" Tomo then said,"Carryme and I'll

direct you to him." Master picked Tomo up and asked," Okay

where to?" Tomo didn't say anything but pointed west.

Master sprinted west until Tomo pointed south. Master

turned that way and built up force in his legs. When he released it

he couldn't believe it he was in Karakura Town outside a shop

alled the Urahara Shop. Tomo then nodded her head and

Master knocked on the door. A large man answered the door.

His height was 200cm and probably weighed 138kg. He

looked at Tomo and clucked his tongue. He yelled over his

shoulder for . looked up from his

dinner and said," She can stay for the night, Mr-?"

Master sighed in relief and answered with his name and thanked

him. Master asked in turn," Do you have fany where me and

my family can sleep being as we were attacked by the Hollow

Slicer?" looked shocked and asked," You took

down Slicer? Only Liuetinants and Captains have a high

enough power to kill him...How'd you do it?"

"Skoliro Brisingr helped, ."

looked at ease and said," Please call me Kisuke."

Master nodded and said," Okay, can you see

us?"

Kisuke then said"I was once the Captain of Squad 12

and the first Bureau Chief of Department of Research and

Development."

Master then asked," A Captain?"

Kisuke then said," Yes. There are Squads of 13 and are ranked

with last two seats, going from least to greatest, are

Liuetinant and Captain. You are just a Substitute Soul

Reaper, right?Right now your Spiritual Pressure is that

of a _Lieutinant_..."

Master realized that Kisuke never answered his asked again

," Can me and my family come and spend the night as well?"

Kisuke looked irritated and said that it was alright although he'd have to call

in a few favors from a place called The Soul Society. Master then started

to build up power in his legs again when Kisuke said," You might not want to

use that Flash Step too often it could turn your legs into Yuroichi

left this behind, you may use it. Just insert some of your Spiritual Energy into it

and you'll take flight." Master tried this and he literally took flight. He found his house

and grabbed his sister and his father. Then he took out the object and it took awhile but he

accomplished in taking flight. He flew back to Kisuke's store only to find it heavily guarded

by Soul Reapers. Master told them his name and they let him pass, bowing as he did so.

Master couldn't believe that he had so much respect. It was unbelievable. As if he had

super-human hearing, he heaqrd them saying to one another that he was a true prodegee.

Master was extremely embarrassed. When he got inside he asked," Why are ther 52

Soul Reapers outside?"

Kisuke looked at him and said,"5th seat through Lieutinant seat of the 13 Court

Guard Squads, I told you that I'd have to call in some favors."

"Oh. I just wasn't expecting so many."Master then replied.

"Do you think the Captains are going to be angry with me since I kidnapped their

5th seats through to Liuetinants?"Kisuke inquired looking puzzled.

Master just shook his head and said," Good night Kisuke."

Kisuke looked at him and said,"Master."

He stopped and answered," Yes, Kisuke?"

"Don't go Soul Reaper and get hungry or thirsty okay?"

Master merely nodded his head and left. He didn't understand,

yet he didn't question him on it either. While Master slept he was aware

that he was being watched by the large man. He was watching him with intellegent

and intense eyes.. He whispered," I don't know if you can hear me but my name is

Tessau Tsukabishi. I just wanted to introduce myself." Master heard Tessai and

said," Thanks, Tessai. However, I think I'll train, is there somwhere I can do that?"

Tessai nodded his head and put on a glove and hit Master in the head. Master was

pushed out of his body and into his Soul Reaper form and had to follow Tessai doww

to the dining was there drinking tea when he saw Master as a Soul

Reaper he got up and said," Whoa there cowboy, you can't go into the training field,

yet. There's already a Soul Reaper using it at this time." Master said," Well tell

him that there's enough room down there for two Soul Reapers." He continued to

go down to the training room while Kisuke was sayin," Well that's just the thing

though, he isn't really a he. He is-" He cut his sentence short cause Master saw her.

"really a she." Kisuke finally finished his response. Master couldn't say anything let

alone move because he was captured by her beauty. Kisuke took one look into Master's

eyes and said," Ah...You have fallen in love with young Dictator Kuchiki. She's

single you know. A Liuetinant as well. I'd say that you 2 would be great together.

Go on ask her out, Master." He nudged him yet all he could do is fall right on his

face. Dictator turned toward them and vanished and appeared there in just a second

and turned Master over and blushed bright tomato red. Master asked," Why do

you blush, fair maiden?" She blushed even brighter and didn't answer, yet her eyes

showed the answer to him. Master felt a dragon roar with unsatisfaction that he

hadn't asked her out yet. However, Kisuke felt the urge to do the honors for him.

She didn't say anything, but laid her head against Master's chest. Kisuke then

said," Slicer, that's worth at least 100,000,000 kan. I'll give you a gigai for

free if you buy some Sol Candy." Master looked at Dictator and said," It's your

decision, my love." Dictator nodded and said,"We'll do it." Her voice was as smooth

as marble and as sweet as chocolate. Kisuke went and got both items plus a glove and a

ticket. "In case if run out of Sol Candy." he explained. Master nodded and took

the gigai and handed to Dictator and bought another one for Tomo. Master

looked at Kisuke and asked," What time is it?" Kisuke said,"About noon.

Why?" Master replied," My dad'd supposed to be at work in an hour. Put

the gigai on, my love Dictator." She did so and donned on some clothes. Master

grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his dad's door and told her to wait there. He went

inside, woke his father up, and informed him that he would like him to meet someone.

"Alright I'll be right there, just let me get dressed first." His father told

he left though, his dad asked," Son, where's my suit?" Master halted and replied," At

the house dad. We were attacked in the middle of the night. A girl helped me fight them

off and was injured pretty badly. She told me to take me here, and I brought ya'll along

with me. I did catch her name though. It's Tomo Hinamori. She slipped into a low-level

coma about an hour ago. If you want I could go get it for you."_It'll be alright for me to tell him_

_her name...There's no way that he'd know that she's a Soul Reaper._Master thought.

_She's a Soul Reaper! That means that he was fighting a Hollow!Why did it have to_

_be my son?Why not give the Soul Reaper powers to me? He's not ready yet!_ His

father father then said"That sounds nice, thank you Master. But how-"

Master interrupted him and said,"Never mind how I'll do it dad. Just go ask for Tessai

to fix you some breakfast." His father went outsideand almost ran into Dictator, it was an

increadlibly awkward moment for Master. He had to say something so he said,"Dad this

is my girlfriend Dictator Kuchiki."_Heh...He'll never make a connection to the Liuetinant_

_Dictator Kuchiki._His father then thought,_ Liuetinant Kuchiki?Damn my son'd in_

_deep with the whole Soul Reaper business. And she's his girlfriend? How deep can you get?_

His father held out his hand and shook her hand." Hello my name is Dorel DragonerLixon,

I'm a lawyer. Wow a girlfriend huh? Sure she loves you son?" Master groaned and answered,

"Yes dad, she loves me. I'll go your suit. Would you like to come Dictator?" It took Dictator

a moment to reply but when she did she said,"Sure." Master walked back to and

told him the story. gave him two portable gigais and wished them luck. Dictator

waited until they were up in the air till she inquired," Why did your dad ask do I love you?"

Master answered," Because people thought I was crazy when my mom got eaten by Slicer.

I was four when it happened. Everyone made fun of me till last year. That's why he asked that.

Tell me are there anymore Hollows?" Dictator scoffed," Of course there are and they come in

all shapes and sizes and they are all unique. However, that makes them even more dangerous."

Master then nodded making a personal not of that and inquired," Are there anymore people

like me? You know with a high enough Spiritual Pressure that can see us Soul Reapers

and Hollows. Humans, I mean." Dictator answered," Yes, actually there are and you know

a few of them." Master turned his head towards herand interrogated further," Who?"

Dictator replied," Well Jonathon has a Hollow's arm transformation ability, Tidusred is

a hybrid between a Soul Reaper and a Quincy; ths is extremely rare as Soul Reapers and

Quincies are sworn enemies, Yukiko is a Soul Reaper like you and so is Inomaru."

Master's mouth fell open as he heard his friends' names. They started descending towards his

house when another Hollow appeared. This one, however, was different it was a human sized

Hollow. Dictator gaped and then gasped," A Vazdolordez Minos Grande! Master - WAIT!"

Master had jumped down after it. It looked up and then there was a flash of red light and Master was

on the ground dead... He had to come back to win...To protect the one he held dearest and loved the most.

That's when he saw it. Skoliro Brisingr's embodiment walking towards him. He had a human's body,

dragon wings, snake head, and talons big enough to be short swords. He stopped two feet from Master and

asked," Do you want to fight to live or fight to win?" Master answered," Fighting for survival is

pointless.. Winning is the only thing that can save the one I love!" The next thing Master knew he was

in a maze. He recognized it as his mental tossed him a dagger and said," Here thisss isss your

Zombaku-to."

"What do you mean? My Zombaku-to is Skoliro Brisingr."

Skoliro Brisingr stopped and said,"Skoliro Brisingr? The one that got broken by that Vazdolordez'ss

Cero? Sorry but you have no right to wield me from now on. Here!" He threw Skoliro Brisingr up

into the air and there was another Master; only he couldn't be him cause he was a Hollow. Master inquired,

"Who's this?" " Come now Master don't tell me that you don't recognize me." He then attacked without

warning and Master was overpowered. "I'm you idiotic dope monkey!" Master looked at Skoliro Brisingr

and said in his head, _Please give me a second chance to fight along side you._The next thing he knows he fighting

against his inner Hollow with Skoliro Brisingr. He was winning against his inner Hollow. Then he said,

" Getsuga Tensho!" and his inner Hollow's arm was taken clean off. He then realized that he could sense the

Vazdolordez's Spiritual Pressure. He got up and said," That was a close one. Now then, Through the stars,

Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path: Skoliro Brisingr!" His Zombakuto was then

changed into his mighty Shikai. And he said," I have two things to say. One: What's your name?" The

Vazdolordez cocked his-for it was unmistakably male-head and said,"Gin Hemoichi." Master then said," And

two: Well then Gin Hemoichi; I'm going to kill you! Getsuga Tensho!" and it produced a black Spiritual

Pressure wave and lopped off Gin Hemoichi's arm. He then said," Hsdo Number 647 Dragon's

Lightning!"' It then hit Gin Hemoichi square in the chest and then he took the Vazdolordez'z head off while

his guard was down. _If miracles didn't exist then I wouldn't be alive right now__, _Master thought as he jumped

and grabbed Dictator's hand from forty feet in the air. He then got into his gigai and grabbed his father's suit

and popped in some Sol Candy and swallowed. He turned back into his Soul Reaper form. He then

grabbed Dictator and took off again. He arrived at the Urahara shop and Kisuke jumped when he walked

in and asked," Master is that you?" Master was utterly confused by Kisuke's question. " Who else would

it be with my Spiritual Energy, Kisuke?" Master inquired. " MASTER DOMINATE

DRAGONERLIXON! THAT"S TO YOU!

AFTER HE IS LETTING US STAY HERE FOR A WHILE!'"

his father yelled from thekitchen. Kisuke looked up as Master's father said his last name.(Master had only told him his first

name.) "You're a DragonerLixon?" Master was uncomfortable with Kisuke saying his last name with awe. :Yes, why?"

Kisuke just shook his head and said," Nothind. It just makes sense." Master then walked over to him and asked him," Okay.

What's wrong with my last name?" Kisuke shook his head and answered," Nothing is wrong with it. Actually DragonerLixon

is one of the noble house of the Soul Society." Master was literally taken off guard by this information. " How high on the chart are

we talking about here?" Kisuke then said," Well on a scale of one to ten: I guess that the DragonerLixon clan is number one."

Against all of Master's reasoning there was certain truth in Kisuke's words.. Master then inquired," How high is Dictator's

clan?" Kisuke then looked at him and said," Not that it matters, but the Kuchikis are number three on that chart." Master

dropped the knife he had picked up to wash and the tip broke off and it flew and planted itself in Ururu's leg. Master vanished and

reached Ururu faster than Kisuke's cat. Kisuke was surprised that Master had reacted so quick,y. Kisuke first thought,_ Even_

_his Flash Step is even more potent than Yuroichi's Flash Step! What is this guy to have out Flash Stepped the "Goddess_

_of the Flash Step" Yuroichi's Flash Step? Oh well, he is a DragonerLixon after all._ then he said," Is she alright?"

Master exa,ined the wound and said," As far as I can tell, she won't be working or lifting any heavy cannons anytime soon."

Kisuke took a sip of tea from his tea cup._ Agh! This is no time to be drinking tea Mr. Hat and Clogs!_ Master then asked,

" Is there a Soul Reaper Spell of healing or anything that can help her?" Kisuke glanced over his shoulder at Master and answered,

"Yeah there is a Soul Reaper Spell for something like that...It goes like this: Past the moons, under the stars, through the galaxies, and

over the planets! Hado Number 23 Healer's Touch... It's extremely difficult to control." Master then turned to face Ururu and said,

" Thank you Kisuke. Past the moons, under the stars, through the galaxies, and over the planets. Hado Number 23 Healer's Touch!"'

Master focused his Spiritual Energy on the one spot that the knife had cut before he knew it he was sweating and it was over. Kisuke

turned all the way around and was in shock, _Even the Captain of Squad 4 has a little difficulty with that Soul Reaper Spell. Yet_

_he used it without apparent difficulty. What is up with this kid. I understand that this kid is a DragonerLixon and all, but still," how_

_could he pull off such a move with such little effort?"_ Master sighed and said," Because I've handled tougher to handle to control Soul

Reaper Spells quite perfectly." Kisuke jumped as he answered his he was not aware that he had spoken asked,

"Which Soul Reaper Spells were they?" Master stared down at the floor and answered," Well it was really only one. Hado Number

647 Dragon's Lightning." Kisuke literally jumped ten feet in the air._ Hado Six Hundred Fourty Seven: Dragon's Lightning_

_is the most difficult to control. How in the Devil's right mangy ass cheek can he use a level three thousand Soul Reaper Spell? It doesn't_

_make any sense at all! Wait a minute! There was a time that his Spritual Pressure and life energy were completely gone! If that's true then_

_his inner Hollow must have risen to try and take over him!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

_Chapter 2 The Truth_

Kisuke got up and went to his cat and asked," Yuroichi, you don't

think that he's one of _them_ now do you."Master then thought _Did_

_ and Clogs lose his mind or is he conciously talking to his cat?_

His cat, Yuroichi, literally said," Well, Kisuke, I'm not sure if he is or

isn't. Why don't we ask him?" Kisuke nodded and inquired," Master

when your Spiritual Pressure and life energy were completely gone did you

see and fight ypurself as a Hollow?" Master was surprised that Kisuke

knew so much snd thought_ How did and Clogs guess that_

_correctly? It's as if he can see inside of my head. I'll try to distract him._

"Hey Kisuke. What do ypu call silent cheerleaders?"  
"Well I don't know... What do you call a silent cheerleaders?"

"Mimes."

Kisuke busted out laughing and said," You still didn't answer my question."

Master sighed and said," I know... yes actually I did until I defeated him. Why?"

" Because that means that you are a Vizard."

" A what?"

" A Vizard; a combination between a Soul Reaper and their inner Hollows.

They are feared all over the place. You are the first one to live past the death stage of

Hollowfication though."

" Ahhh. So am I to be feared even by Dictator?"

" I don't know... Absolutely no research has been done in that area. But with a very

educated guess, I'd have to say... no... Because you love her as she loves you."

"Awesome, Kisuke thank you fir telling me that little bit of information. Say do you know

how to train a Vizard?"

"No... I do not... educated guess again... practice bringing out your Hollow side and practice fighting

while in that form."

"Sure I'll try that... Oh... I told my friends that they could find me here... Is that okay?"  
"Yeah... No problem... We'll keep the Spiritual Pressure to as less as possible."

"Thanks but that is unecessary... They don not need that obligation."

" Ah..."

"Is it still okay?"  
"Yeah of course."

"Tell them that we'll be in the training room."

"Okay, sure, whatever..."

Master grabbed Dictator's hand and vanished and appeared in the training room.

"Whoa, that level of Flash Step is going to get some getting used to."

"Is that what it's called?"  
"Yes... So what are we doing here?"

"Well there's two things I want to get done. First of all..."

He bent down to her and she blushed bright apple red. His lips locked with hers and he

kissing her and she was kissing him back. This went on for a few minutes but it felt like seconds

to Master and Dictator leaving them both breathless.

"And second of all: My training as a Vizard... do you have any suggestions?"

"Try focusing your inner Hollow's Spiritual Energy on your beautiful face."

"Okay here it goes. You might wanna stand back just in case. I don't know what'll happen."

"You will not hurt me. I don't even think that you can."

"Still, please back up... for my sanity,"

"For _you anything you want_."

"Really. Is that unconditionally and irrevocably?"

"Yes it is. _Anything_. You name it and you got it."

"Okay. I guess I could remind you of that later."

She backed up and Master put his hand in front of his face and searched his body for his inner Hollow's

Spiritual Energy and focused it on his face. He felt an instant change and so decided to see how his voice

sounded.

"How do I look?"

"Honestly terrorfying... Well... care for a little sparring while we wait."

"Sure, why not."

"Let's go then."

"Let's"

They collided the force of their blows carving giant craters into the ground. Master not wanting to hurt Dictator

destroyed his inner Hollow's instinct and held back. They were evenly matched with Dictator at her full power and

Master at 25% full power of his full power. Then hours passed and Master's friends arrived at Kisuke's door.

"To the gigais, my love." Master whispered

"To you as well, the love of my life." Dictator whispered back.

They went to their gigais and got in them. They waited hand-in-hand for them to show up. When they came down

Master definately could tell that his friends could tell that their Spiritual Pressure had increased by three times their

regular Spiritual Pressure. Daemion Hailstorm was in front. He had olive colored skin, black hair, brown eyes, muscular, and a

little bit scatter minded. Tidusred was next. He had red hair, fat, big, and tan colored. Yukiko was right after him. She

had white hair, short, blue eyes, and looked like she was about to kill someone. Inomaru was behind her**;** long flowing brown hair,

black eyes, full lips, russet colored skin, and looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. They all looked simultaneously

between Master and Dictator.

"Hey guys... well I guess I'll go first." Master said.

Dictator nodded and put on a glove. Master saw Yukiko, Inomaru's, and Tidusred's mouth drop to

the-quite-literally-ground out of the corner of his eye. Then he was pushed out of his body and in his Soul Reaper form.

He then turned and saw Yukiko and Inomaru looking around.

"Oh.. come on! Don't be stupid Yukiko and Inomaru! I know you _all _can _see_ me!"

Dictator then shifted her weight and cleared her throat and said," We'll start with me next, then Daemion, then

Tidusred, then Yukiko, then Inomaru." She dug into her pocket and took out the Sol Candy and swallowed one and

she was in her Soul Reaper form as well. Daemion then held out his arm as if he wanted Tidusred to pound his fist.

Then a black substance shot up his arm.

"This is why I'm so crazily strong." Then his arm was black and blood red which resembled close to a Hollow's arm. He

then punched the air and he blasted a hole into a boulder some thirty yards away.

"I hat having to use this, even in life or death situations. I despise fighting."

Tidusred then started unbuttoning his shirt's cuff and a little charm fell and the next thing Master knew Tidusred was

holding onto a bow with blades on the ends. He strung it and released it and at least 400 arrows shot out at the same time.

Yukiko then popped in some Sol Candy and said," Freeze the winds into blizzards! Skolir fra Gramayea1' her Zombaku-to

turned to ice. Inomaru did the same as well only she said," Infaturate my enemy! Sexumaru!" Then her Zombaku-to vanished

and she was suddenly the prettiest girl in the training room. Only Master and Dictator were immune to its effects.

Master then out his hand to his face and focused his inner Hollow's Spiritual Energy there.

"It's time to come completely clean."

Then he ripped his hand from his face and he was wearing his Hollow mask.

"This is my true form guys... I am a Vizard."

"Whoa... How can you do that?"

"Dying and coming back to life while in Soul Reaper form."

"Cool."

"No... not cool. Fearsome."

"Huh."

"Vizards are emensely feared everywhere."

"Oh."

"Now... Who's up for a little Skirmish?"

"Sure, why not? Just hold back."  
"I'll try."

Then Master falsh Stepped going after the strongest first he sent Daemion flying through three boulders. Yukiko Flash Stepped

and attacked Master. He Flash Stepped to dodge and threw her up into the air and kicked her in the gut She went flying through

5 boulders. Master then turned and yelled," Getsuga Tensho!" and the black shock wave hit Tidusred and Inomaru in the chest but

didn't cut them. They went soaring through 9 boulder some 90 yards away.

"Heh no affect at all. I'm not even sweating yet."

"Master... Dictator...dinner time!"

"Okay! Thank you! Stay here and train guys, it helps it really increases your odds at winning a fight."

"Okay!"

Master grabbed Dictator's hand,went to their gigais, got in them, and ranto the dining room.

(You can't Flash Step while in a gigai.)

Tessai cooked up grilled Tilapia with a side of shrimp fried rice and vegetable soup.

"Wow, Tessai, it looks amazing!" Master exclaimed.

"Hey! Why don't you say that about my cooking?" Dorel asked.

"Because father, either you fix TV dinners or the food you cook isn't always gaurenteed to be edible."

"Well thanks Master,but that wasn't very nice. True perhaos but not nice at all."

Master nodded his head and was patient for his dad to calm down some.

"Well aren't ya'll going to eat?"

Master grabbe da few Tilapia a bowl of shrimp fried rice and another bowl of vegetable

was about to eat a spoonful of vegetable soup when Kisuke said,"Wait... I have to test it to see whether anyone

poisoned it or not..."He was about to lift up his spoon to his mouth when Master said," Wait if that is why

we can't eat yet then I have an even better idea. HEY! TIDUSRED!"

Tidusred was up there only a moment later.

"Taste these dishes."

Tidusred willingly and unknowingly tasted all of the food and drinks for poison.(He drank the drinks with a

straw and he brought his own fork and knife.)

Tidusred said," Okay... now what?"

"Continue training. We'll be down there shortly."

"Okay."

Master then ate his food and then watched Dictator eat. ( Dictator eats slower than most other people.)

When she got done Master grabbed uphis and her dinner dishes and started to walk off when Tessai blocked

his way.

"I'll take care of the dishes."

Master growled and ducked down and went to the kitchen sink. He washed and dryed them hearing

Dictator giggle. It was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. When he got done he grabbed Dictator's hand

and they ran straight back to the training room. This time though Kisuke followed them. Tidusred was sparring

off with Jonathon and Yukiko with Inomaru. They all stopped and then Kisuke said," I'm here to assist your

training. I'm truly curious on how a Vizard fights." Kisuke drew his Zombaku-to and raised it while saying,"Care

to face me?"

"Sure why not?"cMaster said.

"I'm betting on Master; he's a good fighter."

Tidusred proclaimed with certainty.

" Actually Kisuke Urahara was the Captain of Squad 12 of the 13 Court Guard Squads and former Bureau

Chief of the Department of Research and Development. He's well known for his grand escape and his Zombaku-to,

Benhime. I'm guessing morealong the lines of it being a draw."

Master swallowed a Sol Candy. He then put his hand

to his face and focused his inner Hollows Spiritual Energy there. He then ripped his hand form his face and he was wearing

his Hollow mask. He then Flash Stepped and Kisuke went flying through 146 boulders. Then Master's mask shattered

leaving his face damaged. Kisuke was knocked completely unconscious.

"Heh... I should have guessed that you would have put up given me quite a workout. Oh... well... ugh..."

Master then fainted on the spot. Master awoke on a pallet on the floor. Kisuke was in a full body cast still asleep on a similar

pallet next to his. Master then got up as silently as possible, not wanting to wake Kisuke up, and slid the door open. He walked

toward the kitchen closing the door behind him. He was acutely aware of low whispers coming from the kitchen. He then heard

his father's voice hissing," Tell me what the hell is going on here! My son is unconscious and the best reason you will give me is

'you would't understand' well if you don't tell me I'll"

"Shut up and listen to their reasonings, dad."

"Son?"

"Master?!"

"He's awake after just 3 days of unconsciousness?"

"His kind must heal fast. That'll come in handy."

"Master!"

Dictator had sprinted around the corner and threw her arms around him, her lips meeting is. Master chuckled and pulled his head

back and said," Well if this is the reception I get for being unconscious for 3 days then maybe I should do it more often."

"No you shouldn't... Iwas worried about you... but I missed you so muc... I love you."

"As I love you. Though 3 days passed so quickly, I've missed you too... just as much as you have."

Master then leaned in slightly and his lips met hers. Then there was a slight cough and Master pulled away while he reached and

held her waiste. Then his father was hugging both tightly but it felt awkward because Master didn't let go of Dictator's waiste.

Master then went to find Tessai only to find him in the kitchen.

"How badly did I hurt Kisuke?"

"Well... I'm not going to lie to you, boy. You crushed just about every bone in his body, yet not a single fragment damaged his organs

or diminished a _single_ itsy bitsy ounce of his life energy. In other words: It's a miracle that you didn't kill him."

"Wait did you do that to , Master? Why?"

"Because he challenged a part of me that should not be challenged. However, these people speak the truth, father. You will not

understand."

"Try me."

Master looked at Dictator and she nodded in encouragement.

"I was a thing called a Soul Reaper, dad. They-"  
"They transport the souls to the soul society and take down Hollows, yes I know what they are son. However... was?"

"I'm now what they call a Vizard or-"

"A combination between a Soul Reaper and their inner Hollow ehich appears in their mental world when the Soul

Reaper dies and if they defeat them in any one way, they become Vizards and are revived. If their inner Hollow wins they will

turn into Vazdolordez,"

"Okay dad... you're going to tell me how you know about all this."

"You might as well tell him Yuroichi."

"Gladly... Your dad used to be the third seat of Squad 4... He helped me help Kisuke make his grand escape. However, he lost his

Soul Reaper powers to a Hollow named Slicer. In which youso kindly killed for us, Master."

"You killed Slicer? When? How?"  
"I'm very powerful, dad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me even if I told you."

"Point taken."

"Anyway now you know. I was saving that until you were 18... I guess fate had other plans for you.. So did you die to become a Soul

Reaper, son?"  
"Well I'm not dead. At least not now."

"Well how did you die to become-"  
"A Vizard? Simple... A Vazdolordez's Cero."

"Ah... What's the name of your-"  
"Shikai? Skoliro Brisingr."  
"Bankai?"

"Ugh.... mmmmm... huh?"

"The form after Shikai which is 10x more powerful than Shikai."  
"Ugh... mmmmm... I have no idea."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A VIZARD AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING

USE BANKAI?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
Master grabbed his father by the throat and forced him to the wall. He lifted his dad easily off the ground.  
"If you _ever_ use foul language infront of _my girlfriend_, I'll have no choice but to go at you with everything I've got, father."  
"It's alright Master. He's right though, you need to learn Bankai, but not just yet. As Head Captain Yamamoto says...'You

still have much to learn.' and it's true, you really have much to learn. Let's go."

"Wait... Is Dictator the same Soul Reaper that's the Liuetinant of Squad 11?"

"Yes, that's me."  
"Thank you for answering my questions."

"Okay. Come on guys."

Master then went to the training area. He then stopped rigth at the spot where he had fainted 3 days ago.

"Okay. Dictator is there like a fire type Soul Reaper Spell?"

"Yes, Hado Number 31 and Hado Number 33. Watch this... Hado Number 33: Pale Fire Crash!"

Then a ball of fire shot out of her hand and blasted a giant crater in a boulder some 65 yards away.

"Try it."

"Okay... Hado Number 33: Pale Fire Crash!"

He focused his Spiritual Pressure in his palm letting it build up until he released it with as much force as he could. It launched some

2 inches away. Dictator shook her head and said," That was too big. Very few people can do Hado Number 647, Hado Number

33, and Hado Number 23, the way you can. Try Hado Number 31: Red Flame Canon!"

"Alright... Hado Number 31: Red Flame Canon!"

He did the same same thing again only this time he released it slowly. A jet of of flame shot of his hand and destroyed the boulder that

Dictator's Spell didn't destroy and launched the one 10 yards behind it until it flew another 47 yards and broke and lauched that so far

that before it hit anything else it turned to ashes.(It lauched 95 yards away and there for the jet was 217 yards in length.) Dictator's

mouth was literally on the ground in astonishment.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

"I guess it was easy."

"Huh...?"

"What?"

"It's justy that... Hado Number 33 is simpler than Hado Number 31."  
"Well I guess I can use more difficult Soul Reaper Spells than I can use simpler ones."

"Okay. Try this one, Hey Jonathon! I need your assistance."

"Okay."

"Alright. Just don't die on us. Hado Number 90: Black Coffin!"

A pillar came out of no where and swallowed Jonathon up. It vanished as quickly as it came. He was scratched in many places, especially

his Hollowoid arm. It was all mangled up. Master Flash Stepped to him.(He was already out of his gigai to begin with people.)

"Past the moons, under the stars, through the galaxies, and over the planets. Hado Number 23: Healer's Touch!"

He focused his Spiritual Energy on all of the spots that were injured. He started to sweat and shake wildly, but he held his ground.

Before he knew it all of the injuries were healed and he was panting with most of his Spiritual Pressure used up.

"I.. think... I... need... to... rest... for... a... while."

He fell over falling asleep. He woke up the next morning. Hde was still in the training field. Dictator wasbstill there watching over him

from what he could not tell.

"How long have I been out?"

"A good few hours. Now hide your Spiritual Pressure. A Hollow army came just a hour ago."

"What? Why? How?"

"A Hollow army made up of Vazdolordez, Atchucha, Gilian, and reagular Hollows."

"Why? How?"

"They're here for you."

"How?"

"They can sense your Spiritual Pressure."

"What? How?"  
"Master I believe you know those answers."

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright... Ugh!?"

"What? Who died?"

"My best friend just died... Master hold me."

"Come here."

She crawled into Master's arms and started crying.

"Shhh... Don't worry Dictator, love. I _will_ avenge your friend if it makes you feel any better."

"Please no... She was killed by a... by a... by a Vazdolordez... I don't want you to die."

"Not going to happen."

"If you want you can try."

" Alright who was your friend?"

"Her name was Renee Abarai. Wife of Yenji Abarai. Here he comes now."

A Soul Reaper appeared out of no where.

"Did they have any kids?"  
"Yes they had a son."

"Ah. I guess he came to tell you the news of his wife's death... Would you like me to leave. I can tell its sort of personal."

"No... Please stay with me."

"Your wish is absolutely my command."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Yenji walked up and said his hello to Dictator and said," Dictator... I'm here... to report... the... the... the death of my wife, Renee Abarai...

Um... Who's this?"

Master was astounded that Yenji didn't recognize him. He'd seen him a few times.

"This is my boyfriend, Master Dominate DragonerLixon."

"A DragonerLixon? Girl you sure do aim high."

"Actually He asked me out."

"Oh... aim low don't you boy?"

"Actually I wasn't aiming at all. The moment I saw her I fell instantly, maddening in love with her."

"And I did the same with him."

"Alright, alright.I swear onmy honor that I _will_ avenge my wife."

" Is that so? Well it looks like you have a _little_ _compitition_ in that area, Master."

"Hmmm? What does he have to try to avenge my wife's death?"

"I have Dictator to do that... I want to avenge her death because her death made my Dictator depressed. I _will_ be the to avenge her or I'm

not a Vizard."

"You! A Vizard!? There's no way in hell that'll ever happen."

"Yenji. It's true. He _is_ a Vizard. I've seen it."

"Right... Show me."

Master did the same thing as the last few times. He was rewarded by Yenji's shocked face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle Front

_Chapter 3 The Battlefront_

Master crushed his mask off his face and then grabbed Yenji's arm and said,"You must take me to the battlefront.

I must help... I just can't sit around and twiddled my thumbs and wait. Please Yenji... as a friend I'm asking you to

take me to the battlefront."

"Alright. Dictator... follow me."

Master was stung by the thought of Dictator taking on an army. Yenji took them to Master's house past it to the

little coffe shop across the street. Master could already feel the Hollow's Spiritual Pressure, but it was still quite a ways

till they had reached the battlefront.

"Yenji... Which Vazdolordez did Renee fall victim to?"

"You'll know... It had black hair, Saber teeth, Sythes for hands, and clubbed tail. I doubt even a Vizard would stand a

chance against an army of this proporrtion."

"I'd stand a better chance than you would."

"Good Point."

Master then put his mask on. Then yelled in a gutteral voice that creeped him out, and sensed that Dictator was creeped

out about it as he was.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of you stupid Hollows. Getsuga Tensho!"

He then sliced his Zombaku-to and the blue shock wave of Spiritual Energy killed at least 80 of them. Then he saw

it... the Vazdolordez Yenji described. He Flash Stepped using his superior speed to confound his opponent.

"Through the stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path, Skoliro Brisingr."

His Zombaku-to then turned into its familiar shape and then he raised his free hand-for he can hold his massive

Zombaku-to with one hand- and barked,"Through the universe, under the Orangutan, over the stars throughout the universe,

Blasting straight through Dragon of all species. Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!"

A dragon of pure belectrical energy came out of the focal point and hit the Vazdolordez square in the chest right below the throat. It

blasted a hole right through him, but his spell was met bya Hado Number 31: Red Flame Canon. Master stopped and said,

"Getsuga Tensho! Geretsusiatugaia!" Then a Black shockwave and a blood red shockwave cut down the remainder of the Hollows,

but it drained Master to near exhaustion. He looked at Yenji and inclined his head and Flash Stepped his head and Flash

Stepped again his lips locking with were in Master's room when a surge of Spiritual Pressurecrushed down upon them.

Master was absolutely curious on who it belonged to, but Dictator knew exactly who they were.

_Oh no, there's three Captains here if not more. Mastercan''t take them on. He maybe strong, but he's not strong enough to take on_

_three Captains... Hmmmm... Oh no, it's my Captain Hembachi Zarake, The Captain of Squad Six -and my nephew-_

_Byakuya Kuchiki, and the Captain of Squad three Gin Ichimaru. If he faces them he'll most definately will die if he proves to be_

_hostile. Even in Vizard form he has no hope of defeating all three of them. He has to stay here._ Master had already gotten up from his

bed to check on Tomo.

"Master! Where are you going?"

"To check on Tomo."

"Oh... I'll come with you."

"Okay... come on."

"I'll call Daemeon, Tidusred, Yukiko, and Inomaru."

"Good... we may need some back up."

They ran downthe stairs and ran straight into Kisuke.

"Whoa there guys, I was just looking fir you."

Dictator blushed.

"Why?"

"Well... Tomo left heading toward that emense Spiritual Energy."

"What? Why?"

"They're here to arrest her."

"What? Why?"

"A direct order fro mHead Captain Yamamoto. It's actually illegal for a Soul Reaper to give away their Soul Reaper powers."

"What? They can't do that!"

"Actually Master, they _can_ and they _will_."  
"I won't let them."

"There's nothing you can do."

"There _is_ something I can do and I _will_."

"What is that?"

"I'll rip them apart one bloody limb at a time."

"It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't stand a chance against them."

"Sorry Kisuke, but that's the DragonerLixon way... 'We'll do what other people say we won't or can't.' So try me... Se ya."

Mastert Flash Stepped towards the emence Spiritual Energy. Dictator Flash Stepped after him. Master appeared infront

of Tomo and stopped her.

"I can't let you go to them."

"Well if I don't then they'll come to me."

"Then I'll defend you."

"It's not going to be that easy."

"Then I'll go Vizard."

"It still won't be that easy."

"Then I'll go all out."  
"You'll die."

"No, I won't."

"We'll see about that."

"But you'v done nothing wrong."

"Yes I have."

"You gave me your powers not only to save yourself, but me and my family as well."

"It does not make a difference. It is still illegal."

"It should make a difference."

"It doesn't though."

Dictator showed up then with Daemeon, Tidusred, Yukiko, and Inomaru in tow. She stopped right in front of them.

"He'll stand a better chance if we help."

"We'll see about that too."

"Yes we will... Guys power up."

"Right!"

They did power up. Master was curious how many arrows Tidusred can shoot in one go.

"How may arrows-"

"Can I shoot? A few dozen sets of hundreds."

"Exactly?"

"3600, although I don't shoot but 400 at a time."

"Well you may have to. We may need the extra fire power."  
"Right!"

"Okay I don't like to go into a fight blind. Who is that has come to arrest you Tomo."

"There's three of them. Captain Hembachi Zarake of Squad 11, Captain Gin Ichimaru of Squad 3, and the

Captain of Squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki."

Master was stunned when he heard Byakuya's last name. More than stunned really; he was more like astonished.

"Dictator?"

"He's my nephew."

"Thanks. Well then come on we have threecaptains to go meet."

"Right."

They Flash Stepped and appeared right in front of them.

"Hold it right there. You can't have her."  
"And let me guess; your going to stop us."  
"That's right!"

"Try me. Scatter Senbonzakura Kogioshi."  
"Try me. Inpale him Shinzo."  
"Try me. Shoot him down. Tanksu."

"No you try me. Through the stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path; Skoliro Brisingr!"

"Hmmm?... AhLuetinant Dictator Kuchiki of Squad are you here?"  
Master put an arm around her waiste.

"Ah... So I take it you're here to stop us as well?"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."  
"Yes I am Captain."  
"Get back to the Soul Society now."

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

Hembachi Flash Stepped towards her. Master however saw every movement he made and blocked his attack before he even made

it halfway there.

"No one attacks the ones I love as long as I live."  
"Really? Hm."

"Daemeon, see them flower pedals? Blast them. Tidusred you shoot them too."

"I don't think so. Inpale him, Shinzo."  
"Oh, but I do. Freeze the winds into blizzards, Skolir fra Gramayea."

"She stopped Shinzo without breaking a sweat."  
"Ican't hold this guy off 3600 now! Daemeon come hold this guy off for a sec."

"Right."

Daemeon grabbed Hembachi's Tanksu and his other arm and shoved with all his might.

"Go! I can't hold him back for long."  
"Alright."

Master put his hand to his face and did the same thing he always does to go Vizard.

"Now then Captain Hembachi Zarake of Squad 11. Feel the wrath of my Getsuga Tensho!"

He sent the Black shockwave hurling toward Hembachi. Jonathon jumped out of the way at the right time and the black shockwave

hit Captain Hembachi Zarake square in the got sent flying through the air.

"What the hell is that? Is that a Hollow'a mask?"

"I have no idea what it is. Yes, it appears to be a Hollow's mask, indeed."

Gin smiled a little at some unforetold joke.  
"He sent Captain Hembachi Zarake flying 40 feet."

"I know... Bankai... Senbonzakura Kagioshi Shukei Hakuden."

Then Byakuya's Spiritual Energy focused into something like a bird. It opened its mouth and shot out a stream of condensed Spiritual

Pressure. Master had his suspicions about Byakuya so he Flash Stepped and turned his Zombaku-to.

"Geretsusiatugaia!"

"He slashed the air and he sent a light blue shockwave flying through the air. It hit the stream of condensed Spiritual Pressure head on. Master looked around and realized that he had frozen Byakuya temporarely in time. He Flash Stepped to Yukiko's aid.

"What did you do?"

"I temporarely froze him in time."

"That's sort of cool. Stand back."

Master took a step back annoyed about being told what to do.

"Freor!"

Then Gin's Shinzo was getting frozen solid. It froze from the tip to the pommel. Master then Flash Stepped and he appeared in the

air.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

He sent the black shockwave toward Gin's Shinzo. It collided with it and broke it in half. shattering the ice around it.

"Impale that Gin Ichimaru."

"It doesn't matter... Byakuya got Tomo when you were distracted... Ahh... Here comes Captain Hembachi Zarake. of Squad 11.... He

loves to fight you know... I'm sure he'll kill you and come back to the Soul Society before long... Forgive me, but what are you able to turn into something like that?"

"I am Master Dominate DragonerLixon of the DragonerLixon noble house. It is none of your business on what I am. Just pray that I don't find my own way into the Soul Society cause if I do... I'll _kill_ you and anyone else that stands in my way to save her. I _will _dest-"

His sentence was caught off short as he was sent hurtling toward unconciousness from being struck multiple times byan unknown weapon.

"Really? Hmmm... It seems that I have to stop you from doing that then... You are no DragonerLixon... You are a nobody. You are not the son of Dorel DragonerLixon."

"Then a gate appeared out of nowhere and Hembachi was yelling at Gin.

"You _killed_ him!He was the strongest one of them! How _dare_ you!"  
"I _had _to Captain Zarake."

"You _could have_ left him to me.!"

"You would have shown mercy and made his dea-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off short as the dorrway closed. Master lost all conciosness after that although he was vaguely aware of someone was carrying him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Lost Soul Reaper Powers

_**Chapter 4 The Lost Soul Reaper Powers**_

Master woke up and knew instantly that he was in Kisuke's shop. He got up and ran for Mr. Urahara. When he caught up to him

he asked him the questions that were bothering him.

"What happened to the others? How long have I been out? Why can't I feel my Spiritual Pressure? If-"

"Whoa, whoa there now Master. The others are fine and they are have been out for 4 days. I do not want to answer the last

question because you will not like it one bit."

"Tell me... now!"  
"Alright, alright... You've lost your Soul Reaper Powers."  
It took a little while for this to sink in but when it did Master felt empty inside. As if he had lost a part of himself.

"Can I get them back?"  
"Well yes... butit will take 10 days."

"Alright... let's go."

"Whoa there partner... Don't you want to see Dictator?"

"Yes, I do... but I _need_ to get my Soul Reaper powers back so I can go save Tomo in the Soul Society."

"Well then tell me... Where is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't come back."  
"They must have taken her as well as Tomo."

"I agree."

"So not only do I have to save Tomo but Dictator as well."  
"That's right."  
"I'm going to _kill_ Gin Ichimaru when I next face off against him."  
"Whoa, whoa there now. Gin Ichimaru? As in Captain Gin Ichimaru."

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well... He'llbe 5 times more powerful in the Soul Society."  
"I'll be just fine Kisuke... Now come on we _have _to get my Soul Reaper powers back."  
"Alright."

"Do you know why they took Dictator?"  
"She is the Liuetinant of Squad she disobey Captain Hembachi Zarake?"  
"Yes actually she did. However she was just trying to do the right thing."  
They kept quiet after that heading down to the training room and Kisuke pointed at a large hole in the ground.

"That's wheer you'll be finding it at. Be careful though... You could turn into a Hollow instead and then we'll have to kill you."

"I will be _extra careful."_

"Good."

Master went into the hole and he was chained up by Tessai. All the while Master was searching his mental world. Skoliro Brisingr

was there in his mental world.

"Ah... Master... it hasss been too long... Do you wish to find your SoulReaper powersss or your Vizard powersss?"

"Both."

"Ah... Well that may take longer than 10 daysss. We'll start by looking for your Soul Reaper powersss."

"Alright. Le-"  
His sentence was caughtoff short cause he was falling.

"Find me in one of these eight boxes on your first try and you'll get your Soul Reaper powersss back."  
"Alright... Hmmm..."

"He searched for a clue but didn't find one. He then remembered that he could feel the Spiritual Energy around him and that they formed ribbons and that a Zombaku-to's ribbon was a deep red. He searched again and he saw it... right in front of him. He opened it and he saw it... Skoliro Brisingr's pommel. He grabbed it and pulled. It wouldn't come out. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed and he heaved with all his might. It came out a little.

_This is close to the impossible. But if I don't do this I won't be able to save Tomo and Dictator! Come on please I need this so I can go_

_get my Vizard powers! Come on out please._

He pulled one last time with all his might and kept at it until it finally came then realized that his Soul Reaper powers were back but

not completely. He still had to have to train to completely restore them and he had to defeat his inner Hollow to regain his Vizard powers. He stopped there and looked around. He was still in the hole but he was different he was exerting an extremely large amount of Spiritual Energy.

He jumped and landed lightly on the ground in front of Kisuke.

"How long was I down there."

"3 days. I was about to kill you cause your Spiritual Pressure was different."  
"Was?"  
"Well it feels the exact same way as whenyou went to stop Tomo."  
"But my power isn't fully restored yet."  
"No it hasn't. but it does feel like a Vizard's power."  
"That has yet to be found."  
"What?"

"Yeah. I know. Well... I'm going to go fight my inner Hollow... see you... or not."

He plunged himself into his mental world again. He saw Skoliro Brisingr and told him,

"I'm ready to fight him Skoliro Brisingr."

"Really? How isss that? You only just got your power back a few minutesss ago."

"Just bring him out."  
"It'sss your funeral."

"Skoliro Brisingr morphed into a white versionof itself and Master's inner Hollow appeared and grabbed it.

"Are you ready for our final fight boy?"  
"Are you ready to give me my Vizard powers back? And don't call me boy."

"Not really."

"Well there's no point in fighting back if I've already defeated you once."

"Oh yes, there is. Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru!"

_What?! Is that my Bankai? It's a fucking giant windmill shuriken! Only alot better. Let me try that!_

"Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru!"

Master felt his Zombaku-to change forms yet he couldn't believe it knew his power was greater but his inner Hollow was stronger

yet he, himself, was faster. When it came down to it Master knew he wasn't about to lose that easily.

"Ah... Have gone through your Bankai training?"  
"No... I have'nt gone through my Bankai training yet."

"Well then your not going to last very long."

"We'll see about that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah... Really... You ready?"  
"Yeah... why?... you scared?"  
"Nope. Very well then. Getsuga Tensho!"  
"Hmph... Geretsusiatugaia!"

Master's blue shockwave was destroyed by his inner Hollow's black shockwave.

"How-oh never mind that."

Master Flash Stepped and his inner Hollow Flash Stepped with him. Master instantly was aware how much fasterand how much more powerful he was than his inner Hollow and then he itand lopped off both of his inner Hollow's arms and stopped to look at his handy work.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!"

"You ready to give me my Vizard powers back now?"  
"Never! Hado Number 33: Pale Fire Crash!"

"Hado Number 647: Dragon Lightning!"

His Soul Reaper Spell easily over powered his inner Hollow's Soul Reaper Spell.(It shot out of his mouth.)

He maneuvered it so that it incinerated his inner Hollow's hair.

"Aaaagggghhhh... Okay, okay... I give, I give!"

"Good I'll take my Vizard powers back now."

He came back to reality and asked,"Kisuke how long was I out?"  
"About a day in a half."  
"How long _exactly_?"  
"5 days total."

"Right. Well then shall we get started?"

"Don't you want to wait fo-"  
:For my powers to be fully replenished? No I do not. I have to increase my powers so I can kill Gin Ichimaru, save Dictator and Tomo."

"Very well then. Scream Benhime!"

Master had anticipated this and dodgedd it and attacked full force. They fought and fought and continued fighting for 5 days and nights.

"Master stop. I have some advice to give you."

"Yes?"  
"When you dodge an attack; don't let him strike. When you want to save someone; don't let him die. When you attack; slice to kill!"

"Right I will."

"I took the liberty of calling your friends over to help."  
"WHAT?!"

"Believe you me Master you'll need all the help you can get."

"All right."  
"They should be here shortly then we'll gather into the training room and perform the Senkaimon."

"The whose-a-what-now?"  
"The Senkaimon. It's the ritual to open the door to the Precipice World, which then leads to the Soul Society."

"Oh... Does it have to lead o the Soul Society?"  
"Well... no... there's Hueco Mundo: The World of the Hollows and about thousand years or so souls wander off and form the Valley of Screams. They lose their memories to form a bieng called the Shinanju. These memoryless souls are called blanks. They have no mind of their own. Bu that happened already so you won't have to worry about it."

"How long ago?"

"About 300 years ago."

"Ah."

Then Master felt a strong Spiritual Pressure. He recognized it almost immediately. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Daemeon. Tidusred, I know you're out there too, come on in."

"Oh that reminds me... you might want to bring your father with you."  
"Why?"  
"He was a bit of a legend in the Soul Society. Also once in the Soul Society you can devour the raiti to replenish your power. Your father will once again be a Soul Reaper."  
"Ah... I get."  
He felt another Spiritual Pressure. It was of course the rest of them.

"Come in Yukiko and Inomaru. Kisuke go perform the Senkaimon. I want to enter it and get to the Soul Society as quickly as possible."  
"Well in that case take Yuroichi with you."  
"Thanks I will. DAD!"

His father ran down the stairs and said,"Yes son?"  
"Come with us. We're going to the Precipice world to the-"  
"Soul Society? Yeah, sorry son, but I like being normal.""Ptsh... Normal is overly vastly overated dad. Either you come with us willingly or... I can have Daemeon knock you out and take you there myself."  
"Hmmmm... Alright I'll come. Only because you may need some back up."

"Thanks dad. Yuroichi, you need to need to come with us as well. We don't know anything about the Soul Society and dad couldn't find his toothbrush even when it's in his mouth."

"Very well the I shell come."  
"Good..."

"What are we waiting for?"

"For Kisuke to finish with the Senkaimon."

"It's ready! Come on!"

"Let's go."

"Right!"  
Master grabbed his dad and said to Damian,"Knock him out!"

Damian merely tapped him on the head and Master dad was unconscious. He then handed Damian his father and went and took his place at Yuroichi's side. They descended to the training room and ran to Kisuke whom was sweating from the exertion.

"Hurry up. This is hard enough without using my Zombaku-to. Please I don't know how long I can keep it open for!"

They sped up going from running to sprinting.

"Those who are Soul Reapers must change into their Soul Reaper forms before entering the Precipice World. Hurry up about it though."  
Master, Yukiko, and Inomaru swallowed some Sol Candy. Then they were in their SoulReaper forms.

"Yuroichi can you Flash Step?"

"Yes, boy I can..."

"Good... We're going to sprint inside and Flash Step through the place once we're in the Soul Society.""Really? That's not a good idea yet its not a bad one either. Tell me... How did you come up with such a plan?"  
"I thought about every second that I fought against Kisuke."

"Oh... Master."  
"Yes, Yuroichi?"  
"In the Soul Society time moves slower. What may be 100 years here may be only 25 years there."  
"Ah... There's more isn't there?"  
"Yes... Watch out for Jidanbo."

"Alright... Come on!"

They ran past the door into the Precipice World. Then they had to really run. Then there was a light coming up behind them.

"Oh no! This is not good."  
"Yuroichi! What the hell is that thing?"  
"It's the Cleaner. It comes every 7 days or so to clean up any Ryoka. Don't let it touch you or you'll turn to dust! everyone we must go faster so that it doesn't touch us."

They went from running to sprinting again yet no matter how fast they went, the Cleaner was gaining on them. Master stopped and yelled,

"Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!"

A dragon shot out of the focal point and slowed down the Cleaner significally. The others had a good head start from it. Master turned around and FlashStepped to this group.

"You idiot! You could have put us all in danger!"

"Yuroichi, focus on ruuning instead of yelling at me."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Let me repfrase that... If you don't want to get crushed into dust stop yelling and focus on running."  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"No. Um... You said' Don't let it touch you or you'll get crushed into dust' well I'm saying is that you need to focus on running. You know... Don't get distracted."

"I don't get distra- Oooo there's something shiny... and ooooo there's the exit."

They were still about a mile from the exit. They ran a little bit faster.(The Cleaner had caught up with them.)  
"Tidusred, how fast can you run backwards?"  
"If you slowdown a bit I'll keep up."  
"No! If you expose yourselves the Precipice World willturn on us and we'll have an even harder time fighting it than we would having to fight 3 Captains."  
"Which we already have."  
"Simultaeneously?"  
"Good point... but we may have to."

"Yes we may have to."

They were getting really close to the exit, but the Cleaner was almost on Tidusred's heels. It was going to be a close call. Then the Cleaner's light shined upon them. They were an inch from the exit when the Cleaner vanished. They fell toward the ground.

"Everyone grab unto me."Master said.

They all grabbed unto to him as he thrusted out his hand out and gathered alot of Spiritual Energy in his hand and he barked," Hado Number 31: Red Flame Canon!"

He released his Spiritual Energy slowly and slowed their descent drastically. They landed softly. There was alot of banged up ragidy houses to their left and right was a large amount of grand houses guarded by a big wall of a brown substance.

"Are we in the Soul Society?"  
"Yes. This is known as the Rukon District. It has the largest population, yet it is the freest part of the Soul Society. The houses to your right is known as the Seireitei. It is there tha Soul Reapers live."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait Master! Don't go that way or you'll be killed!"  
"Huh? Oooof."

He ran straight into a giant guarding the gate. He weilded a giant axe.

"Hey watch out where you're going. I, Jidanbo, am the guardian of the Hakudo Gate."

"Yuroichi!"

"I told you... hmmm... Dorel... gather as much reiti as you can. If you can go into your Soul Reaper form you might be able to save your son."

"Oh... right...."  
Dorel gethered as much reiti as he could.(It took a while cause it came from his surroundings.)Then he turned into his Soul Reaper Form and Flash Stepped toward Master.

"Hmmm? Well what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to make the first move."

"I don't recall asking you to wait."

"You sure are a country bumkin. when someone is nice enough to wait on you; you should always say' Thank you'" He swung his axe and stopped because Master's father appeared.

"Third Seat Dorel DragonerLixon! It is a pleasure to see you again, as always."  
"Why are you attacking my son, Jidanbo?"  
"This country bumkin is your... son?"  
"Yes he is. His-"

"My name is Master Dominate DragonerLixon."

"My sincerest apologies, sir. Idid not know."

"Dad? Why is he giving me apologies?"  
"Because he attcked you, son."  
"Oh... But he was doing his job."

"Yes, however he'll removed if he attacks anyone of noble house without giving his apologies."

"Oh... It's alright Jidanbo. Say... could you open the Hakudo Gate for me and my friends?"

"Certainly, oh wise sir."

"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."

"Guys come on over! Jidanbo is going to open the Hakudo Gate!"  
"What?! Jidanbo is letting us pass?! He usually fights for that! I hope he doesn't get fired for this!"

They ran over to where Master and his father stood.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm curious... What business do you have in the Seireitei?"

"We're here on search and rescue and rescue mission."

"Oh... Whom are you saving?"

"Dictator Kuchiki and Tomo Hinamori."

"Uh-oh... That may not be a good idea."

"How come?"

"Well... they're in the high security Redemption Cell. You'll have to go through all of the 13 Court Guard Squads to get there."

"Then we'll go through them."

"Eh... It's your life."

He bent down and put his giant hands under the Hakudo Gate and heaved with all his might. He got it up to his head when he froze.

"Jidanbo. What wrong..." then he saw him; a man with white hair in a Captain's uniform walking towards them.

"Who's that?"

"He is the Captain of Squad 13: Joshiro Ukitake."

"Jidanbo don't move."

"Why? What are you about to do Mr. DragonerLixon?"

"I'm about to defeat this guy and be quick and efficient about it. Don't worry, I won't kill him."

"Master! Get back he's a Captain!"

"I think I can take him!"

_What the?__Joshiro Ukitake cocked his head to the side and thought_

_So this is the guy that Gin thought that he had killed. I can tell that he is very powerful. How powerful exactly... is still a mystery. _

_What the?_

Master had puthis hand to his face and focused his inner Hollow's Spiritual energy there.

_What the hell is he doing? For what ever it is it sure as hell is making him stronger. What the hell?_

Master had removed his hand and revealed his Hollow mask.

"Bankai!"  
"He's learned Bankai?"  
"Apparently so."

"No... It seems that he can only use it whilr in Vizard form."

"Netsu-Michimaru."

"That's his Bankai?!"

"It would seem so."

"Yes, indeed that is Master's Bankai. He'll only be able to use it in his Vizard form, until he takes his Bankai training."  
"Getsuga Tensho!"  
_What the? He knows Bankai? Gin forgot to mention that one. I'll have to dodge his attacks._ He dodged to the left only to be kicked by Master in the gut to be sent flying into the wall.

"That's Sekki-Sekki. He'll be out until they can get him out. In the meantime we'll have to keep going."  
"Right."  
"Hold on. Hey Jidanbo, where is the Redmption Cell?"  
"It's that white tower over there."

He pointed to a white tower next to a cliff towards the northeast.

"Uh0oh. That's not good."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to go through most of the 13 Court Guard Squads just to get there. You'd even have to face Head Captain Shikaekuni Gereysai Yamamoto and believe you me boy, that is not something you want to do."

"Bring them _all_ on. _If _any of them have a chance of having a equality of my power then I'll have no choice but to kill them. Now let's go! Thanks Jidanbo, I really do hope you don't get fired for this!"

"Not going to happen, sir!"

They ran towards the white tower that Jidanbo had pointed out.

"I think it be best if we split up that'll force them to split their forces as well."  
"Wrong, we should stick together and go on top of the roofs. We'll get there faster with noone the wiser."  
"Well Isay you stay put and fight me."  
They stopped and looked up to see Hembachi Zarake.

"Go on guys I'll take care of this guy myself."  
"What? But Damian!"

"Master._You have_ to go _rescue Dictator_ and_ Tomo_."

"Yeah but."

"Excuse me for butting in, but I have 2 things to say. First of all Dictator is under high security as is Tomo, the highest rank security in over a century. And second of all, Master, you ain't going anywhere because it's you I want to fight."  
"You go Damian, it;s me he wants. I'll be there in no time."  
"Alright... But do not keep _her waiting_ for you."

"Don't worry I won't. In fact who knows, I might even get there before you."

".... Good. You do that."  
"What do you mean you'll be there in no time? I'm here to fight you to the death."  
"Well then... I'll give you a moment to prepare yourself to die."

"Huh? Don't talk like your big, boy. What the?"  
Master put his hand to his face and summoned up his Hollow mask.

_He's doing it again. He's putting on that mask again. Good... This won't be very boring._

"Now then Captain Zarake of Squad 11. Witness this Bankai."

"What? He's learned Bankai... it doesn't really matter. Tanksu! What the?"  
"Netsu-Michimaru."  
_What the fuck? That thing is monstrous! What the fuck is up with that?_

"Now feel my fury! Getsyga Tensho!"

He threw Nestu-Michimaru and it surrounded tself in a black surge of Spiritual energy.

"Gwaaahhh!"  
Master took his mask off and set it to the side of his head. He then Flash Stepped to the Redemption Cell hoping his hint to Damian told him to go hide by the dorrway while Master climbed through the window. He appeared at the base and jumped as hard as he could... 4 feet.

_Damn it! It must be lined with that damn Sekki-Sekki shit. Oh well... Hum... might as well try it before I deplete myself of my Spiritual Energy_.

He put his mask back on and gathered his Spiritual Energy in his legs and jumped as hard as he could releasing the Spiritual Energy in his legs as he did so. He missed the window so he Flash Stepped over to the window. He landed lightly on the windowsill. He saw what he had came so far to see.

"Hello, fair maiden."  
"Master?"  
"Yep. It's me alright, my lovely Dictator."  
"Master!"

She ran to him and jumped into his arms. He bent down and kissed her more passionately than he ever kissed her before and that is saying something. She kissed him back with an equal amount of passion.

"I've missed you,Master... Don't let Captain Zarake take me from you again... Please?"

"Never gonna happen. Plus he won't be seeing light for a while."

"You killed him?"

"No... Just put him out cold from loss of too much blood."  
"Oh... Well... How are the three of us escaping?"

"Three?"  
"You idiotic dope weasel I'm here too you know."

"Tomo! It's good to see you're okay!"  
"Tomo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Go to sleep. Master and I have some _unfinished business_ to attend to."  
"Aaahh... Tell me how it goes will you?"  
"Of course."  
"Good... Slytha."  
"What are yo-"  
His words were cut off by Dictator as she kissed him with even more physical and passion than before. He knew where this was going so he kissed her back. She pulled away first and smiled.

"Okay, Damian, you can break us out at any time now."

"How did you know my plan?"  
"Please, Master, don't take me for a fool. If you're here then the next strongest, Damian, is out there."  
"Alrigth, Damian, any day now!"  
"How many are in there?"

"Three."  
"Alright, stand back, El Erecto!"  
The door blasted apart and he looked around arily.

"Where's Tomo."  
"Upstairs. Hurry someone for sure heard that blast."

"Right."  
"Now then whe-"

A colossal Spiritual Pressure crushed down upon them. Master recognized it immediately as belonging to the Captain of Squad 3: Gin Ichimaru


	5. Chapter 5 Gin Ichimaru

_**Chapter 5 Gin Ichimaru's Almost Death**_

He saw him then walking slowly and dileberately, like a predator staling a prey. Gin Ichimaru was thinking

_Oh dear... It appears the boy survived. And it seems that he's even stronger than before. And what is that_

_familiar Spiritual Pressure? It feels like Dorel DragonerLixon. But that's completely absurd... He_

_vanished three years ago for reasons unknown. Yet it seems that he's here with these Ryoka. However that_

_is quite absurd. Hmmm... Oh well I guess it can't be helped._

"Impale him Shinzo!"

"Hado Number 4281: Chaos Control!"

He merely touched Shinzo when it got within arms reach and it froze. He then put his Vizard mask back on.

_He's definately stronger than before, but more powerful and faster too. It seems that I'm going to lose. Which_

_means only one thing if I lose... It would means death. I can not, will not let that hap-... Ah... I've got some_

_reinforcements._

"Scatter Senbaonsakura Kagioshi."  
"Rain over the frosted skies, Hyorinmaru!"  
"Ryujin Jakka."

"Gi-rai-Foretsu!"  
"Roar Hinako!"

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Master laughed with almost pure joy.

"Bankai. Natsu Michimaru!"

"Ban-kai...Konjiki Ashizogijizo!"  
"Tanksu!"

"Hado Number 33: Pale Fire Crash!"  
Master threw Netsu-Michimaru yelling,

"Getsuga Tensho! Geretsusiatugaia!"  
"What?"  
"What the?"  
"Master?"

"Bankai! Kimio Chuzukimaru!"

"Third Seat, Dorel DragonwrLixon... long time no see."  
"Now you tell me what you're doing attacking my son."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled simultaeneously.

"HE'S A DRAGONERLIXON?"

"Heh... Didn't I tell you Gin Ichimaru?"  
"Yeah you told me and let me guess you weren't lying when you said that you were a Vizard?"

"A Vizard."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I was."  
" Heh... I knes it all along."  
"Hmmm... Your heritage yet it does not excuse this level 1 offence."  
"And who are you?"  
"Master!?"

"I am Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Heh..."  
Master Flash Stepped yet no matter how fast he went Head Captain Yamamoto blocked every single one of his

attacks.

"Through the stars through the planets destroy everything in your path: Skoliro Brsingr!"  
"Shikai? You expect to defeat me with a Shi-"

Master had put 42 gashes in Head Captain Yamamoto... He then said in a mocking tone,

"You still have much to ..."  
"We surrender!"

"Ah... man... it was just getti-"

"Impale him Shinzo!"

"Heh..."

"Senbonsakura Kagioshi!"  
Master put 211 gashes in Gin while Byakuya put 422 gashes in him.

"You won't die... but don't get in my ..."

"Master, sleep now... we can go tommorrow...It over."  
"Thanks, but nothanks."  
"What's wrong."  
"I've got better ideas on my mind and they all revolve around... you"  
"Oh...Oh Master!"  
She cradled into his arms tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying?"  
"Because I'm happy that you're here. I know this moment won't last forever, but I wish it would."  
"As do I. I love you."  
"As I love you."  
He bent down and his lips locked with hers. They held it like that until they heard an embarrassed cough. It was Yuroichi.

"We should head back to the shop."  
"Right!"  
"Come along now no time to waste."  
Master put his arm around her and sighed.

"It's a shame that this is the end of our journey."

"No. It's only the beginning."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've got a feeling that we'llcarry on this on for many generations to come."

"Good, cause we need a team."  
"Yep... this one ain't good enough but they're a good basis."

"Indeed."  
"Hey, are you calling me weak?"

"Not right now, Yuroichi!"

"Sting my enemy, Suzizmebachi!"

"Zabimaru!"

"What the?..."

"Thanks Yenji."

"Heh... I'm only an eighth way paid off, huh?"  
"What?"  
"You avenged my wife, remember?"

"Oh... yeah. Hmm... Say Yenji... Do you want to join my team? I'll consider your dept paid in full."

"Heh... Sure in fact... it sounds like it'll be fun."

"Good. Byakuya could you tell Hembachi that he can join my team as well?"

"Heh... Better be careful boy. I just might have to _kill_ you. However, I will tell him like you asked me to."

"Good... I'll see you all real soon."

"Make it 14,000 years and you have got yourself a deal."  
"Nope. Sooner much, much sooner."  
"Ah... man."

"Come on guys lets go hime. I've got an itch to see how our bodies are doing."  
"I personally... disagree."  
"Heh... why Dictator?"  
"Well why don't you stay here and go to the Soul Reaper academy?...with me..."

"Heh... All you had to do was ask you know."

"Yeah I did... But I still wanted to ask."

"Go on Yuroichi... I'm staying."  
"Then we are too."

"Tidusred, Inomaru, Yukiko you know I'd never ask you to stay."  
"Yeah... we know... but this'll be fun."  
" Alright... you can stay... what about Damian?"

Yuroichi coughed and Damian looked like he was blushing.

"Aaaahhh... You wanna go?"  
"Heh... Sure, it'll be fun to know what Yuroichi _really_ looks like."  
"Hmmm? You mean _he ain't a cat_?"  
"Of course I'm not a cat you fool!"

"Well then lets go!"

"Right!"  
"They ran and met up with another Soul Reaper.

"My name is Shinimaru."  
"I am Master, this is Dictator and our friends."  
"Pleasure as always."  
"Well Shinimaru...wanna join my team?"  
"Yes, actually I do. Where are you going?"

"The Human World, for a minute."  
"Tessai's throwing a big party. You wanna come?"  
"Sure... why not?... I don't see anything wrong about that."  
Master nodded. He liked Shinimaru. He was a good kid. Master could tell that He and Shinimaru were going to be

great passed by many girls and Master saw Shinimaru blush, but to whom he knew not. They approached a

hill and Shinimaru went up it Master asked,"Where are you going?"  
"Atop Sokioku hill... It is there we leave."  
"Alright."  
"So Yuroichi... If you're not a cat... then what are you?"  
"I'm a Soul Reaper. Although I don't have a Zombaku-to, I was the Captain of the Stealth Force."  
"Huh... Well that actually sounds like quite the accomplishment."  
"It is, boy... But not as much of an accomplishment as you defeating Head Captain Yamamoto.. Now that's an accomplishment."

"He was a tough adversary. But I'm just glad that I won't have to fight him again."

"Actually to graduate you have to defeat a member of the staff in a fight. They are pretty tough. Especially the Dean: Head Captain Shikaekuni Gereysai Yamamoto."

"He's the Dean?"  
"Yeah... He found the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Whoa... He sure is old."  
"Yes... He is... He is still very powerful."  
"Yeah... Are we getting even a little close to the top?"

"We're about a quarter of the way to the top."  
"WHAT!? Ah man... I was hoping that we could have been very close to the top."  
"Nope. Heh... why? Are you getting tired?"  
"A little, but hey I just took down most of the Seireitei and busted out 2 high security prisoners _and_ defeated Head Captain Shkadekuni

Gereysai Yamamoto to beat. I deserve to be tired."  
"Good point... hmmm... let's see how here now um.... hmmmm... ummm... Ah here we are... We are officially halfway there."

"Ugh... We don't have time for this. Can we please hurry up?"

"Sure... although I'd doubt that you could keep up."

"Try me. I'll be able to do more than keep up."  
"Alright. Heh..."

Shinimaru and Master Flash Stepped yet it was all Master could do to keep up.

"Now you're a challenge upon challenges! You're incredibly fast! How'd you get so fast?"

"I Flash Step pretty much every time I move my legs."  
"Ah... So tell me Shinimaru... what squad are you in?"  
"None... I'm a student. But that doesn't change anything though."  
"Oh, I know... It's just fun to have a challenge."

"Yes it is isn't it?"  
"Yep."  
They were atop Sokioku hill and now they had to wait for several minutes before the others arrived. They went through the Senkaimon that was waiting for them. They sprinted through the Precipice world barely escaping the Cleaner again. And they arrived above Kisuke's shop.

"Hado Number 31: Red Flame Canon!"

Master sent his Soul Reaper Spell toward the ground slowing their descent ever increasingly drastically.(They had grabbed unto him so that

he could slow their descent to stop them from having a crash landing.) He stopped his Soul Reaper Spell at 14 feet and landed on his feet while most of the others especially Tidusred landed on their faces.

"Alright Yuroichi... time to keep your promise and show us what you really look like."  
"I'm not showing you here! I'm going inside and then I'll show you."

"Alright... to the training room."  
"Huh? What about it? What are you going to do Yuroichi?"

"I'm going to show them."  
"Wh-What? Yo-You're ju-just a-a ca-cat. Wh-What ar-are yo-you ta-talking ab-about?"

"They know I'm not a cat Kisuke. You can drop the charade now."

"Huh? How'd they findd out?"  
"Dictator blabbed to Master and my pride overpowered my better judgement. They have still yet to see me as what I truly look like."  
"Ahhh... Well then I guess I'll go fetch Master's, Yukiko's, Tidusred's, and Dictator's bodies."  
"No."

"Huh?Why not?"

"We've decided to live in the Soul Soceity."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well... You see..."

"Ahhh... never mind don't say anymore. However, what shall I do with your bodies?"  
"Put an artificial Soul in them and have them live out our days the way they want to."

"Okay. Oh... by the way... whatever you're about to see... don't stare."  
"Oookaay."

"Alright now... Come along."

"Why don't you change here Yuroichi?"  
"Because if we go to the training room it'll be muffled when they scream."  
"Okay... whatever."

Yuroichi then padded off and returned with Tessai. He opened the training room door and Yuroichi padded in with Master and the

others in hot pursuit. They were about 100 yards in when Yuroichi stopped and said,"This'll do just nicely. Behold as this is my true

form."Yuroichi started glowing bright yellow and it was too bright to see clearly. The next thing that Master knew was that he was

looking at a naked lady. She was olive toned, Had yellow eyes, and had purple hair.

"Ahhh! Yuroichi a gir!? And why is she a naked!?"  
Dianne came down the stairs and ran to them and jumped as she saw Yuroichi.

"Master? Did you hire a stripper, again?"

"Huh? Stripper I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He put his last finger to the corner of his mouth and started darting his eyes.

"Oh! Never mind... Dad?! What are you doing?! Kisuke needs your help and your looking at the naked lady!"

"Heh? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, about that pumpkin..."

"What's that you guys are wearing?"  
"Huh?"  
He looked down and saw that he was in his Soul Reaper uniform still.

"Well... I guess the cat's out of the bag now... This is a Shihakusho it is the black komono worn by us Soul Reapers."  
"Uh-huh... Well I hope insanity doesn't run in the family on the female side because it appears to be too late for ."  
She had turned around and plowed right into Master whom had Flash Stepped behind her and had waited for her to turn around and notice that he moved so quickly.

"How did you get behind me so quickly?"  
"The Flash Step... A move used by Soul Reapers to go really fast as you have just witnessed."  
"Oh yeah? What do these so called Soul Reapers do for a living huh?"  
She thought that she had Master with this question but he had anticipated a question like that and already had his answer.

"Kill Hollows and save souls... the usual."

"Hollows?"  
"Remember when you were off the ground out of the house by an indistinct figure?"  
"Yeah... it fell over dead all of the sudden."  
"No. Not all of the sudden. That was Slicer... I killed him... I also saved you... Slicer was a Hollow... I killed Slicer... I _was_ a Soul

Reaper... and damn proud of it."

"Huh... Well... why haven't I've seen dad in that till now?"

She thought that she had him with this one as well but like last time he had his answer ready and waiting.

"Because dad is a Soul Reaper whom until recently lost his Soul Reaper Powers to Slicer. In more ways than one... I'm stronger

stronger than him."

"How?"  
"Don't worry about it."

"How?"  
Master sighed and answered his sister because he knew that he didn't answer that she would bug him to no end until he answered her question.

"I'm a Vizard."

Dianne finally caught the past tense in what he had said earlier.

"What's the difference in a Soul Reaper and a Vizard?"

"Not now Dianne... Master's tired... See, he can barely stand up straight... Dictator... How about one more night in the human world... Master will be gone in the morning Dianne... He's going to fall asleep at any minute take upstairs... He can go to the Soul Society after

he wakes up."  
"Okay!"

Dictator grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his old room. Master then laid down dragging Dictator down with him.

"You must be tired after having such a long and tiring day, Dictator."  
"Not really."  
"Okay."

Master was out in a few moments.


	6. Chapter 6 TI,TR,THL,THH

A/N: It is finally here... I hope you enjoy it...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _**Chapter 6 The Immortal, The Ryukan, the Hybrid Hollows, the Hidden Library**_

Master woke up and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He was in his room.

He got up and went downstairs and saw Kisuke sitting at the table drinking tea.

"How long have you been up?"  
"All night... I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"No, not at all, really. Do you have any plans for today?"  
"Yeah I was gonna go show Dianne the difference between a Vizard and a Soul Reaper and then I was gonna go to the Seireitei with Dictator. Why?"  
"R-r-really? Well if she asks I didn't know that you were a Vizard."

"Oh, shut up, Kisuke. Do you know where Dianne is?"

"Yeah. She's in the training room with Yoro-"

His words were cut off as Master disappeared, Flash Stepping to the training room.

"ichi... Did I say something I shouldn't have?"  
Master appeared in the training room and lifted a rock and chunked it at the direction of Dianne and went up and didn't come back down.

"Damn... There goes that idea."  
He ran to them and right as he came up to them the rock came back down and hit Yuroichi on the head.

"That's for my sister! Teaching her things I don't want her to know!"

"Master!? Good you can show me the difference between Soul Reapers and Vizards."  
"Alright, alright."  
Master swallowed some Sol Candy and when he was out of his body he put his hand to his face and focused his inner hollow's Spiritual Energy there. He kept it there until he was sure that his mask was in place. Then he ripped his hand revealing his mask to his little sister. She backed up a few steps.

"Don't be scared Dianne I'm still me... I'm still your big brother. I know this must scare you, but don't be frightened little sister."

"You're right it does scare me... How does Dictator stand it?"  
"We love each other."

"Ahhh..."  
_Is there someway I can make her... you know ... not die... practically ever._

_"Well we could transfer some of my power over to her. She'd be the first ever true immortal."_

_Cool! Wait will she die?_

_"No."_

"Now then... Stand still."  
"Why does your voice do that?"

"The mask is combining my voice with my inner Hollow's voice. It's scary sounding I know. Now stand still!"  
"Alright."

He put his hands on each side of Dianne's head and began to transfer some of his inner Hollow's Spiritual Pressure into her.

_"Hold on she'll turn evil!"_

_I don't care I don't care. I don't want her to die!_

_"Alright,but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Okay, I wont._

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm giving you some of my power."

"Cool!"

He continued doing this for about a minute until his inner Hollow said,_"Whoa there! Don't give her all of our power!"_

_Oh right._

He cut off the flow of Spiritual Energy to his sister and she dropped on the ground.

_I thought you said that it wouldn't kill her!_

_"It didn't."_

Master checked if she had a pulse... none.

_She has no pulse!_

_"She has no blood flow, and so... no pulse... I told you thst she would be a true immortal."_

_Alright._

"Dianne? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good..."

Just then the Senkaimon to the Precipice World opened up. Master recongnized it immediatedly for he's been around it for awhile.

"Hello, Dictator."

"Darn it. How'd you know it was me?"  
"Please Ductator, do not take me for a fool. So what have you been doing?"  
"Destroying my part of the Kuchiki house."

"WHAT?! WHY!?"  
"I figured it would be simpler for us to do that."  
"Alright. I just wondered... hmmmm... Do the DragonerLixon's have a house?"  
"Of course they do.", she scoffed.

"Okay... Who is it inhabited by?"  
"Your great grandmother."  
This left Master lost for words.

_Great now how am I gonna deal with this situation. Hmmm._

_"You could always kill her."  
True... Hmmm...ummm....uh... yeah that seems like a logical explanation for the situation._

"Great.... more killing."  
Master hated killing other people. In his eyes: It was the wost part of anything that had to do with fights to the death... It was just...well... just horribly evil.  
They went through the Senkaimon and once the door closed he said,"I'm also going to have to kill Dianne one of these days."

"Why?"  
"Well... She's a true immortal now and she could become evil. My job is to destroy evil no matter the price."  
"Alright."  
They took a step foward and The Cleaner appeared so they had to run. Master turned around and put on his Hollow's mask. (He had set it on the side of his face.) He then gathered up his Spiritual Energy in his hand randomly

thinking of Dictator with another man and his Spiritual Energy changed it became more violent, more wild, and even more ferocious. He knew exactly what it was. He released it yelling,"Cero!"

The Cero shot out and hit The Cleaner and pushed it back about 64 feet. He turned around and grabbed Dictator up and Flash Stepped the rest of the way. They appeared in mid air and then they free fell towards the ground. Master was exhausted, yet thrust out his hand and yelled,"Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!"  
The Soul Reaper Spell shot out of his hand and slowed their free falling until they landed lightly on the ground. When they did Master fainted on the spot from pure intense exhaustion.

When he awoke he realized that they were in a house.

"Ah, I see your awake. I'll go fetch the Soul Reaper Liuetinant of Squad 11: Dictator Kuchiki. She's been asking to see you all day."

"She's not a Soul Reaper Liuetinant anymore you moron."

Master realized that his voice wasn't the gurgling sound that it was supposed to be.

"Where's-"  
"If your wondering where your mask is it's right here. It looks like a Hollow's mask. Tell me where did you get it and why do you wear it?"  
"It's non of your concern. Bring in Dictator."  
"Liuetinant Dictator... alright I will."

The old man walked outside of the room and Master turned his mask back into Spiriual Energy and soon Dictator came running in. She rapped her arms around him and she kissed him passionately which he returned in return. When the need for air came they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Sorry I worried you so much."

"It's alright."  
"No, it is not. I will make ot up to you somehow."

"There's still the gate."  
"True. I'll take it."  
"I was just kidding! Jidanbo can't be defeated."  
"I'll be alright."

"I'll still be scared for your well being."

"Well you'll have to trust that I won't get beaten up."

"Okay."

Master got up and exited the building and went up to the Hakudo Gate. He was welcomed by an unexpected guard.

"Will you ever learn to stay out of my way, Gin Ichimaru?"  
"Not really no."  
"Please stand aside."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Then I'll move you!"

Master then called upon his Hollowification. When his mask was in place he tore his hand from it's place. then he Flash Stepped and went at Gin at full speed.

"It's futile. Bankai! Dozuku Shinzo!"

Then Gin's zombaku-to transformed and then smoke rose up and then when the smoke cleared he was wielding Shinzo and a shield with a brown ribbon hanging off the hilt.

"Huh... So you know Bankai? Then this won't be boring. Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru!"

"Heh... You won't be able to cut me I'm untouchable as long as hold onto this unscratchable shield."

_Damn! How am I gonna defeat him then?_

_"Remember when we faced each other? I was holding out on you. I didn't kill you in one slice. This is an ability unique only to Netsu-Michimaru. It's called __**Death Slice**__!"  
Really? I'll try that. Thank you._

"Heh... Huh?"

Master then noticed that the ribbon had writing on it. It read: **Bankai: Dozuku Shinzo. Do not cut with a killing technique.**

_I'll bet that's how I'm going to defeat him._

_"I'll bet on that too."_

Master jumped and started twirling Netsu-Michimaru like helicopter blades. He gathered his Spiritual Energy, His inner Hollow's Spiritual Energy, and Skoliro Brisingr's Spiritual Energy into the blades. He then positioned himself

over Gin and yelled,"**Death Slice**!"

He stopped twirling as the Spiritual Energy reached its peak and sliced the ribbon in half and Dozuku Shinzo disappeared.

"What the? Dozuku Shinzo?"  
Master then prepared another Cero and when Gin looked up he shot it at him and Gin went flying into the Sekki-Sekki wall.

"And that's my Cero."

Right then Master's mask broke and he fainted on the spot.

"Oh no not again."

Master was so out cold that he didn't even hear the love of his life say this.

Master woke up and he realized that he was back in the old man's house again. He cursed under his breath.

Then his door opened and Dictator walked in and saw that Master was awake.

"Oh thank goodness. Guys! He's up!"

Master was absolutely confused on who she was calling out to until Yukiko, Tidusred, and Inomaru came inside.

"Oh... Hi guys."

"Hi...bye."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"We'll be right outside the house."

Then they left leaving Master and Dictator alone in the room. Dictator crawled into his arms and kissed him with an ever increasing longing. Master eagerly returned the kiss. Then Dictator's hand reached down his Shihakusho and grabbed his penis. Master groaned in pure pleasure and Dictator knew this. She then slowly removed his lower Shihakusho and then saw the erection in sight. Dictator smiled at it and then licked the head of his penis. Master groaned in even more pleasure that her soft, delicate, sweet, and warm tongue did this. Then he couldn't help it. He put his hand on the back of her head and a little bit f pressure there. She didn't seem to mind; in fact she seemed to welcome the pressure. She then put the dick in until she was sucking on half of his dick. Then Master put even more pressure on her head and she put even more of his cock into her mouth. She was about seven eighths of the way to the groin hair line. Then Master groaned inake my even greater pleasure whispering," I'm about to cum Dictator." Just as he said it though his cum shot out and into her mouth. Her mouth was filling up with cum and she did the one thing she could do with his penis still in her mouth. She swallowed the cum and was actually quite happy that he had cum inside her mouth cause that would be one hell of a mess to clean up. Just then a little boy popped his head in and Master, still holding Dictator, Flash Stepped still staying in one place but vibrating at such a high speed that they vanished. Master pulled his Shihakusho back on and kept on vibrating at extreme high speeds. The boy looked towards them and a ragged smile broke across his face.

"My sister would like to speak with you Soul Reapers. She says she'll help you get into the Seireitei...Huh? Say don't be trying to hide because my big brother is a Soul Reaper and for me to hate Soul Reapers is for me to hate him."

"Okay. What's your name kid?"Master asked.

"My name is Ganju Shiba. My big brother is-"  
"Kaien Shiba right?"Dictator  
"Wow lady! You know my big brother! He must be very popular."  
"Heh... So your sister must be Kuaku Shiba the fireworks expert of the Rukon District?"  
"Yes ma'am."

"Good... then we'll take you up on your offer."

"Good... my sister can by an ass hole when she doesn't get her way."

"Alright let's go."

"Hold on. HEY! SHIROGANEHIKO! HIROGANEHIKO! GET IN HERE!"

Then big men who were provably twin brothers came in.

"Yes Mr. Ganju?"

"These guys are gonna take my sister on her offer."

"Good cause Ms. Kukaku is always evil when she doesn't get her way."

"Alright let us get up first before you lead the way."  
"Alright."  
Master got up and Dictator did the same and they grabbed their zombaku-tos and then asked Ganju to lead the way.

"I expect that Damean didn't come so he can help protect the World of the Living."Master stated.  
"That's right."Yukiko answered.

"Alright... let us go to the Shiba house."

"Okay..."

They left leaving the 1st District of the Rukon District. They then left the 80th District of the Rukon District it had a special name: Zaraki.

"I bet, Hembachi Zaraki came from here. Why else would he have the same name as the 80th District of the Rukon District."  
"Well you just figured out one of the many wonders of Soul Society."

"Oh great. Where are we going? I thought your house would be in the Rukon District."  
"Nah... after we burned down a few houses we were banished from the Rukon District."  
"Banished? Burned down?"  
"Yeah... it was harsh, but we survived and now I'm around 11 and my sister's around 14."  
_Great we're getting help from a hormone raving, girl_

_"It's the best option that we have."_

_That's true. I still have to make up for fainting to Dictator though._

_"I think you did back there."  
Hmmm... maybe."  
_They walked for a few hours and then Ganju stopped in his tracks saying,"Ah... there it is."

"_YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN WONDERING AROUND THIS WHOLE TIME?!"_

Ganju ignored this and went to the house. Master's first impression of the Shiba house was:_Ah!? They expect me to go in there?! I don't think the villegers banished them because of the burned down houses but because of the way their house looks!_

It had a big banner held up by big stone arms and the house was small. It would flat out embarrassing to even go in there without losing a little bit of your pride.

"Of that reminds me... Where's Ms. Yuroichi?"  
"Help taking care of the World of the Living in my absense."  
"Oh... alright."

Ganju, Shiroganehiko, and Hiroganehiko walked foward. Master turned to look at his team and saw that they were missing Master looked for them only to see Tidusred entering the house.

"Agh! Hey wait for me! Why do I have to be the one left behind."

Master Flash Stepped to the house and then he entered the house.

"IT GOES DOWNSTAIRS?!"Master yelled.

"Come down 3 floors love!" Dictator yelled from below.

Master ran down the stairs and plowed right into Dictator they fell over and then there was a caugh and Master got up blushing as bright a red as Dictator. He helped her up and wrapped his hand around her waiste and then they continued down a hallway. Then they came to a stop at it. They heard a a girl say," Who is it?"  
"Ms. Kukaku I'm pleased to announce that the Vizard and his friends agreed to take you up on your offer."

"Good send them in."

Shiroganehiko... or was it Hiroganehiko... well one of them beckoned them inside.

Master's first impression of Kukaku was that of a child. She was well... small.

"Are you sure he's the Vizard?Show me your mask."  
"Alright."  
Master called upon the transformation that gave him his Hollow's mask. When it was in place he ripped his hand away from his face, revealing his mask.

"Proof enough for ya?" Master asked in that scary gurgling voice that he oh so despised.

"Whoa... Alright I'll help you on one condition...If the Vizard goes on a date with me."  
_Shit I knew something like this would happen with a fourteen year old girl._

_"Well I'd say you'd have to denie the fact. Ask Dictator first. I'm sure she'll denie it."_

_Yeah!_

Master turned to Dictator whom looked at him and told him that it was their only choice.

_Shit! Can't trust anybody. Not even the love of my life. _

"Alright. Fine. Date accepted."  
"Oooo. Oh! Yay!"

"Keep that up and I'll reconsider."  
"Alright."

"Hiroganehiko take our guests to their rooms."

_So it was Hiroganehiko that ushered us in._

Then Master felt an unusualy high Spiritual Pressure.

"Ah. Master Kaien. How are you?"  
"Not at all good. The Vizard: Master Dominate DragonerLixon attacked the Captain of Squad 3: Gin Ichimaru for no reason at all. If I so much as see him I'll kill him."

"R-r-r-really? Well that can't be good."

"Do you know something I don't Shiroganehiko?"  
"Yeah... He's inside."

"Invading my house will he."  
"Not r-"

Kaien had already left.

"Hurry everyone! Hide!"Kukaku hissed.

"What's going on?"

"It's my brother's,Kaien, birthday."

Master remained in plain sight and instead vibrated so fast that he Flash Stepped standing still, disappearing into nothingness.

A few minutes later the door flew open and Kaien walked in and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's your birthday big brother."

"Oh yeah. Okay... YOU! OUTSIDE NOW!"  
"Alright... we're going to fight to the death right? Well I don't want to kill you."

"Kill me? Hah... not going to happen... Our Captain is sick because of you. I'll kill you even if it drains me dry of life in the end."

"Heh... it looks like you're serious... it would be insulting for me to ask you to surrender. Fine but let us fight out in your back yard where we won't destroy such a lovely house."

"Fine."

They walked out to the backyard. Then Kaien Shiba drew his Zombaku-to and Master did the same.

"Nejibana... You know it's not fair that you know Bankai and that your Spiritual Pressure is 2 people at the same time."

"Three I fight along side Skoliro Brisingr. Through the stars, Blast through the Planets, destroy everything in your path: Skoliro Brisingr! Tell you what Kaien Shiba. I won't use my Hollowization powers and my Bankai. That way it'll be an even fight between two Soul Reapers."

"Heh that's fine with me."

"Good... Now then."

Master put his mask on the side of his face and then Flash Stepped moving faster than the Liuetinant could keep up with. He then went straight up to him and cut Kaien in many different places.

"Good enough for you to stop?"  
"No."

"Heh... persistant aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am."

Master then Flash Stepped again still going faster than Kaien could keep up with. He then roared,"Getsuga Tensho!"  
He swung his blade down and a black wave of Spiritual Energy was ent flying straight at Kaien.

"Had enough now?"  
"Nope."  
"Give up already. You won't be able to defeat me."  
"Oh really? Try me..."

Kaien attacked this time until he heard a familiar voice.

"Scatter: Senbonsakura."

"Byakuya! It's good to see you!"

Then Master saw the sakura petals coming at him. He dodged them yelling,"Hey Byakuya it's me! Master?!"

"I know... I'm someone who obeys the law... You therefor are evil for attacking Captain of squad 3: Gin Ichimaru for no reason at all."

"He got in my way! He wouldn't let me pass so that I could go to the Soul Reaper Academy. So I moved him."

"Shut up, boy."  
"How's the wife?"  
"I said,' shut up.' now do so."

"No."

"Heh... You're a fool. Bankai: Senbonsakura Kagioshi."  
_Damn! How can I face them without getting cut to pieces?_

_"Well __**Death Slice**__isn't just a Vizard technique so you can use __**Death Slice**__ without going Vizard."_

_Good idea! I'll kill these two guys with __**Death Slice**__ and then I'll be home free!_

Master jumped up into the air and then he roared,"Sorry about this Kaien Shiba, but... Bankai! Naetsu-Michimaru!"

He then started twirling Netsu-Michimaru around and around above his head. Then he barked,"Now for

Netsu-Michimaru's ultimate technique! **Death Slice**!"

Then he stopped twirling Netsu-Michimaru and fell towards the ground as soon as the four blades were filled with the three types of Spiritual Energy. Then he saw that he shouldn't kill them; especially Byakuya Kuchiki because of the love of his life.

"Heh... Hado Number 4: Pale Lightning."Byakuya murmured.

Master dodged it and then he yelled,"Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!"

Then the dragon of pure electrical energy started charging at Byakuya and Kaien, however Byakuya blocked it and then the dragon reversed ingolfing Byakuya and Kaien in the Soul Reaper Spell. Master then turned around and saw Yuroichi standing there with Damean behind her. Master was thankful that she was in her cat form.

"Yuroichi? How are you? Ah, Damean. How is my good friend?" Master asked.

"We're doing fairly well."Yuroichi answered.

"Well good... anyway... I was just finishing up here..."Master said.  
"What's this about you going out with another girl?"Damean asked.  
_Shit! How did they know about that already?_

"Ummm... that part is true... but that is the catch to her helping us get into the Seireitei."Master said.

"Ah... So what is Dictator's take on this?"Yuroichi asked.  
"She was the one who told me to do it."Master said.

"WHAT?!"They yelled.

"Yeah..."Master muttered.

"I'm so sorry... Hmmm... Let's see here now ummm... Let'me see if I have something to help...Aha I've got it!"

Yuroichi pulled out a ball of yarn and started playing with it.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?!" Master yelled at Yuroichi.  
"It helps me."Yuroichi answered.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP ME!" Master nearly screamed at her.

"Well that maybe true but this helps me think out the situation and figure out an answer."Yuroichi replied.

"I'm really not in the mood for this kind of stuff."Master answered unkindly back.

"Alright..."Yuroichi replied coldly.

Master walked back into the house; Yuroichi and Damean close behind him.

"Yuroichi? Damean? What are you two doing here?"Dictator asked.  
"Nohing important Dictator. So tell me honestly what is your intake on Master taking Kukaku Shiba out on a date?"Yuroichi asked.  
"Nothing really... I've got nothing to fear when he belongs to me."Dictator replied lovingly.

"Spoken like a person whom is in love."Yuroichi cooed.

"Yeah I'm in love... So what?"Dictator asked.

"Well that's a good thing, but if you don't stake your claim on him then there might be some problems with willingly cheating."Yuroichi answered.

"Master would never do that... I'm too important to him..."Dictator stated.

"Are you sure? With men you never can tell if they'll run after a bigger breasted lady... They're always the same."Yuroichi inquired.  
"How will I know if he truly loves me with all of his heart?"Dictator answered back with a question realizing that Master might not have any interest in her anymore.  
"If he comes to find you."Yuroichi stated simply.

"That makes no sense." Dictator said.

"It will in time... you'll see... How is our little Captain of Squad 3 doing?"This wasn't an ordinary question from Yuroichi.

"Gin's doing alright for the most part... they called in Squad 4 to aid him." Dictator stated coldly as she spoke his name.

"Ah... So how are you planing on getting my friends into the Seireitei, Kukaku?"Yuroichi asked.  
"Through the air."Kukaku replied kindly and passively.

"Ah... I expect you'll be giving them a Reishu-Kaku?"Yuroichi stated as a question accedently.

"WHAT!? YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SEND THESE GUYS TO THEIR DEATHS?! WITH ONE OF THEM BEING A POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND OF MINE!?"Kukaku screamed at Yuroichi.  
Dictator's Spiritual Pressure released at that moment and then she said," He will never be your boyfriend as long as I live. GOT THAT!?" Dictator screamed the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Kukaku asked.

Master walked over to Dictator and twisted her around and then he leaned in and his lips locked with hers and then Yuroichi gave a wolf then broke apart letting what had happened sink in to Kukaku. She finally seemed to get the piture that they were together and would never be sepperated by the likes of her as was her intension. Kukaku stared at the ground and said,"I'm sorry... I thought I could seperate you two from each other. Now I see that there is no hope for it..."

"Nonesense... She said that you couild get your date with me and if she still doesn't have any problems with it then you still have a date with me."

"Really?"

"Only if you behave yourself..."  
"Okay..."

"Then let's go..."  
"Hold I have to slip into something a little more appropriate for our date... GANJU! See if you can't fin."im a suit  
"Right sis..."  
"Hey Ganju... I'll force you to sleep with the elder's boar Bonnie if you make me wear a suit."

"Gotcha..." Ganju stated as he threw the suits out the window.

"SIS! THERE'S NO SUITS HERE!"

"WHAT THERE'S GOTTA BE A SUIT IN THIS PLACE! Hah... oh well I guess he can wear his shihakusho."  
"Thanks Ganju."  
"No problem, Vizard."  
"Please... Call me Master..."

"Sure thing, Master."  
"Let's go you slacker of a Vizard... We have a date remember?"  
"Yeah... I'm coming..."  
He exited the room closing the door behind him and turned around only to smack straight into Kukaku.

"Heh... Good... now let's go..."  
Kukaku took him to a resturant, Dictator following a safe distance away. Master knew this already cause he was so attuned to her Spiritual Energy that he could pick it out from miles away.

When the date was over Kukaku grabbed Master's hand and DIctator pounced on top of her.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Boyfriend."  
"Ouch! Get her off me!"  
"Nope."  
"Fine I'll do it myself. Kaeniko!"  
"I'll give you till the count of three to put away your Zombaku-to..."  
"Then get her off me."

"Einz."(1 in German.)

"Get her off me!"

"Zwei."(2 in German.)

"GET HER THE FUCK OFF ME!"  
"Drei... That does it... Bankai... Netsu-Michimaru... **Death Slice**."(Drei is 3 in German.)

He sliced Kaeniko's ribbon and then Kukaku's Zombakuto transformed backed to its sealed form never to be released again.

"Kaeniko? KAENIKO!" Kukaku cried for the death of her Zombaku-to.

Master held out his hand to Dictator and she took it and Master pulled her up to him to where he could kiss her. He kissed her with alot of passion. He picked her up bridal style and Flash Stepped to the woods. Then Dictator said," I want you, Master... I want you right now."

Master nodded and dropped his pants.

"Hmmm." was all Dictatir could say as she gave Master a blow job. After a few moments of this Master could feel the pleasure pushing over the edge.

"Dictator... I'm about to come!"  
She didn't do anything rather let the turrent rush inside her mouth as she swallowed it all.

Master gave an absolute content sigh. Then he heard a wolf whistle and Yuroichi appeared.

"It would be for anyone else who doesn't know about this training." Yuroichi stated in a matter of factly kind of way.

"Well I'm not doing this without Dictator."Master said coldly.

He didn't like Yuroichi when she was like this.

"Well of course she can watch." Yuroichi said.

"Good. Let us go." Master said even colder cause he was getting serious and bringing out his resolve.

"Whoa there! Lower your Spiritual Energy! Your sufficating Dictator with your emence Spiritual Energy."  
Yuroichi said pointing at Dictator who was in a daze but looked just fine.

"You want to do this now and right here?"  
"Sure why not... Here!" Yuroichi said throwing him a battered and worn doll.

"What is this for? I thought I already know Bankai." Master asked coldly.

"Plunge Skoliro Brisingr into the doll and Skoliro Brisingr will train you to reach the limit of your Bankai."

"Alright..." He plunged Skoliro Brisingr into the doll and it transformed into Skoliro Brisingr's embodiment.

"Ahhh... Master... It hasss been too long." Skoliro Brisingr said making Yuroichi shutter at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah it has hasn't it Skoliro Brisingr. You know why your here right?"Master asked.  
"Yesss... I'm to help you reach the limitsss of Netsu-Michimaru."Skoliro Brisingr said in his hissing voice that sent even more shivers down Yuroichi's spine.

"Good... Let's go then."Master stated getting serious.

He weilded Skoliro Brisingr while Skoliro Brisingr weilded Netsu-Michimaru. Skoliro Brisingr vanished attacking without hesitation.

_Damn he's so fast! I can't keep up with him and his movements!_

"Why have you stopped Master? You'll die if you are that slow and rigid. You must fast and fluid in your movements."Skoliro Brisingr said sending even more shivers up Yuroichi's spine.

"Okay..." Then Master defended 3 of Skoliro Brisingr's attacks while getting cut simultaeneously with Skoliro Brisingr's sword fingers 5 times.

"Shit... How can I defeat my own Bankai without going into Bankai myself?" Master asked in comlete confusion. Then Master thought of something and he increased his Spiritual Energy and when  
Netsu-Michimaru landed on his shoulder going half way through the bone he grabbed it and then he squeezed saying,"This is **my **blade!" Then Netsu-Michimaru vanished and Master sliced upwards and cut Skoliro Brisingr from head to crotch. Then Skoliro Brisingr vanished turning back into the doll.

"Very good Master... I didn't expect you to finish it only after your first day." Yuroichi said in a praising tone.

"Shut it Yuroichi."Master said.

Master still didn't lower his Spiritual Energy down and Dictator thought that it felt warm and comforting and not uncomfortable and sufficating. They walked back to the house when Master saw Yenji, Hembachi, and Toshiro waiting outside their zombaku-tos unsheathed and Master instantly thought of protecting Dictator and raised his Spiritual Pressure up through the roof and unsheathed his

zombaku-to and then Toshiro said," Whoa there we're here to help."

"Why?" Master asked although not unkindly and very interested.

"You're planning on entering the Soul Reaper Academy, right?" Yenji asked making sure that his information was correct.  
"Yeah." Master said in a matter of fact sort of way recieving a smack to the back of his head from Dictator.

"Well we're going to help you break into the Soul Society... after all that's what friends for." Hembachi said.

"Whoa there Hembachi! You're not getting soft on me are you?" Master asked.

"No way... We're all on the same side and if you graduate then there's more of a chance of me getting a fight with you." Hembachi said with a slight blush.

Master couldn't understand why this was, but before he could say anything Hembachi had ran off towards the woods.

"I'll be right back... I'll be fine Dictator... I'm just going to go see why Hembachi been acting so strangely and I'm determined to find out." Yenji said in an adrenaline rush sort of way.

"Alright go... but come back safely." Dictator aqcuiesced.

Yenji left vanishing before their very eyes.

"He Flash Stepped to him... What's the hurry for?" Master asked.

"Captain Zaraki only does that for about an hour give or take and then he comes back in 10 days straight. No one knows why." Dictator said in an all knowing sort of way.

"Ahhh... Let us go see what my other friends are doing shall we?" Master said.

"Alright..." Toshiro said.

They walked into the house and they saw Inomaru surrounded by a ball of concentrated Spiritual Energy.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Master asked completely confused.

"It's the Reishu-Kaku... It creates a cannonball of concentrated Spiritual Energy. We're going to use this to break through the Sekki rock surrounding the Seireitei." Inomaru said.

"Let me try." Master commanded.

"Right." Inomaru said with a nervous look on her face.

She passed Master the Reishu-Kaku and he tried to pour in his Spiritual energy into it... He failed.

"Hmmm... uh... Can somebody show me how to pour my Spirit Energy into this thing?" Master asked unperturped that he couldn't do it.

"What? You can't do that?" Tidusred asked with disbelief clear on his face.

"APPARENTLY NOT, YOU OVER GROWN BABBLING BUMBLING BABOON!" Master yelled at Tidusred.

" Don't call me a babbling bumbling baboon." Tidusred said with indifference.

"Then don't act so stupid." Master said with a death glare powerful enough to drain Tidusred of all color.

"Heh... Give me that..." Ganju said with a smile on his face.

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

"Dinner time." Shiroganehiko said. (Master recognized the difference between the two twins... Shiroganehiko had a more pointed chin while Hiroganehiko had a more squared off chin.)

"You go on ahead I have to tell him about that technique I invented to help get in touch with your Spirit Energy." Ganju said.

"Alright... but be careful... that technique is yet to be perfected." Kukaku told her younger brother.

"Don't worry sis... I think I've gotten it perfected..." Ganju said to his older sister.

Kukaku left last after a worried look on her face for her younger brother.

"Alright... now try this... draw a black circle inside your mind... make it as dark and heavy and big as possible... Then picture yourself jumping into the center of it... When this happens you'll be able to use your Spirt Energy easier. Then this mission will go by alot easier. Also if your ever in the World of the living there's the Gen-tei-kai- jo that restricts your Spiritual Energy I notice that you feel stronger here in Soul Society than in the World if the Living."

"Right..."  
_Draw a circle inside my mind... Draw it as dark, big, and heavy as possible... Imagine myself jumping into its center._

Then Master realized that he was surrounded by a mass of pure wild Spirit Energy.

_Crap! I've got to focus it into a sphere of concentrated Spirit Energy. If I can't I could possibly blow up this house and Dictator along with it. I can't... No! I won't let that happen... I love her._

Then he concentrated on focusing on gathering it all together near him.

"Whoa... Your power is well above that of a Liuetinant... I'd say your about Captain strength right now. Never mind when your in partial release mode. Or your Bankai right now... Heh... If those guys were right and your planning on entering the Soul Reaper Academy then I'll say that you'll graduate in no time. You'll even become a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads probably." Ganju said smiling.

"No," Master said making Ganju confused," I'll create my own squad and then I'll take over Hueco Mundo and after that I'm going to have to kill my sister because she turned evil."

"Ahh... Why did your sister turn evil?" Ganju asked Master.

"Because I made her an Immortal... They are essentially evil in themselves... I have a bad feeling that it'll be a tough fight... I transfered my Vizard powers over to her to do this... Then I guess I'll rest for a few days and then I'll propose to Dictator." Master declared with pride... He guessed it would go towards that and he loved the idea very much.

Ganju just looked at him as if he was crazy and then Master realized that the cannonball was breaking.

"Shit..." Master mumbled as he focused again.

"Heh... to late..." Ganju said just as the cannonball exploded.

Dictator burst into the room then and rushed over to Master and looked at him and saw that he had only a small scratch on his chest.

_I knew Master was strong but that explosion was massive and all he recieved was a small scratch on his beautiful chest? That is just crazy! Master must be strong for something like that to do that much damage on him._

Dictator then started healing his small wound and then after a while Master opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Dictator kneeling over him trying to heal such an insignificant wound. Master reached up and touched her cheek and she looked at him with a great adoration in her eyes. Then Ganju got up and left and went into the dining room to eat.

"Hey." Master said.

"Hey." Dictator said.

Then Master sat up and tried to kiss her only to be forced down by her.

"You shouldn't be moving after that explosion!" Dictator said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Heh... and you should know better than to tell me what to do... Now do I have to come up there or can you come down here." Master said with a seductive grin on his face.

"Ohoohoo! Now that's exciting... I just hope we don't get interupted this time." Dictator said seductively.

She leaned down and kissed him and she opened her mouth without hesitation and then Master's tongue was inside her mouth. Then they were exchanging saliva and then they had to break away for air. Dictator then pulled down Master's pants and then started giving him a blowjob. Master groaned in complete unimaginable and unfathomable pleasure. He put his hand on her head and added a little pressure and she didn't seem to mind... She seemed to welcome it. After a few minutes he moaned," Dictator I'm about to cum."

Then Dictator grabbed the stem sprouting from his ball sack which prevented him from cumming.

"What?" Master asked in anticipation.

"Your gonna cum indie of me." Dictator said in complete satisfaction.

Master only could nod and stare as Dictator removed her pants and then she said," I'm waiting so why don't you come over here and cum inside of me." as she pulled the stem.  
Then Master came over and then he shot his cum inside of her. Then she pulled of her top and Master instantly got another erection. After that Master was having his shirt removed and then he was putting his dick inside of her. She moaned with even greater pleasure than she thought possible. This only encouraged Master to continue even further. Then there pleasure sent them over the edge of sweet orgasms. They both came and after that Master removed his cock and then leaned in and kissed Dictator very passionately. Then they heard footsteps they were very quiet and Master rushed to get his shihakusho back on and Dictator hurried to do the same thing. Then just as they got ready the door opened and Kukaku appeared and said," I hear that you've succeeded in making a cannonball! Congradulations! Hmmm? Oh... sorry I didn't notice that she was in here when I came in... please forgive my invasion of your privacy." She said the last part with intense embarrassment. Then Master grabbed his zombaku-to and said to Kukaku,"Nonsense... We weren't doing anything... Yeah... I did it and now let's go and enter the Seireitei."

Kukaku's eyes brightened up at his lie and said," Right... We have work to do! Now... get inside the Flowercrane cannon!"

"The whose-a-what-now?" Master asked obviously confused.

"The cannon behind you." Kukaku said in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

"That's a chimney." Master said still confused.

"Have you ever seen a chimney without and opening?" Kukaku asked with confusion in her voice thinking that Master had seen one in the World of the Living.

"No... okay... I'll call it a cannon." Master conceded.

"Alright... everyone get into the Flower Crane Cannon... when you've hit the barrier pour all of your Spiritual Energy into the center and then your cannonball will become more powerful and you'll be able to break through the membrane of Sekki-Sekki rock fields that surrounds the Seireitei." Kukaku said with an encouraging smile on her face. Master nodded and then Kukaku hit the cannon and an opening appeared and Master and his friends all gathered inside the cannon and then they saw the sky falling towards them. Master knew however that an idea like that is completely impossible so he realized that the sky wasn't falling but that they were rising up!

"Whoa..." Dictator said.

"Yeah... bring up the cannonball, guys!" Master stated.

Tidusred held the Reishu-Kaku and the others put their hands on it. They then poured in 50% of their SpiritEnergy except Master whom had to balance it out by putting in 25% of his Spirit Energy. Then they heard Kukaku chanting a rather long incantation and then she said... well roared really," Flower Crane Cannon Method Number 2! Kagizagi Blossom!"

Then they blasted off into the air and before they could say anything they started to vibrate violently forcing Master to lose his balance and fell straight into Dictator. Then Master stood back up and grunted; blushing knowing that right now wasn't the best place nor the best time to act as they usually would in a situation like that. Then the next thing that Master knew; they weren't moving anymore and he looked at the side and he saw that they were being held by the membrane. Master looked at his girlfriend and hated to ask her, but he did anyway," Dictator I need you to raise your Spiritual Pressure to cover mine for a few seconds."

"Alright... I'll do it..." Dictator said with a slight blush in her cheeks.

She raised her Spirit Energy to 75% while Master put his hand to the top of his face and he pulled down condensed black reishi and then his mask was in place and he put in 100% of his Spirit Energy as Dictator went back to 50% of her full power.

"So what other business do you have in the Seireitei." Yenji asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Well I've got to go secure my family's estate for me and Dictator." Master said with confidence in his gurgling voice.

"Ahhh... wait your not going to kill her are you?" Yenji asked.

"I'm going to have to because I love her and my great-grandmother might not like itt ..." Master said with indifference deep in his voice.

"Whoa there... I can't allow you to do that! Bankai... Konjiki Ashizogijizo!" A familiar voice said as they sent the deadly Bankai towards Master's party. Then Yenji drew his zombaku-to yelling," Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Then the skeletal snake attacked the Captain of Squad 12: Mayuri Kurosuchi.

"Oh ho... A Liuetinant that can use Bankai? I'm going to have to study you with a pity that you'll die in the first few minutes." Mayuri said as he sent Konjiki Ashizogijizo after Yenji but Master had anticipated this and attacked Mayuri himself and ended up defeating Mayuri to where Mayuri wouldn't remember Yenji's Bankai.

"I took away his memory of seeing your Bankai... untill he sees you wielding your Bankai again he won't remember ever have seen it." Master said to his friend Yenji.

"Thanks... but you didn't have to do that... and I'm pretty sure that I could have sent Hihio Zabimaru to take off his head to destroy that memory even more effective way." Yenji said with a smile on his face and Master noticed that Yenji had bright, bright, bright red hair that made the red stars look bad. An that was saying something quite literally saying something that was impressive. Then Master saw him walking calmly down towards them his zombaku-to held at the ready and Master couldn't help but get in the way of the attack. Master was cut and then Master yelled," Hello Byakuya Kuchiki! I remember that we have some unfinished business to take care of, but not right now... I have to go to my estate..."  
"Not if I have anything to say about it... Bankai... Senbonzakura Kaioshi..." Byakuya said with a sound finality in his voice.

"Heh... You just never learn do you Byakuya... _Hyah!!!_ **Bankai**! Netsu-Michimar! Now then without further adeau... I'll shall kill a part of your reishi so that you can never be at full power again! _**Death Slice**_**!**"

He then fell down and cut off a portion of Byakuya's reishi that would never grow back and he knew that unless he gave it back to him he wouldn't be able to use his full power. Then Master ran with his friends in tow as Master saw a familiar person walking to them and Master waved hi to his friend Shinimaru whom started attacking him driving him and Dictator into an alleyway where he told them that he wasn't fighting them but he was acting his part and he's really trying to help them get to their destination. Master was pleased with this bit of news because he didn't want to fight his friends much less... Master couldn't believe that he considered Shinimaru this but his best friend. He then said," Well lets drop this charade and actually do something for a change."

"Right... Watch me... Bankai! ahhh-" Shinimaru couldn't finish as Master hit him over the head with a demonic chop to the back of the head saying that Shinimaru was a fool to think that he needed to show off at a time like this.

"Damean!" Master shouted to his large masculin friend who was the only one who fit this job.

"Yeah?" Damean said as he looked at his friend with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Grab Shinimaru and follow me for now." Master said to him; the one and only person with a hope to lift Shinimaru off the ground and then it hit Master he saw his estate... well... mansion really.

"Whoa... That's my house?" Master asked with a weary look on his face.

"Yeah... This is the DragonerLIxon estate... enjoy a hard time in jail..." Yenji said to them as he turned to leave but then decided that they might need his help. Then they approached the mansion when another Soul Reaper appeared who sort of looked like Jidanbo.

"I am the 4th seet of Squad 7 Jirobo Wind Sythe... Heh... now then what business do you have here you bunch of country bumpkins?" Jirobo asked.

"Yep... Definately Jidanbo's brother... Hi... I'm Master Dominate DragonerLixon... I'm here to request to stay with my great grandmother." Master told Jirobo the partial truth.

"Heh... You're that Vizard kid... I'll never let you pass... Ugh!" Jirobo was shocked as Master whom didn't move a muscle... or so it appeared had cut a deep gash into Jirobo's right arm and then Jirobo saw that his arm had moved from limply at his sides to holding his blade tip outward as if he had made to stab something.

"You move fairly well... Very well... Because I'm such a coward I'll let you pass if you spare my life." Jirobo said disgustingly.

"Fine..." Master said as he put his Hollow mask on and Flash Stepped over to where his great grandmother was resting... having been poisoned the day before. Master however didn't know this and went inside and was held up by a female with large breasts and red hair.

"Hello I'm Rangiku Motsumoto... I work here to help Lady DragonerLixon... How may I help you?" Rangiku said with a rather intimate sound in her voice.

"Yeah you can... I'm looking for the room that _Mrs. DragonerLixon_ is staying in..." Master said.

"Why?" Rangiku asked with a rather confused look on her face.

"Well... I need a place to sleep with my girlfriend Dictator Kuchiki here and we thought of this place." Master said with indifference until he saw Rangiku's response to the Kuchiki part of Dictator's name.

"You aren't welcome here _Kuchiki_... I will not let you go any further than that right there." Rangiku said eith what could have been finallity except she was talking to an even stronger opponent, but no onw knew that except Master.

"Heh... Just try to stop us... right Master?" Dictator asked her lover.

"That's right... Now if you don't mind telling us willingly... I would greatly appreciate it." Master told Rangiku with the absolute finallity in his voice that left no room for arguments.

"R-r-right... I-I-I u-u-understand... f-f-follow m-m-me p-p-please." Rangiku said stuttering her words frightened by the way that Master's words sounded.

"Good... better yet tell us which room she is in and we'll take it from there." Master said with even more of that frightening finallity in his voice.

"O-o-okay... take the stair case to the top floor and go right then it will be the 5th door on your left." Rangiku said as she collapsed from the sheir force of Master's reishi that he had no idea that he was releasing that much of it.

"Shit... That'll only get in the way... I've got to lower my Spirit Energy unless we want any unwanted intruders." Master said as he struggled to supress his abnormally large Spirit Energy.

"Alright... Come on everyone we have to get up there to kill Master's great grandmother before anyone notices where we are." Dictator said surprising everyone that she was okay with commiting murder.

"Heh... That's my lover." Master said lovingly to Dictator.

They ran up the 12 flights of stairs and went to their right only to see that the 5th door on the left was the very last door. Master ran to the door only to be attacked by an old woman.

"Whoa great grandma... I'm one of your discendents... I'm Master Dominate DragonerLixon." Master said.

"Liar! The only discendent I've got left is Dorel DragonerLixon..." Master's great grandmother told him.

"Well that's not very true... Dorel's my father." Master said truthfully as he put his hand to the top of his head.

"I don't believe you!" Great Grandma DragonerLixon shouted.

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't I am a DragonerLixon!" Master yelled as he pulled his mask over his face.

"Huh? That's unusual but it won't help you against me!" Lady DragonerLixon said with an unusual confidense in her voice.

Then Master thought again randomly of his lover with another man and his blood began to boil but he held it in knowing that he needed to refrain from using his Cero at this prestent time.

"Heh... That's a Hollow's mask, but I wander if you can perform a Cero like other Hollows?" Lady DragonerLixon asked.

This question took a slight tole on his pride for he could but he was holding back on his great grandmother.

"Fine... You wanna see if I can use a Cero or not then watch this." Master then released his Spirit Energy and combined it with his rage and he concentrated it into a single Cero... He still had more to give, but he couldn't add more to the single Cero so he brought forth another Cero and then another. He concentrated all of his rage and Spirit Energy into 3 Ceros.

"What the? Three way simultaeneous Ceros? I've never seen that before." Yenji said as he woke up about a minute before.

Then Master vanished, Flash Stepping beside his great grandmother and fired the triple Cero combination at her and left a great big hole in the wall. His great grandmother was somehow still breathing though. Then her head was chopped off by a skeletal snake and Yenji stood there wielding Hihio Zabimaru.

"Why-" Master began.

"I like having you around... besides Captain Hembachi would kill me if I let you die." Yenji said.

"Oh... Good point..." Master said remembering that Hembachi wanted a rematch against him.

"Yeah... See you guys later." Yenji said dragging Toshiro, and the others out of the house until Rangiku came in and saw that Lady DragonerLixon was dead on the ground with her head chopped off.

"I knew you would be bad news here _Kuchiki!_ NOW GET OUT, NOW!!!" Rangiku yelled.

"Should I get out?" Dictator asked Master whom just grinned and answeredm," Never. I wouldn't have you anywhere but at my side."

"What does he have to say about what goes on in the DragonerLixon family mansion?" Rangiku asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"I am Lady Dragonerixon's great grandson: Master Dominate DragonerLixon. I now own this mansion.

Tell me Rangiku what are your plans for the future?" Master asked after confirming his heritage to Rangiku.

" Well after I get enough money from this job I want to enter the Soul Reaper Academy and then I want to be part of Squad 10 under the adorable Captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku said with stars in her eyes.

"Whoa... to be young and in love." Master stated as he saw the sparkle in Rangiku's eyes.

" I do not love him!" Rangiku said as she blushed.

"That's not what your face is saying!" Master teased his new intern. He then asked her to go fetch Jidanbo and Jirobo to start the repairs on his mansion and to tell them that they would get paid. He then started digging inside his great grandmother's pockets and procured a safe combination along with a map to the safe.

"Idiotic Dope Bafoon of an old lady. She kept the location of our safe and the combination on her person at all times! She was a complete idiot." Master remarked as he went down stair to the basement and then he went through the labrynth into the center of it and found 3 giant safes and he found that the middle one held the DragonerLixon treasurey. Then he entered the code 876-475-985685 into the safe and then it opened and he grabbed about a trillionth of it which was enough to last for at least 5 lifetimes for two people. Then he left summoning up the guards and made sure that they would obey him and only him. Then he entered the living room meaning to press the button that lowers the basement door but instead lifted up another door at the bottom of the staircase. Master decided not to go in there just yet. He went back upstairs to find that everyone except Dictator had left.

"Where-" Master began.

"They left to give us a little privacy on our first night together. It will a night you will never forget." Dictator said as she grabbed her stomach and smiled.

Master turned a really bad shade of blue and he felt like he was going to faint so he asked," You're pregnant?"

Dictator giggled at that and said," No... I've been taking precautions since I first met you but I do want to have kids with you... just not right now at this current place in time."

"Shit... please do not do that to me... I thougt I was going to be sick from surprise of that great unexpected bit of news..." Master said angrily yet he was both disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"I'm sorry... I just thought that it would be funny when you got your leg pulled... Turns out that I was right." Dictator said laughing.

"Alright... alright... lets go find ourselves a room." Master said with a look that bespoke of both hunger and lust.

They went back up to the 12th floor and the they went to the left and they looked in all the rooms. They were all bathrooms except the last one which turned out to be locked from the inside. Master was tempted to burn the handle off but decided not to. He grabbed Dictator's hand and led her back to the right of the staircase and then they entered one of the bedrooms there. Then Dictator did something Master thought she'd never do. She pushed him down on the bed. Then she crawled onto the bed on all fours and then she started to kiss him.

_Whoa... She usually lets me take the lead... However now she's taking the lead wow._ Master thought to himself.

Then she reached down his pants and undid them and pulled them off. This stunned Master even more because she was extremely gentle. Then Master grabbed her and lifted her up into the air and removed her shirt. Then she giggled as he took the shirt completely off her. Then Master took up on his favorite thing to do to Dictator. He squeezed her breasts until there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Lady DragonerLixon? You requested to see me?" A familiar voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"That's old man Yamamoto." Dictator whispered to Master.

"I guess I'm going to have to ask him why he's here." Master said in Dictator's ear.

Dictator just nodded as Master put his pants back on and went to the door. He opened only to be rewarded with a stunned Head Captain Yamamoto.

"What are you doing here Ryoka boy?" Yamamoto asked.

"I own this house, so I have to ask you the same thing... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Master asked of the old man.

"Lady DragonerLixon asked to see me boy." Old man Yamamoto said with disrespect clear in his voice.

"Alright... HEY DICTATOR!!! HEAD CAPTAIN SAYS YOU REQUESTED TO SEE HIM!!!" Master yelled to his lover which made Yamamoto jump when she answered.

"I didn't call him... Thank you for the visit Head Captain Yamamoto." Dictator told the old manb with a great deal of respect showing in her voice but also with annoyance.

"You're not Lady DragonerLixon. Where is she?" Yamamoto asked of Master.

"Well... two things... 1: She had a heart attack and being as I'm the only one in the Seireitei who is a DragonerLixon; I inherit the mansion by default. and 2: Being as she's dead and Dictator is my lover she is the new Lady DragonerLixon." Master lied to old man Yamamoto.

"Ah... but why is she in the DragonerLixon mansion? She's a Kuchiki." Yamamoto asked with suspicion deep in his voice.

"Like I said before... She's my lover." Master said with annoyance getting clearer in his voice.

" There's annoyance in your voice." Yamamoto observed.

"Yeah cause you interrupted us making love." Master said with annoyance clear in his voice to where anyone in the mansion could hear it.

Yamamoto got little angry with Master's tone even though he couldn't defeat him and Master knew this then the old man had an idea and he thought, _I could prevent him from seeing his lover._

"I know what your thinking... You're thinking that you could prevent me from seeing Dictator... Well try me... You can't defeat me... Now if you will... please leave for I am wiery of this conversation." Master said as he shut the door in the Head Captain's face.

Then he went back over to the bed removing his pants and her shirt in a flurry of complete unadulterated passion then they continued where they had let off. Then he felt a hand on his shirt and he raised his arms and felt his shirt being removed knowing only his name, his lovers name, and the haze of passion going through his head. Then he reached down and took her pants off only to notice that she was already naked as was he. As he reached down to her womanhood there was yet again another knock on the door.

_Damn! Just can't get a break today now can I?_ Master thought as he pulled his pants back on.

He went to the door and opened it and saw Byakuya standing there in bandages.

"Hey Byakuya! What brings you here to my mansion?" Master asked although he already had a pretty good idea on what Byakuya's answer was.

"I'm here for my aunt: Dictator Kuchiki." Byakuya said.

"I'm sorry but she's not here right now. The only Dictator that is here is the future Lady DragonerLixon." Master said to, in his mind, his future nephew in-law.

"I know that is a lie boy. Bring her out here before I kill you with my Senbonsakura." Byakuya said with annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" Master said with a great deal of measured annoyance wanting to continue with his and Dictator's love making.

_Heh... I can just prevent him from seeing my aunt._ Byakuya thought.

"Heh.. I know what your thinking... Your thinking that you'll keep me away from Dictator aren't you? Well... go ahead and try! When you do... you might as well prepare to die by my Bankai." Master said as coldly as he could.

"You're right... that is what I'm thinking... just try to stop me... or kill me for that matter." Byakuya admitted.

"Fine... Get out of my house." Master said as he tried to shut the door.

"Not without my aunt." Byakuya said whom had stuck his foot out to prevent the door from closing.

"Heh... Fine... Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru!" Master yelled his anger almost reaching the same point as his thought of Dictator with another man.

Master's Spirit Energy was replenished by his anger. He put his hand to the top of his head and pulled down his condensed scarlet reishi and it transformed into his Hollow Mask. Then Master raised up his finger and said,"Heh... I've decided not to kil you but rather wound you even further than you already are from me. Lets go outside to fight... I don't want to destroy another part of my mansion." Master said in the gurgling voice that he always dispised because it caused Dictator discomfort.

"Heh... Fine..." Byakuya said as he started walking back outside.

Master soon followed him and when they were outside he said,"This will do... Now do you really wanna do this?"

"Heh... Scatter-"Byakuya started.

"Fine... Cero." Master stated as he shot out a Cero at Byakuya and he was thrown straight backwards by the force of Master's Cero.

Then Master saw that Byakuya had finished his Shikai incantation before his Cero had hit. So he grabbed Netsu-Michimaru and then he ran out into the open and yelled," Geretsusiatugaia!"

Then he slashed the air and sent a red shock wave of condensed Spirit Energy towards the thousand blades and melted them all at once.

"Heh... Do you now realize that you can not defeat me?" Master asked with a longing to head back upstairs to return to his and Dictator's love making. Then Byakuya was there behind him and said," Hado Number 4 Byakurai!"

"You still don't get it do you?" Master asked as he Flash Stepped and charged up another Cero, but decided to make it a little over kill and used 2 Ceros. Then he fired them and they hit Byakuya square in the chest.

"Heh... Don't get from that one... I don't want to have to kill you completely." Master said with an ever increasing longing.

Then he turned around and then he took his mask off and went inside. He went up to the room and removed his pants again. He then crawled into the bed with her and reached down to her womanhood and began stroking it and he heard her moan out of complete and unimaginable pleasure. He then heard his door open and people walk in.

_What the fuck!? I just can't fuck my lover today, can I?!_ Master thought in anger.

He then got out of bed and put his mask on his anger overflowing his Spirit Energy and he walked down the stairs to find the Captains and Vice Captains of Squads 1-5 and 7-13.

"Ahhhh... Hello Squad members... How may I be of assistance?" Master asked grudgingly.

"You can start by handing over Dictator Kuchiki and then you can leave this estate..." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Kiss my shiny human ass." Master said his voice gurgling but his voice still showing anger.

"Shut up! You have no other choice in the matter! You are out matched with all of us here!" Ukitake said.

"Yeah... actually I do... you see Gin Ichimaru hasn't told you of my new found power has he?" Master asked.

"What new found power? As far as I know... that slice that killed my Bankai was a complete fluke. As well as that Cero."

"WHAT HE CAN USE A CERO NOW?!" The other Captains asked.

"Yeah... you wanna see?" Master inquired as he charged up for a tri-simultaeneous Cero.

"SHIT! HE WASN'T KIDDING WHEN HE SAID THAT HE CAN USE CEROS NOW!" The Captains yelled in fright.

Then Master realized that he could still use more of the power to make more Ceros. He continued to add more to the surrounding area.

"1..2...4...6...7...9...12... 12 Ceros with one person? This guy truly is pissed." The Captains said in unison.

Then Master fired his Ceros and they hit the Captains square in the chest to where they wouldn't be getting up for a few days.

"Now I have spared your lives and I only have one request... The authorization to make my own Squad if my friends and I graduate in less than 2 years."

Yamamoto had only enough strength to tell Master that it was acceptible and that it will be done if he holds his end of the bargain.

"Oh you'll have no trouble of that out of me. I try to keep my word." Master said with coldness deep in his voice.

Then Master walked back into the room where Dictator was. Then he got into the bed ready to continue only to find that she was fast asleep. Master smiled at how peaceful she looked. Then he too fell asleep wrapping his arms around his lover.

Then when Master woke up he saw that Dictator had already gotten dressed and was watching him then Master leaned in and kissed her and he got dressed himself and grabbed Dictator's hand and they left heading for the Soul Reaper Academy. They were soon joined by their friends and they entered the Soul Reaper Academy and then they were surprised that they all had the same classes all the way through to the end of the school day.

"Ahhh... I'm glad you could join us , Ms. Kuchiki, and others." The teacher said with a smirk on his face knowing that they were in the wrong class.

They were in 4th period while they showed up for their 1st period class. This was the teacher's senior class and no freshman could possibly hope to take on his senior exam that he was passing out now.

"Although your late quite a bit... you're more than welcome to take my senior exam and I'll see what I can do if you pass." The teacher told Master.

"Fine... Come on guys." Master told his friends.

They sat down and heard snickering about they were dead meat because they were freshman instead of seniors and that they didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the test. When they got the test Master reakized that it really wasn't as easy as he thought it would be but it was still pretty easy. He finished first, Dictator watching him and then Shinimaru finished second. Soon Dictator went up there already finished with her test. Then Sakumaru finished her test with Tidusred and Yukiko soon to follow. That left Inomaru whom had fallen asleep. Master focused his Spirit Energy into his hand and touched her forehead and murmured," Bakudo Number 64: Awakening." Then Inomaru opened her eyes and saw that all of her friends were done and that she was the only one left. Then they heard a knock on the door and then Master saw a boy about his age walk in and bowed to the teacher and gave him some papers. The teacher looked at them and then he nodded and went about his business as the boy sat next to Dictator and decided to try and make a move on her. Master got really angry at this and he soon murmured," Hado Number 23: Dragon's Burst of Wind." as he pointed his finger at the boy and the boy flew right out of his seat causing the whole class to bust out laughing. Then the teacher came over and scolded the class for being so inconcederate and then Inomaru finished her test taking longer than any of the others.

"Well it seems that our freshman have finished before any of my seniors... Lets see how they did... Hmmm? Well this can't be right... A+... A-...A+...A-...A...B+....B-...and a B? How is this even possible? That test was to challenge the seniors yet all of you passed it with out breaking a sweat!" The teacher nearly fainted when he saw this and then he saw Dictator kiss Master.

"Hey you two stop that kissing right now!" The teacher ordered with a sign of lonliness in his voice.

Master just gently raised his finger and whispered," Hado Number 23: Dragon's Burst of Wind!" Then the teacher went through 15 walls and was knocked completely unconscious. He had to go to the infermory with his arms broken in 5 places, his legs in 6 places and 7 broken ribs. Then the class erupted in a roar of activity then Master continued to kiss Dictator and all the while he saw that Shinimaru was staring at Sakumaru whom knew he was staring at her and was blushing at the fact that he was doing this. Shinimaru noticed that Master was looking at him and mouthed,"What?"

"Go ahead, Shinimaru, ask her out... You obviously love her and I think she feels the same about you." Master whispered to Shinimaru just before the bell rang and Master grabbed Dictator's hand and they went to lunch together. They went over to the roof and their very presence made everyone nervous because of Master's reputation.

"Excuse me?" A girl had the bravery to ask... or the insanity... of which it was Master knew not.

"Yes?" Master asked.

"Is it true that you're a Vizard?" The girl dared to ask even further.

"Yes it is true... Why do you ask? Do you honestly want to see it?" Master inquired being impressed by the girl's actual bravery.

"Yes... if you would." The girl's true bravery actually had Master stunned. That however didn't last long as she looked disappointed. Then Master set his right hand to the top of his face and called upon the hollowification process that made him even more powerful. He pulled his hand down focusing the concentrated Spirit Energy into the shape of his mask. The sight of it sent everyone running for the hills out of fear.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... I swear this thing does have it's advantages." Master said.

"I know... So which one should we start first? The fun or lunch?" Dictator asked a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Hmmmm... Lets see here now ummm...uh.... lets start with the food first... that way we will have more energy for this later." Master answered.

"Alright..." Dictator grumped being shot down from the start of having fun.

" It'll be alright love... I'm just want to eat so that I can cum later rather than sooner." Master reasoned.

This brightened Dictator's mood remarkably. Then she reached into her bag and got out two lunch boxes and handed Master one with the name of his Zombaku-to on it and she grabbed hers and he was glad that she had came prepared and was happy to have her around him at all times. When they finished their lunch they went to a more secluded area of the roof top. Then Dictator unbuttoned Master's pants and then she started licking the head of his dick. Pleasure ran up Master's spine and appeared in the shape of a moan. Then Master was surprised as she slowly started taking in more and more of his cock inside of her warm, soft, loverly everlastingly mouth. Then when she was stopped at three quarters of the way there no longer able to take in anymore of his huge erection. Then Master put his hand on her head and added a little pressure there. And then he

felt his climax coming.

"Ah, Dictator I'm coming." Master said however just as he said it he reached his climax and came crashing down from the mountain of unimaginable pleasure. His seed squirting into Dictator's awaiting mouth.

"Sorry about that, Dictator..." Master was quick to appologize.

" Dictator stated proudly.

"True... say about that... If we graduate in 2 years what do you say we form our own Squad?" Master asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." Dictator said.

Then the bell rang to sugnal that they needed to go to gym. Master grabbed Dictator's hand and they Flash Stepped to the gymnasium. They made it just before the Tardy Bell rang. They then had to sit through the gym teacher's boring speach until the word 'Tournament' came out of his mouth. Their heads all shot up towards the word: Tournament.

"Huh??? What Tournament?" Master asked completely interested in the conversation.

"The Tournament that I'll be participating in and if one of you beat it then you will automatically pass my class. These are no easy Soul Reapers." the coach said.

"Heh... and I'm not so easily defeated. Oooof!" Master said as he was thrown to the ground by his coach.

"Really? Looks like you just got defeated by me!" The coach said to Master.

"Heh... I wasn't ready... Tell you what... If I beat you right now... I want you to do 2 things... 1: Pass my friends from your class. And 2: Give me your place in the tournament." Master said to his coach as he drew his zombaku-to.

"Heh... Deal... Try me out in my Shikai form..." The coach said as he drew his own zombaku-to and then he started to laugh at the size of Master's zombaku-to.

"SHUT UP!!! AND CALL ON YOUR ZOMBAKU-TO!" Master said to the coach.

"Fine... Increase the destruction of the world: Gargantian Sizimebaki." The coach said as he held a bar with a spiked ball and chain on one end and a giant blade on the other.

"Heh... Is that as far as you can go? Try me out now! Through the stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path: Skoliro Brisingr!" Master yelled calling on his zombaku-to.

"Heh... Is that as good as you can go? What happened to the all powerful Vizard side of you?" the coach said causing an uproar of questioning from Master's gymnasium classmates.

"Fine... You really want to see it? Then here it is." Master said as he put his hand to the top of his head and then he focused the highly destructive and concentrated reishi there and it formed into his Vizard mask.

"Now... then... BANKAI! Netsu-Michimaru!" Master barked as he called upon his Bankai... his soul fusing with his zombaku-to.

"What? No fair! No using Bankai!" the coach yelled as Master sliced him nearly in hal causing the coach to become unconscious.

"Whoa... He took out the coach with one attack." one girl said.

"Yeah... I wander if he'll go out with me." Another girl said.

"Hell no he'll be going out with me!" A girl shouted.

"Ah shut up both of you! He'll be my boyfriend!" another girl yelled.

This caused a giant uproar between the girls on who was going to be Master's girlfriend except for Sakumaru and was getting a little angry and she then dicided to act when the last girl started to bet that they wouldn't ask him out before her. Then Dictator released her zombaku-to and said," If anyone wants him then they'll have to go through me to do it!"

"What are you his girlfriend?" a girl asked laughing at the absurdity that the strongest yet most insane person in the school could be attracted to Dictator.

Master then went over there and said," Yes... she is my girlfriend... I heard what all of you said... All I have to say is thanks but no thanks... I already have a girlfriend and her zombaku-to is released out of anger... Now if you will stop saying things like that... I don't to have to send more people to the infermory anymore than the 2 this day... Now if you'll excuse us... I'll be taking over gym class for now... I want everyone except Shinimaru, Sakumaru, Tidusred, Yukiko, and Dictator to run 900 laps... NOW!" Master yelled that last part as he put his mask on; his voice gurgling in the way that Master hated for it caused DIctator discomfort. They all started running being afraid that he would attack them with his Bankai. Master turned around and said," Now then you all are going to help me win the Tournament."

"What about us... How are we going to pass?" Shinimaru asked not catching the exchange between Master and the gym teacher.

"You already have your passin grade from this class. I just fought for it." Master said as he attacked by this time everyone felt his Spirit Energy go through the roof and they started running even faster because they thought that he wanted them to run until they died again. By the time the bell rang everyone had done their 900 laps out of fear of Master and the others were tired except for Master who looked like he could take on a Captain right now, but in reality he was so tired that he couldn't take on a 14th seat right now. Then Dictator grabbed his hand and tugged him along and they walked to his house where they were met by a surprise visit at Master's front door.

"Ahh... Byakuya... and Captains 1-13 along with their Liuetinants and 3rd Seats... To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Master asked out of confusion.

"We're here to take Dictator away." Byakuya said expecting Master to put his Vizard Mask on.

"Well... that sucks... fine... take her on one conditon... If I win the Tournament then you have to relinquish her to me... Still as a Kuchiki and all... She will still be part of your family." Master said with a grin on his face.

This surprised Dictator quite alot because she knows that Master loves her and that she loves him and that if she was the prize then he would never lose to another Soul Reaper... He'd be just too damn determined and that was probably a good thing sense she loved him and she knew that he loved her.But still she knew that if Master wanted he could tear these guys limb from limb... She thought that he still had enough Soul Energy to go Vizard, but in reality he was so exhausted that he couldn't even feel anger at this moment. He had to force out a grin and Dictator saw this and had a hunch that he knew he was going to win.

" Question... Will Dictator be in the Soul Reaper Academy?" Master asked.

"Yes the only class you'll have together is gym... why?" Byakuya asked.

"Well that means that there is still no way I can lose." Master said as he went inside his house and finally went into the hallway that he found out about earlier. As he went inside he saw that it was a passage way to a hidden library they were only 3 books... "S","B", and "G". Master piciked up the book with "B" on it and then he saw that it was a book to use Bankai. He started reading it and when he finished it the time was 3:00 in the morning. Master quickly went to sleep and then when he woke up he went to the Soul Reaper Academy and when he reached the school he was late. The teacher noticed that he came in unaccompanied.( They had to hire a substitute. It had been 3 days sense Master put the teacher through the 15 walls.) The day went by slowly for Master and when gym came he hopped up from his chair only to be stopped by the teacher.

"Is something wrong with Dictator?" the teacher asked.

"No she had to temporarly change classes. She'll be back after the Tournament." Master said as he Flash Stepped to the gymnasium. He appeared inside in the gymnasium and saw that there was a substitute gym teacher scolding Dictator for being late. Master held up his finger and muttered," Hado Number23: Dragon's Burst of Wind... Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning." Then he shot out the double Soul Reaper spell at the gym teacher whom just simply dodged it and then he said," AH... So you're the Vizard I've been hearing about... Try me out with that Vizard form of your's!"

"I've got one better... I hope this works...** Bankai!**" Master said as his reishi shot through the roof and then Master realized that it had worked.

"Heh... Netsu-Michimaru... This is why I've been using my Vizard powers... So that I can use Bankai... But now that power is no longer needed to use this so I'll use it pnly when the need arises." Master said as he attacked the gym teacher.

"Whoa... His attacks are ferocious... heh... I'm Higaku Madarame... Now then... Bankai! Ryumon Huzukimaru." Higaku yelled as he wielded his Bankai with all the force of the blade itself... It was monstrous...

"Heh... So that is your Bankai..." Master said as he Flash Stepped toward Higaku and then he started to move in a complete blur. Master then destroyed Ryumon Huzakimaru's left Blade. Then he attacked the right blade only to be sliced and thrown into the opposite wall. Master was sure that he was moving too fast for Higaku to be able to react so quickly.

"Humichika! How dare you interfere with my battle!" Higaku yelled at a blue haired afro guy who had a plant like thing and it was attached to Master and it was draining Master's Spirit Energy. Master barely got his arm up to call upon the Hollowfication. When his mask was on he raised his reishi as high as it would go and then Humichika's zombaku-to destroyed by the intense the pressure of Master's Spirit Energy. Then Master's mask broke in half and Master had only one hope left. He carged up as many Ceros as he could and then he released them simultaeneously and they hit Higaku and Humichika square in their chests. Master's mask broke then and he saw that he had blasted a hole straight through the wall and he turned to Dictator and smiled warmly and she turned her head and blushed. Master walked over to her and then he grabbed her hand and asked," Alright... you have to tell me what is wrong, before I lose my sanity."

"Humm... I wasn't expecting you to give up so easily against my nephews demands." Dictator said sadly.

"Heh... I couldn't even feel anger right then and I had to force that grin out, I'm just happy to see you right now... I can't wait till the Tournament." Master said with longing infront of Dictator.

"Huh? You should give up on me and try to keep yourself alive... Humichika is going to be in the Tournament!" Dictator said with worry clear in her voice only to Master.

"Well do I have an answer to that problem." Master said as he dug out the book with a "G" on it.

"What does a book have to do with Humichika's Ryokou Kujaku?" Dictator asked confused.

"I'm going to need Yuroichi for this type of training... The truth is... I haven't mastered my Bankai outside of my Vizard form yet... I only learned how to do it last night." Master admitted to the love of his life.

"WHAT?! You're that good yet you're still tat unexperienced? I wander how scary you'll be in Vizard form when you master your Bankai in this form." Dictator wandered.

"Pretty scary I think... However that is not the point." Master said as he leaned in and locked his lips with Dictator's lips.

They kissed for what felt like hours however the class stopped talking and watched them. Master realized this after awhile and said," Well don't just stand there! Excersize! I have to fight for more reasons than 1 now! So... Let's start with 1000 laps then we can do 1200 crunches for today."

"WHAT?! I THINK HE'S HONESTLY TRYING TO KILL US!!!" one of the students yelled.

Master then got into a fighting position and asked Dictator to stand clear of the fight for today. Then he vanished appearing beside Tidusred and shoving him through a wall. Then Yukiko managed to freeze Master's leg and then she was sent flying into Humichika. Then Shinimaru attacked and Master barely dodged on the account of his frozen leg and then Master started to get frustrated and he used this frustration to power his Spirit Energy and then he called upon his Hollowification and then Master, in his Vizard mask, attacked with renewed vigor only to send Shinimaru into the other wall with a Cero.

Then Sakumaru attacked him and Master just simply dodged it and then he fired a blue blast of furious Spirit Energy yet it wasn't a Cero at Sakumaru.

"Why I'll be... that guy can use a Bala... That is quite something." a girl from Master's Hado instruction class said.

Then Inomaru attacked bringing her Zombaku-to down from above and Master just simply spun his blade around in a circle deflecting her attack with absolute ease and then he just grabbed her and threw her into a nearby wall. Then Shinimaru and Tidusred decided to double team him and Master just twirled Netsu-Michimaru to block all of Tidusred's arrows and then Shinimaru used his Getsuga on Master and Master just simply used Flash Stepped to dodge and then he attacked Shinimaru and then Shinimaru blocked it wearing a Hollow's mask.

"You're a Vizard? Since when?" Master asked.

"Heh... For a while now... I don't want Sakumaru to find out... You know that I love her." Shinimaru said with hurt clear in his gurgling voice.

"Yeah... I do know that... Let's fight... wait exactly how long have you been a Vizard?" Master asked in his gurgling voice.

"Heh... well... I stood up for you at when Captain Ichimaru said that you attacked him for no reason and they killed me for it and I didn't want to die and then I entered my inner sanctum and then I fought my inner Hollow and won with flying colors... however I don't like to use this power and I can only stay in it for a few minutes... unlike you who can stay in that form for hours unless you push yourself a little bit too far then your mask breaks like mine... Like those Ceros... By the way how do you do that..." Shinimaru asked.

Master leaned into Shinimaru's ear and whispered," It's actually quite simple... I just imagine Dictator being with another man and it makes my blood boil and then I use my anger and my Spirit Energy then I fuse them together and then I concentrate them somewhere around me and then I make them as large as possible after that I add in my own little bit of personality and then I have a Cero... It's not all that easy... cause that is the part of my inner Hollow... However... it does come in handy in a fight... and then there's the fact that I can't use my Vizard form while in the Tournament." Master said with great reluctance.

"Huh? Heh... well then you can train with me while I train as my Vizard form." Shinimaru said as he raised his finger and a red light appeared and Master just simply stood there and when the Cero was close enough he swung Netsu-Michimaru yelling," Geretsusiatugaia!" and a red shock wave of Spirit Energy was sent into Shinimaru's Cero destroying it on impact and then it hit Shinimaru square in the chest.

Then Master turned around and used a Bala on Tidusred and then there was Sakumaru and Master wheeled around getting a wee bit caried away and pierced her chest.

"SHIT! Sakumaru!" Master said as he tried to heal her.

"Huh? AH! Sakumaru! Shit! ANSWER ME, LOVE!!!" Shinimaru said to his beloved Sakumaru.

Master just shook his head and said," She's not coming back as a Soul Reaper... I can tell... It's one of the advantages of being the first ever Vizard. She is fighting her inner Hollow... either she will come back to have her inner Hollow eventually swallow him up or she will defeat her inner Hollow and come back as a Vizard."

Shinimaru looked like he would accept that or so Master thought until Shinimaru broke into tears and Master had to punch him in the shoulder and said that it would do no good grieving for her for she will come back no matter what happens, for she loved him. Then by the end bell Sakumaru's Spirit Energy spiked up and then she was standing up. Master and Shinimaru both knew the simptoms fairly well and knew that Sakumaru was now a Vizard.

"What crazy Spitit Energy! I've only seen it twice... Oh... She is now a Vizard." Dictator said just now realizing what was going on.

"Heh..." Sakumaru said as she Flash Stepped behind Master and then he turned around and saw that she was about to attack and Master just raised his finger and fired another Cero telling her that school was over with. Then Master leaned in and kissed Dictator full on the lips only to be pushed away by Byakuya and then Master said," Heh... fine... If I kill you now that would upset Dictator and that would make me upset."

Byakuya grabbed Dictator's arm and he literally dragged her by the arm and it was so degrating that Master had to fight back the urge to destroy Byakuya right then and there.

"I thought that I told you that he doesn't love you or he wouldn't have given up so easily. Heh... I guess that there is no other choice in the matter... I'm withdrawing you from the Soul Reaper Academy." Byakuya said.

"Hell no I'm not getting witdrawn from the Soul Reaper Academy... In case if you've forgotten I'm still your aunt... Now I will stay in the Soul Reaper Academy and you can't stop me." Dictator said coldly to her nephew.

"We shall see about that..." Byakuya said to his aunt.

" You can't stop me." Dictator told her nephew even more coldly than before.

Byakuya felt the area go cold from the coldness in her voice.

"W-w-w-we'll s-s-s-see a-a-a-about t-t-t-that." Byakuya said his teeth cattering making him stutter with cold.

"Heh..." Dictator said smiling as she thought that she had scared him to stutter that badly.

_Shit... When auntie Dictator is determined to do something then there is no persuading her. Unless... _ Then he thought of Master breaking up with Dictator. _Ahhh... Of course... but he'd never do it, so that little arrant thought is meaningless... Perhaps... Nah he'd never fall for it._ Byakuya thought.

By this time they had reached the Kuchiki mansion and Dictator had an idea but it would be very dangerous.

Master saw the whole exchange and he knew that Dictator had a plan of some sort... So he decided to go visit her to save her from getting into trouble. He resolved to go visit her tonight and make sure that she knows that he does love her. Then Master realized what time it was by how far the sun had gotten in the sky and he made his move when Byakuya's light went out. He was extra careful to surpress his Spirit Energy and then he used Flash Step and went to find Dictator's room and when he found it he noticed Dictator climbing out her window and Master went even quicker to stop her and when he stopped her he told her that if she was dropping out then so was he, however, he hoped that she wasn't.

"Master... Oh... please tell me that it isn't true... You do love me right?" Dictator said tears running down the face at the sight of the man she loved.

"Do you honestly doubt my love for you? You became a part of me when you devoured by seed back then." Master said as he slowly leaned in closer.

"Oh... Master... I love you." Dictator whispered as she leaned up.

"I love you too." Master said as he locked his lips with hers and then he Flash Stepped out of the Kuchiki estate and went to Sokioku hill where Master made out with Dictator.

Then somthing happened that he had not anticipated. A Vazdolordez Menos Grande appeared. It's Spirit Energy spiking through the roof at its side was a type of Hollow that Master had never seen before.

"Shit... I'll take on the Vazdolordez... You take on the weird looking Hollow." Master said.

"Alright. Bring them to the fiery pits of hell: Skolir fra Brisingr." Dictator said as she released her zombaku-to.

"Heh... Bankai... Netsu-Michimaru." Master stated as he released his zombaku-to into it's Bankai form.

Then something happened that killed Master a little inside, the weird looking Hollow had pierced Dictator through the heart.

Master quickly killed the Vazdolordez and went to Dictator side... She was already ice cold bieng so close to death. Master then realized that of he didn't defend himself the weird Hollow would most definately kill him. However, Master could care less... The love of his life is dead and the only way for her to come back is if she was a Vizard and that scared Master a little because he was so used to protecting her that he felt unneeded at that moment in time. Then Master turned around and attacked the weird Hollow and after a few moments Master was thrown off the side of Sokioku hill's cliff side and then Master felt Dictator's Spirit Energy Spike... Master knew that she was still no match and now he had no choice to use it now even though he didn't want to show Dictator what she would become. Master then held his hand at the top of his head and seemingly brought down his mask from nothingness. Master then Flash Stepped back to the top of Sokioku hill and then he was above the fight and Master yelled," Dictator! Move! I'm going to fire my Cero!"

Dictator moved out of the way and Master shot out his most powerful number of Ceros yet...

"1..2...4...5...7...8....10...14....20...25... 48 Ceros?! Master must really be pissed right now... I wander if that has anything to do with my nephew then Master cut his fingers on his zombaku-to, but he didn't care. He charged up another wave of Ceros only Master had a big surprise from his hand. He fired his new and definately much more powerful Cero along with the other Ceros just to obliderate the weird looking Hollow for harming Dictator.

"Heh... That's what you get for harming Dictator... I actually plan on marrying her one day... C-" Master was cut off by Dictator's lips on his then she reluctantly broke off the kiss and said to Master," Yes... I will marry you... But you will have to do it again... perferably when you get a set of rings."

Master just merely smiled at his beloved's response until Byakuya showed up and he grabbed Dictator's hand and he pulled her towards him and then he slapped her in the face. This really set Master off, however he had a better idea than obliderating Byakuya right then and there.

"Dictator... when you have the free time... go into your mental world and fight... then when you win... come to me and I will help you even further than when you helped me." Master said with a grin on his face.

Byakuya then saw the wound in his aunt's chest and then he asked quite impolitely," What happened."

"Well you see, my future nephew-in-law, there were these two Hollows... one a Vazdolordez, whom I took on and defeated and then there was this weird looking one that Dictator took on and when I got done activating my Bankai I saw that the weird looking Hollow had pierced her chest. Naturally I attacked out of anger and the intent to kill. Then I was thrown off the cliff and then I felt her Spirit Energy spike. Then I went Vizard for I wasn't in Vizard form at that time and then I obliterated him for hurting Dictator." Master stated with indifference.

Byakuya's face hardened at the words: future nephew-in-law Master then tossed Dictator a delighted grin and vanished moving much too fast for Byakuya to catch his movements. Then Master entered his house only to be stopped by Byakuya and then he slapped Master in the face. It was horribly degrating.

"You dare hit someone who just spared your life? Someone who could tear you limb from limb with out using his Vizard form?" Master asked furiously.

"You dare ask for my aunt's hand in marriage without consulting me first?" Byakuya accused correctly, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Yeah... what of it... we love each other." Master said to whom he counted as family, but whom was getting on his nerves.

"You must be a noble... crap... well... even more noble than you are right now." Byakuya said.

"Yeah and guess what? The whole point in me asking for her hand in holy matrimony will ne pointless because then I'll be a completely different person than whom she fell in love with at first sight." Master said knowingly.

Byakuya realizing that he just might lose this argument said the one thing he could at that point in time and still hold his nobility.

"Fine... But I do not want any part of your wedding plans." Byakuya said concedingly.

"Good... now... hmmm... pleasent dreams... and can you please stop telling Dictator that I don't love her... I do love her with every fiber of my bieng and so much more than that." Master said with absolute willingness.

"Fine... but the fact that you still have to win her at the Tournament still stays the same. Oh and she'll be coming back into your classes... all of them... Keep her safe... for my sanity... I do love my relatives and I can see it in your eyes that you see me as a relative already because of my aunt's answer to your proposal. Please do take good care of her." Byakuya said.

"You know... I could take better care for her if she was under my roof." Master pointed out.

"Don't push my aqcuiesing, boy." Byakuya said with a cold that made it snow in Master's house. Master had fought against Captain Hitsugaya's Hyrorinmaru and snow was definately something that he was used to. It was the stare that made put him on the edge of pure insanity. Master would never show it to Byakuya willingly of course, however, these kinds of things can be seen in the eyes.

"Heh... It would seem that my tone has scared you quite a bit... Good night _DragonerLixon._" Byakuya said with apparent more ease in his voice to say Master's last name than Rangiku did saying Kuchiki.

Then Master did something that surprised Byakuya. He hugged Byakuya and said in his ear," Thank you for understainding Dictator's and my feelings for one another."

Then someone appeared that Master was astonished to see twice in one day now adays. It was Dictator and Byakuya then said," She threatened to kill me with her new found powers and she told me that she was a bit unstable... apparently she has an inner Hollow that is trying to take over her to try to destroy her and all of those precious to her."

Master smiled at this because he knew what it meant. This meant that Dictator had an inner Hollow inside of her and that it was trying to take over her body. Master did not know why that made him happy but he also knew why that made him sad. Master then ushered Dictator inside and she shut the door in Byakuya's face. Master then led her to the basement where he led to the DragonerLixon training room and then he said," You need to lay down while I seal you off to where this transformation won't harm anyone that is precious to you. Then when you lose control for a little while I'll be the one to keep you in line."

"Alright." Dictator said as she laid down and then Master knocked her out and then he recited the incantations for Bakudos Numbers: 4, 6, 1, 64. and 2749. Then Master shot them out of his hand and then he then saw that she was begining the process of becoming a Vizard and thus having a Hollowification process. Master then opened up a temporary doorway to her and then he went through closing it behind himself and then he ran through the doorway and then he attacked her without the intent to kill as well as the intent to not let her pass him to kill everyone who is precious to her. Because that would cause her great grief. Master then realized that she might not come back to him; this, however, did not make him give up on her.

"I will not give up on you so you better not give up on me, Dictator!" Master said as Dictator charged up a Cero. Master seemingly pulled his mask down out of no where and then he quickly charged up a Cero of his own. Then they shot their Ceros at each other and Master's Cero easily overpowered Dictator's premature Cero, however, before it could hit her Master stopped it. Then Master realized that Dictator was changing into what she was supposed to be changing into. Master then saw his opportunity and then he sheathed his zombaku-to and then Dictator, in her inner mental world, grabbed her inner Hollow's Bankai and then it turned from yellow to red. Then she stabbed her inner Hollow through the stomach with her Bankai and then her inner Hollow disappeared saying," If there is ever any weakness from you, queen, I'll take over... you can count on that."

Master then said," Great! That's just what you need to do to come back to me, Dictator."

Then there was a cloud of dust and when it cleared Dictator was there wearing her Hollow mask.

Master ran over to her and hugged her and then he tried to lift her mask off so that he could kiss her, but couldn't. Dictator just chuckled a bit and lifted her mask up and said," Now am I going have to try to take your mask off or will you take it off for me?"

Master realized as she said this that his mask was still on and he removed it and then he leaned in and he kissed her with a passion that could light up a star. Then Master picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

"What on earth are you doing?" Dictator asked curiously.

"Well no one will be here for a while so it shoud be okay if you make a loud noise." Master said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Oh you are such a pervert, but I love you anyway." Dictator said with a similar perveted grin on her face.

Then Master locked his lips with hers again and then he gently set her on his bed. Then he started taking her top off and then she slid out of her top. Then Master took up on one of his absolute favorite things in the world. He played with her breasts. Then she did something that surprised Maste: She took the lead. Soon she had him on his back and then she started to take off his pants. Master recignizing what she was trying to do took his lower Shihakusho off and then Dictator took his erection into her mouth and then Master felt a shiver of pure pleasure run up his spine. Then he felt his pleasure building up as he was about to reach his climax. Then feeling it nigh upon him he shouted," Dictator... I'm about to cum."

Then Dictator did something that surprised Master even more: She grabbed his scrotum preventing him from cumming and instead saying... I want you to come inside of me."

"Are you sure? You could get pregnant." Master said as his voice cracking as he was slowly coming backwards down the mountain of pleasure instead of falling off it.

Dictator just answered with a curt nod as she removed her lower Shihakusho and panties and manouevered his cock inside of her womanhood. Then when she released it she was surprised that Master was not cumming like he said he was. Then she realized that she had taken too long and that she had to put him over the edge again.

"Heh... looks like you're not going to cum like you said you was. So let's see if I can get you back there in this position." Dictator said.

"Alright." Master said as he lifted her up and then she moved in perfect tune to Master's thrusts.

Soon Master found himself back on the cliff-side of pure pleasure about to fall off in his climax. Then he felt Dictator climax and that was enough to strip him from any control he had left and he came.

"**UUUGGGGHHHH!!!! MASTER!!!!!**" Dictator said as she came.

"**UGH... **That was awesome... good night... my fiancè." Master said to his beloved Dictator.

Then they fell asleep wishing the other pleasant dreams.

Then Master woke up and saw that if they didn't hurry that they would be late for school.

"Dictator! Wake up! We'll be late for school." Master yelled.

"School?! Shit..." Dictator said as she hurried to get dressed.  
They hurridly got dressed and Master then grabbed Dictator's hand and then he gathered all of his reishi into his body and said," Flash Step of Doom."

They just barely got to school on time and then Master hurridly got into his seat and then he felt Dictator get into her seat next to him. Then the teacher noticed that Dictator was here that day and he said with a little too much enthusiasm," Oh good, Dictator is back... Look every one Dictator Kuchiki is back from her old class schedule."

"Yeah... Hi guys." Dictator said.

"Hado Number 4: Byakyurai."(Pale Lightning.) Master muttered as he shot the Soul Reaper Spell at the teacher.

The teacher, however, foresaw this comming and dodged it and then he said with a high pitched voice," Hah! You've gotten a bit rusty! H-" his sentence was cut off as Master shot Dragon's Lightning out of his hand.

"Heh... Dragon's Lightning never misses for it is the most powerful of all the Lightning Style Soul Reaper Spells... Now then shut up with all that enthusiasm or I'll show you how to shut up." Master said with an annoyed expression on his face.

Then Master heard a musical tone that he hadn't heard in a long time. It was Dictator laughing. Master's eyes teared up at the beautful sound of it. Then Master said," Now there's a sound that I thought I'd never hear again."

"Well you do know how to make me laugh." Dictator said with an expression of pure joy.

Then Master acted on impulse and Flash Stepped through the Senkaimon into the World of the Living leaving money behind after taking a beautiful diamond ring and went back through the Senkaimon to the Seireitei back to class all in under 5 minutes. Then Master tucked the black satin box in his back pocket. Master then took his seat and then he waited for another 45 minutes for the bell to ring for them to go to the next class. Then Master went to his Bakudo class from his Hado class and then Master learned a new binding spell it was a unique binding spell that was made by his friend Damean... Bakudo Number 4863: Chaos Control... it is something that literally controls time except a select few whom are able to manuever through Chaos Control's power and so far they were Master and his friends. Then the bell rang just as Master mastered the Bakudo Spell signaling them to go to the next class where Master and the others had advanced swordmen techniques. Then Master realized that he had a substitute teacher today... Further more he was surprised to find out that it was his friend Yenji Abarai. Then Master just shrugged his shoulders and motioned towards Yenji and Dictator squeeled,"_**YENJI**_**!!!**"

"Huh? Oh Dictator! I didn't realize you were in the advanced swordsmenship tenchniques class." Yenji said to Dictator.

Master drew his zombaku-to and said," Do not underestimate us Yenji... you forgot who helped you to avenge your wife."

"Yeah... That was you... Vizard... the one and only..." Yenji said.

"The first of 4 actually..." Master said sadly.

Shinimaru tried to hit Master but Dictator blocked it. Yenji raised an eyebrow in curiousity and asked," The first of four? Who else?"

"Hmmm... Let's see here... There's Dictator since last night...." Master looked at Shinimaru whom nodded in approval and Master continued," And Shinimaru and his girlfriend Sakumaru."

"Huh... So... your Vizardness is spreading huh?" Yenji said.

"No... It is not a disease... so there for it can not spread." Master said with a matter-of-factly- tone in his voice.

"Ahhhh... So Dictator? When's the due date?" Yenji asked.

"What due date?" Dictator asked out of embarrassed curiousity.

"The due date that you realize that you're unreasonably, unjustibly, and irrevicibly in love with Master over there." Yenji asked as it was common knowledge.

Then Master said,"Okay are we going to learn or are we going to talk all day?"

Yenji just nodded and yelled," BANKAI!!! HIHIO ZABIMARU!!!"

"Heh... Through the stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path... Skoliro Brisingr."

Master yelled releasing his Shikai and thus blocking Yenji's attack and Master then deflected it and then raised Skoliro Brisingr over his head and said," Getsuga Tenshou!"

Then Master sliced the area between them and Yenji tried to block it but was surprised to find that Hihio Zabimaru was broken into itsy bitsy pieces that could not come back to life until he resealed his zombaku-to. Then Master yelled," Heh... and that was only my Shikai... Now try this..." Master brought down his mask and then yelled,"BANKAI!!! Netsu-Michimaru!!!!" Then Master jumped up and brought it at a rest at Yenji's neck and Yenji laughed and said," Heh... you win I guess... When did you learn Bankai without using your Vizard powers?"

"Awhile ago I guess... So what have you been doing Yenji?" Master asked out of pure curiousity.

"Well I've been trying to get over my wife's death. And then I bumped into a girl that is just as right for me as my wife was which is weird. Then I realize that she means something to me and I must have her for myself." Yenji said.

"So what's keeping you?" Master asked.

"I can't tell you that much information." Yenji said to his friend.

"Ugh... That answer is a sure way to piss me off... However, I have a feeling that I will find out soon enough." Master said with minace clear in his voice.

"Alright... So how did Dictator become a Vizard?" Yenji asked.

"Well we were on Sokioku hill when-" Master's voice was cut off as a Hollow appeared in front of the school and Master then saw that it had friends. It was just like that army only their Spirit Energy was much, much, stronger and so Master knew that no one could interfere with this kind of thing... Master was the strongest in Soul Society and that was why he had to be the one to fight, Especially Dictator who just became a Vizard. Master Flash Stepped to the huge Spiritual Pressure and then he saw with dismay the reason why the Spiritual Pressure was so much stronger. It had all those weird looking Hollows in the army and it looked like they were the 'Captains' of the army. And then Master drew his zombaku-to and yelled," BANKAI!!! NETSU-MICHIMARU!!!"

Then Master's zombaku-to transformed into it's mighty yet familiar Bankai. Then Master jumped up and pulled out all the stops by reaching up and gatered the darkness reishi that then transformed into his mask and then Master laughed as he charged up a Cero and then he fired it at the Hollows and fourteen disentigrated from the force of his Cero. Then Master charged up a for a bala. Then as he fired it he saw somthing that he hoped that he wouldn't see on the battle field... especially this one. He saw Dictator coming up to him and then she said," I'll help you." She said as she brought her mask down and then she yelled," BANKAI!!! NETSU-RAEKOTSU!!!" Then her zombaku-to transformed into one like into something like Master's Bankai only instead of a black one this one was blood red. Master felt an unbelievable amount of passion for her at that moment because that was one more thing that they had in common. Then Master had a surprise... He saw Shinimaru throw what could only be his Bankai yelling,"BANKAI! SYTHU-HERONSU!!!" and Master was surprised that it looked like a four bladed sythe and that was awesome for Master and if that wasn't enough of a surprise to Master he saw Sakumaru throwing one similar to Shinimaru's Bankai which meant that it was her Bankai..."BANKAI!!! SYTHU-HEROESSU!!!"

Then Master said,"FINE!!! OVER AND UNDER!!! GO!!!"

The others didn't have any trouble understanding what he meant by that and then Master and Dictator went under while Shinimaru and Sakumaru went under and they spun underneath Master and Dictator and together they killed over half of the army leaving the weird Hollows and then Master was yet again surprised by who came next. This new comer yelled," Cry Benihime!".

Then the weird looking Hollows were killed.

"Urahara!? Why are you here?" Master asked.

"Well... I came to relay you some information about these new breeds of Hollows... They're a mixture between two of the Menos Grande and they're very, very powerful... more powerful than a Captain without the element of surprise on their hands. You're lucky that you escaped this fight unscathed... And whom might I ask are your friends here?" Urahara asked.

"Well... This is Shinimaru, that is his girlfriend; Sakumaru, and you already know this one here." Master informed as he wrapped his arm affectionately around her waiste.

"Be careful not to let Dictator see you with this girl here." Urahara said.

"It is Dictator Kisuke!" Master yelled with annoyance.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN? WHY?!" Urahara couldn't hold in the simple, yet hard to answer questions.

"Well... We were- Hey! Yenji! Come on over here!" Master called over his friend whom was looking for them.

"Ah... You guys might wanna hurry up because the bell just rang." Yenji said.

"Fine... You two meet me at my house after school... Dictator you too need to be there so that we can tell these two how you became a Vizard." Master said.

"Alright." Dictator said to her beloved.

Then Master grabbed Dictator's hand and then they Flash Stepped to their gym class. Then they got chewed out for being late and then out of no where Humichika attacked Master with his Ryokou Kujaku and Master barely had time to push Dictator out of the way and put his mask on when Ryokou Kujaku hit him wrapping around him. The flowers starting to bloom as it drained his Spirit Energy and then Master raised his Spirit Energy recklessly fast yelling," Drain this! BANKAI!!! NETSU-MICHIMARU!!!" and then Master cut the zombaku-to and Master sliced thrir yelling," Geretsusiatugaia!!! Lightning!!!"

Then Yumichika was knocked out and then Higakku used a surprise attack on Master as well using Ryumon Huzukimaru against him until Dictator blocked it and said in a gurgling voice," No one attacks my fiancè and gets away with it."

"And do you have a say on the subject?" Higakku said as he struggled against Dictator's firm hold on Ryumon Huzukimaru's blade.

That was when Dictator raised her head revealing her mask and she saw the fear in Higakku's eyes and said," I do have a say on the subject because I'm his fiancè... now please do not attack my fiancè."

That was when Higakku did something that Master could never forgive. He raised his arm to attack Dictator and Master instantly moved to block the attack and he succeeded partially he blocked the attack but the rings that he had bought earlier that day flew underneath the bleachers never to be found again. Then Master saw that happen and got really angry. He flew back and said," Four nations form as one, nine kingdoms come together, planets to be aligned, bone of all creations burned to dust, the dust blown away by the wind, the ultimate dragon unleashes his power... Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!" And there was a flash of light and Higakku went through the wall and flew 134 feet until he hit the ground and rulled another 468 feet and then Higakku was unconscious. That was when the bell rang for them to go home and then Master grabbed Dictator's hand and they ran out of the Soul Reaper Academy when Master saw someone that he had not seen in awhile... his father. Master then gestured towards his father to try to get Dictator to come with him over there. She just shook her head and then Master ran to his father and said," Hey dad."

"Hey son... I thought that you were going to be here." Then Dorel drew Master close and whispered," So have you proposed to Dictator, yet?"

"Yes, but it is unofficial for her to be my fiancè until there is a ring around her finger. Why do you ask dad?" Master had to ask what was bothering him that prodded his curiousity.

"Well... Here... These were... the rings... that your... mother and I... married with... I give... them to... you now." Dorel finally finished his sentence through the tears that were forming.

"Wow... thanks dad... It will definately be official now..." Master then invited him to his house and saw that Urahara and Yenji was there not bothering to sense for extra Spirit Energy in the house. Then Master said," Let's get this over with."

"Hold on a second Master." a familiar voice sounded.

Master hoped futilely that it wasn't who he thought it was. It was Yuroichi.

"There is still the matter that it is your 18th Birthday..." Yuroichi said.

**Presents**

Tidusred got him a tuxedo

Yukiko got him a comb

Damean got him a pair of dress shoes

Shinimaru got him a bouquet and said that he'd need it

Sakumaru wouldn't give nor show Master the present that she had gotten him

Urahara did the same thing although he was weilding a bible... weird

Yuroichi gave him a corsage

Yenji wished them a long and happy life together which tied all the presents together

Inomaru just gave him some deodorant

Master then smiled and said," Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now..."

He got out the pink satin box and turned to Dictator and got down on one knee and asked," Dictator Kuchiki... Will you marry me?"

"Even though you and almost every one in this room knows my answer I will give it again for their sake and for the sake of making you officially my fiancè. Yes, Master I will marry you." Dictator said.

Then Master grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger and then he officially made them fiancès. Then Master then kissed Dictator passionately and then they felt a familiar Spirit Energy coming up to the house and it turned out to be Head Captain Yamamoto who said," Con-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE URAHARA!?"

"Well you see I'm here to gather some important information from Master." Urahara.

"Very well... Congradulations Master or should I say_ Supreme Captain_ _DragonerLixon_ ?" old man Yamamoto said.

That was when Master fainted for the first time in his life and then he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder and then Master jumped in surprise when he realized that his shoulder was burning.

"OUCH!!! Oh thank you Yamamoto." Master said daringly.

"So who will be your Liuetiant?" Yamamoto asked politely.

"That is a simple one... My fiancè, Dictator Kuchiki... My Assistant Adjutent... Heh... Shinimaru... 4th seat... Tidusred... My 5th seat will be non other than Damean Hellstorm... My 6th Seat will be Yukiko... and My 7th Seat will be Inomaru." Master said obviously trying to start a fight with old man Yamamoto.

"That is not wise for your Liuetinant to be fiancè." Yamamoto wrongly accused.

"Heh... Dictator... Why don't you show Yamamoto here why it wouldn't be unwise to have you as my Liuetinant." Master said as he stared at Yamamoto, Yuroichi, and Urahara watching their reactions carefully. As Dictator brought out her mask Master had the joy of seeing Yuroichi and Yamamoto jump and then he remembered that Urahara already knew that Dictator was a Vizard. Then Dictator started weaving her tell of the incident of the weird looking hollow, which at that pint Urahara told them that they were called Hybrid Hollows, the Vazdolordez on Sokioku hill and that made Yamamoto screaming and running for the hills. Then Master said," Alright... but I'm still entering that Tournament and therfor I can make this even more oficial than it already is. I still have to fight for you in that Tournament and aslong as you keep that ring on your finger I won't lose no matter what happens."

"Alright, but you heard what Byakuya said... I'm more than welcome to stay here since you already count him as part of the family." Dictator said quite seductively.

Master then rushed everyone out the door and then Master ushered her up to his room only to find their maid Rangiku in there writing a letter on his desk.

"Oh... I did not realize that we'd a Kuchiki here so please excuse the fact that dinner will be late tonight. I'm getting an interview with Squad 10." Rangiku said.

"That is alrigth Rangiku and do hope that ypu get accepted into Squad 10... personally I was just made Captain myself." Master stated proudly.

"Then why is she here." Rangiku asked with obvious distaste.

"Carful Rangiku... She's here on two reasons... one she is my new Liuetinant and two..." Master merely raised her left hand to show the wedding ring on her hand and that alone made Ragiku pass out.

Master just merely dragged her out of the room and then he locked the door behind himself. Then he crossed the room and then he kissed Dictator with so much passion that it really would light up 9 stars and that kiss ran deeper than what Rangiku thought it would go.( She woke up at the sound of the door getting locked.) Then Dictator threw him on the bed and Master dragged her with him and they continued the kiss that they hhad started a few moments ago and then Master reached up her shirt and then he started fondling with her breasts causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. Then Master took her shirt off causing Dictator to shiver from the cold. Master then promised that she wouldn't be cold for long that she just needed to bear with him. Then Dictator leaned up and kissed him and Master returned the kiss and then Master realized that she was tugging at his gi. He lifted himself up so that she could take his go off a little better and that was when Master realized that they were really engaged and that he was having sex with his Liuetinant and that all didn't seem real to him until that moment and Master then sped things up and he stripped her of her bra, pantese, and gi in record timing.(If there ever was one.) Then he got naked himself and went about to making love to his fiancè. That was when sadly... He fell asleep from exhaustion. Leaving Dictator disappointed. Then Master woke up early in the morning and realized that it was a saturday and that meant that he didn't have to go to school that day and further more he had to enter the Tournament. He left early, leaving a note that she needed to be at the Tournament at nine to cheer him on for her sake and that when he won he would make up for last night however she wanted, and he went to the arena to register for the Tournament.

When he reached the registration booth he saw that it was closed and Master said," Not for long. Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!!!" He shot out his trustworthy Soul Reaper Spell and it hit the sign and bounced off the sign.

"Sorry we're closed from registration." a man with a red goatee said.

"I am Supreme Captain DragonerLixon and you're no longer closed from registration." Master said.

"Hah!!! Supreme Captain my ass... The only high official we have in the Seireitei is Head Captain Yamamoto. Oh speak of the devil here he comes now and then we'll see if your a Supreme Captain like you say you are... OH HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO!" the man yelled beconing for Yamamoto to come over.

"Is this fool giving you any trouble Supreme Captain DragonerLixon? You want me to kill him for you?" Yamamoto asked.

"HUH!? You mean that this kid is a Supreme Captain after all?" the man inquired.

"Yes... now register me so that I can win my girl back when I win the Tournament." Master said angrily.

Then Master went inside and waited among the others when old man Yamamoto came up to him and presented him with a black haori with Squad 367 on it in solid blood red. That was when it got a little weird everyone was looking at him with disgust and Master didn't care if they did or didn't he was there to win Dictator back and that was it. That was when the man came out and said," Hello I am Gregory Redmustache and I will be your announcer for this Tournament... I do not think that many of you will make it past the 1st round." It was obvious that he was talking about Master,"And so I have a few rules to make clear.: Rule number1: No Vizard powers... Rule Number 2: No Bankai... Rule Number 3: No killing intent unless your opponent won't go down... and Rule Number 4: Past these rules there are no rules."

"Heh... simple enough... I am the Supreme Captain after all..." Master said as he sat down.

"1st up is Supreme Captain DragonerLixon and Renigi Ueraioki. You know the rules... ready? FIGHT!!!"

Master vanished and Renigi was sent flying out of the arena and into the wall.

"Looks lile I'm going to have to step it up a notch..." Gregory said as the Pre-eliminary round was finished and Master was still in the Tournament without a single scratch on him.

"Bankai is now allowed... Ready? FIGHT!!!" Gregory yelled to send Master and Himado at each other.

"Heh... I heard that you can't fight with a Bankai until you go Vizard... I've got you right where I want you... BANKAI!!! HETSUI URUKI!!!" Himado

"Heh... then you're in for a big surprise... Bankai... Netsu-Michimaru." Master said going straight into Bankai form.

"WHAT!?" Himado yelled as he ran straight into Master's blade.

"Heh... know your opponents better you fool." Master said to Himado who had his legs and arms chopped off.

Soon that round was over quickly.

"Shit... I'm really going to have to amp it up... Alright... 1-on-all Battle Royal!!! Supreme Captain vs. all... Ready? FIGHT!!!"  
Master released his Bankai and started attacking left and right using _**Death Slice**_ when he could so that no one could touch him and Master was still untouched until a man sliced his shihakusho and Master saw that it was a man who's fighting style Master was studying from afar. It was Rinithsi Aizen.

"Ah... Rinithsi Aizen... Prepare to die by my blade." Master said.

"Not as long as the woman I love is up there to be taken from you." Rinithsi said.

"Heh... look on her finger Rinithsi... you can not have her... she's my fiancè. Now die!!! _**Death Slice**_ !!!" Master yelled attacking Rinithsi only to see him vanish and Master then felt him behind him and Master sliced at him again. Then Master vanished as Rinithsi vanished and he saw him moving yet he waslower than Master so Master just grabbed his face and threw him out of the ring through the wall and outside.

"Unbelievable... The Supreme Captain won!!! Winner! Supreme Captain DragonerLixon!' Master left and grabbed Dictator and pulled her into a kiss of longing. Then Gregory tried to seperate them to give Master his trophy and Master just held Dictator's hand out at him and with his other hand he grabbed the trophy and brought her hand to his hair where they wrapped through his hair trying to keep her there. Master just merely chuckled and vanished; appeazring in his room with the door locked. Master then grabbed her and chunked her onto the bed. Then Master crawled up onto the bed with her and stripped her down until she was naked and then Dictator surprised Master yet again and she took the lead and then she had him naked. Then Master stuck his penis inside her womanhood and when he was fully inside of her she rocked her hips back and forth in time with his thrusts. Then Master felt her tense up coming close to her climax and Master felt that he was close to it as well.

"Dictator I'm cumng." Master said.

"Cum inside of me... I've been taking percausions." Dictator said.

"You sure?" Master barely got out as he came anyway.

"Heh... Never felt so sure in my entire life." Dictator said as the feeling of him cumming made her cum.

"**UGH!!! I'm cumming!!!**" Master roared with pleasure.

"**UGH!!! Me too!!!**" Dictator screamed with equal pleasure.

Then Master and Dictator fell asleep Master's dick still in her. When he woke up it was Sunday and Master dropped out of the Soul Reaper Academy and then he went to Jirobo and Jidanbo and asked them to build him a base in Hueco Mundo. They saw his Haori and consented with absolute respect.

Then Master guarded the gate for the entire time that they were building him his base in Hueco Mundo. Which turned out to be 126 days and Master had fun protecting the gate... Ryoka thought that since he was guarding the gate and not Jidanbo that he'd be easier to defeat than Jidanbo on regards of his size. Then Master saw Jidanbo and Jirobo approach and they said," It is done Supreme Captain DragonerLixon."

"Thank you guys... See you guys later..." Master then went inside to retrieve his friends only to find Rinithsi carrying Dictator bridal style and he opened up a Garganta and that made Master angry and by the time he got there they were already gone.

"Shit..." Master said and then he Flash Stepped around the place and gathered a small rescue squad.

It consisted of Yenji, Hembachi, Tidusred, Yukiko, Shinimaru, Byakuya, Sakumaru, and Yuroichi.

"Rinithsi Aizen stole my fiancè. I'm pissed off right now... At this moment... we are known as the Ryukan except you Yuroichi... You're just here to help on your own free will... Now he opened up a Garganta and thankfully I know that I can open up a Garganta. Now then I'm going to summon it up Yuroichi... you know where Rinithsi lives, don't you?" Master asked hopefully.

"Yes... He lives in Las Noches and it is a falling apart fortress and we _have_ to get her out of there and _fast_ being as theres 3 of you who are faster than even me then don't bother going Vizard because then you 3 will leave us all behind." Yuroichi said.

"Heh... Let's go..." Master said as he opened up a Garganta and he ran through and then he ran through the passage way to Hueco Mundo and then Master saw white sand on a black sky and it was simply blinding, but he never forgot the reason why they were there...this is a rescue mission. Master ran ahead as soon as his feet touched the ground. Shinimaru and the other's easily catching up to him then Master decided that they needed to go faster so Master Flash Stepped forcing the others to Flash Step after him and they reached Las Noches in record timing and then Master entered the fortress and was entercepted by an army of Hybrid Hollows that used alot of Ceros on them and Master, pissed off at that moment pulled out his mask and used as much Ceros that Master could produce.

"1...5...10...14....25...68 Ceros? Shit... HIT THE DECK!!!" Shinimaru yelled running to Sakumaru.

That was when Master added a little bit of his personality to the Ceros and he said," Ryokou Cero." or Lightning Cero and then he shot them at the Hybrid Hollows and then he hit the Hybrid Hollows head on and they all but desentigrated from the impact. Master then ran further in and then he saw a small hole in the wall and Master looked through the hole and then Master saw Rinithsi kiss his fiancè. Then Master got pissed as all hell off and then He charged up even more Ceros.

"1...5...10...14...25...68...79...104 Ceros? Shit... He must have seen something that really pissed him off." Shinimaru stated as he pushed Sakumaru down and took cover.

Master fired them and blasted a hole straight through the wall and he yelled," Get your fucking lips off my fiancè. NOW!!!"

"No... I don't think I will... Now then you'll have to fight me fair and square for her." Rinithsi said.

"Fine... Sorry to be the one to do this to you, but _**Death Slice**_ !!!" Master roared as he sliced Rinithsi straight in half and then he realized that his _**Death Slice**_ wasn't needed to kill him. Then Master then grabbed Dictator up and realized tat she was out cold. Master then said," Sorry, love... Bala." he then shot a Bala at Dictator giving her a pain that woke her up.

"Ouch! Huh? Where am I? Huh? Master! Is this our new base?" Dictator asked.

"Sorry, love. No it isn't... This is Las Noches." Master said to his fiancè. Then Master left and then he noticed that Yenji and Hembachi wasn't with them.

"Where-" Master began.

"They headed for another route trying to head off Rinithsi right before you blasted the wall down." Shinimaru explained.

"Wooo... Hey guys!" Yenji said.

"Hey... Why are you flushing?" Master asked.

"Ummmm..." Yenji didn't have an answer to that.

"It is because he was having sex with me, Master." a femine voice said.

"Hembachi? Wait that can't be Hembachi; Hembachi's a guy that voice is obviously a female's voice." Master reasoned.

He was surprised to see a highly femine version of Hembachi. Hembachi had turned into a girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW ARE YOU A GIRL!?" Master asked.

"Well every 10 days I turn into a female... but now it will be longer." Hembachi said as she put her hand on her stomach.

Yenji fainted and Master fainted and hoped that he'd never fainted again.

"Congradulations. Now let's go back to the Seireitei." Master said.

"No." Dictator said.

"Huh? Why not, love?" Master asked.

"I want to go visit your family." Dictator said.

"Very well." Master said as he opened up a Garganta to the World of the Living.

Then they entered the Garganta and then Master led the way through the passage way of the Garganta. When they landed on solid ground Master knew that something was different and he saw the havoc on the World of the Living caused by, and Master hoped that he was wrong but had a good feeling that it was, his little sister Dianne.


	7. Chapter 7 Dianne's Fortress of Darkness

**Chapter 7 Dianne's Fortress of Darkness**

Master saw the destruction that his sister had caused and he could tell that his father was not pleased, but he knew that this was going on for quiet awhile and he also knew that his father had known about it when he visited in the Seireitei as well as Urahara and Yuroichi, but they did one _hell _ of a good job hiding it. Then Master went to Urahara's shop and then he yelle," I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Ah... There you are Supreme Captain... We are in need of your help. You see... your sister-" Urahara began.

"I already know that it is her that is doing this. Now I have to clean everything that you guys fell to do. Where is she?" Master said realizing that the time was near, but how near he knew not.

"Up in her room... why?" Urahara asked.

"I have to kill her now." Master said simply.

"Why? Why do you have to kill your only sister?" Urahara asked Master.

"Because it is my job as the Supreme Captain and It is my duty to regain my honor from my mistake." Master simply sated as he saw his father try to kick him and he just grabbed him and threw him into the other room. Then Master went up to his sister's room with Dictator, Shinimaru, Sakumaru, and the others close behind them. They reached Dianne's room and Master blasted the door down and they entered the room and Master went inside turning on the light as he did so and that was when he saw the havoc of the condition of her room. There was milliond of dead bodies drained dry of their blood and that was when Master realized that a good 90% of them were Jews. Master was absolutely disgusted at this and he saw a movement and he saw his sister and he drew his zombaku-to and said,"Dianne... you have caused all of this and that is why I have to kill you... I'm sorry about this little sister." Then Master tried to use Bankai but realized that he was too weak to use Bankai in the World of the Living. And that was when Master was resorted to using his Vizard powers and when he called upon the change he noticed that the change wasn't to come to his aid.

"What the?" Master said.

"Heh... surprised older brother? A man named Rinithsi brought another man named Kaname Tosen and that was when they experimented on whether or not Vizards could change around me or not. Well... they can't." Dianne said to her older brother.

"Damn... Through the stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path: Skoliro Brisinr!" And that was when Master vanished Flash Stepping faster than most Captains and then he lost sight of Dianne and the next thing he knew he was sent flying through 5 houses and finally crashing into a swing set, destroying it instantaneously.

"Shit... How can she move that fast?" Master asked.

Then Dianne was there and said," If that is all the Seireitei's best can do then this universal domination thing is going to be easy."

"Will not! You will never get away with it!" Master said as he swung at Dianne only to have a Cero blasted at him from behind.

"Now, now Gin Hammerochi." Dianne said to a Hollow that Master realized that was already dead , but must have been reborn in Hueco Mundo.

"Shit...She's so strong...How can she be that strong." Master asked knowing that he had a few broken ribs and quite a few broken limbs.

"It looks like the big mighty Supreme Captain got his handed to him... By your little sister to boot." Yuroichi said.

"Shut up... Yuroichi can you help me reach Bankai in this world?" Master asked frantically.

"Yes... I can... however it will take quite some time to gather the materials to train you to reach Bankai in this world." Yuroichi kindly stated.

"Fine... NOW HEAL ME!!! I'VE GOT TO TALK THINGS OVER WITH EVERYONE AND COME UP WITH A PLAN!!!" Master yelled angrily.

"Alright... Come on..." Yuroichi said as she picked him up.

Master was then carried to Urahara's shop. Then Master fell into unconsciousness. That was when he knew that he would need his Vizard powers to defeat Dianne. How though he knew not. Then the next thing that Master knew he felt a head on his lap. He opened his eyes and he saw Dictator asleep; her head resting on his lap. Then he saw Inomaru in the corner her hand out stretched like she was holding Dictator's hand the whole night. Master thought that the idea was pure hilarious and he silently laughed and in the meantime he accidently woke Dictator up. Dictator's eyes opened and she looked at Master and smiled and asked," What's so funny?"

Master just gestured towards Inomaru and then to her hand and he saw Dictator blush. That was when Urahara came in and he said," Ah... good your up... HEY DOREL!!! ISSHIN!!! HE'S UP!!!"

"Hey son. What happened?" Dorel said.

"Yeah what did happen?" The new guy who Master never seen before who could only be Isshin.

"I don't know, but she's fast... really fast... She vanished right before my very eyes even in Flash Step." Master explained.

Master then had told them how he couldn't go Vizard around her and how that gave him a big diadvantage in battle and how he can't use Bankai in this world.

"Huh... that is a big disadvantage not being able to go Vizard or bein able to use your Bankai in this world is also another disadvantage at the present moment... Yuroichi get those supplies as soon as possible... Yuroichi?... Yuroichi?... YUROICHI!?" Isshin yelled.

"She already left to go get the supplies for him... It turns out that Supreme Captain DragonerLixon already asked her to go get the supplies before he passed out from internal bleeding... That in itself shows a huge amount of will power and his will to live is increadible and that is not all I can tell right now that your power is over that of Head Captain Yamamoto." Urahara said.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM ABOUT YAMAMOTO!?" Master yelled waking Inomaru wake up from his booming voice reverbrating over the walls of the room.

"It is because Isshin was a Captain a while back ago and he is willing to help us just so that he can protect his wife.

"Alright... That is good I guess... Dad. What do you think I need to do to gain my Vizard powers around Dianne?" Master had to ask his father.

"Well... I guess that you can bring it out at a distance away from her and that is why you need to do this, but first you need to learn how to bring out Netsu-Michimaru." Dorel told his only son.

"Yeah... any other idea?" Master said thinking that his father's first idea wouldn't work.

"Don't give up even if it seems impossible... I know you Master... you can surpass the impossible... you and your friends both." Dorel said.

Master knew that this wouldn't work and decided that if the first idea worked then he would try the last idea. Then Master knew that there was something wrong. Dictator was asleep on his lap when woke up.

"How long was I asleep for?" Master asked.  
"For 3 days. That isn't anything new for you however you, Dorel, and Isshin are the fastest healers I have ever seen." Urahara said.

"Good... Huh?... Ah... It looks like Yuroichi is here." Master said and about an hour Yuroichi came through the door.

"Very good Master your senses are improving with every second that passes by." Isshin said.

"Which reminds me... How can you see me?" Master asked.

"I was a Captain at one time." Isshin said to Master.

Master then sensed another presence and that was someone who he never met before and he sensed that this person had a bit of Isshin's power so he made the asumption that it was Isshin's wife.

"Hey Isshin... Your wife is walking alone... she just left the house." Master said.

"Truly amazing that he can make such an observation." Isshin said with awe.

"Heh... Yuroichi... let's go to the training room so that I can learn Bankai in this world." Master said with annoyance.

"Alright then follow me to the training room." Yuroichi said.

Master got up and kissed Dictator and told her that she shouldn't wait up on him as long as she didn't get hurt in which case he could never forgive himself. Then he followed Yuroichi to the end of the room and she opened up the hidden trap door in the floor that led to the training room. Master then looked around and he saw the doll in over near the center of the training room. That was when Yuroichi told him that to achieve Bankai, besides the way thathe did it, that he needed to stab the doll with Skoliro Brisingr and fight him until both Skoliro Brisingr told him his Bankai's name and his reishi was high enough to sustain it for a period of time. Master then stabbed the doll with Skoliro Brisingr and then the embodiment of Skoliro Brisingr came forth and then he asked," Ahhh... Master it hasss been too long. Let me guessssss.... I am here for you to learn your Bankai for the third time?"

"Yes that is correct Skoliro Brisingr... Shall we begin?" Master asked.

"Letsss." Skoliro Brisingr said causing Yuroichi to shiver from the malice in his voice.

Then Skoliro Brisingr set his hand on the ground and thousands of swords appeared and then Yuroichi said," Begin whenever you want."

Then Master grabbed the nearest one and Skoliro Brisingr grabbed the one opposite of it and they attacked each other. Master already knew what his Bankai looked like, however he really needed to follow the rules of this training to reach Bankai in this world. Then Master's sword broke and then he went after another sword. He grabbed it and then he engaged again and then Skoliro Brisingr grabbed another sword and then he defended against Master's attack and then both the swords broke. Yuroichi saw this and thought,_ Damn if this keeps going on like this on this very caliber I'll reach my limit faster than I would have thought possible. I must keep this up as long as possible... Even if I die in the process._

"Heh... Yuroichi I know that your reaching your limit... not many people can withstand my and Skoliro Brisingr's Spirit Energy and go as long as you have... You need to rest so that you can continue this later." Master said with concern.

"Don't take me for a weakling... Besides I'm not one for concern anyway... I can keep on going for this... after all it is for the safety of the World of the Living... I need to help you as much as possible so that you can stand a chance against your little sister, Dianne." Yuroichi said to Master. That was when Master realized that no matter what he said; she wouldn't back down.

Master then looked around and saw another sword that looked similar to Netsu-Michimaru and then he saw Skoliro Brisingr charging at him; his out lines distorted from the immence speed. Master just barely dodged it and got to the look alike and then he attacked only to see it break in his hand before the attack reached Skoliro Brisingr and then Skoliro Brisingr said," You are not yet strong enough to use that one... Yes you are right... That was Nestu-Michimaru... But you should be thankful that you had not used it because if you had... you would have lost all of your powersss to that blade."

"Thanks... Now then!" Master said as he grabbed another blade and attacked and then he saw that Netsu-Michimaru's blade was like a remake version of Yenji's Zabimaru and it was so rediculus looking that he couldn't help but laugh.

Skoliro Brisingr thought that Master had finally lost it and then he attacked only to find that Master could block it easily and then Master parried Skoliro Brisingr's attack and then he attacked and then he saw that Skoliro Brisingr had jumped and then he knew that Skoliro Brisingr was about to attack. That was when Master knew that he needed to get serious and that was when he raised his Spirit Energy as high as it would go and then he said," Now it is time to end this..."

That was when he grabbed another sword and swung his blade up to meet Skoliro Brisingr's and then both of their blades shattered and then Skoliro Brisingr turned back into a doll. Yuroichi had fainted from exhaustion and she was running a high fever. She was even bleeding a little on the side of her mouth. Then Master picked her up and carried her back upstairs and that was when he saw Isshin shaking and he asked," What's wrong, Isshin?"

"You're so strong already... If you still have to train to achieve your Bankai then your Bankai must be powerful and if your little sister can defeat you even when you have that much power in you... Well then she is one damn of a problem and must be eradicated and that means that you need to kill her yourself... I know that you think that your old man was speaking nonsense, but believe me... He knows what he is talking about. That is why you have to do this his way and not any other way... because that is why he gave you that advice... he's known you all your life and he knows your soul and he also knows your personality and that is why he gave you that advice... It may seem like nonsense now but it is vital that you follow his advice and do this by following your father's advice... Who did that to her anyway?" Isshin asked.

"Hum... I did... I didn't want her to die and then I transfered my Vizard powers into her and she became an Immortal who's power is based off of mine at that time plus her's and I very nearly gave her all of it and that was a huge mistake on my part... Not to mention the fact that it damages the honor of the DragonerLixon family." Master said sulkingly.

"Oh... I see... In that case you haven't improved by that much then... And if I'm right you could use Bankai in your Vizard form at that time right?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah... so she got some of that power too... That would make sense on how come she's gotten so strong." Master said as he threw a tired look at Isshin.

Isshin recognized Yuroichi in his arms and then he grabbed her and set her on the couch and then he said," Dictator is sleeping in your old room... I hope that you have a pleasant life together."

"Just wait until you see her left hand." Master said as he ran up the stairs and into his room only to find Dictator sitting on the windowsill staring at the moon. Master walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and asked," Did I worry you during those 3 days that I was unconscious?"

"Yeah... you did... but I knew that you would be waking up soon and that was fine by me... but it still made me worry... Please, Master, I don't want to lose you." Dictator said with longing in her voice.

"Never gonna happen... I will never leave you... Heh... after all.... who came to rescue you from execution?" Master asked.

"You did." Dictator said.

"Who saved you when you were kidnapped by Rinithsi and taken to Hueco Mundo?" Master inquired.

"You did." Dictator answered.

"And who killed the only family he has in the Seireitei just so that he and you could live together peacefully?" Master asked with a finality in his voice.

"You did." Dictator said as she realized what he was going with all these questions.

He was never going to leave her unless she wanted him to leave and since that was never going to happen she should just be thankful that he is alive after all those battles for her.

"I see you finally get the point... That is a good thing too... I love you too much to leave you... And I know that you love me too much to leave me... the evidence of all this is right there on your left hand on your 3rd finger." Master said with a loving finality.

"Alright... and you're right... I do love you too much to leave you." Dictator said with as much love in her voice as Master's voice.

"Heh... So what were you doing just a few moments ago? I know you weren't just staring at the moon." Master said with confidence in finding out the truth.

"I was staring at the moon... and also I was watching Dianne build her fortress... It seems as though you were right... she is going to do the thing you two did when you were kids... build a fortress... Who won in those games?" Dictator asked her curiousity overwhelming her.

"She did... always she won... But I'm not going to lose to her this time." Master said as he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"How can you be so certain that you won't lose this time?" Dictator inquired out of curiousity.

"Well... for one... this the real thing... two... first time for everything... and three... I have the trust in everyone who can see us." Master said.

Then he wrapped an arm around Dictator's waiste and she cuddled up closer to him and then they both drifted asleep.

**Mean while in another demension**

"Naruto, what are you doing?" a girl with pink hair asked closely followed by another girl with dark blue almost black colored hair.

"I'm seeing if I can open hole in this here wall using only my chakra." Naruto said.

"Don't if you use too much you could open a portal to another demension!" the girl with pink hair yelled.

"Here I go!" Naruto roared and he ripped open the fabric between demensions.

The three of them got sucked into the portal and ended up in an unknown demension to them.

**Back at Karakura Town**

A boy with orange colored hair, a girl with pink hair, and a girl with dark blue almost black hair appeared right outside Urahara's shop.

"I'll go ask where we are." the boy with orange hair said.

He entered the chop where he was met by Kisuke.

"You're dressed weird... I take you're not from around here are you?" Kisuke asked.

"Not really no... where am I?" the orange colored haired kid inquired.

"You're in Karakura Town and in my shop... I'm Kisuke Urahara... What your name?" Kisuke asked out of curiousity.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm a Hidden Leaf Village Shinobi." Naruto said.

"Never heard of it..."Kisuke replied.

"What? How can you have never heard of the Hidden Leaf Village? Huh? What's wrong with that guy?" he asked as he pointed to Master.

"Oh... nothing he's just sleeping." Kisuke answered nervously.

"Uh-huh... Well... Thank you anyway." Naruto said.

"Where'd he go? Naruto! Wait until I get my hands around your tiny little neck!" the girl with pink hair yelled.

"Wait Sakura. I was just trying to find out where we are at." Naruto tried to explain but Sakura already had her hands around his neck and was strangling him.

"Now now... I don't any of that in my shop!" Kisuke said as he drew his ever present Benihime.

"What are you doing wielding a sword anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh for protection and scaring away with." Kisuke hedged.

"Naruto? Have you found out where we are yet?" A soft voice asked.

"Yeah, Hinata! Come on in!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata is obviously the girl with dark blue almost black hair. Then she used an eye technique and looked around and asked," What's wrong with him?"

"He's sleeping." Kisuke ansered nervously.

"Then why isn't he breathing and that his chakra isn't generating anymore?" Hinata asked.

(If a ninja's chakra stops generating then the ninja is dead.)

That was when Master came out of the training room and came into the dining room where Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were. He thought he saw Hinata's eyes move with him but he knew that she couldn't really see him and that was enough for him to be comfortable to get inside his body and then he sat up and stretched.

"Sleep well?" Kisuke asked trying to inform him of the charade.

"Yeah... thanks for asking." Master answered catching the tone instantly.

"So he was asleep." Naruto said.

"No he wasn't... I don't know how to explain this, but he wasn't in his body and then he got inside of it." Hinata said.

"What? Now that's just silly." Kisuke said.

"Yeah Hinata. That is just crazy talk." Naruto said with concern making Hinata blush.

"Heh... Anyway... what are your names... I'm afraid I didn't hear them through my sleep." Master asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura told him.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata informed him.

"Pleased to meet you guys... I am Master Dominate DragonerLixon... huh?" Master looked upstairs and saw his fiancè, Dictator. Master just smiled and motioned her down.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet my fiancè: Dictator Kuchiki." Master said as he raised his hands up in a gesturing manner to where they all looked to where he was motioning towards.

"Ahhh... she's so beautiful." Naruto said in admiration.

"Naruto?" Hinata said with a little bit of hurt in her voice.

_This Naruto kid is completely clueless... It is obvious that Hinata has a crush on him and he doesn't even realize it!_ Master thought as he heard the hurt in Hinata's voice.

"Heh... anyway... Where-" Master began, but they were met by a immense force that brought Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata to their knees gasoing for air.

"Shinimaru! Go check that out!" Master yelled.

"Yes, Captain!" Shinimaru said as he left.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Hinata just barely could ask.

"Oh... ummm... no one in particular." Master answered convincingly... well almost... although it got the job done.

Then the immense Spirit Energy faded and Shinimaru was back careful to use Flash Step to go past in case that one of them could see him.

"Okay... now then... Where are you from?" Master asked.

"The Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto answered annoyance clear in his voice.

"Funny... I've never even heard of that place... Is it nice there? Where will you be staying?" Master inquired wanting to learn more about the new comers.

"You've never heard of the Hidden Leaf Village either? Ugh... Yes it is nice there... We don't know yet..." Naruto said.

"I've got a place that you can stay in... It is a little run down at the moment, but it'll do it's job as shelter." Master said as he got up and motioned for them to follow him.

They left heading west and after a while they arrived at their destination... Master's old house.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HOUSE!?" Naruto yelled as he saw the damage.

"It's a really long story and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Master said with authority.

"Try me." Naruto dared.

"Alright... but don't say I didn't warn you... What Hinata said is true... What she saw... was my soul... I'm what is called a Soul Reaper... Soul Reapers defend the peace of this world and one of the other two... Soul Society is the other... You see it is a Soul Reaper's job to defeat evil souls in the form of monsters called Hollows and sley them before they can reach Menos level... however... this doesn't always work... Our other jobs are to send souls to the Soul Society before they become Hollows and to protect the peace of both the World of the Living and Soul Society. I am the most powerful of all the Soul Reapers and thus I was given the rank of Supreme Captain... However we are in a state of emergency right now and it is important that you stay away from anything that has even one millionth of that Spiritual Pressure that you felt a few minutes ago... For if you do... you will surely die." Master told Naruto and the others and he could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe him exceot for Hinata. Who coul see Master's soul. Thus making her a target. Although he had a huch that she could only see the energy of his Spirit Energy inside his body that was still seeing him in Soul Reaper form which quite remarkable. So that was when Master left going to Urahara's shop when a familiar Spirit Energy crushed down upon him... It was his sister Dianne's. Then Master put his hand up to the top of his head and called upon the change that made everyone who stood against him cower in fear of him... Surprisingly his mask was on in no time at all and Master Flash Stepped to Urahara's shop and told everyone to go Vizard if they can. They nodded and Shinimaru, Sakumaru, and Dictator all put their hands to the top of their heads and they seemingly brought down their masks out of no where. Master just grinned when he saw his father's advice was right. Then they Flash Stepped to a place where they could confront Dianne in person. That was when they set up a little base and they waited for awhile expecting Dianne to show up at a moments notice. That she did careful to stay out of sight until they all left so that she could continue her hunting. Then she saw a slight movement to her left. It was Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

"How stupid do they think we are I wander." Shinimaru not being able to notice that Dianne's Spirit Energy was closer.

"Heh... Al-..." Master vanished appearing infront of Dianne and sliced with Skoliro Brisingr. Dianne easily blocked with her arm.

"What the? Dianne? Huh? Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata? Oh he's trying to protect them... Bakudo Number 1 Sai! Requesting release of the Gen-tei-kai-jo." Dictator said sending her Kido at her opponent and then Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were binded.

"What the? I can't move my arms." Naruto observed.

"Huh? Neither can I." Sakura said.

"Me neither." Hinata said as well.

"Huh? KEEP FIGHTING NARUTO!!!" Master yelled feeling stupid for yelling at someone who couldn't hear him.

"Huh? Who said that?" Naruto said looking around, but only seeing Damean and Tidusred.

"It's me Master! You must keep struggling against those bonds Naruto!" Master yelled frantically.

"Alright." Naruto said feeling rather stupid for seeming to be talking to thin air.

"Who are you talking to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No one in particular... just keep struggling against those bonds. Trust me on this okay?" Naruto said as he struggled with his own bonds.

"Alright... although you are starting to sound crazy." Sakura said.

That little remark earned Sakura a kick from Hinata. Who kept on struggling even after kicking Sakura on purpose and then they soon found the bonds loosening and they saw indistinct figures.

"Release of the Gen-tei-kai-jo has been approved."

"Approval met. CAPTAIN!" Dictator yelled.

"I heard... Gen-tei-kai-jo release." Master said as his Spiritual Pressure spiked and he started to force Dianne backwards.

"What the?" Naruto asked.

"Heh you have gotten stronger. But not strong enough." Dianne said as her Spirit Energy spiked and she started to push Master back.

"This is the Gen-tei-kai-jo release... when a person of the 13 court guard squads enter the world of the living and their Spirit Energy is that of a Liuetinant or of Higher rank severe limits are placed on their Spirit Energy to keep from having an outward effect on the World of the Living... However those on my team whom are Vizards have severe Gen-tei-kai-jos placed on them to where they cut our Spirit Energy by 20 times that of our normal ones. That is severe compared to the usual 5 times cut in our Spirit Energy. When I release my Gen-tei-kai-jo you are fighting me at my current level..." Master said as he put his mask back on as he continued his attacks.

Naruto's broke first and he saw Master wearing a black komono and wielding a giant sword that kept passing right infront of Naruto's neck and he wandered,_How come I'm not dead yet? HE'S WIELDING A MONSTEROUS SWORD!!!_

Then Hinata's broke and she saw the same thing and not only that she could here them too. She saw Master swinging Skoliro Brisingr so close to the one that she loved that she was scared for him and she immediately jumped at him and she shoved him down with her on top of him making both of them blush a bright tomato red.

Sakura's was the last to break and she knew exactly why Naruto was so rigid and why Hinata had jumped on top of him out of fright. She saw Master wielding a monster of a sword that competed in size even that of Zabuza's and even that of Kisame Hishigake's. And that was something to be scared about.

She slowly backed up and then she saw Hinata and Naruto on the ground both of them blushing and staring at each other and Sakura was reminded of her daydreams of Sasuke. This made her sad and then she shook the thought out and then she went over there and asked," Did you see what he was _wielding_ ?"

Hinata just nodded not even paying much attention and Naruto said," Yeah that sword is huge! It's a monstrous weapon. I was the one closest to it and when I saw I wandered how come I wasn't dead yet."

"Yeah... He has to be strong to be able to use such a monster."

"Heh... Enough of this squabbling... BANKAI!!!" Master yelled making the air seem like it was burning from the explosion of Spirit Energy and then they saw Master's blade transform from the monster of a blade that they had seen earlier to his Bankai and they all wandered where the monster of a blade went to.

"Heh... Netsu-Michimaru... The next form of my monsterous blade: Skoliro Brisingr." Master said surprising Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata with that bit of news and then Master attacked visciously and Dianne was sweating from the effort of holding him back.

"You're dead now... Getsuga... Tensho!" Master yelled throwing Netsu-Michimaru as it was surounded by a black aura of condensed Spirit Enegry. He then said," Heh and now you get to see the reason why I was chosen to be the highest class of Captain's ever." He then charged up a Cero making Dianne's eyes widened in surprise and then he shot out the condensed, rage induced, highly powerful Cero right at his sister and then she was sent flying through the air. And she hit the wall of a building.

"Heh... and that is my Cero." Master said removing his mask seeing that Naruto and the other's were looking at him in fear.

And then Dianne came up behind him and threw him all the way to the other side of the she disappeared.

Master then looked at them and said," It is alright guys... huh? oh..." he then sealed his zombaku-to and they all looked in wander when it formed the four and a half inch katana. Then Master said," This is my zombaku-to... It's Shikai name is: Skoliro Brisingr howvever it needs an incantation to be released. The next form is Bankai and that is even more powerful and that was my Bankai:Netsu-Michimaru. That is the reason for you being scared. Do not worry that you won't be able to use any of this unless we go through some dangerous procedures and then you would either become a Soul Reaper or a Hollow and if you become a Hollow we will have to kill you... I will not make this decision for you, but I think that you need to think it through for a few more years before you make your decision."

"I don't care... make me a Soul Reaper." Naruto told Master making Master wanting to do it even less.

"Fine... Let's head back to the Urahara shop... I have to complete my Bankiai training and that is going to be tough and that means that you need to stay outside a ten mile radius of Urahara's shop. My Spirit Energy is not one to mess with." Master said.

"Okay... How far is a 10 mile radius?" Naruto asked.

"Move up about 9 feet... right there is a tenmile radius... I will leave Shinimaru and Sakumaru here with you for protection in case a Hollow appears... That is one thing that you must never come in contact with is a Hollow... whether it be regular Menos level or Hybrid... you do not need to be facing one of them without my team to help you out." Master said.

"What is a Menos?" Naruto asked.

"There are three species of Menos. Number one are the Gilian who are many in number, they are weak, and they are gigantic... they stand at around... 21 feet tall I believe it was... The next level is Atchucha they are a little bit smaller in numbers, they are about the size of a large bear and they are very powerful... Then there are the Vazdolordez... There are even fewer of them, they are about the shape of a human, and their power exceeds that of a Captain." Master explained.

That was when Master grabbed Dictator's hand and they Flash Stepped together and then Tidusred used his Hirenkyaku with Yukiko hot on his trail. Yenji left as well and that was when he realized that Hembachi should have returned to normal by now.

"Hey... Hembachi... you haven't returned to normal why is that?" Yenji asked already having a hunch on the answer.

"Ummm...uhhh...hummmm... I'm pregnant." Hembachi finally told the truth which is not what Yenji had in mind and he instantly fainted.

Master felt Yenji faint, but he wasn't worried yet. Master then said that they needed to hurry and they Flash Stepped even faster and then they arrived at Urahara's shop and then Master entered and Yuroichi was there and Master said," You done resting?"

"Not yet... But Kisuke offered to do it until I finish recovering." Yuroichi said shakingly.

"Alright... Let's go Kisuke." Master said as he headed for the training room and Kisuke shot Yuroichi an annoyed glare and followed Master to the training room. Then Master once again stabbed the doll and then he started to fight Skoliro Brisingr again and that was something to Urahara and he was on his knees gasping for air. Then Master grabbed another sword and then he charged at Skoliro Brisingr and swung sending a black shock wave at Skoliro Brisingr yelling," Lightning." Then a red one," Fire." after that an light blue one," Ice." Then he sent out a blue one," Water." Soon he sent out a green one," Earth." that was when Kisuke bottomed out and before Skoliro Brisingr vanished he said," Very good Master... You have improved greatly... soon you will be at the point where you can use you Bankai."

The sheer malice in Skoliro Brisingr's voice sent shivers up even Urahara's spine. Soon after Master splashed a bucket of a water on Urahara and then he woke up and yelled that they were drained all of his Spirit Energy. That was when Master said for him to bring down someone with more Spirit Energy than he did... He needed his fiancè, Dictator... when she came down she helped out as much as possible knowing that although she would last alot longer than either Yuroichi or Urahara but she also knew that she couldn't last long enough. That was when she said," Alright... I'm ready."

"Sorry to put you through this, but I'm doing this for the greater good... If I'm going too far for you to keep up with just tell me and I promise I will back down." Master said with a loving care that could start a fire on the training room's floor. That was when Master stabbed the doll and Skoliro Brisingr came forth and he looked at Dictator and said," Ahhh... so thisss isss the the famousss Dictator Kuchiki that has been inhabiting Master'sss mind these past few monthsss... Are you ready Master?" Skoliro Brisingr asked.

Master just simply grabbed a sword and then he slashed the air and sent a purple shock wave of highly condensed Spirit Energy yelling," Poison!!! HOLD YOUR BREATH DICTATOR!!! UNTIL THE PURPLE FOG CLEARS UP DO NOT BREATH!!!" Then he sent another white one and roared," WIND!!!" Then the white shock wave blasted away the purple fog and then he sent a grey one and it went at Skoliro Brisingr saying," Steal!!!"

Then Skoliro Brisingr's short sword like finers were binded together by steal on his left hand side for he had dodged. Then Skoliro Brisingr broke the bonds and then he attacked Master and Master then yelled," FIRE BOLT!!!" Then he shot out his most condensed and powerful shock wave of Spirit Energy yet and it was Darkness and it hit Skoliro Brisingr and then Master felt unusually weaker and yet he knew that he could keep going. That was when he saw Skoliro Brisingr nod his head and said," Congradulationsss... You are now able to use my true ability at will... Iwill tell you the name of this ability... Geretsusiatugaia...Now you must defeat me in battle."

"Fine!" Master said as he searched until he saw Netsu-Michimaru and then Master then rushed foward and grabbed Netsu-Michimaru and then he said," Now I will win... Skoliro Brisingr... prepare for defeat... Geretsusiatugaia Fire Bolt... _**Death Slice**_!!!"

Then he sliced Skoliro Brisingr in half and then Dictator collapsed and then Master grabbed her before she could hit the ground. That was when Yuroichi came down with Inomaru, Tidusred, and Yukiko and then Yuroichi gave him a slab of a shiny purple rock and then it shined purple while Skoliro Brisingr shined pitch black and then he was spiraling down and he entered his own world. Well he thought that it was his inner world but when he saw Skoliro Brisingr and not his inner Hollow Master was confused. That was when Skoliro Brisingr wielded his Shikai ran and then he asked," Why are you so fast and strong Skoliro Brisingr? Where is my inner Hollow?"

"Here I have _all _ the power and your inner Hollow isss outside this world and only a certain person can bring him in." Skoliro Brisingr said confusing Master even further. That was when Master attacked back with Netsu-Michimaru. That was when Skoliro Brisingr grabbed Master's blade and then he said," This is **my** blade." That was when Master realized something as Netsu-Michimaru disappeared and then he raised his hand as he threw his hand up and yelled thinking about his inner Hollow," HELP ME NOW!"

Then his inner Hollow was there as he attacked it only to be stopped when his inner Hollow yelled," _STOP!!! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIGHT! TRUCE?"_

"UGH... Fine... truce..." Master said as he was bieng pulled out of his zombaku-to's world. That was when Master knew that he was back in reality and then he felt his little sister's Spirit Energy but it was well over 3 miles away and he also saw Shinimaru and Sakumaru there. Master then said... It is alright guys...

"Huh?" Master said because he finally learned Bankai. He then contimplated the ways he could end Dianne'd reign of terror... People were starting to call it the Haulocaust. He had to think up of a cover story as well and that alone isn't an easy task. Kisuke tried to help but they couldn't figure out anything.

"What about that Jew? Adolf Hitler? We could blame him! They will never know the difference anyway."

"Good idea dad. Only how huge will that story have to be?" Master asked of his father.

"Well... pretty big I'd imagine... Perhaps you could excersize that Supreme Authority power of yours upon Adolf Hitler. Dianne's killing mostly Jews anyway." Dorel suggested.

"Good point... hmmm... But how will I do it in less than 48 hours? To use that power on every person in the entire world? That is as close to the impossible as you can get dad." Master replied.

Master knew that he had to end this quickly so that Dianne's reign of terror would cease to exist. Then Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata came in and then Mastert said," Well I guess this is good-bye... do not come back here or surely that will cause a rip in the fabric that holds our two demensions apart."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you're such an idiot... He means that if we come back here again that could cause both our demensions to collide causing massive damage to both demensions. That was when Master did something that they were astonished to see... He literally vanished and he moved across the room at such a burst of speed that he ripped the hole back open and he sent them back on their way to their own demension. Then Urahara came in and handed Master a letter. It read:

**Dear Master,**

**Once again you have lost against me.**

**What hope do you have? Prepare for**

**the darkest day ever! We will fight in**

**7 months. When we fight, it will be**

**in Hueco Mundo. So get ready to die!**

**your evul little sister,**

**Dianne DragonerLixon**

Master rested for those 7 months... Hembachi had her baby and named him Aikoko. That was when every squad member from squads 1-13 were there... with the exception of Squads 3,5, and 9. That was when Master's invasion plan went into action although they still had to wait 10 more days for it to be 7 months. Head Captain Yamamoto argued with Master that they should attack immediately and Master told him no that it would be exactly what she would be expecting. When that day came Master and everyone Flash Stepped to Diannes Fortress of pure Evil.

"Mistress DragonerLIxon... The ones you've been waiting for are finally here." A strange black man who was blind.

"Good... Release my defenders, the Hollows for me, Tosen." Dianne replied to this information.

"Yes ma'am." Tosen said and he vanished going to go do what Dianne had ordered of him. Master, his squad, and squads 1,2,4,6,7,8,10,11,12,and 13 appeared a few yards away, being intercepted by Hollows.

"What do we do now Supreme Captain?"

"ATTACK!!!" Master yelled as he drew his zombaku-to reciting the release incantation pausing only to tell them to save their Bankais for later.

"Right!"

"Soar into the Frozen Sky. Hyorinmaru." Toshiro yelled.

"Turn all creations into ashes. Ryuujin Jakka"

"Tenken."

"Tanksu."

"Sting my enemy Suzemebachi."

"Roar! Zabumaru!"

"Growl Hinako!"

"Soar... Tobiume."

"Raise your head Wabisuke!"  
"Claw out! Ashisogijizo!"

"The wave is my shield, and thunder is my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!"

"The petal storm swirls, The flower god sings. The dark storm rages, The sky demon smirks. Katen Kyokotsu!"

"Scream Benihime."

"Minazuki."

"Hisagumaru."

"Nejibana."

"Gegetsuburi."

"Gonyromaru."

"Ryukoufujaku."  
"Tsunaki Garasu."

"Itegumo."

"Hozan."

"Trough the stars, Blast through the planets, Destroy everything in your path: Skoliro Brisingr!"  
"Through the planets, Blast through everything, Destroy every star: Skolir fram Brisingr!"

"Skoliro fram Zar'roc."Shinimaru said first.

"Skolir fram Rauthr."Sakumaru said second.  
"Skolir fram Adurna."Tidusred said third.

"Skolir fram Gramayea." Yukiko said last.

"Everyone powered up to their Shikais?" Master asked.  
"Yeah!" They all said in perfect unison.

"Good Tidusred how many arrows can you shoot now?"

"Well a Shikai is 5 times more powerful than it's sealed form so... ummm... 18,000 I believe."

"Awesome... GO 18,000 now!"

"Right!" Tidusred said as he started to shoot all 18,000 arrows per second at once.

"Lets go further into enemy territory."

"Right!"

They headed further into the maze. Then they were met by an entire army of Gilians.

"Great we left the Quincy back there instead of keeping him so that we can sacrifice him-" His sentence was cut off as Master grabbed him and lifted him up by the scruff of his Shihakusho.

"For your information, that Quincy is my friend! No one is going to sacrifice anyone. Now then... Squads 1,2,4, and 6 stay here and take care of these Gilians and then when your done... come and join up with us do not help anyone else."

"Right!"

"Lets go even further into the fortress."

"Yes sir!"  
They went further in only to be intercepted by Atchuchas.

"Heh... Squads 7,8,10, and 12 stay here!"

"Yes sir, Supreme Captain, sir!"

They ran even further in yet again to be intercepted by Vazdolordez.

"Squad 13, Yukiko, Shinimaru, Sakumaru, Yenji, Hembachi, and Damean stay here!"  
"Right, Captain."

"Lets keep on going, Dictator!"

"Okay."

They left and went into the fortress.

"They have entered the fortress ma'am."

"Thank you Tosen... I must get ready for my match against my older brother... go and greet them as soon as they get right under the point of this room. They're on the bottom floor."

"Yes ma'am."

Master ran with Dictator close at his side. He knew Dianne was here, but there was also Gin Ichimaru, Gin Hemoroichi, and 2 other Spiritual Pressures that he did not recognize. They then ran into an entire army of Hybrid Hollows and then Master knowing that Dictator was not ready for a powerful opponent right then quickly destroyed them. Then Master and Dictator continued on and ran into Gin Ichimaru, Gin Hemoroichi, and the two other Spiritual Pressures that he had felt... one of them definately had the power of two captains. Master then said," Ah... Gin Ichimaru... Gin Hemoroichi... Gin Hemoroichi, you have to pay for blasting me in the back with a Cero..."

"Try to go Vizard to make me pay you back for it." Gin Hemoroichi said coldly.

"Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is complete illusion." The odd powerful man muttered.

"Heh... Bankai... Netsu-Michimaru." Master muttered as a Hollow roar came through the hallways blocking out his voice instantly.

Master went too fast for Kyoka Suigetsu to take him into its illusion. That was when Master just simply knocked him, Gin, and the blind guy out and cut Gin Himoroichi in half and then he brought out his mask and sealed his zombaku-to and then he cut his first two fingers and charged up his most powerful Cero and then he aimed it and fired yelling," Granryae Cero!!!" and it blasted a hole through all of the ceilings except the roof which was convieniently made of Sekki Sekki rock.

"Bankai?"

"Yeah! Now!"

"BANKAI!!! Netsu-Raekotsu!" Dictator yelled her Spiritual Pressure going through the roof.

"What about you Master?"

"I'm going Bankai a little bit later."

"Why-"

"Lets go, Dictator."  
"But... alright."

They jumped up and they soon reached the floor that Dianne was on. Dianne's Spiritual Pressure spiked and Master made his mask disappear. He did this on his own and Dianne did not know this.

"Heh... It's over! So take a good look and carefully at that! This is what it means to be me! Bankai!

Netsu-Michichimaru!"  
"Hmmmm? You can use Bankai without being having your mask on now? Good then this will be interesting."

"Heh... That's not all!" Master said as he took his father's last peice of advice and put his hand to the top of his head and called upon the change.

"Hmmm? You can't go Vizard around me! It's futile!"

"Watch me!"

_"She's right you know... It is futile!"_

_We're still going to try._

_"Okay. But I'm telling you that its futile."_

The change came half way.

_"See? I told you that it was futile."_

_Keep trying... Everyone is counting on me!_

They concentrated with every fiber of their being to go Vizard... Then their efforts were answered. Master had his mask on.

"WHAT!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T GO VIZARD AROUND ME!"

"Well I've been known to achieve the impossible. So why don't you open the Garganta to Hueco Mundo so that we can finish this with me standing over your dead body. Then I can fi-" That was when Master noticed that Shinimaru's, Sakumaru's, Tidusred's, Yukiko's, Damean's, Inomaru's, Hembachi's, Yenji's, Yamamoto's, and Byakuya's presence disappear completely.

Then Dianne opened the Garganta and stepped inside and then she turned around and smiled devilishly when she heard Master yell," THAT'S ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!"

Then Master grabbed Dictator's hand and Flash Stepped after Dianne.

Soon they entered Hueco Mundo and Master said in his gurgling voice full of rage," Are you ready?"

"Heh... behold _my_ Zombaku-to."

Then Dianne held out her hand and reishi gathered there and she was wielding a zombaku-to.

"What?"

"Mugen Raikou!" *Infinite Lightning*

Then her Zombaku-to gained an electrical current running over it in an infinite cycle.

"What the?"

"Defend yourself, brother!"  
Dianne attacked, Master quickly defended. Her attacks were ferocious. Master could barely hold his own against her. After a while Dianne noticed a gap in Master's defence that was there for about a second every other rotation of Netsu-Michimaru. She had only one chance. She attacked going into the gap between the blades and followed the spinning and cut off Master's legs, arms, and head killing him instantly.

"Master! No, Master, it can't be! That's impossible! You promissed you'd never leave me and here you go and die!" Dictator shouted.

"And there goes only chance at stopping me." Dianne said as she prepared to attack Dictator.

Master's mask extended itself until it covered Master's body.

"What?"

Dianne felt Master's presence come back and his Spiritual Pressure change. She turned around and saw a Hollow with 5 saber-like-claws on each hand, an axed clubbed tail, blonde hair that touched his back, horns that could be at the most be 3 feet long, a hole in its chest, Master's mask, and wielding Netsu-Michimaru.

"What-what-what the hell is that thing?"

"That's Master's mask and Bankai! But he's neither Soul Reaper, Hollow, nor a Vizard. What then is he?" Dictator asked in wander.

Master vanished, his Flash Step going faster than Dictator could keep up with, Dianne turned her head, and then blocked his attack. Dianne got pushed back and she knew that if she didn't get even more serious than she would definately be defeated by this beast. So she raised her power to 25% and she was no longer getting pushed back.(She had her power at 10% when she killed Master.) She noticed that he left his hole wide open. She attacked at his head, he blocked that attack. She redirected it at his feet. He dodged it by jumping over her spreading his arms. Dianne then cut him. He healed quickly with an enraged growl.

"What? High Speed recovery? Ha!" Dianne said as she sliced him in half.

"Master... Huh?"

Master then transformed again his hair shrank about a foot and a half, he no longer had a tail, and his hole shrank in size. He wielded 2 Shurikens propped on a handle and guard. He roared sending a giant shock waveof intense Spiritual Pressure through the air and even through the World of the Living. It healed the wounded and revived the dead except the ones that were to mangled to be revived. Then the smoke cleared and his transformation was made even more clear. He was wearing a black lined - white cape. Then he disappeared Dianne turned her head frantically looking for him, but it was futile at this level of Flash Step that was beyond even for her to see. She did the only thing she could do... She relied on her primal evil instinct and Flash Stepped behind Dictator and took her hostage. Then Master was ehind her and he sliced her head off not even touching Dictator. Then Dianne started to crack and from those cracks came a light. Then when the light became blindingly and faded all that was left was a skull with reishi swirling around it and Master reverted back to his normal form... then Master, eyes white from unconsciousness grabbed the skull and to him it felt like a part of him came back to him. He fell to the ground and before he hit the ground Dictator had caught him and she opened up the Garganta and they went back to the World of the Living.


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening

**Chapter 8 Awakening**

Master woke up with a start. He was in his room; it was dark outside. He looked around and saw Dictator lying beside him fast asleep. He quietly got out of bed and snuck out. When he closed the door he noticed that it was loud. A little too loud for this time of night. Even if you never sleep. He walked down to the kitchen and he saw a party going on... A birthday party.

"Okay... What the hell is going on here?" Master said.

"Its your fiancè's 18th birthday!"Shinimaru answered his Captain.

"Dictator's? Shit... I'll be right back." Master said as he exited his gigai and Flash Stepped to the nearest jewelery store and bought her a saphire encrusted necklace.

Then he was back and handed Shinimaru the present and entered his gigai and then he grabbed his present from Shinimaru and searched for Dictator. Then he saw Sakumaru and realized that a two people were missing. He asked the room," HEY! WHERE'S YENJI AND HEMBACHI!?"

The kitchen was filled with a dread silence so pronounced that it could have brought the dead back to life.

"Oh... Hmmm? Oh I see the Birthday girl." Master said as he headed to Dictator.

"Hmmm... I see cake... but there is no ice cream."

"Hey Birthday girl!" Master yelled as he wrapped his arms aroound his fiancè lovingly making her scream in surprise and then she noticed that it was only him and she noticed that he had a present.

"You didn't have to get me a present Master. Your present is enough." Dictator said.

"I know but I also know that you'll love this present!" Master said persuading her to open his present right then.

"Fine. Let me see it." Dictator said as she held out her hand.

Master handed her the bag and she drew out the necklace and her eyes widened in surprise and she handed it back to him and turned around and moved her hair out of the way and she said," Want to see it on me?"  
"Yeah..." Master said as he put it on her and then he turned her around to get a look at her and then he saw that it complemented her eyes by quite a lot and he informed her of this by leaning in and he kissed her and she kissed him back and there were wolf whistles all around and then there was Isshin and his wife. His wife saw the way that they were kissing and was about to say something until she saw the ring on Dictator's finger and asked," They're engaged?"

"For quite a while Masaki. Don't worry... They aren't the only ones who are going to get lucky tonight."

Masaki just smile at that. Then Sakumaru gave Dictator her present and she told her that it was also the present for Master. Then aftereveryone was done Urahara cleared his voice and Yuroichi played "here comes the bride" and Master vanished and appeared on the stage and he saw Dictator in her bridal gown and he saw that Urahara's usual messy hair was now clombed back. Then when Dictator was there Kisuke cleared his voice again and said," We are gathered here foremost today to bind Mr. Master DragonerLixon and Ms. Dictator Kuchiki in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects let them speak now or forever hold their tongue..."

"Scatter Senbonsakura!"  
"Huh? Who is that?"

"Damn Byakuya! Let me have my wedding in peace!"

" This is an order straight from Head Captain Yamamoto... Sorry Aunt Dictator... but I have to kill your fiancè there."  
"I don't think so. ISSHIN! GET MASAKI OUT OF HERE NOW!!! I CAN'T GUARANTEE HER SAFETY RIGHT NOW!" Then he went into his Soul Reaper form and then he heard both his zombaku-to's and his inner Hollow's voice.

_"He dare to interrupt our weddung with Dictator?"_

**We must get rid of thisss idiot.**

_"Then we shall live in peace!"_

**It isss the only way.**

I agree. Let do this with my new found powers!

_**"**__**Ginakai**__**!'**_

Then Master's Spiritual Pressure exploded as he went beyond the Bankai level. That was when Master saw that a dust cloud had covered him from other's eyes but that would soon deteriorate and then he saw that he had a Hollow's arm and then he felt his face he had his mask on and he checked his voice by saying," Well Byakuya... Do you still want to try to interupt Dictator and my wedding?" he was glad when heard that his voice was normal.

"Huh? This Spiritual Pressure is well above what you were at last year." Byakuya said.

"LAST YEAR!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'M ALMOST 19!?" Master yelled as he lost a little bit of control of his Spirit Energy and a Cero fired at Byakuya and he dodged easily and he knew that he needed to destroy Master before he killed someone.

"Don't even think that you need to destroy me Byakuya Kuchiki! I know your Shikai and your Bankai inside and out." Master said as he stoppeed Byakuya's attack with his bare hand and he smiled and Byakuya was frightened by the face of Master's mask and Master said," If you ever think that you can even come close to compare with me Byakuaya Kuchiki then you will be sadly and unfortunately mistaken and that just might cost you your life. Now where were we?" Master said as he started to revert back to his original form.

"You can not marry my aunt without being a noble." Byakauya said as he got up from being slammed to the ground by Shinimaru.

"I am the Supreme Captain! I am as good as any noble!" Master yelled as he went back to Ginakai and as he attacked Byakuya sendibg him through the air and back to Soul Society.

Then when he was back to normal Kisuke continued," I see you have the rings on right now then take them back off and switch and then Supreme Captain Master do you take Liuetinant Dictator to be your lawfully wedded wife-"  
"I do." Master said with finality grinning as he knew that he was getting his part done with finality and he knew that he was going to get what he wanted for life: Dictator. Then Master heard him ask Dictator the same question and she said,"I do" at the exact same place and he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Then Mayuri Kurosutchi came in and Master yelled,_"__**Ginkai**__**!**__"_

Then he was in Ginkai mode and then he heard Mayuri Kurosutchi say," Bankai... Konjiki Ashisogijizo!"

That was when Master saw Konjiki Ashisogijizo and then Master noticed that his zombaku-to was in the shape of his Bankai only it had the red lightning on the blades and then it had the Strings of Darkness on it. Master felt the Strings pull toward Dictator and he knew that he would never lose. That was when he vanished, appearing behind Mayuri instantly and destroyed his zombaku-to. Then Master vanished then he appeared behind Dictator and lifted her up bridal style and vanished again and then he left going to the training room and he opened up the Garganta to Soul Society and then he entered sealing the Garganta behind himself and then he Flash Stepped to the other side of the passageway and then he went even faster and went to the Head Captain and scared the living shit out of him and then he asked," Now are you going to keep attacking me or my friends?"

'NO WE WILL NOT ATTACK YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!" Yamamoto yelled from scaredom from the intensity of Master's Spiritual Pressure. Then Master said," Then do not try it ever again... I'll need one from Squad 1, 2 from Squad 2, 3 from Squad 3, 4 from Squad 4, 5 from Squad 5, 6-"

"I get it!" Yamamoto yelled.

"No you don't. 23 from Squad 6, 6 from Squad 7, 7 from Squad 8, 8 from Squad 9, 10 from Squad 10, 24 from Squad 11, 12 from Squad 12, and 13 from Squad 13 and make them some good ones too." Master said as he opened up the Garganta. That was when Master said," Have them in Hueco Mundo as soon as possible." Then he grabbed Dictator and he stepped through the Garganta. Then he went to the World of the Living and then he said," Shinimaru, Sakumaru, Tidusred, Yukiko, Inomaru, and Damean come we are leaving this world... Be warned Kisuke... for we will return... and we will be even stronger than now... And also... if there is any Vizard that I detect with even a fraction of potential worthy of my attention... Then I will be there to recruit them."

And then he opened up another Garganta and he left with his team. never to return again until another time.


	9. Chapter 9 Hueco Mundo The Years Passing

**Chapter 9 Hueco Mundo the Year are Passing**

Master and his Squad entered Hueco Mundo and he gave them special orders not to follow him and to go to the barracks. Then he grabbed Dictator up and he Flash Stepped to a forest inside of Hueco Mundo and he set her down.

"Where are we?" Dictator asked.

"We are in the Menos Forest of Hueco Mundo... I figured that it would be the best place for us at this moment for us not to be interupted." Master said.

"Then lets start." Dictator said.

Then she leaned up and then she kissed him and Master. Then Master heard a wolf whistle and he turned around and saw Yuroichi.

" Yuroichi what are you doing here?"

"Heh... Just to see how my friends are doing after all these years." Yuroichi said smiling.

"Years? Weve been here for barely 30 minutes." Master said in confusoin.

"Correction. You've been here for 10 years in the World of the Living." Yuroichi said cooly.

"Hmmm.... I take it that what you told us isn't everything you are here for." Master said coldly because he had a hunch that it had something to do with Dictator.

"Yes... You remember the training that I did for you? Well I'd like to do the same for Dictator." Yuroichi said cooly.

Master hated her when she was like this but he knew that she would be less likely to die then. Master then asked," And what makes you think that I would allow her to go through such a scary ordial?"

"Because it means that she would be less likely to die."

_Damn its the same as Urahara! It's like they know what I'm thinking!_

"Think-" Yuroichi started to say.

"I hate it when you two say what I'm thinking, but I have no say in what she does in training unless it gets to hard for her. She knows her limits better than I do and that isn't saying something. I don't care how strong she is. She's my wife and I love her just the way she is. If she wants to get stronger then who am I to stop her? God? No. Definately not." Master said earning him a hug from his wife.

"Thank you Master! When do I start training?" Dictator asked Yuroichi.

" Don't ask me... Ask your teacher and husband, Master." Yuroichi said.

"Miss Yuroichi! Where are you?" A familiar voice sounded.

It was Soi Fon.

" I see you brought your little bee with you... What are you angry with me for calling Soi Fon that?" Master teased.

Then he turned and opened up a Garganta to Soul Society.

"I will be back before too long... I'm going to go get a doll." Master then went through the Garganta.

Then he went through the gate and went through the Seireitei. Then Master came upon the Squad 2 barracks and he went straight into their storage room and grabbed about a dozen of them.(He shrunk them with Kido.) And then he went straight back to the Menos Forest. Then he set it up and told Dictator to stab it and she did so and when Skolir fra Brisingr came out he saw that it looked like a female form of Skoliro Brisingr. Master loved this fact because it just proved even further that she was meant for him. Master even swelled with pride at the fact that she was meant for him and no one else. Then he watched her fight and fight and continue fighting until she finally defeated Skolir fra Brisingr the same way he did. Then Master looked at the time it was an hour past the time they had started... on the next day! Master sighed and said," Not bad, love. It wasn't as good as mine but it was great. You were a very close second. I was rooting for you the whole time."

"Thanks, love... Hmmm... When do I start again?" Dictator asked.

"In about two more months." Master said.

"Ih by the way... I'm sorry for your loss." Yuroichi said.

"What are you talking about I'm the one killed her!" Master said thinking of Dianne.

"Who are you talking about?" Yuroichi asked having a hunch that he was talking about Dianne.

"Dianne of course but now I know that you're not talking about her... so your talking about someone else." Mastersaid.

"Yeah... Your father died not too long ago... So sorry about your loss." Yuroichi said.

"Dad..." Master said as tears filled his eyes.

Then Dictator was there and she hugged him and he knew that she was trying to comfort him. Master turned around and returned the hug. Then Yuroichi gave an embarassed cough and said," Well... If you haven't noticed... There is and evil aura about the place... much greater than normal... Now if excuse me... I have to return to the World of the Living."

"Right... Tell your little bee that I said hello." Master said teasingly.

"I will... Tell you good friend I said hello." Yuroichi said teasingly talking about Shinimaru.

"I will do that grudgingly." Master said without a grudging tone in his voice.

"Alright... Oh and I can tell that you were being sarcastic when you speak... you'll have to take care of that." Yuroichi said.

"Shut up and go back to the World of the Living." Master said as he grabbed Dictator's hand and he Flash Stepped to the Squad 367 barracks. Then he told Shinimaru that Yuroichi said hello and then he felt an unusual Spiritual Pressure and he started warning and then Sakumaru said," Sir... there is somone by the name of Nnoitra here to see you."

"Thank you Sakumaru... I can sense his Spirit Energy." Then he came up to his office door and he went in and said," Nnoitra..hmmm? You stink of Hollow... What are you?"

"I am an Espada... Espada number 5. If you do not want to die you'll swear your allegence to my supior Aizen-sama." Nnoitra said.

"Aizen? Rinithsi Aizen?" Master asked.

"Who? No I'm talking about Lord Sosuke Aizen." Nnoitra said.

"Lord? I serve no one... I am the Supreme Captain: Master Dominate DragonerLixon. I am the ultimate Soul Reaper. I will not serve this Sosuke Aizen who ever he might be." Master said

"Then you can die!" Nnoitra said as he grabbed a giant cresent moon like zombaku-to and he stopped as he saw Master's zombaku-to on his neck.

"What was that? And I'm only moving at 3% of my full speed. Tch... Why did he send someone so weak to do some negotiations with me." Master said to the stunned Nnoitra.

_Impossible... He's as fast as Lord Aizen at 3% of his full speed. What the fuck is this guy?_

"I'm not weak... I'm the strongest Arrancar of all!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Really? If you're number 5 then wouldn't number 1 be the strongest?" Master said knowingly.

"How did you know that there was someone stronger than I am?" Nnoitra asked incredulately.

"I've had my 3rd seat keep an eye on ya'll. Number 1's name would be Stark am I right?" Master asked all too knowingly for Nnoitra's comfort.

"What? How the fuck are you doing that?" Nnoitra asked.

"My forces are very powerful and exceptionally stealthy. He just happens to be one of the best fighters and one of my most stealthy men." Master said.

"We'll be sure to streangthening our defences." Nnoitra said.

"Don't even bother cause if Shinimaru dies you all will have me to deal with." Master said warningly.

"Heh... I doubt that even someone like you could handle over 20 of us since we're above the Vazdolordes level." Nnoitra said.

"Vazdolordes?HA!!! THOSE WEAKLINGS? I COULD TAKE ON AN ARMADA OF THEM BLINDFOLDED!" Master yelled.

"Heh... Lets try it then." Nnoitra said.

"How about in 13999 years from now?" Master asked.

"Fine... If you're still alive by then." Nnoitra said teasingly.

"Get out of my barracks and do not come back here until 13999 years from now." Master said and then he lifted Nnoitra up and he carried him outside and then he threw him back towards Las Noches. Then Master went back inside and then he felt an even stronger Spirit Energy and then he turned around and saw another Arrancar and he said,"Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru." Then he yelled," Halt! Do not come any further. If you do I swear that I will dismember your entire body so unreversable that when you regenerate back to Hueco Mundo you'll be nothing but pieces."

"I'd like to see you try." the Arrancar said.

Then Master vanished from the Arrancar's sight and he tore his outfit and he saw a number four on his chest.

"Ah... you must be Ulquiorra. Nice to meet you. I am the Supreme Captain of the Supreme Squad 367: Master Dominate DragonerLixon." Master said.

"Shut it trash... I understand that you know things about us."Ulqulcliorra said.

"Well that wasn't a very good greeting... anyway how can I help you?" Master asked.

"Well... You can stop spying on us." Ulquiorra said.

"Whoa whoa whoa there. Spying is such a strong word... I prefer reconosance. Why would I stop doing reconasance on the enemy?" Master asked.

"Because if you don't then you'll have me to deal with." Ulquiorra said.

"Come on then! Try me." Master challenged.

Then Ulquiorra drew his zombaku-to and attacked and Master vanished from Ulquiorra's senses and then he was behind him and he felt Master's blade against his neck in a vital spot.

"Heh... not much faster than Nnoit

ra are you?" Master asked.

"Huh? How dare you compare me to a fool like him!" Ulquiorra said as he sliced at Master.

Master just merely vanished and then he said," Just so you know I am only going at 3% of my full speed."

_Impossible! That would mean that he is faster than Lord Aizen! He can not be defeated... He's just too powerful. _

"That's why you Arrancars are so weak and foolish... That's why you will never stand a chance against me." Master said.

"Heh...Isolate... Murcièlago." Ulquiorra said as he transformed into a demon bat and he moved so fast that Master barely had time to defend himself.(He wasn't even in Shikai yet and he doubted that it would help him in against someone who moved that fast.)

And then he got a huge surprise he saw Ulquiorra retreating and Master yelled," Come back here you coward!"

Then he got another huge surprise and he saw Yuroichi coming up to him and Master kindly greeted her and she gave him some information and then she told him about a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki and his niece Rukia Kuchiki and Master asked about their story together and from what he could tell they were in love for one another but niether one wanting to push their friendship tumbling down and from what he heard from Yuroichi Ichigo was a perfect match for Rukia and vice versa. That was when Master asked," Is Ichigo related to Isshin Kurosaki?"

Yuroichi looked down as if ashamed and said in a very sad voice," Yes."

"Why are you sad, Yuroichi?" Master asked.

"It's better that you didn't know." Yuroichi said as she went over back to her secretly placed Garganta.

That was when Master felt a familiar type of Spiritual Pressure and he instantly knew that the owner had an extreme potential and he knew that he had to have him under his command and then he ran inside and asked," Shinimaru why didn't you tell me that there was a Vizard in Hueco Mundo?"

"Because Captain... When I saw him I sensed no potential inside of him until now... I was just wandering the same thing that you are now, Captain." Shinimaru explained.

Master then grabbed Dictator's hand and then he said," We are going insidbvgfe Las Noches so that we can help out our Vizard brethren... Now then lets go to Las Noches... Every one... Go Vizard now except me of course. I move at the same speed as ya'll now even when ya'll are in Vizard mode and I'm not... I was holding back on Ulquiorra anyway... Lets go guys."

"Right!" They all said in perfect unison.

They all Flash Stepped and they were about half way there when they made camp for the night tired from exhaustion. Master however didn't like that Dictator wanted to continue her Ginkai training. However he conceded to continuing her training and then she soon entered her zombaku-to's world and that made Master very worried. Then the next thing that Master knew he felt the Vizard's power increase recklessly fast and that was not a good thing. Master then realized that Dictator's Spirit Energy was increasing as well and he knew that she was getting close to the end of her Ginkai training, but he did not know how to bring out the Ginkai in her the way that Yuroichi did for him. Then he had an idea and it was not going to be pretty. He would have to keep training her until her potential was at its peak and then she would not need his assistance anymore. Then Master saw Nnoitra coming towards their camp and Master said,"Nnoitra. What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you noticed? It's been 13,999 years... It is amazing that you are still alive." Nnoitra said.

" No I haven't noticed... Time moves more slowly for me than it does for you... I lost track of time since Dianne was killed. Do you not feel that Spiritual Pressure that is inside of Las Noches right now? You are in my way of siezing that power for myself." Master said.

" You'll have to go through me first... And I'm already dead so you can't kill me again." Nnoitra said.

"Heh... We'll see about that... _**Ginkai**__!"_ Master yelled in defiance and then he noticed that the sudden swell in his Spirit Energy woke Dictator up.

" Your going to pay for that one... Getsuga Tensho!" Master said as he sliced the air sending a wave of highly condensed Spirit Energy and then it Nnoitra square in the chest and then when the smoke cleared Nnoitra was unharmed and Master couldn't believe his eyes.

"If that won't work on you then try this... Geretsusiatugaia! Fire Bolt!" Master yelled trying his ace in the hole and then he sliced the air and sent it flying towards Nnoitra whom just simply blocked it and Master saw him do this and he still was dumbfounded and then he tried his real ace in the hole.

"_**Death Slice!!!**__"_ Master said as he sliced Nnoitra with it only to see that it didn't even touch him.

"Great.... I'm under Aizen's Kyoka Saigetsu's Absolute Hipnosis ability... however... _**Ginkai... Overload**__**!**__"_

Then Master snapped out of Kyoka Saigetsu's Absolute Hypnosis influence and that was something for Aizen had the strength of 2 Captains. Master then said," Dictator I'm sorry, but I see no other way that we can go any further in your training... I'm sorry... We need to go grab that Vizard now before some thing happens to him... I have a hunch it is this Ichigo Kurosaki person."

Then something happened and Master felt the Spiritual Pressure of the Vizard change and Master looked at Dictator and she woke the others up and they put their masks on and they all Flash Stepped as fast as they could up towards the sky and then they saw him. A Hollow of immense Spirit Energy attacking Ulquiorra with such verociousness Master knew that the battle was lost for Ulquiorra and then he saw him fire a Cero at Ulquiorra and that was terrorfying knowing that this guy was inly human. Master then saw a Quincy...He heard him as the Quincy said," That's enough... Kurosaki... It's finished... He's an enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse... So that's enough Kurosaki... Can't you hear me, Kurosaki? I'm telling you to stop... If you do that you won't be human anymore."

He saw the Hollow's zombaku-to move closer to Ulquiorra's throat and the Quincy yelled,"KUROSAKI!" and that made the connection click in his head and then he realized that the Hollow was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Damn... We might just be too late." Master said a little scared.

Then he saw the Hollow shove it's zombaku-to into the Quincy's stomach, injuring severely but not killing him. Then he heard a cute girl yell," ISHIDA!"

Master heard the name and instantly turned to Tidusred who was turning bright red under his mask from hearing his last name.

"He's your grandson?" Master asked in a whisper.

"No... He's my great nephew apparently." Tidusred said.

"Ah..." Master said.

Then Master saw the Hollow transform back into the Soul Reaper that Yuroichi had informed him of but he knew that now was not the time to recruit him. They then made the decision to wait until the time was right to recruit him. Then Ichigo was off and Master knew that he was off to deal with another Espada and by the looks of it... Yammy. Master knew that Yammy was a little too powerful for Ichigo for he wasn't the 10th Espada but he was the Zero Espada.(Espadas don't go from 1-10 but from 0-9.) Master then went in and then he saw his little nephew, Byakuya Kuchiki and he backed off for the time being and he saw someone wearing an eyepatch fighting Yammy and then he saw the Zombaku-to and he recognized it as Tanksu and he made the assumption that it was Billy Bob. Then he realized that the hair color was all wrong for that and he made a different assumption that he was Hembachi's grandson. That was when he saw an old acquittance of his: Mayuri Kurosutchi. Then he heard that Mayuri had researched the Garganta and that he could safely transport them to the World of the Living. That was why Master listened and when Master was sure that they had a head start Master ordered Tidusred to open up a time rift Garganta.( A Garganta with combined with the power of Tidusred's Bankai: Dangetsu's black hole ability reverses time while traveling through it. It only reverses time for a few days.)

"BANKAI!!! DANGETSU!!!" Tidusred said and then he sliced the air making a black hole and at the right moment he opened up a Garganta on it and they fused together and then Master and the others went through the Garganta. Master then knew that there was peace in the air, but then he realized that it was quiet... too quiet... So he went through a few houses and they were empty and then he went straight to Urahara's shop and he knocked. A red haired boy answered the door and he said," Can I help you?"

"I'd like to see Urahara." Master said.

"Alright... Say you're not here to arrest him are you?" the boy asked.

"No... I'm an old friend of his." Master said.

"Okay... Come on in... What are you a Captain? These guys follow you around and they even do as you tell them to do." the kid asked curiously.

"Yes... I'm the Supreme Captain and Captain of Squad 367: Master Dominate DragonerLixon. Who might I ask are you?" Master asked.

"A SUPREME CAPTAIN? Oh... My name is Jinta Hanakari..." Jinta said as he lead them to Urahra and at the sight of them Urahara jumped something that does not occur often apparently cause Jinta raised his eyebrow questioningly and asked," Do you know these guys boss?"

"Yes... They're old friends of mine. What are you doing here?" Urahara inquired.

"Can't some old drop by for aq surprise visit?" Master asked.

"True... But you must have some reason for the visit, you forget that I know you better than everyone except probably your Squad." Urahara said.

"That's true, but you're never going to know the reason... Don't make me unleash my full potential upon you Kisuke." Master threatened.

Then Ururu walked in and when she saw Master she turned her head and Master saw her do this and said,"Hello Ururu... How's the leg?"

"It's doing just fine... I'm able to lift my canon now with ease." Ururu said.

"What are you guys talking about? Ururu's leg has been just fine for years." Jinta said.

"I accidently stabbed her leg with a butcher knife and let's not forget that Kisuke was the Captain of Squad 12 and Tessai was the Captain of the Kido Corpse and both of your Lieutinants are Vizards now." Master said in a knowing tone.  
"So you found out about that huh?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah... I learned it at the Soul Reaper Academy and might I say that it was quite the interesting read that I did. In my personal opinion though, knowing how it really went down, you were accused wrongly." Master said in a reassuring tone.

"Which reminds me... How's Hueco Mundo coming along for you?" Urahara inquired.

"It's has its ups and downs. If you want I could pull some strings and get you reinstated as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Master suggested.

"Nah... Besides... Someone has to keep Yuroichi in line." Kisuke declined.

"Oh well... The offer does not have a time limit... anyway... Why would you need to keep Yuroichi in line?" Master asked.

Then Yuroichi came in holding hands with a human girl that was petite and Master thought instantly that she was a normal girl who could not see them until she asked,"Yuroichi? Who are these people in Urahra's shop?"

Yuroichi who was startled by Master's being there quickly composed herself and then she told them their names and gave out their position in the Squad and the girl gave her name to them... Tatsuki Arisawa.

"So a girlfriend huh Yuroichi? Since when were you into girls?" Master asked.

"Just one girl... This is her... hmmm... for about... 3 months now... I figured Ichigo would be with you." Yuroichi said.

"The time wasn't right to recruit him yet... Anyway... When will the fighting start for the winter war?" Master asked surprising Urahara and his Squad with his sentence.

"In a few days... Anyway... I see your wife and Lieutinant is with you right now." Yuroichi said.  
"Yeah... anyway... say Urahara... Do you mind us staying here for the night... Oh... Yuroichi... I need your help with Dictator's training... Her potential is about half way there and being as your the goddess of Flash We need to see how far she has surassed you." Master asked.

"Alright... Can Tatsuki come down too?" Yuroichi asked purring her name.

"Well with our capabilities she might pass out, but seeing that she isn't passed out yet, I guess that is alright..." Master said.

They went down to the training field and then Yuroichi said," Alright Dictator use your Bankai and then I want you to try and hit me with it by throwing it."

"Easy... BANKAI!!! Netsu-Raekotsu!" Dictator yelled and then Yuroichi Flash Stepped and went faster than Tatsuki could see and then Dictator threw her blade and then she hit Yuroichi square in the chest sending her into the wall and Master could tell that Tatsuki was worried.

"Alright looks like she's progressed quite a bit... Now let's see if you can hit someone even faster than her... _**Ginkai**__!"_

Then Master turned into the powerful form that is beyond the power of Bankai. That was when he Flash Stepped and Dictator had trouble seeing him... okay... She couldn't see him at all. Then Master yelled seemingly from all around her," You won't hit me if you just stand there! Hurry up and throw! And Keep on throwing unitl you finally hit me!"

That was when Master saw Dictator throw Netsu-Raekotsu in the opposite direction. Then Master appeared behind her and said," You missed by a long shot... It's a shame that you can't defeat someone not even going their full speed."

"What? Not even your full speed? How fast are you?" Dictator asked curiously.

"You really wanna see? Fine..." Master said as he disappeared, Flash Stepping and with every step that he took a Garganta appeared and Master would instantly seal them when he got back to them. To Dictator it seemed that she was surrounded by Gargantas and she wondered why no Hollows were coming out of them and then she put her mask on and then she saw a small bit of him and then she reacted and then she had the excitedness that she almost hit him. However Master had slowed down and then he sped back up disappearing from her sight. Then Dictator was sad and angry at the same time. She was sad because she felt lonely and angry because she couldn't find Master and hit him. Master said," Great time to act upon my plan..." Then he appeared behind Yuroichi and he said," When you next see me attack me with everything you have in you... Knock me completely out of it and explain to Dictator that this was a scheme thought up of by me."

Then he vanished before Dictator could realize that he was there. Then he put on a excessive burst of speed creating a gigantic tornado to appear infront of the Gargantas and then he appeared infront of Yuroichi and then she punched him in the gut and little did she know that he had worn himself out after that little performance. That was when Dictator's Spiritual Pressure exploded her pontential reaching it's peak.

_How dare she lay a hand on our man!_

**We have to kill her now and never have to worry about him not being to handle anything anymore... We must kill her so that thisss can end.**

I agree... We have to kill her. Lets do this now.

_"__**Ginkai**__**!**__"_ She yelled as her voice melded with her zombau-to and her inner Hollow.

Yuroichi then made a honest effort to explain to Dictator that this was Master's plan and that she shouldn't be harmed for it, but she fainted next to her girlfriend, Tatsuki.

Then Master woke up at the feel of true warmth and he saw Dictator's Ginkai form and he swelled with even more pride than when he saw that Dictator's Bankai looked like his and he knew that she was his forever because her Ginkai looked like his. Then he saw Yuroichi on the ground and then he realized that Dictator's Spiritual Pressure was well above his at that moment and then he looked at his zombaku-to and he saw that it wasn't even released anymore and that was when Master got up and yelled," Dictator! Stop this rampage of evil and come back to me!"  
Dictator acted like she hadn't heard him and that was when Master said," I hate to be the one to do this, but _**Ginkai**__**!**__"_

Then Master moved as fast as he could and then he said," Dictator I'm going to have to knock you out to bring you back to us." Then he knowcked her on the head sending a wave of Spirit Energy into her. That was when she felt warmth flow through her from the shear force of his Spirit Energy because to her his Spirit Energy wasn't like a sword positioned at her throat but like a comforting blanket and she instantly fell asleep from the comfort of his Spirit Energy. That was when Yuroichi woke up and saw that Tatsuki was still asleep and she picked her up bridal style making Master lose all seriousness of the moment and bust out laughing at the sight. Yuroichi looked over at him curiously and Tatsuki woke up at te sound of Master's voice laughing and she looked at the way Yuroichi was holding her she giggled. Yuroichi looked at her and giggled and the noise from all the laughter caused Dictator to wake up. She saw that her zombaku-to had reverted back to its sealed form and then Master told her that it was his plan to be done in like that just to help her gain the power that she wanted.

"Thank you, Master. You're the best husband ever." Dictator said lovingly as she headed up the stairs with Master close behind.

"Thanks." Master replied as he saw that she was heading into the bathroom which was wierd being as she didn't need to use the bathroom.

That was when he felt all of the Captain's Spiritual Pressure increase and he knew that the winter war was here and that they needed to hurry. Dictator came out and he saw that she was slightly paler than usual and Master said," You don't look to good, love. Are you feeling well?"

"I feel just fine. However I don't think that I'm up for the winter war right now... I'll meet up with you in Soul Society." Dictator said as she left using the Garganta.

"Alright." Master said as he left to go get the rest of his team and when they gathered around they left for the gathering of the Captain 5 of which Master recognized. Then they hit a barrier and Master knew that it was out of place and he knew that they had arrived and Master then yelled," _**Ginkai**__**!**__"_.

Then he swung his zombaku-to yelling," GERETSUSIATUGAIA!!! FIREBOLT!!!!" Then that was when he sent the most powerful one of his Geretsusiatugaias at the barrier and it opened right up for them and then it started to close back up and Master and the others went straight through. And then he felt Ichigo's pressance there and then he felt his pressance fade and then he saw Ichigo fall and then he saw someone that he hadn't seen in a long time. Then Master said," AH!!! ISSHIN KUROSAKI!!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE! HOW'S YOUR WIFE?!"

Isshin turned to Master and saw who it was and nearly fainted when he saw that Master was in a different state than when he last saw him and then another surprise showed up and he caught a zombaku-to that was being aimed at his head and then the owner asked," Who the hell are you?"

"Rangiku? You're a Soul Reaper? Ah... A Lieutinant I see and of Squad 10! Congradulations. However attacking someone who is even more powerful than Head Captain Yamamoto is not a wise idea." Master said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Rangiku asked.

"It's me... Supreme Captain Master Dominate DragonerLixon." Master said.

"I don't believe you... The Supreme Captain I knew wouldn't leave his Lieutinant unless only he could do the job and I see his 3rd seat here and you look nothing like the Supreme Captain would look like by now." Rangiku said.

"Lieutinant Dictator DragonerLixon, my wife, is not feeling well right now... Oh wait... I forgot that I'm still in my Supreme Release State right now... sorry..." Master said as he sealed his zombaku-to again and then he said," Yeah... It really is me, Rangiku..."

"Supreme Captain? What are you doing here?" Rangiku inquired.

"I am stictly here on business... And besides I have a hunch that Ichigo, Jinanbou, and his younger brother are going to be there and I need to talk to to them both." Master answered.

Then a Senkaimon appeared and lady who was wearing the Shiba sign was standing there and she saw Master and asked," Master? Is that really you Master? Oh my gosh... Where is your Lieutinant?"

"She is in Soul Society waiting for me there... I'll open my own way to Soul Society right now. I'm going now... being as Isshin just took his son to Soul do you know me?"Master aked wondering who she was.

"It's me, Master, Kukaku Shiba."Kukaku said giggling.

"Wow Kukaku, you've grown up."Master said growling at her giggling.

That was when Master left opening up a Garganta and seeing Dictator waiting for him he told the others to stay behind that they would handle recruiting Ichigo.

That made the Head Captain look worried and then he embrased his wife and kissed her.

"They're getting serious and she doesn't look to good. Hmmm... I wonder." Kukaku said as the Garganta closed.

Master then was in Soul Society in West Rukon and then he said," I'll take care of Jindanbou so you don't have to. Honestly, love, you look even paler than before."

"I'm fine honestly... Then Master remembered when she tricked him into thinking that she was pregnant and that really scared him because of two things... 1: He didn't know the symptoms and 2: He didn't know how to be a father.

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Dictator asked worriedly.

"Nothing... There it is... Seireitei... Sure does bring back memories doesn't it?" Master asked.

"Oh... Yeah I guess it does."

Then the Sekki Sekki mineral barrier was brought down and Jidanbou came out and then he asked," You can't just enter the Seireitei without a passport... Anyway who are you country-"

"Country bumpkins? It's me Jidanbou! Supreme Captain Master Dominate DragonerLixon... I have business to deal with inside the Seireitei." Master said.

"Ah... Wait a minute Supreme Captain DragonerLixon is supposed to be dead by now. You can't be him." Jidanbou said.

"Please Jindanbou... I don't want to have to kill or injure you but I will if I have to." Master said.

"You think you can take me down? What insolance." Jindanbou said.

"Fine... I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no other choice." Master said as he raised his zombaku-to.

"What are you doing?" Jindanbou asked worriedly recognizing the stance.

"Through the Stars, Blast through the Planets, Destroy everything in your Path, Skoliro Brisingr!" Then Master's zombaku-to chnged into it's mighty Shikai and Jidanbou said," It is Supreme Captain DragonerLixon. Sorry for doing something like that."

"It's alright Jidanbou. We need inside." Master said.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me..." Jindanbou said as he turned around and then he lifted up the gate.

Then when the gate was opened up enough Master grabbed up Dictator then they went to the Kuchiki manner and then Master heard a familiar say," Scatter Senbonsakura."

Then he was surounded by flower petals and then he heard a non-familiar voice say," Dance Sleeve of White Snow: Sode No Shirayuki."

And then Master put Dictator down and yelled," BANKAI!!!!"

"Ugh... This voice... it can't be." the familiar voice said.

"Netsu-Michimaru. Geretsusiatugaia! Tornado!" The he sent a Tornado around them and Senbonsakura scattered away from them and Master saw his nephew, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ah... Byakuya... Hmmm? You must be my new niece. Nice to meet you." Master said as he held out his hand.

" What are you doing here Master?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm here on business... Say Rukia would you like to stay in the Human World forever? With Ichigo?" Master asked.  
"Master..." Byakuya warned.

" Yeah that would be nice, but I'm a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Rukia said.

"14 you mean... I'm here by transfering you to Squad 367 and as a bonus you will be able to visit your family and friends in Soul Society when ever you feel like it." Master replied.

"14? No I'm sure that there is only 13." Rukia said pondering.

"There is 14... I'm the Captain of that Squad and the Supreme Captain of Seireitei... Not a single thing goes on here without me knowing avout it. I've got friends here. For instance... Captain Hitsugaya and Head Caprain Yamamoto." Master said.

"Supreme Captain? There hasn't been one of them in over 14,000 years and that was... Ugh... Master Dominate DragonerLixon of the DragonerLixon family and now I get it. You are the first Supreme Captain... You don't look your age." Rukia said.  
"Yeah... When I defeated Dianne time sped up drastically for 14,000 years and then it started to go slower I'm sure by now everything will be back to normal by now." Master commented blocked an attack by Byakuya with one hand.

"What?" Byakuya muttered in wander.

"Now then, What do you say? You'll be able to get closer to Ichigo." Master said.

Then he realized that he had messed up and the name stood out like a sore thumb and she asked accusingly," How on earth do you know that name?"

"I know a great deal of many things mostly I know about him from a second hand source named Yuroichi and that was how I found out that he had alot of potential." Master said assuringly.

"Fine... Nee-sama?" Rukia asked.

"I have no say on whether you go or not and being as he's the Supreme Captain you have no choice in the matter anyway either."

"Fine I'll do it." Rukia said loathingly.

"Thank you, Rukia... Now we will be able to ensure Ichigo's protection... By him joining my Squad." Master explained because Rukia had raised her eyebrows at the word 'protection' and that was a wierd word to use in a sentence for someone who clearly didn't need any protection at all.

Then Master said,"Come Rukia... We have to get to Sokioku hill to stop Ichigo from escaping."

Then they headed Ichigo off at Sokioku hill and Master made the same proposition to Ichigo whom flat out refused the offer and Master said," You can't refuse and besides I've already recruited the one person in your life that yoiu can't live without."

Then Dictator came up and Ichigo busted out laughing and said," I don't even know her."

Then he saw Rukia and she looked hurt when she came up next and Ichigo asked," What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing I just did the samething I'm doing now... I gave her a proposition that she absolutely could not refuse." Master said innocently.

Then Urahara showed up and jumped when he saw Master was there and then he got angry at the sight of him.

"Don't do it Ichigo." Urahara muttered from the other side of Sokiokju hill and then he heard Ichigo say," Fine... I'll join your Squad."

"Good... oh and just so you know being as now you two have power over the Seireitei you and Rukia can settle down and have a family together." Master said.

"Heh..." Ichigo said thinking _Damn! How'd he know that I love Rukia? Is he psychic or something?_

Then he saw the way Master looked at Dictator and he saw that there were similar rings on their fingers and he knew what that meant.

"You two are married." Ichigo said. It wasn't a question, but an observation.

"Yeah... Lets go... Leave the Senkaimon... we have our own way of getting from deminsion to deminsion, its called the Garganta... I know you've heard of it before, Ichigo." Master said.

"Yeah that was the gateway that I went through into Hueco Mundo and out of it as well. Where are we going Captain?" Ichigo asked.

"World of the Living. I take it that is alright that Rukia stays in the same room as you. Being as you two make such a great couple then there shouldn't be any trouble with it. May I introduce my Lieutinant and wife as well as Rukia's aunt, Dictator DragonerLixon."

"Nice to meet you- WAIT YOU'RE RUKIA'S UNCLE?!" Ichigo asked.

"That's right." Master said.

"Anyway we need to go to the World of the Living because they need us more than Hueco Mundo needs guarding so... Anyway we do allow marrying between Soul Reaper's and humans," Dictator looked at Master as she said this," We do allow having children with humans as well as long as that person is qualified enough." This time she touched her stomach as she said this.

Master saw this movement and instantly turned a bright blue and felt weak in the knees as he asked," Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah... Congradulations, love, you're going to be a dad!" Dictator said smiling at her good news.

Master did the one thing he promised himself that he would never do: he fainted at this news.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and he jolted awake and saw Dictator with her sword out and Master then realized that he was being a jerk and said," Sorry, but I wasn't expecting that one... So... ummm... How does one be a good father?"

"You're going to be a great dad." Dictator said reassuringly.

"Fine... Boy or girl?" Master asked.

"Boys and a girl." Dictator corrected him.

Master's sight turned black again and then he knew that he was about to faint again and then as soon as he hit the ground he gathered all of his determination and woke back up immediately.

"Could you stop doing that? You're scaring me." Dictator said.

"I'm sorry, love. You just keep catching me off guard with this wonderful news." Master said.

"So you won't leave me then even if I get fat?" Dictator asked worriedly.

"You think I care about your looks? That's one reason of it, but it mainly is because I love you for who you are and I will never leave you." Master said. as he kissed her lips causing discomfort for everyone.

Then Master pulled away and said," Lets go."

"Right." They said in perfect unison.

They left for the World of the Living and then they bumped into a little kid with blood red eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 The Bounts and the Ol Friends

_**Chapter 10 The Bounts and the Returning of Old Friends**_

They saw the blood red eyes of the child and Ichigo said," A Bount? What is one doing here? Oh well... Getsuga Tensho!"

Then the kid vanished and Master looked around, but he couldn't see him.

That was when they entered the World of the Living and then the rest of Master's Squad came to them and they welcomed Ichigo and Rukia with open arms and that was that. Then Master who knew of Seireitei's plans from the start destroyed the place and teleported the original Karakura Town into place and removed them from their slumber and then Master gathered as much Spirit Energy as he could and forged a new Head Quaters and then Master told the others to go find a job they would need the money for decorations and everything. The only people that didn't need to get a job was Master, Dictator, Ichigo, and Rukia. Master and Dictator because Dictator was pregnant so they needed to raise the kids like a family and Ichigo and Rukia because Master and Dictator wanted them to increase their relationship status. Master knew what was going on upstairs in Ichigo ans Rukia's room through the help of the Dragon Eyes spell and then Master said," Hado Number 583: Dragon's Burst of Wind."

Then he directed it through the floor of thier room and he saw Ichigo fall on the floor and Rukia fall on top of him.

"Stupid Captain... You'd think that he thinks that we're in love with each other." Rukia said.

"Heh... Right." Ichigo said looking down slightly hurt by her words, but he eventually started to gather up his courage.

"Yeah." Rukia said looking at the floor.

A few moments later Ichigo called her name to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I... I... I lo-.... Huhm.... I love y-.... I love you... Will you go out with me? I don't know if you feel the same way, but I have to know." Ichigo finally said.

"Oh... um... Yes... I love you too." Rukia said blushing.

"Really? You're in love with me?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded by Rukia's answer.

"Yeah... I'm glad you told me though..." Rukia said shyly.

Then Ichigo heard whispers behind the door.

"Damn... Getsuga Te-"

"What are you two doing here? I told you two to go find a job not listen to these two make love. Now leave." Master said.  
"Thanks... but we aren't at that stage yet." Ichigo called out to Master.

"Hado Number 583: Dragon's Burst of Wind." Master muttered and he pushed Rukia on the bed with Ichigo on top of her.

"What is with this damn wind man?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia just merely flustered and said," It isn't a wind it is Kido... Probably from the Captain... Although he should look after his pregnant wife."

Master then went downstairs and then he told Dictator how Sakumaru and Inomaru both stayed behind to listen to Ichigo and Rukia and how that pissed him off. Dictator justr reassured him that they were only curious. Master said," Yeah, but that only makes me even more agitated and that is not a good thing because these guys haven't seen me in my full power Ginkai state."

They don't know that I'm pregnant nor have they seen me in my Ginkai state." Dictator said reassuringly.

"Alright." Master said reluctantly being reassured.

"Good. Now then... I'm craving strawberries." Dictator said.

"Alright... Lets go..." Master said.

Then they Flash Stepped to the grocery store and then they left some money there and then they grabbed the strawberries and then they Flash Stepped to the Head Quarters and then Master told Dictator to sit down and then he prepared the strawberries and then he served them up and Dictator looked at the strawberries with a lovingly stare and that made Master jealous slightly of the strawberries and then Dictator grabbed one and shoved it on her mouth and Master's mouth literally hit the floor as he saw Dictator swallow the strawberry whole without chewing. Master bit his and then he said," Love?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"What are we going to name our kids?" He asked before Shinimaru barged in and yelled," Great I've got a job and I'm starting first thing tommorrow morning. You happy now... I don't want anything bought with my money that is unneccesary like baby bibs or anything to do with babies."

"Well... That is one part of the point of you getting this job... I'm pregnant." Dictator said to Shinimaru.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE PREGNANT?! HOW, WHEN, WHERE, HOW MANY?!" Shinimaru yelled his questions unintentionally.

"Captain is the father... I found out after I finished my Ginkai training... In Urahara's basement... 3 babies 2 males and-" Dictator started, but Master proclaimed proudly," And a girl. I was just asking her on what we would name our kids."

"Oh.... sorry... See ya... I've got to get busy with-" Shinimaru said when Master cut him off saying," I don't think my wife would like to hear that kind of stuff while she's pregnant. Please go do what you were about to say."

"Yes, Captain... and congradulations." Shinimaru said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Master put his gigai on and answered the door... It was a little raven clack hair about elementary school who had a picture in her hand.

"Excuse me.... But have you seen my brother? I'm Karin Kurosaki." Karin said.

"Ahhhh... Karin... Your last name does ring a bell... I'll go see if we have him here... Please do come in it must be cold out there being as it's winter."

"Yeah it is cold thank you." Karin said.

"Yo anyone up there named... excuse me what was your brother's name?" Master asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Karin answered.

"YO!!! IS ANYONE UP THERE NAMED ICHIGO KUROSAKI?! IF SO, THERE IS A LITTLE GIRL THAT SAYS YOU'RE HER BROTHER!?" Master yelled even though he knew that Ichigo was there.

"IS SHE DARK OR BLONDE HAIRED!?" Ichigo answered.

"ICHI-NEE!" Karin yelled.

"Great... It's fine... It's only Karin, Rukia."

"Rukia's here too?" Karin asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Wait... You can see Ichigo in that form?" Master asked.

"Yeah, why should I not be able to see him?" Karin asked.

"Well it isn't like humans to see Soul Reapers." Master said as he got out of his gigai and surprising Karin even further. Then there was another knock on the door aqnd Master put his gigai back on and saw a blonde haired girl with Jinta and even more surprising: Captain Hitsugaya.

"Huh? Toshiro? What are you doing here. Jinta a pleasure as always... Who are you young lady?" Master asked.

"My name is Yuzu... Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu said.

"Kurosaki? You wouldn't happen to be Karin and Ichigo's sister would you?" Master asked.

"You know my sister and brother?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Yeah they're here right now." Master said as he got out of his gigai.

"Who is it?" Karin yelled from up the stairs.

"Excuse me but I must go to Karin." Toshiro said.

"Karin is that you? Is Ichi-nee up there?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah... hurry Ichigo get into your body." Karin muttered the last part.

Ichigo and Rukia had just gotten into their bodies when Yuzu, Jinta, and Toshiro entered and Master who was watching below saw in amazement as Toshiro wrapped his arm around Karin and Jinta around Yuzu.

"Ichi-nee... What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked.

"Heh... I'll tell you when you gain the abiity that Karin, Jinta, Toshiro, Rukia, the people of this place, and I all have." Ichigo said.

"That's C-" Tosiro started angrily only to see a death glare from Rukia.

"What was that Toshiro?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing." Toshiro said.

Then there was yet another knock on the door and Master answered it not bothering to get into his gigai and he saw Urahara and he said," Ah Urahara you're here... Are Toshiro and Karin a couple now?"

"Yeah... Here's the young couples: Karin and Hitsugaya, Yuzu and Jinta, Yuroichi and Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryu, Soi Fon and I, and Last but not least... Chad and a girl named Michiru." Urahara said.

"Wow... So Toshiro has a girlfriend now huh? Well good for him... Oh... I forgot to tell you the good news... I'm going to be a dad soon." Master said to Urahara making Urahara jump nearly into the cieling making Master laugh at him.

"Oh... You're joking." Urahara observed.

"No I'm not... I really going to be a dad soon... Dictator's pregnant... with triplets... We have yet think up the names for my sons and daughter." Master told Urahara making him look dead.

Then Master went into the kitchen and asked again," So what are we going to name our kids?"

"Hmmmm...ummmm....humm.... Well... We could name one of the sons after your father and then we could name our daughter after your sister." Dictator said with curiousity.

"I don't mind that suggestion except I have one problem with it... I will not allow my daughter to be named after my evil sister." Master told her.

"True that would not be appropriate... Hmmmm... Ummmm.... Ugh.... Byakuya." Dictator said suddenly and Master heard a familiar voice say," Bankai... Senbonsakura Kagioshi."

"Shit... _**Ginkai**__**!**__"_ Then Master transformed into his full power Ginkai form and then he vanished and then he appeared infront of Byakuya and said," Ah... Byakuya... What brings you here?"

"I know that the Substitute Soul Reaper is in there laying his hands on my sister." Byakuya said with anger clear in his voice.

"Yeah and? Look they both love each other and Rukia nor Ichigo are children anymore nor are they under the Seireitei anymore unlike you who just so happened to have lost to the so called Substitute Soul Reaper." Master said.

"Shut up. I have authority over Rukia because she is of my family and not of yours." Byakuya said coldly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki I didn't want to say this under these circumstances, but you leave me no other choice... Dictator's pregnant."

"Why would I care about that?" Byakuya asked.

"Because she's still your aunt... I'm still your uncle... You have to care about the thought about becoming a cousin to your 2 male cousins and your 1 female cousin... We have already decided that one of the male's names will be Dorel. And then there is my favorite... My daughter we're having some trouble with her name, but I'm thinking something like Hisana or along those lines." Master announced trying to create a diversion.

"Your just trying to distract me..." Byakuya said.

"No... I am trying to keep you from making a mistake that you will very soon regret and I am telling you the truth... Dictator's pregnant." Master told Byakuya truthfully.

That was when Byakuya realized that his Bankai had sealed itself and Master knew what he was planning and then he saw Toshiro there his zombaku-to against Byakuya's.

"Captain Hitsugaya. What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"Watching over my girlfriend." Toshiro said with anger in his voice.

"Really? Lieutinant Hinamori is in there?" Byakuya asked.

"No... my girlfriend's name is... Karin Kurosaki." Toshiro announced.

"Hmmm? I see then you must die as a trator." Byakuya said as he prepared to unleash his Bankai.

"Bakudo number 6: 6 Bars of Light." Master said stopping Byakuya's attack.

"Toshiro would you like to be a double worker for me? You will still be able to be the Captain of Squad 10 and you will be able to see Karin more often. What do you say?" Master asked.

"Hmmm... Sure why not?" Toshiro acquieced.

"What as you being the one that is doing this to Seireitei then you will pay for it." Byakuya said.

"Not in this life time I don't." Master said convincingly as he grabbed Toshiro's arm and threw him back inside and then Master wielded his zombaku-to and yelled," Geretsusiatugaia! Tornado!" Then he swung his blade and then he sent a Tornado and then he opened up a Garganta to send Byakuya back to the Soul Society.

Then Master said," While part of this Squad try not to die because that would leave me to tell Karin of your death... You don't want her to cry do you? That would all to sad... Any way please do not do anything too rash without any back-up."

"Alright... you are right I don't want to see Karin cry." Hitsugaya said.

"Good... Anyway... Dictator as you may have heard is pregnant." Master said.

"I did... You need to go get an abortion." Hitsugaya suggested.

"I do not believe in abortions nor will I allow my children to die." Master said.

"Very well then." Hitsugaya said indifferently.

"Thank you Toshiro." Master said.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said.

"And that will be Supreme Captain DragonerLixon to you, Captain Hitsugaya." Master said winningly.

"Shut up." Toshiro said to his superior and Master didn't care because he knew that Toshiro was annoyed.

Master then went inside and asked Dictator again," So what are we going to name or kids?"

"Well I came up with a name for our daughter." Dictator answered.

"Ok... Let me hear it." Master prodded.

"Aiko." Dictator said simply.

"Great name... Dorel and Aiko DragonerLixon... I love those names." Master said with a look in his eyes that made Dictator slightly jealous of her kids, however she soon threw that jealousy out the window and thought,_ Damn... They're my kids why am I getting jealous of them just because my husband loves them?_

"Dictator? Are you alright?" Master asked to his pregnant wife.

"Yeah... I just spaced out there for a moment." Dictator said.

"Yeah... I know... So what are we going to name the other male?" Master asked.

"I don't know... hmmm... I know... You may think this as stupid, but why not Rinithsi?" Dictator asked.

"You're right that is a stupid idea... hmmm...ummm... Damn... Hmmmm...ummmm." Master thought for quite a while when Dictator said," If you can't think of another name then we are going with that name."

"Shit... Ummm... Tyler?" Master suggested.

"Hah... you just thought that name off of the top of your head!" Dictator said.

Then there was a hole in the wall and Master saw with joy as he saw his old friends: Sakura, Master, Hinata come through the hole in the wall.

"Naruto! Hinata! Sakura! It's been a while." Master yelled to his old friends.

"I'm ready to become a Soul Reaper." Naruto said as he gathered up a wild spinning ball of energy and he yelled," Rasengan!" That was when Master just merely sidestepped the attack and grabbed Naruto's hand and asked," How did you do that? What was that energy?"

"That was my Chakra that I just merely channel it into my hand and I focus it into a ball while it spins wildly at supersonic speeds. Then I just simply have to hit someone with it and then they get blown away. Try this... Shadow Clone Jutsu! Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto said.

Master then let go of his hand and Flash Stepped around the room and then he yelled," Hado Number 90: Black Coffin." Then the coffin surrounded Naruto and Master didn't even cut him only scared him a little and then Master stoppped it.

"I'm not making you a Soul Reaper Naruto... Not until you show me how to use that... Rasengan you called it..." Master proposed.

"Deal." Naruto said.

"Tell you what if I finish this training in a week then I'll tell you some information as well and I'll even give you the tools to become a Soul Reaper." Master said knowing that they might need to have funeral soon.

"Thanks... First you have to...huh?" Naruto looked at Master who appeared to using the Rasengan and then he looked closely and saw that it wasn't Chakra, but Spirit Energy. It would still be effective though. Master then said," Hah... Now then let's see how this works with the most powerful Soul Reaper Spell in the World... Hado Number 647: Dragon's Lightning!" Then he shot out the Soul Reaper Spell only to see it create a Garganta with every Hollow in Menos Forest dying by the shear force of Master's Soul Reaper Spell except the Menos in which case Master charged up his Cero and then he added the spinning wildly and the part of himself in it and then he fired it into the Garganta killing all of the Menos's.

"Whoa... That was freakin awesome... That blast you just used was cool. What was that?" Naruto asked awed by the sheer brute force of the Cero.

"That Naruto is called a Cero. It is a form of rage filled concentrated Spirit Energy that when fired releases a blast of that Spirit Energy and the more rage and Spirit Energy that you put into it the more powerful the Cero becomes. But that isn't the information that I wanted to tell you... Dictator is now my wife and also... She's pregnant." Master said.

"WHAT!?" They said which sounded like there was more than there was supposed to be.

"You mean to tell us that you have been keeping this... this... wonderful news from us? That is just wrong Captain. Congradulations, Dictator." Shinimaru said being as he hid his Spirit Energy so well that Master couldn't sense it and he was in the kitchen.

"Shinimaru what the hell are you doing in the kitchen and also listening into this private conversation?" Master asked.

"Sorry Captain, but I felt an unexpected Spiritual Pressure and I came down to investigate and that was when I saw Naruto use that... Rasenagan... on you. And then I decided to stay and watch and then I saw everything that transpired and then I heard you announce it... So what are the little tyke's name?"

"The little tykes' names are; Dorel, Aiko, and..." Master couldn't finish the sentence being as they weren't completely sure what to name him.

"triplets? Whoa... That's something." Shinimaru said with awe clear in his voice.

"Yeah..." Master said looking at Dictator and he had an idea and he reached out with his Spiritual Pressure to her and he entered her mind and he asked, _ What do you think of our other male son being named Shinimaru? or even Shinitaro?"_

Dictator heard his voice and knew that it wasn't an epiphany nor was it a hallucination. She traced it back and answered,_ That sounds wonderful... better go with Shinitaro though... Seireitei only knows that we don't need two Shinimarus in this Squad._

Master knew that she had followed the connection and he traced it back and said, _Great._

"The last male name is: Shinitaro. All together is Dorel, Shinitaro, and Aiko." Master said thinking that they were very good names and he was proud of them.

Shinimaru simply nodded his head as he knew what had transpired and then Master asked," What?"

"Nothing... They are just lucky to have such great names and such loving, caring, and great parents... however I'm not pitching in to help raise them..." Shinimaru said.

"Yes you are." Master said with finality in his voice and then Sakumaru came down with a bottle of scotch in her hands and swaying from side to side and that in itself made Master know that she was drunk.

"Hey Sakumaru... Did you hear? M-" Shinimaru started to say, but Master simply covered his mouth and whispered," I'd much rather you not tell her that kind of stuff when she's drunk."

"Oh... good point." Shinimaru whispered back at him.

"Huh? Oh there you are Shinimaru... I was just looking for you... Dictator? Have you put some weight the last time I saw you?" Sakumaru asked getting more and more sober by the minute.

"Take her upstairs I don't care what you do to her to keep her quiet... just do it." Master told Shinimaru.

"Can do, Captain." Shinimaru said to his superior.

"Good... I don't want anyone to find out about this until the birth certificates and everything is ready." Master said.

"Fine... I still don't think that you should keep this a secret from everyone." Shinimaru commented.

"Shut up and get going..." Master ordered.

"Fine." Shinimaru said as he led Sakumaru up the stairs to their room to have his way with her.

"Tche... That what Ichigo and Rukia needs some alone time to bring their relationship to their level. Then we can make that spare bedroom into our childrens' bedroom then that is when we can tell them the news." Master told his wife.

"That's fine... They will have to find out sooner than later..." Dictator told her husband as she saw Master roll his sleeves up and then she saw him close is eyes and she knew that he was concentrating.

Master focused on builing their kids' bedroom out of that room and then he placed a 6 seal barrier and easily set a trap over it.

"Is it done?" Dictator asked.

"Not yet... It's harder than it looks... I... need... to...rest..." Master said as he fainted on the spot.

"MASTER!?" Dictator yelled as she made to grab him from falling, but was beaten to him by Tidusred.

"Heh... You always did push yourself too hard for your own health. What was he doing, Dictator?" Tidusred asked.

Dictator had no intention to go against her husband's wishes and so she simply said," That's Lieutenant DragonerLixon to you, Tidusred."

"Yes, ma'am... but what was he doing?" Tidusred asked again.

"I don't know... He does things without telling anyone." Dictator as she slowly gained weight.

Tidusred saw this and asked," Are you feeling alright? You look like your gaining some weight. Hmmm... Ah... I've got it! You're-"

"What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant." Dictator said trying to cover herself from the facts.

"Huh? I was going to say that you were getting fat, but there's that too. Or going through puberty finally." Tidusred said puzzled.

"Shut up Tidusred." Dictator said punching him through the wall.

That was when Master woke up. He got up and asked," Did I just hear right? Did you just insinuate that my wife is getting fat?"

"No, sir." Tidusred said scared for his life as he tried to run, however, he ran straight into Master and Master said," Don't ever call my wife fat ever again..."

Tidusred gulped and said," Then that leaves option 2 and 3 with option 3 the more likely one."

Master then heard not only his zombaku-to but also his inner Hollow and that was when he made out the words.

He is getting to close to the truth Master Skoliro Brisingr said.

_We must kill him with one blow _ his inner Hollow said to him.

**No he's my 4th Seat... I'm not going to kill him... Probably knock him unconscious.** Master stated.

That was when Master decided that it was time to act... he shouted,"_**Ginkai**__**!**__" _ and then he transformed into the most powerful form he knew. That was when Tidusred never feeling his Ginkai at it's full power fell to his knees and passed out. That was when Master tossed him over to his room and then he went back inside and then he saw Dictator on the ground panting.

" Dictator what's wrong? Was it the babies?" Master asked in a whisper.

"Yeah... one of them just kicked." Dictator whispered kindly.

"Good... We must try to.... Dictator I can see that your further along than we thought.

"Huh?" Dictator said as she looked down.

She couldn't even see her toes right now. Master said," I've gotta finish that room and fast so that we can tell everyone the news."

"Right." Dictator said as she closed her eyes and was forced to help him.

They finished making the room faster than Master could have thought possible and then he called everyone down. Sakumaru was sober for once and they all saw that Dictator was huge.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make... Jeeze how do I put this... Dictator's pregnant." Master told them.

"WHAT!? DICTATOR IS PREGNANT!?" They all yelled in complete unison except for the chosen few that already knew.

"Yeah... I've known for quite a while now... We're having triplets." Master informed his Squad.

"TRIPLETS!?" They all said in absolute complete and total unison.

"Yes... now please no more yelling... you might upset the babies that are still in Dictator's womb." Master said as they all looked at Dictator's swollen belly with awe. Now that they looked at her closely enough they saw that she glowed with pure joy.

"Oh... so that's why." Tidusred said.

"Duh." Ichigo said as he held Rukia's waiste.

Then they saw Byakuya closing into Ichigo's proximity and then Master moved disappearing like lightning and he stopped Byakuya in his tracks. That was when Master said," You dare attack one of my subordinates without my permission. You will Never show you face here again."

"Try me... I have every right to try and protect my sister." Byakuya said coldly.

"We shall see about that." Master said as he opened up the Garganta to Seireitei and then he asked Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya to accompany him. They did so without any complaint and Master set the Garganta to where they could go straight into the current Captain's meeting and they came there and they all shouted about the intrusion when Master yelled," SHUT UP! If any one shouts at me again they will die personally. Now then... I have a suggestion about one of the three Captains predictament. All in favor of Ichigo Kurosaki as Squad 5 Captain with Rukia Kuchiki as his Lieutenant?" They all raised their hands.

Master had a hunch that they all were afraid of him and then Head Captain Yamamoto's Lieutenant came up and presented Ichigo with his Captain's Haori and Rukia with her Lieutenant's badge. That was when Master then said I shall also like to apply some one for Lieutinant in Squad 3 being as Lieutenant Kira has resigned and that will be in 18 years... I shall choose one of them from the kids."

"Kids?" They all said out of shock knowing exactly what Master meant.

"Yeah... I'm about to be a father of three." Master said excitedly.

"We won't allow it..." They all said.

"Well I guess that you'll have to go through me to get to them." Master said his Spiritual Pressure exploding.

* * *

What will happen? Find out in the next Chapter if I do it... I got some flames and I'm sad.

Please no more flames because this is my dream and I don't want it ruined.

Please?

Thank you. Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise Attack

_**Chapter Surprise Attack**_

Master's spiritual pressure sky rocketed and then the next thing he knew he heard," Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai. Tsukishiro!"

The next thing Mugen knew he was frozen solid in a pillar of ice. Couldn't move, couldn't think, yet his spiritual pressure was so great that he didn't break as he remained frozen in the Head Captain's office.

Back in the World of the Living

Dictator who lied in wait for her husband to return. Then she felt his Spiritual Energy decrease until it disappeared completely from her senses.

"Oh, no... Master." Dictator said with worry clear in her voice.

Everyone heard the worry in her voice and went beside her and felt the same thing..

"That's impossible... There's no way that he could have been defeated." Tidusred stated.

"Alright... being as Dictator's pregnant and I can't allow her to risk the babies I'm taking 2 people to Soul Society with me to rescue our Captain. I choose Yukiko and Tidusred being as you two are the two whom he can trust to give your lives to help." Shinimaru stated.

"Right..." Yukiko and Tidusred stated in unison.

Shinimaru opened up a Garganta and stepped through and then they exited inside the Head Captain's office which was conveniently empty and then Shinimaru said," Yukiko and Tidusred keep look out outside I'm hack our Captain out of this pillar of ice."

"Yes, sir." they conceded.

Then Shinimaru's Spiritual Pressure increased and he yelled," BANKAI! Sythu-Heronsu!" and Shinimaru was there wielding his powerful Bankai and then he started to hack at the ice. About an hour later he was half way through when he heard clashing outside and started to chant an incantation that he hoped would work to free their Captain.

"Hado 33: Soukatsui!" Shinimaru said as he started to melt the ice instead of hacking at it.

Then the door opened and he saw that Yukiko and Tidusred were unconscious, yet although he thirsted for revenge he kept on melting the ice knowing that he stood no chance if the petite Soul Reaper called for reinforcements.

"Some no mai! Tsukishiro!" Rukia said as she tried to stop Shinimaru from freeing his Captain but Shinimaru simply dodged and continued to melt his Captain and then Rukia started when she heard," Alright thanks for melting me now get me out of here! Hmmm? Oh it was you Shinimaru... Sorry for yelling at you like that."

"It's alright Captain." Shinimaru stated.

"Hmm? Shinimaru grab Yukiko and Tidusred and get out of here!" Master said as he prepared to activate his Shikai only to find out that he couldn't.

"Damn it all to hell! Bye-bye Rukia Kuchiki." Master said as he opened up a Garganta and vanished in it followed closely by Shinimaru carrying Yukiko and Tidusred.

Instead of ending up in Karakura Town they ended up in a town called Nevahtuos. Master saw a hospital and saw a new born baby and thought this is a good opportunity to gain my Spiritual Energy back to maximum. He then entered the body and started to cry. Everyone who couldn't see what had happened immediately thought it was a miracle. They then took the baby to his mother unknowingly that Mugen was inside a dead baby. Whom he just now made a living baby. He was separated by everything that he holds close to his heart and most importantly he knew that he was torn away from the woman that holds love.

14 years later

Master now going by the name Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt told his mother he was leaving for Japan on a foreign exchange student program and then he left. Master couldn't believe his luck he knew Japanese so he knew what the people were going to say. Then he got off the plane and called a cab and gave him an address. It was to Urahara's Shop. Master walked inside and looked around for either Ururu, Tessai, or Kisuke, however, he found Jinta.

"Hello Jinta... Long time no see." Master said.

"Do I know you?" Jinta asked.

"Yes... My name is Master Dominate DragonerLixon I am in need of Mr. Urahara's assistance." Master stated.

"Supreme Captain Master? Where have you been your kids have already been born and are already in high school." Jinta said.

"I know... I was attacked by one of my weaknesses. Freezing cold surroundings. I was frozen solid and I sent my saviors off and I entered a dead human baby's body... I brought this body back to life and I need his help to achieve my power back again and also my body needs changing before I go see my wife." Master stated.

"Oh... HEY ! YOU HAVE A SURPRISE VISITOR!" Jinta yelled.

"Hmm? Hello who are you?" Urahara asked.

"Boss feel this guys Spiritual Pressure." Jinta said.

"Hmm... Ugh... Master Dominate DragonerLixon? How are you old friend?" Urahara inquired.

"I'm feeling pretty well for someone who's been frozen for 3 hours until his best friend hacks and melts him out and had to inhabit a dead human baby's body and bring it back to life. I need to train to regain my powers and I also need you to enhance my body to look like I did before I got frozen." Master asked.

"Very well then." Urahara said.

"Good." Master said as he went down the stairs and then Urahara came down and said," Tessai's working on the body now then Awaken, Benihime. Sing Benihime!"

Master dodged the attacks noticing that he was definitely slower than before and then got hit by a Shakkahou Kido spell and he felt his Spiritual Pressure increase by 25% allowing him to go Shikai although he wanted to hear the voices in his head before he did that. Then he dodged even faster until he got hit by the blood red raietsu blast along with a Shakkahou. Then his power went up to 50%. ( His power was only at about 5% to begin with.) Then he heard the voices.

"Why do you refrain from fusing our sssoulsss Master?" Skoliro Brisingr asked.

"We can totally kick this guy's ass if you use our Bankai!" Master's inner hollow said with glee in his voice.

"It's much more complicated than that guys. I can't use Bankai because my power's not sufficient enough for it." Master told them.

"Do it now or I'll stop lending you my power!" Skoliro Brisingr and his inner Hollow said.

"Fine... I'll do it but the strain might be too much for us to handle." Master stated to his head mates.

"BANKAI!" Master said as his Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed and Kisuke knew instantly that this wasn't Master's Bankai's Spiritual signature it was close to it though. Master came out of the smoke wielding a 3 bladed sword on a hilt Master then tried even harder and dirt and smoke came around him again and then he was wielding his Bankai,"Netsu-Michimaru!" Master said while panting and then he said," Now then I still need practice. So that I can face Dictator again."

Then there was a large explosion above them and Dictator dropped through the hole.

Damn it all to hell. Sweet Mary mother of God please don't let her recognize me.

"Urahara I felt a large amount... of... Spiritual... Master?" Dictator asked.

Yep she recognized me.

"Hey Dictator, love." Master said with love clear in his voice.

"MASTER!" Dictator squealed as she ran over and hugged him with a vice-grip.

Master hugged her back and she cried into his shoulder.

Master then told her what happened and then asked," Can I see the kids?"

"Of course, they're yours aren't they?" Dictator inquired with a giggle.

"Yeah... See you Urahara I'll be back tomorrow to get my body back." Master said as he left with Dictator.

They arrived at the house and then he waited outside the house until his cue to enter.

"Kids I have a very special friend for you to meet he is my husband and your father do not worry he will definitely love you." Dictator said.

"I thought our dad died." the girl asked whom Master knew to be Akiko.

"He vanished for a while, but upon feeling the odd Spirit Energy I found him." Dictator said and then she said," And here he is."

That was his cue and he walked in like he owned the place which he actually did knowing that he had built it out of his own Spirit Energy and he'd need to replenish his power soon to the potency that it was before the freezing in a pillar of ice.

"Hello kids. My name is Master Dominate DragonerLixon. I'm here to see my kids and start school again." Master stated.

"Where've you been dad?" Akiko asked.

"America, but I'm here now under a foreign exchange student program." Master said.

"Really? Who's house are you staying at?" the boy asked.

"Heh... I don't really care. I'm staying here.. I built this house out of my own Spirit Energy so I'm staying here." Master stated simply.

"YAAAAY!" Akiko said as she ran up and hugged Master.

"Aw. Shinitaro. Sasuke. Don't you wanna hug your father?" Dictator asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Sasuke said as he went over and hugged Master.

"Fine." Shinitaro stated as he went over to his father and wrapped his arms around him.

"Now then Dictator what time do the kids go to bed?" Master asked.

"Around 9:00 which it's past." Dictator said motheringly.

"Alright kids... I know you go to school tomorrow so wait up for me there." Master said as he let go of the kids.

Then there was a knock on the door and Dictator asked," Who is it?"

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said.

"AUNTIE YUKIKO!" the kids screeched as they ran up to Yukiko.

"A long time no see Yukiko. How've you been doing?" Master asked.

" Very well... I see that you've found your wife and kids." Yukiko stated.

"Yeah... I'm going back to school too. With my kids no less... I start tomorrow."

"Oh I see... Good luck with the academic learning. So who do you have?" Yukiko asked.

"Don't know... I'm going with whatever my kids has though." Master stated.

"Alright... why do you want to do that?" Yukiko inquired.

"I wasn't very popular as a child and I think my kids are taking after me in that remark." Master said coldly.

"Fine... Well I need to return to Odnanreh to my false mom." Yukiko stated.

"Alright see you."

What will school be like for Master after a centuries of absence from the world of academics? Will there be more Hollows now that Master has returned to Karakura? Will there be anymore Vizards around now that he has comeback? Is there going to be some good old fashion sex any time soon? Find out that and more in the next Chapter.

A/N: Cliff hanger I know well I believe that's my first one for this story... anyway I'll be trying to do this as much as possible what with my work and all that... good night y'all. This chapter is dedicated to all my friends whom promoted my wanting to write this... also I'd like to give thanks to imslowlygoinginsane for encouraging me to do this.


	12. Chapter 12 First Day at Karakura High

_**Chapter 12 First Day at School**_

Master went up to Urahara's and got his body and then he went to meet his kids.

They saw him coming up, but didn't recognize him and then Master saw the look in Dictator's eyes that told him that the gigai was surpressing his Spiritual Pressure at quite an extreme amount.

"Hello Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke!" Master said as he went up to his kids.

"Do we know you?" Shinitaro asked.

"Let's see here now um... I met you guys last night and got to know you a bit and you guys saw me for who I was to you and hugged me." Master stated.

"Dad?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Master chirpped.

"Alright... lets get going to another getting picked on day at school." Akiko said as she lead them to Karakura High.

_**At the school**_

"Class we have a new student here from all the way to the USA! He is here on a foreign exchange student program and he took the place of Keigo Asano. Let's all welcome him warmly." the teacher stated.

"Yes, ma'am." they all said.

"Then lets welcome him now!" the teacher said as she opened the door.

Master walked in and wrote his name on the board in Japenese and said in the language with perfection," Hello. My name is Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt. Please welcome me warmly and like me."

To say that the class was surprised would be an understatement. They were not only surprised, but impressed.

Master's popularity shot up like a weed and was now with the cool kids.

The class was boring old Algebra 2. Master stared off into space until 2 people barged in and the teacher didn't even take notice of them.

One had orange hair and the other raven black hair.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-chan!" the red head behind him hissed.

"Sorry but duty did call recently." the orange hair male said.

"But Ichigo I took care of it on my way here." the black haired male said to the orange haired male, Ichigo.

Then Master's memories surged through him and he knew what they were talking about and his Spiritual Pressure surged out from him.

He materialized the Reikuyou and then he saw that Ichigo was a Vizard and the raven haired female was a Soul Reaper, the black haired male was a Quincy. The red haired girl that was behind him had a special power and Master strained to catch a glimpse at what she could do. What he saw surprised him. She could reject reality and instill her own reality. Then he saw the Mexican giant. He looked over at his Reikuyou and saw that he was slowly transforming into a Hollow a controlable Hollow, but a Hollow none the less. He felt his kids Reikuyou and he saw that 2 of them were already Soul Reapers. Akiko and Shinitaro. He was proud.

Then the Lunch Bell rang.

Master then went to the roof and his kids following him and Master saw the 5 kids that had Spiritual Pressure.

"Akiko, Shinitaro spread out your senses and feel the Reikuyou... look for Ichigo's the raven haired girl and the black haired male." Master stated.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"You have enough to see, not to sense however Akiko and Shinitaro are Soul Reapers. Yeah that's right I knew... I spread out my own senses to see if there was a reason that those two were late. Ichigo is what we call a Vizard and the raven haired girl is a Soul Reaper." Master said.

"You mean Rukia?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah her... she's a Soul Reaper." Master stated firmly.

"Alright we see them as well as Chad's, Orihime's, Tatsuki's, and Uryu's. What is wrong with their Reikuyous?" Shinitaro asked.

"Chad is slowly becoming a Hollow... Orihime can reject reality and instill her own reality... Tatsuki... well don't know what her power is yet... and Uryu is a Quincy amazing though... I thought Tidusred was the last of them." Master answered truthfully.

"Whoa..." Sasuke said as he saw the Reikuyous.

"Ichigo? What are these things?" Tatsuki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mizurou asked.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm on it." Rukia shouted as she grabbed a container and sprayed Mizurou erasing his memory and replacing it with an entirely new and false memory.

"What are these ribbons?" Tatsuki asked.

"They're called Reikuyou..." Master said as he revealed himself.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Ask Rukia." Master stated.

"Huh? Oh yeah... your the guy I froze all those years ago." Rukia stated coolly.

"Correct... Now then allow me to introduce my kids... Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke DragonerLixon." Master stated.

"Master Dominate DragonerLixon." Rukia said.

"That would be Supreme Captain DragonerLixon to you." Master stated firmly.

"Your power isn't at what it once was." Rukia said laughing.

"Hado 33: Shakkahou." Master said as he fired a ball of fire off the side of the roof.

"Whoa... that was a Soul Reaper Spell." Ichigo stated.

"Soul Reaper?" Tatsuki asked.

Just then Ichigo put the medalion to his chest and then he went into his Soul Reaper form.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Heh... Rukia take you Gukon Glove and hit me in the head will you... I seem to have left my Substitute Soul Reaper Badge at home.

"Sure... what ever. You won't be able to keep up with Ichigo anyway." Rukia stated.

"Whatever." Master said.

Rukia put on her glove and hit Master in the face and then he stood there with his Zombakuto in his hand.

"What the hell is with that nife?" Ichigo asked.

Master's spiritual pressure increased and then he yelled," Through the Stars, Blast through the Planets, Destroy Everything in your Path: Skoliro Brisingr1"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled as she wielded her Shikai.

"Aren't you going to release you Zombakuto Ichigo?" Master asked.

"Sure... BANKAI! Tensa-Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Huh? What about Shikai?" Master asked.

"Ichigo's Zombakuto was already in Shikai form." Rukia said.

"Fine... BANKAI!" Master said as his spiritual pressure sky rocketed and finally climaxed and balanced out.

"Netsu-Michimaru." Master finished.

"What the hell? Such an odd blade. Rukia how do you know this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"This guy is my Uncle." Rukia said.

"Heh... Now then activate that Hollow mask of yours." Master stated willingly.

"What Hollow mask?" Ichigo asked irritatingly.  
"Gee... The one that you got when you defeated you inner Hollow?" Master suggested.

"Oh that one... fine.." Ichigo said as he drew his hand across his face bringing out his mask.

"Heh... Now try me out for size." Master said as he brought out his Hollow mask as well.

**"What?" **Ichigo said.

**"Heh... your not the only Vizard around here you know."** Master said as he vanished.

**"Where did he go?"** Ichigo said as he felt reiatsu targeted at him and he dodged only to be caught in a Cero from above.

**"What the hell? How did you learn how to use a Cero?" **Ichigo asked.

**"Heh... 14,000 years of practice. I am extremely old and also I am extremely young."** Master answered truthfully.

**"How?" **Ichigo inquired.

**"Hueco Mundo... Also I inhabited a dead baby's body that's it over there... I just changed it into a gigai." **Master answered truthfully again.

**"Whoa... Such a high level of Spiritual Pressure." **Ichigo said as he attacked and yelled,**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

**"Geretsusiatugaia!" **Master yelled as he attacked.

They battled until Ichigo was blown to the ground and Master looked at the ground and saw that Rukia was saying," Some no mai. Tsukishiro!"

**"Heh... you honestly think you can use that against me a second time?" **Master said as he Flash Stepped out of the way.

"Damn it." Rukia said.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" Tatsuki asked.

" Ichigo had a inner hollow that he defeated at the cost of himself to gain more power his inner hollow's powers manifested themselves inside a mask that Ichigo can now summon up at will... Master was the very first Vizard ever in existence. He came during a time when Karakura was in peace and then when his powers matured his house was attacked by a Hollow and my best friend Hinamori's grandmother Tomo Hinamori gave him his powers and then he killed the hollow at the expence of Hinamori's powers... the same way I did... only this time was different... Master took Tomo to Urahara's and then he went down to the training grounds there where he met _her._" Rukia explained.

"Who's her?" Tatsuki and Orihime askedd simultaeneously.

"My aunt... through Byakuya... Her name was... Dictator Kuchiki... now its Dictator DragonerLixon... I knew who these three were just by there names... I however expected to see my uncle any time soon. Ichigo... you won't win... he can stay in that form for days on end while you can only stay in that form for only a few hours... He's had 14,000 years of practice... So how's my aunt?" Rukia asked.

"Very good... she was glad to see me... although she did punch me in the gut for making her worry like I did." Master stated firmly.

"Glad to hear that she is doing well." Rukia said gleefully.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Master went inside their bodies and then there was breathable air for everyone.

"Whoa... that was intense..." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah... and that could lead to potential problems..." Master said.

"Agreed." Rukia said.

"So... Uryu Ishida? Do you still have your Quincy powers?" Master asked.

"No... Why?" Uryu inquired.

"Orihime Inoue... do me a favor... find out what is wrong and reject it..." Master ordered.

"Alright! Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime said as she set the healing shield over Uryu and then she said," Alright I see what's wrong... He has too much reiatsu in his body and it is blocking his Spirit Energy current... I'll have to send it to another person."  
"I have an idea... Tatsuki... she's able to see us and if we send enough reiatsu into her then her powers should mature and we can train her safely." Master stated coolly.

"What? What are you talking about training?" Tatsuki asked.

"We have a place... And a person... Do not worry... no harm shall come to you..." Master promised.

"Alright." Tatsuki said as she laid down and Master grabbed in Orihime's and Tatsuki's hands and closed his eyes and acted like a wire and transfer reiatsu from one place to the other.

"If you tell your mother about this then I'll maim you beyond what even me or your mother will notice." Master threatened.

"Yes, sir." Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke said and then there was the recognizable sound of a Flash Step in the air and Master looked up and yelled," Shinimaru! Long time no see!"

"Hmmm? Captain DragonerLixon? What are you doing here at this school?" Shinimaru asked.

"Ummm... attending school and found out about a few's powers." Master said.

"Oh... fine... orders Captain?" Shinimaru asked.

"Go and protect Dictator cause of the intense fighting I just had." Master ordered.

"Yes, Captain DragonerLixon, sir." Shinimaru said as he left Flash Stepping all the way to his house.

"Alright... Lets continue..." Master said as he pushed out the Quincy's extra reiatsu and into Tatsuki and then when Uryu could form his bow again he got up and said," See you guys in class... Uryu I'd continue training to get to where your potential was previously."

That was when the bell rang.

_**Back in Class**_

Master sat down and placed his hat that he was wearing to cover his eyes and decided to appear to take a nap.

Then a girl came up and addressed him as Samuel.

"Yes?" Master answered.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" the girl asked.

"Name?" Master inquired.

"Asaka Kuresai." the girl answered truthfully.

"Well Ms. Kuresai... I'm sorry to inform you that I'm disinclined ti acquise your request... means no." Master said.

"You're going to turn me down?" Asaka asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Master answered.

"Fine... your loss... Ichigo will you go out with me Friday?" Asaka inquired.

"No... Sorry, but I have plans for Friday and all this week." Ichigo said.

"Damn it." Asaka said.

"The phrase is Damn it all to hell." Master said.

"Order class... take your seats and lets continue on to Nanotechnology." the teacher said.  
_Nanotechnowhata? What the fucking hell is that?_

Master just kept on appearing to sleep all the while listening to the teachers instructions and did it in 5 minutes flat. Then he felt a tremor and Master knew it was a Hollow for one Ichigo's Soul Reaper Battle Pass screamed _Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, HOLLOW! _and Rukia's message machine rang.

Master looked and saw that it was infront of the school and then he got up and said something about family problems and then went downstairs and realized that he wasn't in Soul Reaper form.

"Hado 647: Dragon's Lightning!" Master yelled as he came up to the front door and then he left knowing that if he didn't return to class then he'd get marked abscent and he couldn't allow that.

"Then he saw these 4 kids picking on his kids and Master said," Heh... Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

Then he shot the bolt of lightning at the center of 4 kids and they saw this and fled the scene.

"Dad?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah... it's alright Akiko come on..." Master said as he tipped the Garbage can over and his kids fell out.

"Thanks dad." Shinitaro said.

"No problem. Lets go." Master said as they went to class.

"Ah... Samuel, Akiko, Shinitaro, Sasuke nice to see you... where have you been?" the teacher asked.

"I was on my way out when my family called and said," My sister died denying me to see her only that she wants me to finish the school day and on my way back I found four kids picking on Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke so I baled them out." Master said.

"Alright take your seats." the teacher said.

"How tough was that Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Not very." Master said turning his hat down and look like he was sleeping again.

"Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt I do not allow sleeping in my class." the teacher said.

"Sorry... I just have a headache and I'm trying to lessen the pain while trying to listen and learn plus I'm done with what you gave us to do." Master said.

"Oh... alright carry on then." the teacher said.

Master just continued to do so and explore the Reikuyou in the room and try to find other people with other powers as well and did he find one... it had been here only it was gone... It was Keigo... he could see Soul Reapers and Hollows... Even as powerful enough to use Bankai." Master said as he came around he saw that the final bell had rang.

"Damn it all to hell." Master said as he went to catch up with his kids.

Then there was an unmistakable roar of a Hollow. Only it did sound different. It was a Vazdo Lordes. Master knew that if his kids got involved they would get hurt. He just couldn't allow that. Then he saw Ichigo walking with Rukia and they were getting ready to fight it. Master went up to them and asked," Rukia can you look after my kids? Ichigo it's a Vazdo Lordes... I may need your help with this one. Please?"

"Master why do you need help? Why not use your almighty Bankai?" Rukia asked.

"I may be able to use Bankai, but I'm only at 52% of my original power and I can't take on a Vazdo Lordes by myself. I require assistance." Master explained.

"52%?" Rukia and Ichigo asked simultaeneously.

"Yes... Some no mai? Tsukishiro? You did that to me Rukia. That's why I made an attempt to make friends with the ice zombakuto wielders. I'm weak against ice." Master admitted.

"Really? That's good to know... I was ordered to do that to you and I'll try to keep your existence a secret." Rukia promised.

"Thank you." Master said as he turned to Ichigo and asked," Well are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah... Rukia will you watch them for a moment... Master and I are powerful we should be able to take out the Vazdo Lordes in no time at all." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Rukia conceded.

Master and Ichigo got out of their bodies and Flash Stepped to the Vazdo Lordes only to see that it had a zombakuto.

"What the hell is that?" Master asked.

"Damn it... its an Arrancar." Ichigo answered.

"A who's-a-what-now?" Master inquired.

"An Arrancar... A Hollow given Soul Reaper powers by use of the Hokiyoku... This one was probably an Adhushez and then by use of the Hokiyoku gained enough power to be an Espada." Ichigo explained.

"Whoa... Well then this will be interesting." Master said as his Spiritual Pressure sky rocketed and then he attacked.

"Hmmm? You're a bit slow. More like an Gilian." The Arrancar said.

"What is your name Arrancar?" Master asked.

"My name? You should remember me, Master... It's me... Gin Hinkimaru." the Arrancar said laughing while the roar was coming through his voice.

"No... your wrong Ichigo... this one was a Vazdo Lordes... I barely killed him last time all those years ago. Now he is only more powerful... We can not win, but oh what a sweet battle it will be." Master said explanitorily.

"Shit... Let's go... BANKAI! Tensa-Zangetsu." Ichigo yelled and he didn't stop there... no... he brought out his mask.

"Yeah... Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru." Master said as he brought out his own mask.

"Whoa... this power is awesome... But... _Scare... Hinasakuri._" Gin said as he released his zombakuto.

**"Damn it... this power is huge. Ready?"** Ichigo asked a strange glint in his eye telling Master what he had in mind.

**"Right..."** Master said as he Flash Stepped the same distance behind Gin and they swung their blades.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!" **Ichigo said as he sent out his most powerful attack.

**"Geretsusaitugaia!"** Master said as he sent out his own strongest attack.

The 2 attacks collided and in the center was Gin apparently unaffected.

**"Damn it all to hell."** Master said as he saw that Gin was apparently unaffected.

"Heh... Cero Obscuro!" Gin said as he shot a black Cero at Master and Master instantly retaliated with his own combination.

**"GERETSUSIATUGAIA! Cero."** Master yelled hiding his own Cero inside his most powerful technique.

"It's useless. Huh?" Gin asked as he turned around to see Master behind him and yelled,_**"Death Slice!"**_

_What the? I've never heard of a technique like that._

Master sliced Gin straight in half and then he turned aroun only to be sliced himself. Master then got blasted and went straight through 14 buildings.

_What the hell? __**Death Slice**__has never failed me before... Why now?_

"Death Slice doesn't work on Hollow Soul Reaper Hybrids... In other words Vizards and Arrancars." Gin said.

**"Damn it... That was my Bankais attack..." **Master said shaking knowing that he couldn't just end it in one attack.

Just then a familiar voice sounded in and then there was another blast only it was like Master's Geretsusiatugaia. He knew that there was only one person alive that san use his attack.

**"Dictator." **Master said getting up and Flash Stepping there and seeing her he hugged her and said that he'd be home soon.

**"Don't worry... Let's show this guy just what we're made of."** Dictator said.

**"Sure... hold on... ICHIGO! THINK YOU CAN AMP YOUR GETSUGA TENSHOU UP TO MATCH BOTH OF OUR GERETSUSIATUGAIAS!" **Master asked.

**"Sure!" **Ichigo said.

**"Cool... Ready?"** Master said.

**"Lets go."** Dictator said.

**"GERETSUSIATUGAIA!" **Master and Dictator yelled slashing the air sending their most powerful attack at Gin.

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" **Ichigo yelled as he sent out his own most powerful attack to meet up with theirs.

Then their was a roar in the center of the three blasts and Ichigo was losing Spiritual Pressure fast.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai. Tsukishiro!" a voice said as she froze the Arrancar or at least she thought she did.

"Heh... Such weak attacks." Gin said.

**"Damn it... Dictator forgivness on this..."** Master said as he sliced his and her first two fingers.

"Huh? The starting of the Granyea Cero? Only Espada can use that." Gin said.

**"Dual Granyea Cero Obscuro!"** Master and Dictator yelled as they fired the absolute ultimate Cero and then Gin's body was torn to shreds and then Ichigo yelled,**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

"What the hell was that attack?" Rukia asked.

"That was the Dual Granyea Cero Obscuro... It takes two people with similar Spiritual Pressure signitures... Of couse if that were to happen then they would be destined Soul Mates. Like Me and Dictator here... the only problem is... It's extremely taxing." Master said his mask having shattered to peices.

"Whoa... That is awesome... just how terribly taxing is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I can hold out for about 5 days... and you can hold out for 3 hours. So... if you tried it with your Soul Mate..." _Rukia Kuchiki_ "Then you would die."  
"Whoa... that is taxing." Rukia said.

"Yeah..." Master said as he and Dictator fainted.

"Damn... such power." Ichigo said.

_**In Master's Mental World**_

**"Master how are you?" Sköliro brisingr asked.**

"You can't even take down a lowly Arrancar without assistance. Weakling. I would have taken him out in one attack." Master's inner Hollow said.

_"Heh... I'm doing great...Sorry guys... is there a reason you're here?" Master inquired._

**"Yes... your fight has increased your power by 28%... Making your power 75% of itsss original potentency." Sköliro Brisingr said.**

"Yes... And now you're able to call upon us for help." his inner Hollow said.

_"Whoa that really is good news... What about Dictator? I know you and Skölir fra Brisingr talk to one another more often then not... So can she call upon you two for help?" Master asked wanting to know._

**"No... Ssshe can not... Ssshe isn't powerful enough to do sssomething like that." Sköliro Brisingr said.**

"Yeah... And I've mated with her inner Hollow and she's sad because she isn't out and about like we Hollows like to be!" his inner Hollow said.

_"Do you even have a name?" Master asked._

"Minaser Hisaka." the inner Hollow said.

_"Well then Minaser... allow me to say that I'm glad that I'm able to use you guys now... Bye-bye now." Master said as he left his mental world._

_**Back in Reality**_

Master opened his eyes noticing that Minaser had healed all his wounds with high speed regeneration.

"Whoa... I'm in Uraharas." Master said looking up and he turned over and noticed that Dictator was still out cold.

_She alwars was cute when she slept._

Master laid there and stroked her hair. Then Urahara cam in and Master told him,"Ssssshhhhh..." then he pointed at her and Kisuke nodded and went to Ichigo and tended to his wounds only to see him get up as well.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"She went to go tell your dad." Urahara said as he went back to tend to the store.

"Oh... that's good I guess... Wait what?" Ichigo yelled.

"Your dad is going to be here momentarily." Kisuke stated easily.

"Damn it." Ichigo said getting up.

"The phrase is 'Damn it all to hell.' you newbie." Master said as he noticed that Dictator was waking up.

"Master?" Dictator asked sleepily.  
"Yeah... I'm here, love... So... Ichigo what affinity do you have with our neice?" Master asked.

"Oh... ummm... ah..." Ichigo said going through 50 shades of red.

"Ha! Your in love with sweet little Rukia Kuchiki aren't you?" Master asked.

"UGH!... yeah... I'm in love with her... but... I can't tell her though." Ichigo stated confidently thinking that his logic is sound.

"Why not?" Master asked knowing that if he asked then Ichigo would yell the answer.

"WHAT IF RUKIA DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY AS I DO!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you three talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Ummm... N-N-Nothing!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo has a crush on you Rukia." Master said.

"I am in love with her not crushing! Oops." Ichigo yelled.

Rukia blushed bright red and then she looked like her brain had shut down... and then she turned through 49 shades of red and grabbed Ichigo up by the arm and dragged him all the while Ichigo was yelling,"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Master and Dictator sweat dropped and looked at Kisuke for the duration while also listening in or trying to.

_**With Ichigo and Dictator**_

"Tell me again...Please?" Rukia begged.

_Is she begging for me to tell her?_

"I l-l-love y-y-you." Ichigo said and he cringed when he felt Rukia's arms around him and he looked down and saw Rukia hugging him.

"I feel the same way." Rukia whispered.

"What?" Ichigo said.

Rukia stood on her toes and kissed Ichigo and whispered in his ear,"I feel the same way."  
Ichigo blushed and leaned down and kissed Rukia full on the lips and Rukia kissed him back.

_Am I really kissing Rukia Kuchiki? Is Rukia really kissing me back or am I still asleep and this is one hell of a beautiful dream gone terrifically right for my imaginatings?_

Then Rukia said,"If you are thinking that you are still asleep and that your having a wonderful dream then you're crazy... This is happening..." then she licked Ichigo's lips asking entrance and Ichigo eagerly abliged.

_This is one hell of a kiss... If this keeps going on I might not be able to control myself._

Just then Rukia moaned at the pleasure of kissing him and Ichigo decided to put a stop right there.

"Whoa now... not right now... wait until we have better cover." Ichigo stated.

Just then the bell rang and then Master yelled,"Akiko, Shinitaro, Sasuke? What the hell are you three doing here with Tatsuki?"  
_Tatsuki's here? Damn it all to hell._

_**Back with Master and Dictator**_

"Well... She wouldn't leave us alone on who we were going to bring her to and we knew that you were going to bring her here so we did, dad." Shinitaro explained.

_Did he just say dad?  
_"Well that's all fine and dandy, but there's still the fact that she needs to rest while her body adjusts to the reishi that it took in this morning." Master explained.

"But, dad!" Akiko stated.

"No, buts the three of you... I'm sorry about this Tatsuki, but you can't use the training room right now... Ichigo is using it with Rukia right now." Master explained to the tom boy.

"It's alright... but... did... they... call... you... dad... Samuel?" Tatsuki asked.

"My name's not Samuel... It's Master Dominate DragonerLixon... Uncle of Rukia Kuchiki only through marriage to this lovely lady beside me. Yes... I got my mate Dictator," Master said as he pointed to the lady beside him," pregnant and then I made a little trip to Soul Society... I got frozen in a pillar of ice by Rukia... Bit of a trator, but I'm not surprised they counted me as a liability what with my power and all that." Master said.

"What happened next?" Tatsuki asked.

"I inhabited a dead baby's body... which was the body you saw earlier today and then I went through 14 years without knowing what was happening here... It was torture... at 14 in the body's time I made sure I was chosen for a foreign exchange student program... I was originally born here in Karakura Town so I knew Japanese and I kept that fact hidden until today... Then I came up here to the Urahara's shop and had to train and get my body fixed. I achieved my Bankai and at a huge risk too... Then the next thing I know Dictator comes crashing through the roof and sees me and runs over and hugs me... We go to meet our kids and I introduce myself and I sleep there and then I went to go get my body and came back to my kids and they escorted me to school... Then well... you know the rest..." Mas6er finished.

"Whoa... so how old are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"14,016." Master said truthfully.

"Dictator?" Tatsuki inquired.

"!4,116." Dictator replied honestly.

"Whoa... an old person at our school and he's one of the most popular guys at school and every girl except Orihime, Rukia, and I want to be with." Tatsuki stated.

"WHAT!" Dictator screached.

"Don't worry only onw girl asked me out and I turned straight down." Master stated calmly.

"Oh... alright..." Dictator stated calming down expodentially.

"Heh... Sorry if I unintintionally almost runed your marriage." Tatsuki stated.

"It's alright... we're Soul Mates... Nothing can deter us from our love for one another." Dictator stated confidently.

"Not even another woman?" Tatsuki asked.

"Girl the only person you'd be Soul Mating with is probably Yuroichi."Master stated.

"Did I hear Tatsuki was here?" Ichigo asked walking hand in hand with Rukia.

_Abour damn time._

"So Ichigo... See you got yourself a girlfriend with the great Rukia Kuchiki... What's the occasion?" Tatsuki teased.

"Shut it." Ichigo said squeezing Rukia's hand a little bit.

"What? Not even an insult or a threat? What's wrong with you Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not in the mood..." Ichigo said simply.

"IIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!" a voice sounded.

"Shit..." Ichigo said as he dodged the kick and rabbed the guys ankle and tossed through the wall.

"Damn it dad, cut it out." Ichigo stated.

"Ichi-nii!" a blonde haired girl yelled jumping up into Ichigo's arms.

"Hey, Yuzu... what's gotten into you today? Why aren't you at home cooking?" Ichigo asked.

"Because Rukia-chan said that you were hurt and said to follow her and dad said he had an idea where he was at." Yuzu stated.

"Heh... sorry to worry you so much..." Ichigo stated.

"Ichi-nii!" a black haired girl who looked the same age and similar to Yuzu jumped only for Ichigo to drop Rukia's hand and grab her in mid air.

_Damn it... Because of Karin I had to let go of Rukia's hand._

He then passed off Karin to Rukia who put her in her arm and then Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied.

"Why are you holding Rukia-chan's hand?" Yuzu inquired.

"Because we are going out now." Ichigo stated without thinking.

"Why?" Yuzu wondered.

"Because we love each other." Ichigo said with a voice of finality ending the conversation there for everyone except his father.

"My boy has finally got himself a girlfriend! Yahoo!" the man said sending another flying kick only to be caught this time by Master.

"Long time no see Isshin Kurosaki." Master stated.

"Huh? Supreme Captain DragonerLixon? Whoa it really has been a long time." Isshin said shaking Master's hand.

"So... have you given it to him yet?" Master asked.

"No... he's not ready." Isshin stated.

"Give what to me?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." they said simultaneously.

_Damn old bastards._

"Karin... what are your opinions on Captain Hitsugaya?" Master asked knowing that she had a crush on muttered something and Master didn't catch it so he asked,"What?"

"I said I wouldn't mind having Toshiro as a boyfriend!" Karin yelled not knowing that Toshiro was right behind her.

"Really? You have a crush on me? Now that's funny... I was here to admit the same thing." Toshiro said.

"Toshiro!" Karin squeeled as she jumped straight into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth without thinking.

"Damn. There's something going on between those two... Hey! **YUROICHI!**" Master yelled.

"What?" an olive colored woman asked.

"Take her... Train her in whichever way _she_ sees fit." Master ordered.

"Alright... Come with me." Yuroichi said as she went down stairs.

Tatsuki followed her and when they were in the training room Yuroichi then said,"Ask me anything you want."  
"Will you go out with me?" Tatsuki asked not thinking about what she said.

"Sure." Yuroichi said without being able to stop herself from saying it.

"Awesome... There's this resturant that's very fancy so we can go there... How do I find out what my powers are?" Tatsuki asked.

"Persevation of others." Yuroichi stated simply.

"Huh?" Tatsuke asked.

"Ugh... we need to get a Hollow in here or something close to it...**MASTER!" **Yuroichi called.

Master was there in a flash and said,"Yeah?"  
"We require your help." Yuroichi stated.

"Oh... What part of me... cause I'm not as powerful as I was when I took on Arrancar form Gin." Master said.

"We shall wait... right now we have a date." Yuroichi stated.

"Oh... Have fun." Master said with a strange tone in his voice.

"What's with that tone in your voice?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's called relief... I'm relieved that I didn't have to put you two together with more than a nudge in that direction. Ichigo and Rukia were more like a shove and Karin and Toshiro more like a push." Master stated.

"Oh... alright..." Tatsuki conceded.

"Anyway... See you guys tomorrow... need my rest. I'm just going to go to my room." Master said as he left followed closely by Yuroichi and Tatsuki actually holding hands.

_These two work fast... Well so do Ichigo and Rukia they were in here for all of an hour and they came out holding hands and even while holding Karin and Yuzu... I wonder what they did down here?_

Master went to his wife and told her that they should get going on to the house.

"Alright... Hold on... Where do you two think you're going?" Dictator asked Yuroichi and Tatsuki.

"Out." Tatsuki said simply running only to have Yuroichi catch up a nanosecond later.

Master and Dictator took their kids home and then they tucked them in and then they went to bed.

_**The Next Morning**_

Master went to school with his kids as usual they sat down and Ichigo and Rukia were already there. Then Master realised that there was someone in his seat a brown haired kid. Ichigo was having an argument with him. Master went over there and said,"Excuse me, but your ass is in my seat. Is this little girl giving you trouble Ichigo?"  
"Nothing I can't handle." Ichigo stated.

"WHAT! THIS IS MY SEAT! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT... WAIT ARE YOU SPEAKING JAPENESE? fluently?" the brown haired man asked.

"Duh." Master stated.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" the brown haired kid yelled.

"I take it this is Keigo?" Master asked.

"Correct. If he does anything weird hit him." Ichigo stated.

"Can I punch him out of my seat?" Master inquired.

"Sure." Ichigo conceded.

"WHAT!" Keigo said until Master puched him straight out of the window.

"Oops.. guess I don't know my own strength." Master stated.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Ichigo laughed while Rukia giggled.

"What's so funny?" Master asked.

"Nothing... It's just that you did something that we all wanted to do for quite sometime now." Ichigo stated.

"Oh..." Master said as he sat down.

"Alright, class I am sorry to announce that Mr. Asano is back for a week and we will have to deal with him... Say where is Mr. Asano?" the teacher asked.

"He said that he wanted to go get a girl some flowers." Master piped up.

"Oh... that is very much like him going against PDA laws." the teacher stated.

"I'M BACK!" Keigo yelled as he came back in and the teacher told him to take the deat next to Inoue.

Master could see the confliction in Uryu's eyes and he knew that Uryu had a crush on Orihime.

"Heh... time to get to work at the lunch bell." Master muttered.

Then the lunch bell rang and then Master moved and went up to Uryu.

"Hey Uryu... What is your feelings towards Orihime Inoue?" Master asked.

"Ummm... Fine... You put me right on the spot... I'm in love with her, but she's in love with Ichigo and he's in love with Rukia..." Uryu stated hurtingly.

"Heh... ask her out at lunch." Master stated.

"Wait what?" Uryu asked, but Master had vanished he wasn't even in his seat.

Master had went up onto the roof in time to see Ichigo talking to Orihime. Orihime then started to cry because she found out that her love wasn't matched by Ichigo's and that she needed to find another.

Master then vanished to his seat.

"Mr. Vanderchmidt?" the teacher called as she was checking role.

"Here!" Master called.

"Vanderchmidt eh?" Keigo asked.

"Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt, is my name... I see that you already know Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizurou, Orihime, and Uryu." Master stated.

"Yep." Keigo said.

"Hey Ichigo... want to spar up on the roof at lunch?" Master asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said knowing that it was making both of them stronger.

"No... it will attract more Hollows." Rukia hissed low enough that only they could here it.

"Heh... that's one of the things that I'm hoping for... It's been a while since I've fought a regular old Hollow so." Master whispered back.

"Alright." Rukia conceded.

The teacher was talking about all the uses of Nanotechnology and Master didn't understand a single thing about it and yet he would guess and be absurdly lucky.

Then the Lunch Bell Rang and Master saw Uryu jump up and go straight to Orihime and aske her out. Master then went to his kids and then they went up to the roof only to see Keigo already there.

"Well this will be interesting to see little Keigo get scared straight out of his clothes." Master stated coolly.

"Hmmm? Why'd you bring those DragonerLixon lame asses?" Keigo asked only to find Master's fist connected with his face.

"Damn it. Why'd you punch me?" Keigo asked.

"You'll find out in a moment." Master warned.

Just then Ichigo came out holding hands with Rukia and Uryu holding hand with Orihime. Chad, Tatsuki, and Mizurou close behind them.

"Ready Ichigo?" Master asked.

"What about Mizurou and Keigo?" Ichigo asked.

"Keigo can see us already although... Sasuke... remember what I asked you to bring today?" Master asked.

"Yes, father." Sasuke stated.

"FATHER!" Keigo yelled.

"I'm older than you think." Master stated,"Hit Mizurou with it and then hit me."

"Alright." Sasuke said as he ran up and palmed Mizurou in the chin knocking his soul out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Keigo yelled.

"Heh... now me." Master said.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he punched his dad knocking him out of his body.

"HUH! You're just like that guy... ummm... Oh!... Ikkaku Madarame!" Keigo yelled.

"Huh? You know Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked hitting himself with his badge.

"What the hell?"

"Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime... you can join in aswell you know." Master said.

"Alright... I think a good spar would great." They all said simultaneously.

Then Rukia got out a Sol Candy dispenser and then she swallowed one and then everyone was powered up.

"Heh... Hey Ichigo, Rukia... Let's take this to another level." Master said.

"Alright." Ichigo said getting into position.

"Keigo you might want to cover your eyes." Orihime warned.

"Alright just tell me when." Keigo stated.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo and Master yelled.

**"Tensa-Zangetsu."** Ichigo finished his mask on.

**"Netsu-Michimaru."** Master stated with glee his mask on as well.

_Who's voices were those? _Keigo wondered.

"Alright Keigo remove your eyes." Orihime stated.

"Alright... Huh? What happened to you two and where did you get those awesome masks?" Keigo asked.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled going into her Shikai state.

"Whoa..." Keigo and Mizurou said.

**"Heh... Ready Ichigo?"** Master asked.

**"Always."** Ichigo stated charging his reiatsu into his zombakuto.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!" **Ichigo yelled sending a blast at Master.

**"Geretsusiatugaia!"** Master yelled sending his most powerful attack at them.

"Some no mai... Tsukishiro!" Rukia said.

"Tsubaki... Koten Sanshun I reject!" Orihime yelled.

"Del Erecto!" Chad yelled.

Uryu just silently fired arrow after arrow at them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Keigo asked.

**"Cero!" **Master yelled sending his attack at Chad whom was the slowest.

"No... Kinageku, Baigon, Lily... Saten Kisshun I reject!" Orihime yelled sending her shield to protect Chad.

**"Heh... you are slow as well Orihime Inoue... Do not worry I won't kill you... or any of your friends... this is just a friendly fight... That wouldn't hurt him... he would have knocked it out of the way."** Master stated cutting Orihime's clothes litterally scaring her until she fainted.

"Some no mai... Tsukishiro!" Rukia sounded and Master simply Sonidoed out of the way.

"Sonido? Where did he learn that." Rukia sounded.

_"I do not know... But why don't you ask me?"_ a terrible voice sounded.

Master had released his inner Hollow and was using Sonido after Sonido while healing his wounds.

_What the? His inner Hollow's free? How come? Why is he out right now and not attacking? Unless! Yes that has to be it!"_

**"Heh... now that he's done his job of healing my wounds... Allow me to show you all something..." **Master said.

**"Hado 647: Dragons Lightning!" **Master yelled sending the Kido at all of them.

_What the? That's impossible!_

**"GERETSUSIATUGAIA! FIREBOLT!" **Master yelled trying to use his zombakuto's power to shoot his elemental reishi attack.

His reward... a small ball of fire surrounded by an electrical current.

**"What the hell?"** Ichigo yelled sending his Getsuga Tenshou at it trying to deflect it or redirect it back at him.

**"Heh... that won't work... And to think I'm trying to not use my Bankai's attack." **Master stated knowing that he shouldn't.

"What is that called?" Uryu asked noticing as Master vanished again using Flash Step.

**"**_**Death Slice**_** is what it is called if they are a hybrid between a Hollow and a Soul Reaper... I can kill them in a single slice... I learned that one the hard way last night... Now then... GERETSUSIATUGAIA! FIREBOLT!" **Master yelled sending his ultimate attack at Ichigo and he simply dodged it and then Keio and Mizurou were in the path of his attack.

**"Damn it... Well then better stop it." **Master said as he Flash Stepped in front of the attack and absorbed it with his zombakuto.

Then the ending of lunch bell rang.

**"Damn it... That was fun... Orihime... attack faster, shield faster, and heal better and faster. Uryu... attack faster defend better and move even faster. Chad... attack stronger, defence needs to improve, and also you **_**must **_**move faster. Rukia... Activate your dances faster and without announcing them so spetacularly. Ichigo... Good work only... move even faster than the Quincy, train and thrive to keep that mask on your face for as long as possible and also train in improving your Getsuga Tenshou. Other than that... Nice work everyone." **Master praised as he removed his mask and got back in his body.

"Sasuke please put Mizurou back in his body and knock Keigo out of his." Master asked.

"Yes father." Sasuke stated as he did so.

During this time Ichigo and Rukia got inside their bodies and they all rushed to their seats.

"Nice of you to join us you 12... now then... open to page 647 and listen to what I'm talking about on how Nanobots can disrupt our biological makeup." the teacher stated.

"Yes, ma'am." they all said as a roar sounded.

_Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, HOLLOW!_

" what is that Medalian doing in my class screeching 'hollow', huh?" the teacher asked.

_Damn it... I've been monitoring this classroom's Reikuyous and her's was absolutely normal before lunch... why now?_

"Ugh... We'll tell you after class teacher." Master stated.

"We will?" Ichigo and the others asked.

"Not Tatsuki though... It's not right for me to keep her from Karate Club." Master stated.

"But I don't have... Oh... wait yeah I do." Tatsuki stated.

"Fine." the teacher stated.

"I'll take care of this one guys..." Master said as he pulled out his own message machine and texted Dictator to take care of the Hollow. Within a few seconds the medalian stopped.

Few hours later.

Master was getting nervous and then his nervousness peaked when the final bell rang.

"Well?" the teacher asked.

"Follow us to the top of the roof." Master ordered.

"You dare tell me what to do?" the teacher asked.

"Trust me... you don't want to fight this guy." Ichigo stated.

"Fine." the teach conceded.

"Ugh... here we are... now then Ichigo pass me that Battle Pass." Master said.

"Here." Ichigo stated.

Master pressed it against himself and then he was in his Soul Reaper form.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the teacher yelled.

"Your response was expected. Ugh... Ichigo, Rukia, and I are what are called Soul Reapers... we keep the peace of this world. Ichigo is still human... Rukia's 150 give or take a few decades. While I'm... 14,016 years old... The DragonerLixons... are my kids... I mated with their mother who is also a Soul Reaper... Oh... and Hollow... not hollow... with a capital 'H'... I can show you one right now..." Master said as his hand drew across his face to reveal his mask,**"Garganta!"**

Then he made the hole and there stood thousands of Hollows.

**"These are Hollows teacher... I came here on a Foreign Exchange Student Program because I have to... Rukia was ordered to do so... Even Soul Reapers and Vizards which are what Ichigo and I are have higher ups."** Master stated.

"Whoa..." is what teacher said.

**"Anything else you wanted to ask?"** Master asked.

"Yeah... what is that medalian?" the teacher asked pointing to what Master still had in his hand.

**"It's a Substitute Shinigame Battle Pass."** Master stated.

"And Tatsuki?" the teacher asked.

**"Training... not Karate."** Master answered.

"Keigo?"she inquired.

**"Human... just doesn't have any powers."** Master replied

"Mizurou?" teacher inquired

**"Can't see me right now although he did see me this after noon."** Master said

"Orihime?" she asked

**"Inoue show her your powers."** Master ordered.

"Alright... Tsubaki... Katen Sansshun I Reject!" Orihime yelled as she sent the fairy at a wall slicing it half.

**"Alright now your shield." **Master stated.

"Soten Kisshun I Reject!" Orihime yelled forming her shield.

**"Alright now keep it up..." **Master said as he attacked the shield, but it didn't break.

**"Now then... Uryu... ha!"** Master said making a slight cut on Uryu's face and said,**"Heal that small wound that I intended to be small."**

"Alright... Soten Kesshun I Reject!" Orihime yelled healing the wound almost instantaneously.

"Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt... How do I know you are lying? about Ichigo and Rukia?" the teacher asked.

**"Ha... ask them yourself... also while in private call me by my real name... Master Dominate DragonerLixon... Oh...and if Rukia really was an orphan then me being her uncle and all that would instantly take he and anyone else she brought with her into my house hold... She is after all nobility." **Master stated as he removed his mask and then got back into his body and they all left the teacher on the ground up on the roof.

A/N: What will happen the next day at school now that one teacher knows Ichigo's, Rukia's, Master's, Orihime's, well... everyone's secrets... well everyone except Chad and Uryu of course... they had slipped out before the techer could see them. Yay for being sneeky! Anyways... No flames please... Master is just a name I thought up of off the top of my head and so is the rest of his name. Alright? I can't help it if it sounds like being a Garysu or what ever it is... I'm not trying to create one... anyway... tired right now... might be some time before I do another Chapter so enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13 Camp Shihoine

_**Chapter 12 First Day at School**_

Master went up to Urahara's and got his body and then he went to meet his kids.

They saw him coming up, but didn't recognize him and then Master saw the look in Dictator's eyes that told him that the gigai was surpressing his Spiritual Pressure at quite an extreme amount.

"Hello Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke!" Master said as he went up to his kids.

"Do we know you?" Shinitaro asked.

"Let's see here now um... I met you guys last night and got to know you a bit and you guys saw me for who I was to you and hugged me." Master stated.

"Dad?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Master chirpped.

"Alright... lets get going to another getting picked on day at school." Akiko said as she lead them to Karakura High.

At the school

"Class we have a new student here from all the way to the USA! He is here on a foreign exchange student program and he took the place of Keigo Asano. Let's all welcome him warmly." the teacher stated.

"Yes, ma'am." they all said.

"Then lets welcome him now!" the teacher said as she opened the door.

Master walked in and wrote his name on the board in Japenese and said in the language with perfection," Hello. My name is Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt. Please welcome me warmly and like me."

To say that the class was surprised would be an understatement. They were not only surprised, but impressed.

Master's popularity shot up like a weed and was now with the cool kids.

The class was boring old Algebra 2. Master stared off into space until 2 people barged in and the teacher didn't even take notice of them.

One had orange hair and the other raven black hair.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-chan!" the red head behind him hissed.

"Sorry but duty did call recently." the orange hair male said.

"But Ichigo I took care of it on my way here." the black haired male said to the orange haired male, Ichigo.

Then Master's memories surged through him and he knew what they were talking about and his Spiritual Pressure surged out from him.

He materialized the Reikuyou and then he saw that Ichigo was a Vizard and the raven haired female was a Soul Reaper, the black haired male was a Quincy. The red haired girl that was behind him had a special power and Master strained to catch a glimpse at what she could do. What he saw surprised him. She could reject reality and instill her own reality. Then he saw the Mexican giant. He looked over at his Reikuyou and saw that he was slowly transforming into a Hollow a controlable Hollow, but a Hollow none the less. He felt his kids Reikuyou and he saw that 2 of them were already Soul Reapers. Akiko and Shinitaro. He was proud.

Then the Lunch Bell rang.

Master then went to the roof and his kids following him and Master saw the 5 kids that had Spiritual Pressure.

"Akiko, Shinitaro spread out your senses and feel the Reikuyou... look for Ichigo's the raven haired girl and the black haired male." Master stated.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"You have enough to see, not to sense however Akiko and Shinitaro are Soul Reapers. Yeah that's right I knew... I spread out my own senses to see if there was a reason that those two were late. Ichigo is what we call a Vizard and the raven haired girl is a Soul Reaper." Master said.

"You mean Rukia?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah her... she's a Soul Reaper." Master stated firmly.

"Alright we see them as well as Chad's, Orihime's, Tatsuki's, and Uryu's. What is wrong with their Reikuyous?" Shinitaro asked.

"Chad is slowly becoming a Hollow... Orihime can reject reality and instill her own reality... Tatsuki... well don't know what her power is yet... and Uryu is a Quincy amazing though... I thought Tidusred was the last of them." Master answered truthfully.

"Whoa..." Sasuke said as he saw the Reikuyous.

"Ichigo? What are these things?" Tatsuki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mizurou asked.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm on it." Rukia shouted as she grabbed a container and sprayed Mizurou erasing his memory and replacing it with an entirely new and false memory.

"What are these ribbons?" Tatsuki asked.

"They're called Reikuyou..." Master said as he revealed himself.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"Ask Rukia." Master stated.

"Huh? Oh yeah... your the guy I froze all those years ago." Rukia stated coolly.

"Correct... Now then allow me to introduce my kids... Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke DragonerLixon." Master stated.

"Master Dominate DragonerLixon." Rukia said.

"That would be Supreme Captain DragonerLixon to you." Master stated firmly.

"Your power isn't at what it once was." Rukia said laughing.

"Hado 33: Shakkahou." Master said as he fired a ball of fire off the side of the roof.

"Whoa... that was a Soul Reaper Spell." Ichigo stated.

"Soul Reaper?" Tatsuki asked.

Just then Ichigo put the medalion to his chest and then he went into his Soul Reaper form.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Heh... Rukia take you Gukon Glove and hit me in the head will you... I seem to have left my Substitute Soul Reaper Badge at home.

"Sure... what ever. You won't be able to keep up with Ichigo anyway." Rukia stated.

"Whatever." Master said.

Rukia put on her glove and hit Master in the face and then he stood there with his Zombakuto in his hand.

"What the hell is with that nife?" Ichigo asked.

Master's spiritual pressure increased and then he yelled," Through the Stars, Blast through the Planets, Destroy Everything in your Path: Skoliro Brisingr1"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled as she wielded her Shikai.

"Aren't you going to release you Zombakuto Ichigo?" Master asked.

"Sure... BANKAI! Tensa-Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Huh? What about Shikai?" Master asked.

"Ichigo's Zombakuto was already in Shikai form." Rukia said.

"Fine... BANKAI!" Master said as his spiritual pressure sky rocketed and finally climaxed and balanced out.

"Netsu-Michimaru." Master finished.

"What the hell? Such an odd blade. Rukia how do you know this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"This guy is my Uncle." Rukia said.

"Heh... Now then activate that Hollow mask of yours." Master stated willingly.

"What Hollow mask?" Ichigo asked irritatingly.

"Gee... The one that you got when you defeated you inner Hollow?" Master suggested.

"Oh that one... fine.." Ichigo said as he drew his hand across his face bringing out his mask.

"Heh... Now try me out for size." Master said as he brought out his Hollow mask as well.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Heh... your not the only Vizard around here you know." Master said as he vanished.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo said as he felt reiatsu targeted at him and he dodged only to be caught in a Cero from above.

"What the hell? How did you learn how to use a Cero?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh... 14,000 years of practice. I am extremely old and also I am extremely young." Master answered truthfully.

"How?" Ichigo inquired.

"Hueco Mundo... Also I inhabited a dead baby's body that's it over there... I just changed it into a gigai." Master answered truthfully again.

"Whoa... Such a high level of Spiritual Pressure." Ichigo said as he attacked and yelled,"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Geretsusiatugaia!" Master yelled as he attacked.

They battled until Ichigo was blown to the ground and Master looked at the ground and saw that Rukia was saying," Some no mai. Tsukishiro!"

"Heh... you honestly think you can use that against me a second time?" Master said as he Flash Stepped out of the way.

"Damn it." Rukia said.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" Tatsuki asked.

" Ichigo had a inner hollow that he defeated at the cost of himself to gain more power his inner hollow's powers manifested themselves inside a mask that Ichigo can now summon up at will... Master was the very first Vizard ever in existence. He came during a time when Karakura was in peace and then when his powers matured his house was attacked by a Hollow and my best friend Hinamori's grandmother Tomo Hinamori gave him his powers and then he killed the hollow at the expence of Hinamori's powers... the same way I did... only this time was different... Master took Tomo to Urahara's and then he went down to the training grounds there where he met her." Rukia explained.

"Who's her?" Tatsuki and Orihime askedd simultaeneously.

"My aunt... through Byakuya... Her name was... Dictator Kuchiki... now its Dictator DragonerLixon... I knew who these three were just by there names... I however expected to see my uncle any time soon. Ichigo... you won't win... he can stay in that form for days on end while you can only stay in that form for only a few hours... He's had 14,000 years of practice... So how's my aunt?" Rukia asked.

"Very good... she was glad to see me... although she did punch me in the gut for making her worry like I did." Master stated firmly.

"Glad to hear that she is doing well." Rukia said gleefully.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Master went inside their bodies and then there was breathable air for everyone.

"Whoa... that was intense..." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah... and that could lead to potential problems..." Master said.

"Agreed." Rukia said.

"So... Uryu Ishida? Do you still have your Quincy powers?" Master asked.

"No... Why?" Uryu inquired.

"Orihime Inoue... do me a favor... find out what is wrong and reject it..." Master ordered.

"Alright! Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime said as she set the healing shield over Uryu and then she said," Alright I see what's wrong... He has too much reiatsu in his body and it is blocking his Spirit Energy current... I'll have to send it to another person."

"I have an idea... Tatsuki... she's able to see us and if we send enough reiatsu into her then her powers should mature and we can train her safely." Master stated coolly.

"What? What are you talking about training?" Tatsuki asked.

"We have a place... And a person... Do not worry... no harm shall come to you..." Master promised.

"Alright." Tatsuki said as she laid down and Master grabbed in Orihime's and Tatsuki's hands and closed his eyes and acted like a wire and transfer reiatsu from one place to the other.

"If you tell your mother about this then I'll maim you beyond what even me or your mother will notice." Master threatened.

"Yes, sir." Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke said and then there was the recognizable sound of a Flash Step in the air and Master looked up and yelled," Shinimaru! Long time no see!"

"Hmmm? Captain DragonerLixon? What are you doing here at this school?" Shinimaru asked.

"Ummm... attending school and found out about a few's powers." Master said.

"Oh... fine... orders Captain?" Shinimaru asked.

"Go and protect Dictator cause of the intense fighting I just had." Master ordered.

"Yes, Captain DragonerLixon, sir." Shinimaru said as he left Flash Stepping all the way to his house.

"Alright... Lets continue..." Master said as he pushed out the Quincy's extra reiatsu and into Tatsuki and then when Uryu could form his bow again he got up and said," See you guys in class... Uryu I'd continue training to get to where your potential was previously."

That was when the bell rang.

Back in Class

Master sat down and placed his hat that he was wearing to cover his eyes and decided to appear to take a nap.

Then a girl came up and addressed him as Samuel.

"Yes?" Master answered.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" the girl asked.

"Name?" Master inquired.

"Asaka Kuresai." the girl answered truthfully.

"Well Ms. Kuresai... I'm sorry to inform you that I'm disinclined ti acquise your request... means no." Master said.

"You're going to turn me down?" Asaka asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Master answered.

"Fine... your loss... Ichigo will you go out with me Friday?" Asaka inquired.

"No... Sorry, but I have plans for Friday and all this week." Ichigo said.

"Damn it." Asaka said.

"The phrase is Damn it all to hell." Master said.

"Order class... take your seats and lets continue on to Nanotechnology." the teacher said.

Nanotechnowhata? What the fucking hell is that?

Master just kept on appearing to sleep all the while listening to the teachers instructions and did it in 5 minutes flat. Then he felt a tremor and Master knew it was a Hollow for one Ichigo's Soul Reaper Battle Pass screamed Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, HOLLOW! and Rukia's message machine rang.

Master looked and saw that it was in-front of the school and then he got up and said something about family problems and then went downstairs and realized that he wasn't in Soul Reaper form.

"Hado 647: Dragon's Lightning!" Master yelled as he came up to the front door and then he left knowing that if he didn't return to class then he'd get marked absent and he couldn't allow that.

"Then he saw these 4 kids picking on his kids and Master said," Heh... Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

Then he shot the bolt of lightning at the center of 4 kids and they saw this and fled the scene.

"Dad?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah... it's alright Akiko come on..." Master said as he tipped the Garbage can over and his kids fell out.

"Thanks dad." Shinitaro said.

"No problem. Lets go." Master said as they went to class.

"Ah... Samuel, Akiko, Shinitaro, Sasuke nice to see you... where have you been?" the teacher asked.

"I was on my way out when my family called and said," My sister died denying me to see her only that she wants me to finish the school day and on my way back I found four kids picking on Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke so I baled them out." Master said.

"Alright take your seats." the teacher said.

"How tough was that Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Not very." Master said turning his hat down and look like he was sleeping again.

"Samuel Cody Vanderchmidt I do not allow sleeping in my class." the teacher said.

"Sorry... I just have a headache and I'm trying to lessen the pain while trying to listen and learn plus I'm done with what you gave us to do." Master said.

"Oh... alright carry on then." the teacher said.

Master just continued to do so and explore the Reikuyou in the room and try to find other people with other powers as well and did he find one... it had been here only it was gone... It was Keigo... he could see Soul Reapers and Hollows... Even as powerful enough to use Bankai." Master said as he came around he saw that the final bell had rang.

"Damn it all to hell." Master said as he went to catch up with his kids.

Then there was an unmistakable roar of a Hollow. Only it did sound different. It was a Vazdo Lordes. Master knew that if his kids got involved they would get hurt. He just couldn't allow that. Then he saw Ichigo walking with Rukia and they were getting ready to fight it. Master went up to them and asked," Rukia can you look after my kids? Ichigo it's a Vazdo Lordes... I may need your help with this one. Please?"

"Master why do you need help? Why not use your almighty Bankai?" Rukia asked.

"I may be able to use Bankai, but I'm only at 52% of my original power and I can't take on a Vazdo Lordes by myself. I require assistance." Master explained.

"52%?" Rukia and Ichigo asked simultaneously.

"Yes... Some no mai? Tsukishiro? You did that to me Rukia. That's why I made an attempt to make friends with the ice zombakuto wielders. I'm weak against ice." Master admitted.

"Really? That's good to know... I was ordered to do that to you and I'll try to keep your existence a secret." Rukia promised.

"Thank you." Master said as he turned to Ichigo and asked," Well are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah... Rukia will you watch them for a moment... Master and I are powerful we should be able to take out the Vazdo Lordes in no time at all." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Rukia conceded.

Master and Ichigo got out of their bodies and Flash Stepped to the Vazdo Lordes only to see that it had a zombakuto.

"What the hell is that?" Master asked.

"Damn it... its an Arrancar." Ichigo answered.

"A who's-a-what-now?" Master inquired.

"An Arrancar... A Hollow given Soul Reaper powers by use of the Hokiyoku... This one was probably an Adhushez and then by use of the Hokkaido gained enough power to be an Espada." Ichigo explained.

"Whoa... Well then this will be interesting." Master said as his Spiritual Pressure sky rocketed and then he attacked.

"Hmmm? You're a bit slow. More like an Gillian." The Arrancar said.

"What is your name Arrancar?" Master asked.

"My name? You should remember me, Master... It's me... Gin Hinkimaru." the Arrancar said laughing while the roar was coming through his voice.

"No... your wrong Ichigo... this one was a Vazdo Lordes... I barely killed him last time all those years ago. Now he is only more powerful... We can not win, but oh what a sweet battle it will be." Master said explanitorily.

"Shit... Let's go... BANKAI! Tensa-Zangetsu." Ichigo yelled and he didn't stop there... no... he brought out his mask.

"Yeah... Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru." Master said as he brought out his own mask.

"Whoa... this power is awesome... But... Scare... Hinasakuri." Gin said as he released his zombakuto.

"Damn it... this power is huge. Ready?" Ichigo asked a strange glint in his eye telling Master what he had in mind.

"Right..." Master said as he Flash Stepped the same distance behind Gin and they swung their blades.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo said as he sent out his most powerful attack.

"Geretsusaitugaia!" Master said as he sent out his own strongest attack.

The 2 attacks collided and in the center was Gin apparently unaffected.

"Damn it all to hell." Master said as he saw that Gin was apparently unaffected.

"Heh... Cero Obscuro!" Gin said as he shot a black Cero at Master and Master instantly retaliated with his own combination.

"GERETSUSIATUGAIA! Cero." Master yelled hiding his own Cero inside his most powerful technique.

"It's useless. Huh?" Gin asked as he turned around to see Master behind him and yelled,"Death Slice!"

What the? I've never heard of a technique like that.

Master sliced Gin straight in half and then he turned around only to be sliced himself. Master then got blasted and went straight through 14 buildings.

What the hell? Death Slice has never failed me before... Why now?

"Death Slice doesn't work on Hollow Soul Reaper Hybrids... In other words Vizards and Arrancars." Gin said.

"Damn it... That was my Bankai's attack..." Master said shaking knowing that he couldn't just end it in one attack.

Just then a familiar voice sounded in and then there was another blast only it was like Master's Geretsusiatugaia. He knew that there was only one person alive that can use his attack.

"Dictator." Master said getting up and Flash Stepping there and seeing her he hugged her and said that he'd be home soon.

"Don't worry... Let's show this guy just what we're made of." Dictator said.

"Sure... hold on... ICHIGO! THINK YOU CAN AMP YOUR GETSUGA TENSHOU UP TO MATCH BOTH OF OUR GERETSUSIATUGAIAS!" Master asked.

"Sure!" Ichigo said.

"Cool... Ready?" Master said.

"Lets go." Dictator said.

"GERETSUSIATUGAIA!" Master and Dictator yelled slashing the air sending their most powerful attack at Gin.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled as he sent out his own most powerful attack to meet up with theirs.

Then their was a roar in the center of the three blasts and Ichigo was losing Spiritual Pressure fast.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai. Tsukishiro!" a voice said as she froze the Arrancar or at least she thought she did.

"Heh... Such weak attacks." Gin said.

"Damn it... Dictator forgiveness on this..." Master said as he sliced his and her first two fingers.

"Huh? The starting of the Granyea Cero? Only Espada can use that." Gin said.

"Dual Granyea Cero Obscuro!" Master and Dictator yelled as they fired the absolute ultimate Cero and then Gin's body was torn to shreds and then Ichigo yelled,"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"What the hell was that attack?" Rukia asked.

"That was the Dual Granyea Cero Obscuro... It takes two people with similar Spiritual Pressure signitures... Of couse if that were to happen then they would be destined Soul Mates. Like Me and Dictator here... the only problem is... It's extremely taxing." Master said his mask having shattered to pieces.

"Whoa... That is awesome... just how terribly taxing is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I can hold out for about 5 days... and you can hold out for 3 hours. So... if you tried it with your Soul Mate..." Rukia Kuchiki "Then you would die."

"Whoa... that is taxing." Rukia said.

"Yeah..." Master said as he and Dictator fainted.

"Damn... such power." Ichigo said.

In Master's Mental World

"Master how are you?" Sköliro Brisingr asked.

"You can't even take down a lowly Arrancar without assistance. Weakling. I would have taken him out in one attack." Master's inner Hollow said.

"Heh... I'm doing great...Sorry guys... is there a reason you're here?" Master inquired.

"Yes... your fight has increased your power by 28%... Making your power 75% of itsss original potency." Sköliro Brisingr said.

"Yes... And now you're able to call upon us for help." his inner Hollow said.

"Whoa that really is good news... What about Dictator? I know you and Skölir fra Brisingr talk to one another more often then not... So can she call upon you two for help?" Master asked wanting to know.

"No... Ssshe can not... Ssshe isn't powerful enough to do sssomething like that." Sköliro Brisingr said.

"Yeah... And I've mated with her inner Hollow and she's sad because she isn't out and about like we Hollows like to be!" his inner Hollow said.

"Do you even have a name?" Master asked.

"Minaser Hisaka." the inner Hollow said.

"Well then Minaser... allow me to say that I'm glad that I'm able to use you guys now... Bye-bye now." Master said as he left his mental world.

Back in Reality

Master opened his eyes noticing that Minaser had healed all his wounds with high speed regeneration.

"Whoa... I'm in Uraharas." Master said looking up and he turned over and noticed that Dictator was still out cold.

She always was cute when she slept.

Master laid there and stroked her hair. Then Urahara came in and Master told him,"Ssssshhhhh..." then he pointed at her and Kisuke nodded and went to Ichigo and tended to his wounds only to see him get up as well.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"She to go tell your dad." Urahara said as he went back to tend to the store.

"Damn it... How will I tell her?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell her what?" Master asked knowing full well the answer.

"THAT I'M HEAD-OVER-HEELS IN LOVE WITH HER!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes how will you tell her?" Master said seeing Rukia entering the door.

"Tell me what?" Rukia asked having heard his confession all the wa1y at his house and had a good idea on who he was talking about.

"Ummm... Uh... That I love you." Ichigo stated in a whisper.

Rukia although heard him dragged him down to Urahara's basement and said,"What?"

Ichigo said,"Rukia... I'm head-over-heels in love with you." and he flinched expecting the beating of his life from the woman he fell in love with.

It never came. Instead Rukia leaned up to his ear and whispered,"I feel the same way."

"What?" Ichigo inquired.

"I feel the exact same way about you..." Rukia stated as she kissed him.

Rukia... Rukia Kuchiki... The Rukia Kuchiki is kissing me! If I'm dreaming then this is a nightmare gone terrifically right in my imaginings although her kissing is way better than I ever imagined.

"Heh... although if your wandering if you are dreaming a nightmare that has gone terrifically right then you are sadly mistaken." Rukia stated as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Rukia not here... not right now." Ichigo barely got out in time.

"Damn it. Why not?" Rukia asked.

"Because what would my folks say if they came down here and saw us like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Too bad... because your mine right now." Rukia stated huskily.

"Damn so hot... alright... lets do this." Ichigo stated as he let her unbutton his shirt and then he heard Tatsuki yell,"Yuroichi-chan? Where are you? Huh? Yo! Ichigo! Going to make those rumors true then huh?"

"Shut it Tatsuki! Yuroichi is in the guest bedroom looking after some guy named Samuel Cody Vanderschmeit! Is my family here, yet!" Ichigo yells at her as she ran up to them.

"No... but they will be soon... I wouldn't doubt it if they showed up in 3...2...1..." Tatsuki counts.

"Where's my wonderful son? He shouldn't be in here if he is as powerful as you say Urahara. !" Isshin yelled.

"Damn it Why in the hell does he have to come barging in like that? Oh, well... Come on Master do this one simple thing for me." Ichigo asks.

With Master

"Shut it, Isshin!" Master yelled running at him with his zanpakuto out and ready to use.

"Who are you?" a little black haired girl asked.

"Karin? You can see him?" Isshin asks seeing that he was wearing a Shihakusho.

"I can see him too although he's a bit indistinct." a little blonde haired girl stated.

"Not you too Yuzu!" Isshin stated.

"Heh... a son who's head-over-heels in love and two twin daughters eh Isshin?" Master asked.

"Heh... of course Supreme Captain DragonerLixon..." Isshin stated firmly.

"Do not worry about your daughters I ave no wish in harming them." Master stated as he Flash Stepped out of the shop and on to his house.

_**At the DragonerLixon Residence**_

Master arrived on the spot and went inside and then he noticed that his kids weren't even in the house.

"Where-?" Master began

"Out with friends who were hoping that you were here as well there was a girl who looked rather disappointed that you weren't here. Care to elaborate on that one?" Dictator asked.

"Heh... I'm naturally popular at the school and thus all the girls I meet want to go out with me." Master stated with venom in his voice knowing that he had turned down all of them.

"Oh... and since you and I are married I take it that you turned every stinking last one of them whores down?" Dictator asked.

"They're not whores... they're just females with raging hormones that can't tell the difference between a guy or a girl at the moment... they're still trying to identify themselves so as to know what they'll be in the future... yes... I turned them down though." Master stated in a matter of factly tone.

"oh... I see... so you turned down all of them even a large breasted orange haired girl?" Dictator asked.

"Who was she with?" Master asked.

"A giant Mexican, a raven haired girl, a raven haired boy with glasses, and a guy who introduced himself as Keigo Asano." Dictator stated.

"Orihime Inoue, Sado "Chad" Yatsutora, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, and you're right Mr. Asano." Master stated as he flicked out with his senses and found them all at the beach having fun playing in the sun.

"Yeah... Oh... by the way... Yukiko came by earlier." Dictator said."Really? What did she want?" Master asked wandering what was up with their friend.

"She said that she's going to be coming home soon." Dictator stated.

"Really? She's still in school as for being human... heh... that would mean that she'd be going to Karakura High School." Master realized with a grin.

"That's right... the kids don't know though." Dictator stated firmly as if to say 'Don't say a word to them about this.'

"Alright... So will she start school tomorrow or Monday?" Master asked.

"Tomorrow... She also said that she was informed of a field trip to Camp Shiohin is coming up next month... would like some company on that trip?" Dictator asked suggestively.

"Yes... I would like that kind of company." Master answered truthfully.

Then there was a familiar noise," Mom! Dad! We're home with our friends!" Shinitaro yelled.

"Hello guys." Master said coming around the corner.

"Samuel?" Keigo asked.

"Hahahahaha... Ugh... no... my real name is Master Dominate DragonerLixon... You were hanging out with my kids... you see guys I am over 14,000 years old, but never finished high school. So there is another 14,000 year older coming to school tomorrow... She's very fun... We'll let you see us fight up against Ichigo." Master stated confidently. Then the Senkaimon gate opened up and a red-headed man walked out.

"Rukia I know your in there." the red head yelled.

"I know that voice." Uryu stated.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled as she ran to embrace her long childhood friend.

"Heh... notice anything different?" Renji asked.

"Huh?" Rukia asked as she notices the Captain's vest.

"You got promoted to Captain?" Rukia asked.

"Captain of Squad 5... Ikkaku is Captain of Squad 3... but that still leaves Squad 9 and I'm here to ask Ichigo to be the next Captain of Squad 9." Renji stated.

"I am sorry Captain Abarai. But Ichigo is next in line to be the Captain of Squad 0 and can't become the Captain of Squad 9." Master stated through his hollow mask.

Then there was a familiar sound of someone Flash Stepping behind Master and Master instantly knew it was Ichigo without having to turn around.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki... Expect another fight." Master stated.

Then there was a Spiritual Pressure that dropped everyone except Master, Shinitaro, Akiko, Sasuke, Dictator, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

"You guys stay here I'll take care of that Hollow." Rukia stated as she popped out of her gigai and Flash Stepped towards it.

"Master... can you follow her... I can't go... Renji said he needed to talk to me." Ichigo asked.

"Sure... I won't get involved unless she gets hurt." Master stated solemly.

"Thanks." Ichigo stated.

"You love her don't you?" Master asked.

"With all of my heart... I love her truly and very deeply." Ichigo stated.

"That's good... Heh... see you... listen for the sonic boom." Master stated as he sonidoed out of sight and then he caught up with Rukia and passed her and went and hid up in a tree.

_**With Rukia**_

Rukia came upon the Hollow who had it's back turned and chanted," Dance Sode No Shirayuki! First Dance! White Moon!"

She released her first dance and had encased the Hollow with a giant circle however the Hollow simply dodged it and said," Heh... Hello my dear I am Hirato and I am one Aizen's special Hollows." Then she lunged at Rukia who did the best she could to avoid harm but the Hollow, being a wee bit too cunning bit Rukia in the shoulder and Rukia could hear giggling that sent chills down her spine.

Master knew this Hollow, but did not dare interfere being as he had told Ichigo he wouldn't until he saw her get bitten and then he launched himself into the air and then yelled," Die you beast from the great beyond! Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru! Death Slice!" and then he sliced straight through the Hollows mask and knowing that he didn't have to he did it any how because he was pissed that a Hollow would be so stupid as to harm his neice so he decided 'Overkill the son of a bitch.' so he did just that. Then the gates of Hell appeared and opened up and then they grabbed Hirato and then they pulled her in and shut causing Master as powerful as he is know that if he ever got sent to the underworld he be scared shitless for his life.

Master looked at Rukia and saw that although he saw the Hollow tear a chunk out of her there was no sign of an injury except for the blood that covered her body and Shihakusho. Master knew that this was a very High Speed Regeneration and deduced that Rukia had now obtained an inner Hollow, but decided not to tell anyone this.

"High Speed Regeneration, huh? Oh well Rukia... I'm probably about to get my ass kicked by the future Captain of Squad 0 and your boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki." Master said as he vanished with a blast of sound from using his very unique style of movement that is a combination between Flash Step and Sonido called Lightning Step of Doom. He calls it this because only his team so far can use this tecnique anyone else was torn limb from limb from not being ready for the extreme speeds that it held in wait for them.

Master arrived infront of Ichigo's house in under 5 seconds from 5 miles away. Master then jumped up and then he looked inside.

Ichigo was pacing inside of his room with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Ichigo... it's me... Rukia's fine although she's covered in blood... don't go after a Hollow that's already dead." Master stated firmly.

"Damn it all to hell... I'll take it from here, Master... thank you." Ichigo stated.

"Glad to help... Say are you guys going on that Field Trip next month?" Master asked.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh... I'm going on it as well... My wife is coming, alot of my friends are coming along... although a few of us are there for fun." Master stated suggestively.

"Agh... that's all I want to hear right there!" Ichigo stated wanting to get to helping Rukia out.

"Fine... see there!" Master stated.

_**One Month Later**_

All the kids were on the bus. The teacher cleared her throat and said," Alright everyone calm down... I have a few anouncements... We have a few chaperons today... We have Mr. Tidusred Ishi-... lets leave it at that... Mr. Shinitmaru Hiaso... Mrs. Sakumaru Hiaso, Mr. Hitsugaya, Mr. Urahara, Mrs. Shiohine do you have a claim on the camp? No? Alright... and then we have Mrs... excuse me how do you say your name?"

"Dictator DragonerLixon." Dictator stated.

"Ah... Mrs... Dictator DragonerLixon." the teacher finished.

"You flashed out your Substitute Soul Reaper Cobat Pass... why?" Rukia asked.

"Well... you see... She can see it and she knows my secret about being a Soul Reaper and having an inner Hollow and I showed her my mask and talked to her through it." Master explained as Dictator came to sit in his lap.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense." Ichigo stated.

"Ichi-nii?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Karin? Why are you on this bus?" Ichgio asked with Rukia on his lap.

"Dad said that he sending Yuzu and you here as well as Rukia-chan... He also said that I have to come along to protect Yuzu." Karin stated.

"Fine..." Ichigo stated.

Master relaxed as Dictator was sitting on his lap and he started to shake his leg in anticipation. Dictator began to blush and Rukia, Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, Orhime, Uryu, Toshiro, Shinimaru, Sakumaru, Yukiko, and Tidusred all laughed being as they were on the inside of it all.

Rukia leaned back and Ichigo went to kiss her when he saw Toshiro sit next to Karin. Ichigo him and Toshiro started to quake in fear until Karin chunked a bottle at Ichigo's head and snuggled closer into Toshiro's arms.

"HEY YOU TWO QUIT HUGGING AND YOU TWO GET OUT OF EACH OTHERS LAPS- I mean" *whistles and pretends to ignore them*

"Wow Samuel... your medalion is magical..." Keigo stated.

"For the last time Keigo it's called a Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass." Master stated.

"Alright." Keigo brushed it off.

_**3 hours later**_

"Alright we're here." stated.

Master passed by her and then he passed a note and it said:

_Dear Mrs. Ochi-san,_

_If you don't allow people to sleep where they want I'll reap your immortal Soul._

_sincerely,_

_Samuel Cody Vanderschmeit_

"Alright... pick a cabin ask each other and see if you can get in first." stated.

Master went inside the first cabin with Dictator and Yukiko.

Ichigo and Rukia had a cabin all to themselves.

Keigo, Chad, and Meizurou shared a cabin.

Orihime with Uryu.

Karin with Toshiro and Yuzu.

Shinimaru with Sakumaru.

and Tidusred with Tatsuki.

The other's just rushed into cabins at their covenience.

"Damn it... I'm going to have to figure out what the hell is going on with that guy." Mrs. Ochi stated.

With Ichigo and Rukia

"Rukia I know that there is something bothering you... what?" Ichigo asked fideling with a box in his pocket.

"Does your inner Hollow ever talk to you?" Rukia asked being as her inner Hollow was talking to her.

"All the time why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Ichigo we've been going out for a month now and I want to tell you the truth... 4 weeks ago I was bitten by a Hollow the effects of which was gaining an inner Hollow. Ichigo... I have an inner Hollow." Rukia stated.

"What? You should have told me this sooner! Now we'll have to wait to help you gain control over you inner Hollow!" Ichigo said angrily.

"I'm sorry..." Rukia stated meaningfully.

"I understand... However the longer you wait the stronger your inner Hollow will become." Ichigo informed her.

"Really? That's horrible!" Rukia stated.

"I'll have to take you to the Vizards." Ichigo stated.

"Alright. Now I know there is something you want to say." Rukia prompted.

"Take a walk with me." Ichigo ordered.

"Alright." Rukia stated and then they went to one of the 15 lakes surrounding the camp and then Ichigo said," Rukia I love you with so much of my heart that it feels like we have been going out for years and my love has only grown instead we have been going out for a month and I really want to take this step... Ugh... will you marry me?" he slips out the box and got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Oh... it's so pretty... yes Ichigo of course I'll marry you." Rukia said and then undue to their unluckiness Isshin pops out and says,"Congradulations Ichigo!"

"Bakudo Number 61: Six Bars of Light." Master said as he restrained Isshin and then he grabbed him up and used Lightning Step of Doom to get out of there.

Then he binded Isshin in more ways than any human should be able to get out of. Then he turned to Dictator. Yukiko was only there because she had agreed to help release the sexual tension between them and then Master said,"Bakudo Number 17: Blindness of Indifference."

Then they down to business and then there was a knock on the door and Master groaned as he got back into his gigai and then he to get the door and then he saw that it was Chad, Keigo and Meizuru.

"What do you guys want?" Master asked becuase only of Meizuru.

"Show Meizuru your medalion." Keigo commanded.

"Heh... Meizuru... what kind of weird things have you seen?" Master asked as he went inside to get his Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass.

"I've seen a man running around Karakura acting like he owns the place... he has an afro, carries a sword, and talks about how I can't see him." Meizuru stated.

"Then you should be able to see me." Master stated as he pressed his badge to his chest and popped out of his gigai making Meizuru scream.

"Relax Meizuru... I'm still me... I'm just an adult... heh... You actually know my kids... Shinitaro, Akiko, & Sasuke DragonerLixon." Master stated.

"But that would make you." Meizuru stated.

"Correct... Dictator DragonerLixon's husband..." Master stated.

"What is your real name?" Meizuru asked.

"Master Dominate DragonerLixon..." Master stated firmly.

"Master, huh? Wow... can we come in?" Meizuru asked.

"No... I'm... Uh... busy." Master stated suggestingly.

"Oh... sorry to disturb you." Keigo stated.

"Goodbye." Master said as he slammed the door and got back to business.

They went at it all night long and slept all day. Then when they woke up Master saw that something was different about Yukiko yet what he did not know.

Master then saw Ichigo and Rukia's ring and knew that they were engaged, yet he cast kidou over the ring to turn it invisible by anyone's eyes except the one's who already knew that they were engaged like Isshin whom was missing.

Damn it all... If he gives out Ichigo and Rukia's secret then we could all be in trouble.

"Shut it King... I know exactly where he is... He's telling Kisuke Urahara right now." his inner Hollow informed him.

Damn it all to hell... I've got to get moving! Lightning Step of Doom! Master thought as he brought his mask out and combined Flash Step and Sonido.

"Urahara you'll never guess what my son has done!" Isshin stated only to find Master's blade against his throat.

"If you tell anyone about their marriage until they tell you to, I'll kill you myself." Master stated threateningly.

"Whoa there Supreme Captain Master, I didn't know that it was you!" Isshin stated.

"WHO ELSE WOULD FUCK DICTATOR BESIDES ME WHEN SHE'S AS STRONG AS SHE IS!" Master yelled in fury.

"Sorry." Isshin stated.

"Never mind... Ugh... just remember what I told you." Master stated.

"Why?" Isshin asked.

"Invisibility Kidou... I casted it." Master stated.

"Say is it true that Ichigo has been chosen for 2 Captain positions? Squad 9 and the Squad 0?" Isshin asked.

"Aye... Seireitei wants him to be the Captain of Squad 9 however your father wrote in his will that his grandson shall take over his place as the Captain of Squad 0." Master informed Isshin.

"Wow... my son... Captain of Squad 0... I thought that the wife had to be able to use Hollowification?" Isshin asked.

"Heh... I shall not comment on that one just yet..." Master stated.

Master then used his Lightning Step of Doom to get to Ichigo and Rukia and then he said,"I need to inform you of something Ichigo... Your grandfather is actually the previous Captain of the ever famous Squad 0... In his will he named you as the new Squad 0 Captain and then he needed me to find you... I know that it requires the wife of the Captain to have to be able to use Hollowification so we need to train Rukia as soon as possible." Master stated.

"You knew? Since when?" Ichigo asked.

"Ever since you said that you loved Rukia and she said that she loved you too." Master stated.

"You knew that I would gain an inner Hollow?" Rukia asked.

"I did, however I did not know when and where... I did know how, but not which Hollow it would be." Master stated knowingly.

"Alright... where do you suggest we do this at?" Ichigo asked.

"We can't wait... The chaperons are actually my most trusted Squad members. They all have the ability of Hollowification." Master stated.

Then Master dug out his Soul Pager and sent out the call and the coordinates and then he grabbed Ichigo and Rukia and used the Lightning Step of Doom to get to the right place and then Master said," Dictator put up a barrier around Rukia... make it a 10 layered barrier and add in a hell of alot of restraints... Ichigo being as she's your fiancee then you can get the first crack at her when the time comes everyone try not to harm Rukia... she's my neice so do not harm her in any shape or form or you'll have not only me to deal with, but also Ichigo."

"YES, SIR CAPTAIN, SIR!" they all said in unison.

"Good... Now then Dictator NOW!" Master stated.

"Yes Supreme Captain sir." Dictator stated drawing her mask over her face and then setting out to use her barriers.

"Bakudo Number 6487: Quintuplet Six Bars of Light! Bakudo Number 6478: Almighty Death Ring! Hado Number 78: Quintuplet Sealing Obilisks!" Dictator yelled in a commanding voice.

"What the? Aren't those Bindings for a Captain Class or Higher?" Ichigo asked.

"Aye... they are, but you can not allow them to get out besides these Hollows are beyond a Captain Class thatr resides in us... you see we try to make even more powerful Vizards." Shinimaru stated.

Ichigo then went inside and saw Rukia have a half mask on and then she attacked him saying," Hello lover! I'll kill you and take you cock for myself!"

Ichigo knew that he had no choice in the matter so he fought against her only in defence though.

This went on for about an hour until Ichigo looked worn out and then Master came in and relieved Ichigo.

Master saw that she was in her full blown Hollow form when she finally broke the last of the barriers and Master knew he had to pull out all the stops.

"Bankai! Netsu-Michimaru!" Master said as he pulled his hand across his face 2 more times bringing out his Vazdo Lordes Mask.

"Let's see how you fare against me... and all my years of experience." Master said his voice sounding ever more creepy.

Master only used defense and weak offense against Rukia trying to keep on the defensive and Rukia on it as well. He knew that if this went on much further they could very well be in trouble because there is no way that all this Spirit Energy can go un-stopped.

Master then thought he saw a change in her eyes as she attacked him last and when she attacked him next he saw it again. Her eyes were changing back!

"She's changing back!" Master called over his shoulder throwing Netsu-Michimaru into the ground for it to spin around him to create an unstopable force around him that can not be broken into.

"Yes. Hold on my love... it's almost over." Ichigo stated.

Master's mask then shattered and Master knew that he was at his limits and he couldn't use his Lightning Step of Doom to get out of there nor his Sonido. Then Shinimaru came in and relieved Master and when Master asked how long he was in there for Yukiko responded," 9 hours although with the way you both were fighting it would have taken a whole 3 years out of you."

"Damn... I'm out of Spiritual Pressure..." Master stated.

Then when they saw that she was finally about to change back they sent Ichigo in and then Rukia popped out of the now fox like Hollow with a fox mask on her face.

"Rukia love!" Ichigo yelled as he Flash Stepped to her side.

"Ichigo? Where is everybody?" Rukia asked.

"They have their Captain to worry about." Ichigo stated.

"Heh... Why?" Rukia asked.

"He ran out of power." Ichigo stated.

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah... come on it's getting dark out and there won't be any stars out tonight nor a moon... it will be complete darkness." Ichigo commented.

Later that night

"Captain Master! Come to bed." Dictator commanded.

"Not yet... You know one of my Zanpakuto's abilities is Dark Heart so I can absorb the darkness around me so I can restore my strength." Master commented.

"Alright... But don't take too long! Yukiko and I want some more sex!" Dictator yelled making Master blush so bad that Mrs. Ochi on the other side of the camp could see it.

Damn what the hell is that red light? Mrs. Ochi thought to herself.

"Aright, honey." Master stated as he gathered enough Spiritual Pressure to go into his Bankai and then a little bit more for

neasure and then he went inside and got inside his gigai and had his way with them until the wee hours of the morning until there was an ever annoying knock on the door.

Master got up and got dressed to go answer it.

"Hey guys what do you need?" Master asked.

"Why can't anybody see our engagement ring unless we tell them about it?" Rukia asked.

"A simple, but powerful invisibility kidou." Master replied.

"Why?" Ichigo inquired powerfully.

"To protect you two." Master answered truthfully and with force," Now if you two don't mind I was trying to sleep because I had a very busy, and a very interesting night and would like to sleep."

"OH! Yeah sorry." Rukia said as she literally dragged Ichigo away.

"Damn." Master said as he literally toppled into bed.

"Who was it love?" Dictator asked.

"Ichigo and his finacee Rukia Kuchiki." Master responded falling deeply into slumber on a dime.

**19 hours later**

When Master woke up he knew that he had slept for more than 13 hours and then he got up and got out of his gigai and left for Uryu's cabin and then he performed the Kidou to remove all traces of Ichigo's and Rukia's engagement from Uryu's mind as well as Nemu who conviently he could see. Then he left and he felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure spike and decided to follow it. When he came up upon the origin he found his son Shinitaro using materialization and was fighting his zanpakuto to learn Bankai.

"Come on Gigante Nijigasumi! At least help me out a little!" Shinitaro yelled.

"He can't do that if you're training to achieve Bankai... For instance... Bankai... Netsu-Michimaru." Master stated as he went Bankai and then that made Gigante Nijigasumi bow down before Master and Netsu-Michimaru which stumped them both. And then Master felt his Zanpakuto pulling and he relinquished it and then from it's base came out Netsu-Michimaru which looked like a giant Dragon with a snake head and the short swort talons.

"I see you have acknoledged royalty when you see it Gigante Nijigasumi. Do not worry... I shall not harm you nor your partner I shall only protect you for your partner is the son of my partner making you one of my offspring by default." Netsu-Michimaru stated releasing a measured amount of reiatsu.

"Thank you Lord Netsu-Michimaru. Lord DragonerLixon." Gigante Nijigasumi stated.

"Alright what the hell is going on here?" Master asked.

"Your father whom is both Isshin's father and Ukitake's grandfather are all brothers... you are in line for the throne... just like Ichigo. Ukitake unfortunately doesn't have a son." Netsu-Michimaru explained.

Master took this information and felt like he wanted to faint and the only time he has ever done that was when he found out that Dictator was pregnant.

"Thank you for that interesting piece of information." Master stated.

"No problem." Netsu-Michimaru stated.

"Wait... does that mean that Ichigo is my 3rd cousin or 2nd cousin or something like that?" Master asked.

"Correct." Netsu-Michimaru stated.

"Damn..." Master said and then he looked at Shinitaro and then he sealed off Netsu-Michimaru and plunged it into Shinitaro's chest. He told him everything he'd need.

Then Master went into his Bankai again and then he threw his Bankai at Shinitaro meaning to block him from attacking him. Shinitaro got back up and moved faster than Master has ever seen him move before and then he realized that Shinitaro was ready.

"Good." Master said as he plunged his thoughts into his son's head and made Shinitaro go into his inner world as well.

Then his inner Hollow fought along side his son against his son's inner Hollow and together they defeated his inner Hollow.

"What was that?" Shinitaro aksed.

"Draw a huge amount of reishi across your face." Master stated.

Shinitaro did so and he was confronted with a massive amount of Spirit Energy surging out of his body at high rates and then he felt drained and then he felt something shatter on his face.

"What was that?" Shinitaro asked again.

"Congradulations son... you are now a Vizard however I shall work with you to help bring your time up to over 48 hours. And that was just your Gilian Mask and isn't as powerful as it can be." Master informed his son.

"Alright... When can I join Squad 367?" Shinitaro asked.

"Once you get your time over 72 hours... that's 3 days and then you can get into Squad 367... Oh... and by the way... If you feel the urge to eat flesh... Eat a Hollow." Master advised.

"Thanks dad." Shinitaro stated as he tried to materialize his Zanpakuto again.

"You can't do it right now because you're too weak to withstand the strain it would put on your body if you did try it." Master stated.

"Damn it." Shinitaro stated angrily.

"Your anger is understandable... However... Gigante Nijigasumi takes in the light around you and can turn it into Spirit Energy. That is when you are at your most powerful yet that is also when Gigante Nijigasumi is at his most powerful. Try not to think too hard on the subject." Master advised his son.

"Alright father..." Shinitaro stated lightly.

"Also... when don't go boasting about your powers... Also... when we get back to camp I shall cast a barrier upong you that should block a good bit of your reishi as to not to attract very many Hollows until your powers have matured to an unprecedented level." Master stated.

"Alright..." Shinitaro acquiced and then they started to head towards camp and then Master silently cast the barrier arround his son and then he used Lightning Step of Doom to get to the cabin.

The next day... Karin was walking outside to go swimming in the lake and then she saw Toshiro and then she said," Hey Toshiro! Where are you going?"

"For a dip in the lake... I see you are as well... care to come with me for a dip?" Toshiro asked blushing profusely.

"You mean like a date?" Karin asked.

"Yeah." Toshiro said turning so red that he put Renji's hair to shame.

"Alright." Karin said.

"May I hold your hand?" Toshiro asked.

Karin didn't say anything, but grabbed his hand with hers and they continued for their dip as thus.

_**3 months later**_

"Alright Class I hope you all had a fun time here at camp Shihoine." Mrs. Ochi stated.

Master, Dictator, and Yukiko were sitting together and Rukia and Ichigo were sitting together as well as much to Ichigo's dislike: Toshiro and Karin.

Yukiko then looked at the thing she had been dreading and saw that she was indeed correct.

She whispered it into Master's ear and Master hissed,"_You're pregnant?_"

She simply nodded her head yues because she knew that it was true.

_You got me pregnant Master._


	14. Chapter 14 What is wrong with me?

_**Chapter 14 What is wrong with me?**_

Master couldn't believe his ears or what Yukiko had told him, but when he saw the results of Yukiko's pregnancy test he had to admit it for himself.

What are we going to name the baby? How are we going to afford it?

Master had to ask him this question over and over again and he absolutely refused the option of abortion so that left having the baby and keeping it or having the baby and giving it up for adoption and he opposed that decision so he decided that they'd have the baby and keep it he'd also have to come up with a kidou spell to age the kid while not harming the baby. Master was about half way through with the chant and he knows how to use it however he wants to have the kid at age 16 which will take alot of Spirit Energy to do. Master knew that only he at his full potential could do such a thing yet he wasn't at 100% yet... he was more along the lines of 67% almost there. He still wanted more power as to further the protection of his family for he loved them well beyond his well being. He thus worked extra hard on the kidou spell until today... Today was Yukiko's Ultra-Sound to find out if the baby was male or female. Master and Yukiko went inside and got the Ultra Sound done and the results were mind numbing. They went home and Master was all shook up.

I'm going to have triplets again? WHY ME? Oh well...

Master then went inside and he again amazed at how well Shinitaro, Akiko, and Sasuke took the information that they were going to have a baby brother or sister real soon... Oh how wrong he was... He was going to have two girls and a boy. They have to still yet come up with a name for them. Then there was a hole in the wall with an arm coming out of it and then Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all came out and they saw him struggling with something. So they went over and tried to comfort him, but to no avail. They then decided to help him with his problem, but he wouldn'tt budge just telling them to wait. Then a few minutes later Dictator comes in with Yukiko who was swollen from the babies.

"OH! Naruto, Sakura, Hinata... What a wonderful surprise." Dictator stated.

"Hello Mrs. DragonerLixon." They all said.

"Which one are you referring to?" Yukiko asked pointing to her womb.

"Master's!" Naruto asked yelling the question.

"Aye... Tis mine... Triplets yet again. Only this time opposite sexes." Master stated.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Hinata asked.

Then Shinitaro, Akiko, and Sasuke all came down from their rooms to see what all the comotion was. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all took note to the black and brown hair on their heads.

"Dictator's and Your first set?" Sakura asked.

"Aye... Now kids... you won't be having a baby sister or a baby brother." Master stated.

"Aww..." Akiko said almost to tears.

"Cause you are going to have two baby sisters and a baby brother." Master said.

"YAY!" Sasuke said.

"Shinitaro? Aren't you glad of this?" Dictator asked.

"Yeah." Shinitaro stated walking out of the house to go train to achieve another level of his mask.

"Where are you going?" Master asked.

"To train. Care to join?" Shinitaro asked.

"Sure!" Master stated and they left together and then Naruto decided to go with them and then when they got a good way from the house Master already knew that being as it was night time he was going to train in his Hollowification.

"You ready?" Master asked.

"Yeah... Don't worry I'm going to try to increase my time this go around." Shinitaro stated.

Shinitaro has been cutting class to try to achieve Bankai and afternoons to eat Hollows then he goes outside to train he Vizard Powers with me for 6 months now... he's almost to the 72 hours mark.

Master then drew his hand across his face and then Shinitaro did the same.

**"Are you ready son?"** Master asked.

**"Ready dad... Oh and Flash and Burst Brightly... Gigante Nijigasumi!"** Shinitaro stated not wasting any time going into his Shikai state.

**"Fine... Come at me son."** Master stated and then he waited.

Shinitaro rushed in and then he vanished bending light perfectly around his body and then he attacked Master from behind.

Master was surprised that Shinitaro could actually cut him even in his weakened condition. Master then decided to definitely get serious. Well partially.

**"Through the Stars, Blast through the Planets, Destroy everything in your Path: Skoliro Brisingr!"** Master yelled going into Shikai.

Then Master rushed in vanishing from sight as he used his high rate of speed and then he said,**" You will never beat me Shinitaro."**

**"We'll see about that old man... Light Beam!"** Shinitaro stated as he sent out a blast of reishi right at Master and Mster dodged and knew that Shinitaro was no laughing matter. He had no choice now.

**"Sorry Shinitaro... But you're not getting me that easily... Geretsusiatugaia!"** Master yelled as he slashed the air sending his own specialty at Shinitaro's Light Beam attack. They collided and exploded creating a massive crater where they had collided at.

Master then vanished using his ultimate high speed movement called Lightning Step of Doom and then he was behind Shinitaro with his sword pressed to Shinitaro's neck.

**"End."** Master stated knowing full well that Shinitaro couldn't keep up with him if he used Lightning Step of Doom against him.

Master then saw that Shinitaro's mask was still on after he used his Light Beam attack.

**"Heh... congratulations... son... You are now up to Oh I say... 71 and half hours. 30 more minutes... come on... come on...**" Master stated waiting for Shinitaro's mask to shatter.

29...

28...

27...

26...

25...

24...

I wonder what his Adhucha mask will look like.

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

14...

What will his Vazdo Lorde mask look like anyway? Probably awesome looking after all he is my son.

3...

2...

1...

0...'

Shinitaro's mask was still on well past the 72 hour mark...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Shinitaro's mask shattered on that instant he had survived 72 hours and 5 minutes.

Master then saw that he was exhausted.

**"Bed now... Oh... and I know you saw us Naruto... Do not tell Yukiko or Dictator... That also includes Akiko, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura."** Master said.

"Right!" Shinitaro said as he Flash Stepped to his body and got in and went up to his room.

"Master... what were you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

**"Training his Hollowification so as to bring him into his full potential."** Master stated.

"Oh... alright... Why isn't he in your Squad then?" Naruto asked.

**"He only just made the qualifications tonight Naruto."** Master stated firmly.

"Oh... Alright... Sorry... So adding 3 more kids huh?" Naruto asked.

**"Yeah... I'm trying to create a growth Kidou Spell though."** Master stated.

"Really? Well I created a growth jutsu so I can give you that to base you kidou off of the bases of it." Naruto stated.

**"Thank's Naruto."** Master stated.

"Alright can you please take that mask off... the voice itself is creepy enough that if I had a full bladder but didn't know about it I'd fucking pee my pants and then crap them." Naruto asked.

"Oh... sorry... I forget sometimes that I have this thing on." Master stated as he removed the mask.

"Thank you." Naruto stated.

"No problem... Ugh... Lets get back." Master stated slightly more cheerful.

"Alright.." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute... why do you have a need for an aging jutsu?" Master asked.

"Heh... Hinata's pregnant and Sakura doesn't know it." Naruto stated.

"Ah... and you were going to use it on Hinata." Master surmised.

"Nay... On the babies they'll have a bit of my Chakra and Kyuubi's and then I'll age them with the jutsu while the girls are asleep." Naruto stated.

"Oh... so in other words I just have to channel both my reishi and my inner Hollow's reishi to power up the process of aging and I'll use my kidou to guide it along." Master uterly surmised.

"Correct." Naruto stated.

"That's cool... now all I have to do is come up with an incantation." Master stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"An incantation helps with the process and adds more power to it." Master explained.

"Do not try such a thing... you could very well kill the child... do it a little at a time." Naruto advised.

"Thanks Naruto." Master stated as they entered his house.

"I know." Naruto stated.

Then Master dug out his Soul Pager and made a few calls and then he hung up his phone and waited.

_**A few hours later**_

Everyone of his Squad was there at his house and then he said," We are here to decide whether or not a certain someone can join this Squad. Shinitaro please come in here please."

"WHAT! YOUR OWN SON! FOR HOW LONG?" Shinimaru asked.

"Since the camp." Master stated.

"What? You've managed to keep it secret for this long?" Sakumaru asked.

"Yeah..." Master stated.

Shinitaro came in and looked around and then looked to his father whom nodded his head and then ran a hand over his face drawing out his mask.

"It looks strong yet weak... Like yours Master... the Spirit Energy itself is powerful yet his mask looks like a monkey." Tidusred observed.

"Aye... he survived his specialty attack called Light Beam which concentrates any light with in a 20 mile radius into a ball and then he fires it into a blast of Light and Spirit Energy... even at night time it was so great I had to use my Vizard style Geretsusiatugaia at it just to stop it. It was a massive thing... I can't wait to see what his Bankai will look like. Or even act like and attack like... It's all very fascinating to me..." Master explained.

"But has he reached the 72 hour minimum?" Shinimaru asked.

"He has surpassed that limit by a grand total of 5 minutes and I intend to continue his training as to further his time limit." Master explained.

"Has he reached his Adhucha mask yet?" Sakumaru asked.

"Aye... he has however he has trouble remaining in that form for more than a septillionth of a milli-nanosecond. It is absolutely impossible for even me to see it... I go by what he tells me." Master explained.

"Fair enough." Tidusred stated.

"All in favor of this recruit raise thy hand and also note that as Captain my vote holds the most power." Master said as he raised his hand.

The others raised their hands on it.

"Very good... Congradulations Shinitaro you are now a member of Squad 367 now then let remove the barrier on you so that you Spirit Energy can spike to what it is supposed to be." Master stated.

"You put up a barrier around him?" Tidusred asked.

"Aye... for his own protection." Master stated.

"Ah... alright remove said barrier." Dictator comanded.

Master removed the barrier and Shinitaro's Spirit Energy Spike to over even Damean Halestorm's Spirit Energy yet he was as experienced as Damean so Master knew which Seat to give his son.

They gave him 9th seat and they drank until Chad took a sip of sake and then passed out like a light bulb...( I don't get that saying.) and all the others had to carry him out.

They had a few more drinks and went to bed.

_**The next morning**_

Master woke up early to get ready for school get in his gigai and fix breakfast. Akiko, Shinitaro, and Sasuke came down and they had ate in silence and then they left. On the way to school a Hollow appeared attracted by the high Spirit Energy coming from the group.

"Shinitaro take care of that thing." Master ordered.

"Yes Captain." Shinitaro stated as he popped out and tried to attack the Hollow only for it to rebound off of the Hollow's skin.

Master saw this and honed in and recognized the size of the Hollow's Spirit Energy he knew that at his son's present power he couldn't defeat the Hollow.

"Shinitaro remember the gift you have that I told you not to show your brother and sister unless I tell you to?" Master asked.

"Aye." Shinitaro stated.

"Use it now." Master commanded.

"Yes Captain!" Shinitaro said as he drew his hand over his face drawing out his mask,**" Flash and Burst Brightly... Gigante Nijigasumi!"**

Then Shinitaro jumped up and yelled,**" Light Beam!"**

That was when the Hollow was hit with Shinitaro's specialty and then Shinitaro back flipped and then twisted in mid air only to land facing his siblings.

"Shinitaro?" Akiko asked coming close to tears at seeing a Hollow mask on her brother and that his eyes had changed color.

"I'm sorry... I know you are scared right now... but it's still me... Heh... For instance..." Shinitaro reached into his pocket and withdrew a dispencer of Sol Candy and then shoved one in his mouth and then he left for his Bankai training.

"Why does he leave everyday since the camp?" Akiko asked.

"He's trying to learn Bankai Akiko... Here's some people able to use Bankai: Your mom, Yukiko, Tidusred, Shinimaru, Sakumaru, Ichigo, and myself." Master surmised.

"Wow... so Bankai is the highest of all forms?" Sasuke asked.

"Nay... it is the second form... I'm going to pay a visit to my nephew toady after school though." Master stated.

"Cousin Byakuya?" Akiko asked.

"Aye... him... I need somethings from the Kuchiki manner." Master stated.

"How will you get in there?" Sasuke asked knowing full well that Byakuya hates his father.

"I'll tell a wee little lie that is also part truth." Master stated.

"What?" Akiko asked.

"I need into the library for research on something to help me protect Rukia." Master stated laughing.

"Good idea dad. CAN WE COME!" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, but ask your mother first." Master stated.

"YAY!" Akiko yelled.

Then Master felt Shinitaro's Spirit Energy skyrocket and then he was there in front of them and then he said,"Hey... I finished it... watch... Bankai... Sukioku Gigante Nijigasumi!" Then his Shikai formed only it had another end... He basically had two Gigante Nijigasumis connected at the hilt. Then he yelled," LIGHT BEAM OF DEATH!" Then he shot out a gargantuan wave of highly compressed reishi and it hit Master head on being as Master had popped out of his gigai and shot infront of it only Master redirected it up towards the sky.

"Very good Shinitaro... I'm very proud of you... To achieve Bankai at your age is quite an accomplishment especially when your specialty is that powerful... Hmmm? Oh it's Ichigo." Master stated taking off his Vazdo Lorde mask and then getting back into his gigai and then he went up to say hello to Ichigo only to find him walking in the opposite direction of the school.

"Hey Ichigo? Why you heading in the wrong direction?" Master asked.

"Looking for Rukia... she's not at the school that much I can tell. She's not in Soul Society Renji's here and being as he's a Captain has connections in the Seireitei and she's not there either." Ichigo said.

"Well then we must find her...our best chance of finding her is for us to be at our fastest at all times. Shinitaro how fast does Sukioku Gigante Nijigasumi allow you to be?" Master asked.

"As fast as Tensa Zangetsu." Shinitaro stated.

"I can help to." Akiko said as she popped out of her body and said," Cry Loudly...Zanhime."

Then her Zanbakuto changed forms and she wielded her Shikai which looked like a long handled sword only the blade was sort of like Ichigo's making Master's eyes twitch in frustration.

"Me as well." Sasuke stated as he popped out of his body as well and said," Extend past the heveans... Huzugetsu." his zanpakuto changed and he instead wielded a pole with a Zangetsu like blade on one side and a quadrople bladed ax on the other end.

"Very well... We also need Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yuroichi Shihoine, and Chad Yatsutora." Master admonished and as if right on cue they all appeared and then when Ichigo explained the situation they all split up in search of Rukia.

_**With Rukia**_

Rukia wanted some alone time so she went up on the school roof in the middle so no one could see her there. At least that's what she thought when a Vizard appeared out of the sky and landed in front of her making reflexively start to chant for her Kidou.

"Rukia please stop... It's me Shinitaro... I've been looking for you for quite some time now." Shinitaro stated removing his mask before he started talking.

"Your zanbakuto threw me off." Rukia stated.

"Just learned Bankai... this is my Bankai... Sokioku Gigante Nijigasumi." Shinitaro stated firmly.

"Ah... cool name... Why were you looking for me?" Rukia asked.

"Becuase Ichigo asked us to because he's worried about you." Shinitaro answered immediately.

"Tell him I not feeling very well right now." Rukia stated as she felt Shinitaro's Spritiual Pressure fluctuate slightly.

"What did you just do?" Rukia inquired.

"Called my father... I have a hunch somethings going on here." Shinitaro stated.

"Oh... as long as Ichigo ain't coming." Rukia said in time for Master to hear it.

"What's going on between you and Ichigo." Master asked.

"Nothing... I was just thinking." Rukia said.

"About?" Master prodded.

"On how to tell him." Rukia stated her hand resting on her belly.

"Oh god... I know both that stance and that look... Your pregnant aren't you?" Master asked.

"Yeah... I love him and all... but it's actually forbidden for aa Soul Reaper to mate with a mortal even if they have Soul Reaper powers." Rukia stated.

"What about a mortal who's about to become a Captain?" Master asked.

"Ugh... I wish it were that simple." Rukia stated knowing that they moved Ikkaku from Squad 3 to Squad 9 and they got a new Captain.

"It is... you see Rukia... Ichigo is next in line to be Captain of Squad 0." Master announced.

"Really? Wait what's the catch." Rukia prodded for the answer.

"Heh... in a few years time I shall become King... He shall become Captain of Squad 0 anyway or he can become it now his Spiritual Pressure is high enough for the job as it is... you have to have above a two Captain level Spiritual Pressure to become part of Squad 0 and that means that you don't have to win against someone with twice as much Spiritual Pressure as a Captain... Ichigo did... he defeated Sosuke Aizen and murdered... no... slaughtered him like the filthy pig he is in unadulterated cold blood." Master stated.

*Sigh*"Alright... I'll come back but I'm getting Isshin to tell him." Rukia said.

"You think that wise to inform Isshin?" Master asked.

"Aye... Ichigo might be mad at me for a moment, but he'll get over it." Rukia said as she jumped off the roof giggling like crazy.

Master vanished along side Shinitaro and they went along with Rukia to escort her back to her fiancee. They arrived at Ichigo's and then Ichigo sensing their Spiritual Pressure literally jumped out and landed infront of Rukia and then said,"Rukia... you scared the shit out of me... Where'd you go anyway?"

"None of your damn business." Rukia said moving past him to go to Isshin.

"Ah... here comes the hormones." Master muttered.

"What?" Ichigo asked already knowing full well what he had said.

"Nothing! Wait till your father tells you though." Master stated vanishing with the wind.

"How does he do that?" Ichigo asked Shinitaro only to find out that he had vanished too.

"Well damn it." Ichigo said until his father kicked him in the head saying," Congratulations son... your about to be a father!"

"WHAT!" Ichigo said looking at Rukia who was caressing her stomach and Ichigo turned blue, purple, then white... and then he fainted.

"I told you he was going to faint now pay up." Master said holding out his hand and his son gave him 500 ryo.

"But that's my allowance." Shinitaro whined.

"Heh... next month you won't have an allowance... instead you'll have a paycheck straight from the Seireitei courtesy of Yamamoto himself." Master stated.

"Cool... say who's that Naruto brat that came by last night?" Shinitaro asked.

"He's an old friend of mine... He never knew who his mother and father were... it's more sad than that really." Master stated.

"Really? How so?" Shinitaro inquired.

"Because he's also being hunted by an organization in his world known as Akatsuki... I'm about to go reap their souls if they kill Naruto." Master stated.

"Why?" Shinitaro prodded never seeing this side of his father before.

"Because... Naruto is what people in his world call a Jinchuuriki... The Akatsuki hunt and remove the tailed beasts from the hosts thus killing them in the process." Master stated firmly and a bit sad.

"Wow..." Shinitaro stated.

"Yeah." Master agreed.

"Naruto has got tough unlike us." Shinitaro said.

"True." Master said.

"I have an idea... We are a super powered force of nature why don't we create a pocket dimension leading from here to Naruto's world sort of like the Dangai Precipice World between here and the Soul Society, or the Gargantus Demension from here to Hueco Mundo?" Shinitaro asked.

"Good idea my son... we'd have to do it with kidou though... Lets see... the original kidou to create the Dangai Precipice World should work... Hmmm... if I'm not mistaken that would be Hado 89,348,935,468,946,984,689,474,708,742,809,347 Tunnel Master... Hmmm... though the question is will it work being as we are two different dimensions..." Master couldn't help but think extensively on this.

"I agree... We do need to think on this." Shinitaro said thinking on it as his father was.

They thought on this and then they ran into Akiko and Sasuke and they asked what they were thinking about and Master told them and they thought on it as well.

_**A few weeks later**_

Master had thought up of a few names for the boys... He needed to go to Naruto's dimension to ask permission to do so though... The names were Hinata Hinabu DragonerLixon, Sakura Tayuya DragonerLixon, and Minato Naruto DragonerLixon... Master decided then that the best chance they had would be to just try it.

_**That night**_

Master gathered up everyone and chanted_," By all rights. Strike through worlds. Become a beast to which no one has ever seen! Hado 89,348,935,468,946,984,689,474,708,742,809,347... Tunnel Master!" _Then he shot out a blast of Spirit Energy leading it straight towards what he hoped was Naruto's dimension. When the kidou was complete he decided to go first having given it the properties of the Senkaimon he can open it just be using his zanbakuto. That was when Yukiko's water decided break.

Damn it... Now she's in labor! Master thought as he rushed Yukiko to the hospital and then he held her hand the entire process of child birth...

Yukiko being in labor was a shit load of pain... It was like being hit by a bud 17 times, sawed in half 13 times, your mouth sewn shut plus your eyebrows plucked 25 times, and then dropped into a vat of acid 167 times. Then when she gave birth to them she said that they didn't think of names but when they came up with them they would tell them.

Master then thought _I've caused 2 women that I love pain... What is wrong with me?_


	15. Chapter 15 The Naruto Demension

_**Chapter 15 The Naruto Dimension**_

Master left and went into the Naruto dimension with his powers being converted into something slightly different from Spirit Energy he knew he'd find out where he was going to when he got there. Then when he

arrived he saw a giant city that was sort of primitive yet very modern at the same time he decided that to go through he needed to disguise himself. He tried kidou, but it didn't work so he remembered that Naruto had told him that the Soul Reapers here were evil and had a divine power so he couldn't exactly use kidou... so instead he drew out his mask and although it didn't increase his power it sure did hide his appearance. He walked on and then he felt Naruto's Chakra signature and then he went over to go see him. When he saw him he yelled to his enjoyment in his double tone voice,**"Hey Naruto!"**

"Hmmm? That mask... Huh? Master?" Naruto asked.

**"The one and only... where's Hinata and Sakura... as well as Hanabi... **

**I need to ask you guys for something in my world."** Master stated.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

**"Can my kids be named after you?"** Master asked.

"Sure. At least the boy can be named after me." Naruto said shivering at the sound of Master's voice.

**"Thanks."** Master stated.

"Naru-kun! Hey Naru-kun... who's your friend here?" a familiar voice asked from behind Master.

**"Hello Hinata Hyuuga... I have a favor to ask of you... Can I name my **

**kids after you and your sister?"** Master asked turning around causing Hinata to almost scream in terror when Master covered her mouth and removed the mask showing his face.

"Master-san what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Master put the mask back on and said,**"To ask a few favors... nice place you guys got around here though... I take it that this is the ever legendary Konoha that Naruto speaks so highly of? Now can you please answer my question?"**

"Huh? Oh... I don't mind but you'd have to ask my little sister." Hinata stated firmly.

**"As one name... you see... I was thinking about combining Naruto's name **

**and the 4th Hokage's name as one... yours and your sister's name as one **

**and one of ya'lls old enemies as I'm told: Tayuya and Sakura's name in **

**it as well."** Master stated knowing he might have to fight Naruto for it.

"Fine." Naruto stated surprising Master to no end until he saw him holding Hinata's hand and her sentence before she recognized him kicked in and Master said,**"Naru-kun huh? When did she start calling you that?"**

"When me and Hinata started going out." Naruto said unashamed.

**"Yikes... What did you do? Bribe her to go out with you? No just **

**kidding... I always thought that you were in love with Sakura."** Master stated knowingly.

"Well... I was until Hinata and I started going out and then she changed me." Naruto said,"For the better."

**"Aww... that's so sweet."** Master said and laughed until his ribs hurt.

"Shut it... I love Hinata-hime... Nothing will ever change that fact even if my tenant was a girl!" Naruto hissed.

**"What tenant?"** Master asked.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said with dread.

**"Alright... hmmm... now then Hinata is that your sister?"** Master asked pointing at a person who had the same eyes as Hinata.

"No that's Neji... he's my cousin." Hinata said.

**"THAT'S A GUY!"** Master yelled still pointing at Neji.

(A/N: Come on... those of you who don't read the mangas and watched the show tell honestly did you ever think that Neji was a guy before he spoke or when they told you? I mean he looks so much like a female that my grandmother, mother, sister, best friends, and friends all thought he was a girl until the heard it from the show and read it in the manga and we're all huge Naruto fanatics.)

"It's not nice to point." Neji said as he tried to attack only to see it go straight through him.

"What the?" Neji said.

**"Hello Neji-san... Have you seen Hinata's sister? I have a question to **

**ask her regarding my kids names."** Master asked.

"I'm not telling you." Neji said.

"Nee-chan!" a girl came running towards them and Neji groaned and that was Master's cue that this was Hinata's sister.

**"Why hello there little girl... What's your name?"** Master asked.

" Hyuga." the girl stated.

**"Nice to meet you Hanabi... are you Hinata's little sister perhaps?" **Master asked.

"Yes... what's up with your voice?" Hanabi asked.

Master removed the mask and then said," Heh... I like to have it on because of the effects it allows me to posses. Thank you... Now does anybody knows where Sakura is?" Master asked.

"Hospital most likely." Hinata stated.

Master put the mask back on and then said,**"Naruto... remember this... When you next want to come to my world send word ahead of time alright?"**

"Yeah." Naruto said shivering.

**"Good... Now then Bye..."** Master said as he vanished still able to use his Lightning Step of Doom. Then he arrived and went inside to find the pink haired ninja... He found her immediately and then he said,**" Hello Sakura Haruno... I have a favor to ask you."**

"Shut it Naruto... for the last time-... Who are you?" Sakura asked.

**"Oh... Sakura... I'm hurt... It's me... Master Dominate DragonerLixon."** Master stated.

"Master? How'd you get here?" Sakura asked.

**"Kidou... now I'd say it transferred into what you ninjas call chakra." **Master stated annoyed.

"What's your favor?" Sakura asked curiously.

**" Can I name my child after you?"** Master asked.

"Sure." Sakura said.

**"Thanks... If you ever want to visit my world again follow Naruto."**

Master advised.

"Alright.. I will." Sakura said.

Master then vanished via Lightning Step of Doom and then he performed a series of seals and then he entered the Dangai Precipice World to the World of the Living and then he entered and he instantly heard crying of babies.

**"Damn it... a wee bit late."** Master hissed as he crept along to the sofa feeling that he deserved it.

"MASTER DOMINATE DRAGONERLIXON! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" his wife called.

**"Damn it."** Master stated as he went over to meet his fate.

"Where've you been? It's been 8 weeks." Dictator asked.

**"Naruto's dimension... I had to ask for names."** Master stated.

"Really? What will our kids names be?" Yukiko asked.

**"Minato Naruto DragonerLixon, Hinata Hanabi DragonerLixon, and Sakura **

**Tayuya DragonerLixon."** Master stated firmly.

"I see... hmmm... I like it.. Now then tell us... How do you think that they'll be called that?" Yukiko asked.

**"Because I say so and I'm making it a reality with my Supreme Captain's authority over you."** Master stated firmly ending all rebellion.

Then he heard the babies crying even louder so he went inside and sang

America the Beautiful:

_O beautiful for spacious skies,_

_For amber waves of grain,_

_For purple mountain majesties_

_Above the fruited plain!_

_America! America!_

_God shed His grace on thee,_

_And crown thy good with brotherhood_

_From sea to shining sea!_

_O beautiful for pilgrim feet_

_Whose stern impassion'd stress_

_A thorough fare for freedom beat_

_Across the wilderness._

_America! America!_

_God mend thine ev'ry flaw,_

_Confirm thy soul in self-control,_

_Thy liberty in law._

_O beautiful for heroes prov'd_

_In liberating strife,_

_Who more than self their country loved,_

_And mercy more than life._

_America! America!_

_May God thy gold refine_

_Till all success be nobleness,_

_And ev'ry gain divine._

_O beautiful for patriot dream_

_That sees beyond the years_

_Thine alabster cities gleam_

_Undimmed by human tears._

_America! America!_

_God shed his grace on thee,_

_And crown thy good with brotherhood_

_From sea to shining sea._

_Then he sung God Bless the USA:_

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I'd worked for all my life,_

_And I had to start again_

_with just my children and my wife,_

_I'd thank my lucky stars_

_to be living here today,_

_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom_

_and they can't take that away._

_I'm proud to be an American_

_where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me,_

_And I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

_From the lakes of Minnesota_

_to the hills of Tennessee,_

_Across the plains of Texas_

_from sea to shining sea._

_From Detroit down to Houston_

_and New York to L.A.,_

_There's pride in every American heart_

_and it's time we stand and say:_

_I'm proud to be an American_

_where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_who gave that right to me,_

_And I gladly stand up next to you_

_and defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

_Then he sung God Bless America:_

_While the storm clouds gather far across the sea,_

_Let us swear allegiance to a land that's free,_

_Let us all be grateful for a land so fair,_

_As we raise our voices in a solemn prayer._

_God Bless America._

_Land that I love_

_Stand beside her, and guide her_

_Through the night with a light from above._

_From the mountains, to the prairies,_

_To the oceans, white with foam_

_God bless America_

_My home sweet home._

_Then with the last of the babies asleep Master then went to his _

_punishment of sleeping on the couch. When he woke up he opened up the _

_Senkaimon and entered the Siereitei and then he went to the Kuchiki _

_manor and then he took the rest of the volumes that he required and he _

_looked at them and he decided he needed alot of training so he went to _

_Hueco Mundo's Menos Forest and he trained until he was finished never _

_getting tired._

_**6 months later**_

Master had finished learning all of the releases and his Vazdo Lorde mask was even more powerful then before. If he gather his power all over his body the way he does his mask he creates an armor that is made of all of the Hollows he has both killed and eaten, which all adds up to about 968,137,478,392,698,134,896 Hollows including Vazdo Lordes. He also needed to get home. He opened up the Garganta to the World of the Living.

_**Karakura Town**_

Master appeared over Karakura Town and he saw that it was over run with Hollows and that there were many Soul Reapers trying to destroy all of them. Master raised his Spirit Energy to an unbelievable level and then he yelled," Zankai! Senkai Skoliro Brisingr!"Then he drew out his Vazdo Lorde mask raising his Spiritual Pressure to

an unprecedented level.

"Roar, Damn... DIE!" Master yelled as he swung his blade in a triangular mannor increasing its size he encased all of the Hollows in a cacoon like sphere and with a flick of his mind he teleported all of the Soul Reapers to a safe distance and then he said," Geretsusiatugaia Death Fire Bolt of Doom!" He let loose a

massive surge of reishi into his cacoon and then he felt most of the Hollows die and then he reigned his zanpakuto back in effectively killing the rest of them. He then felt his son's Spiritual Pressure coming at him and he quickly resealed his zanpakuto.

"Ah... Shinitaro how are you, my son?" Master asked wrapping Shinitaro in a hug that effectively prevented him from breathing.

"Dad?" Shinitaro asked.

"Of course you baka." Master stated then he felt another more menacing Spiritual Pressure flying right towards them it was his wife's.

"Dictator! What a home coming surprise." Master said as he kissed his wife.

"Master?" Dictator asked.

"Aye... So good to see you? Who else would kiss you that way besides

Yukiko?" Master asked.

"Nobody... We just thought you were dead... We even had a funeral."

Dictator stated.

"What? That's horrible... now I can't go to school." Master stated as he saw all 13 Court Guard Squad Captains appear before him.

"Master Dominate DragonerLixon... We have cometo take you to the Seireitei where you belong." the Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki,

stated.

"Make me... BANKAI! Netsu-Michimaru!" Master yelled and attacked them with a vigour that would kill a normal man but these were the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads and so they would not be going down easily.

"You will not defeat us so easily." Byakuya Kuchiki said and then he

dropped his sword and said,"Bankai...Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

"Shit..." Master said and then he went into his mind realm.

"Master... I must tell you that I am only a third of your true power.

You have another Zanpakuto... Here she isss." Skoliro Brisingr stated in his weird voice as a woman with long flowing blood red hair came into view.

"Hello Master... My name is..." she said.

"*sigh*... never thought I'd have to go through this again... just give me the test." Master stated in all seriousness.

"Alright... In these Tornadoes are boxes and inside one of them is me... You must find me or you die." she said.

"Alright... Reiraku!" Master shouted and dozens of ribbons appeared at

the sound of his voice but soon disappeared.

Master had seen the red ribbon and knew that it was in the last Tornado and then the Tornadoes were coming at him and then he vanished and appeared next to the one where it was supposed to be and he entered it and focused on finding the reiraku again and saw that it was not there and then he groaned because it was in the one coming at him along with 3 others. If they collided he'd have a hell of a time catching the right one... so he timed it just right and flash stepped over to the

one and grabbed the box and saw that the red reiraku grabbed the sword and pulled out the hilt.

"Good job Master... I didn't expect you to get it so soon... My name is Ookamiken. You won't be able to use my Shikai just yet though." the woman now identified as Ookamiken told him.

"Alright... I won't be going so easily you fools." Master told the 10 Captains as Ookamiken appeared in his hands.

"Two Zanpakutos? I thought that they had to be the same?" Soi Fon questioned.

"It is rare that a single Shinigami has two Zanpakutos that look alike, but it is even rarer for them to be different." Kyoraku stated.

"Master repeat after me." Ookamiken stated.

"Unleash Your Fury Ookamiken." Master stated and then his second Zanpakuto transformed into it's Shikai State.

"Senseless Fear... Bankai... Senbonsakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated.

"Bankai... Kokujo Tenken Myo!" Komomura stated.

"Bankai... Konjiki Ashisogijizo." Mayruri said.

"Bankai... Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Toshiro said.

"Sting My Enemy... Suzemebachi." Soi Fon shouted.

"Bankai... Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

"Kamikaze!" Master said sending the giant wave of wind at the Captain's Bankais shattering them all except 2: Senbonsakura Kageyoshi and Hihio

Zabimaru.

"Getsuga Tensho atra Tenshi un Raiton!" Master said swinging Netsu-Michimaru down sending a massive wave of black lightning at Senbonsakura Kageyoshi and Hihio Kageyoshi avoided it while Hihio Zabimaru took on the full blast of the damage.

"Damn you Byakuya Kuchiki... You always were my bane when it came to my attacks... How's this though... Kamikaze! Getsuga Tensho atra Tenshi un Raiton!" Master yelled sending out both of his attacks at

Senbonsakura Kageyoshi only for them to avoid it while Master was constantly using Flash Step backwards to get out of the way of the attacks and smirked when the two attacks joined together and hit Byakuya at the same time.

"Damn you, you bastard." Byakuya said from behind Master and then he cut him into ribbons using Senbonsakura Kageyoshi.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* Shut the hell up." Master stated and then sent out more attacks at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You insolent fool... Genken... Senbonsakura Kageyoshi... Any last words boy?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah... Zankai... Senaki Skoliro Brisingr!" Master stated and then his first zanpakuto changed forms and then he charged his reishi up and let it loose sending the millions of swords reflecting the light to look like sakura blossom petals away from him and then vanished from even Byakuya's sight.

"Now then... Let's try this point blank... Kamikaze! Getsuga Tensho atra Tenshi un Raiton!" Master yelled sending massive waves at Byakuya from all directions even from above.

"What the? Genken Seitei Senbonsakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated as his Bankai came back to him and formed a shield taking a good 95% of the damage from the consecutive attacks, but left him with large, but shallow gashes on his arms and legs.

"Don't be so bold just because you got in a few scratches on me boy." Byakuya stated.

"If there's one thing I hate more than anything... it's being called boy by you!" Master yelled as he turned his Zankai back into his Bankai and then he reached for his head.

"Oh no you don't." Byakuya stated sending Senbonsakura Kageyoshi at Master.

"Why what is he doing?" Renji asked.

"This man is the very first of the Vizards and the most powerful... If he uses his mask then we can't win." Byakuya stated.

"Vizard? You mean like Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Exactly except he's the first one ever therefor there are powers that he has that no other Vizard has, but they also have powers he doesn't." Byakuya stated as he kept using Senbonsakura Kageyoshi on Master since he dodged every single attack that he had sent his way.

**"I'm alot stronger than you may think Byakuya."** Master stated as he

pulled his mask down and his power magnified 100 fold and suffocated Renji where he stood.

"How is he that strong?" Renji asked.

"It does not matter... Genshi... Senbonsakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya stated surrounding Master with his Senbonsakura Kageyoshi.

**"Shit... Oh well... The one who reins... Mask of Flesh and Blood... **

**All creation the Flute of Wings the one who crowns us with a name... **

**gathering of heat and war beyond the seas in reverse takes steps to the **

**south! Hado 31: Shakkaho!"** Master yelled sending a massive Fireball

out of Senbonsakura Kageyoshi to where he thought Byakuya was.

(A/N: Byakuya's Bankai's weakness is that Byakuya has to concentrate to

use it... disrupt his focus and his Bankai is useless.)

He missed completely because Byakuya was on the opposite side, but he

did hit Renji and set Renji's hair aflame thus distracting Byakuya and

making him laugh and also thus making his Bankai useless and Master

exited without a scratch on him.

"How do you not have a single scratch on you?" Byakuya asked.

**"Simple... I expanded my Spiritual Pressure to form a spherical shield **

**around me and ward off your attack, but I could only do that for a few **

**minutes at best."** Master said as he gathered Hollow Reishi slowly and exhaustingly.

(A/N: Hollow reishi isn't as abundant in the World of the Living as it is in Hueco Muendo bakas... thus Master had to bring Hollow Reishi from like miles away and that is an exceedingly tedious task my friends.)

Then slowly, excruciatingly slowly he started to form his Hollow armor that could protect him from all but Ice and Fire elemental zanpakutos.

"Bring Torment upon my enemies, Mugenmotoso." a unfamiliar voice stated as he looked at Byakuya Kuchiki with murder in his eyes."I wish to keep this one alive Byakuya... Leave or suffer from Mugenmotoso's power." the man said.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked the new comer.

"None of your business... I am my own person and that is all you need

to know." the weirdo stated.

(A/n: I call him a weirdo because of that sentence... I mean, 'What the hell does he mean? Is he somekind of Sould Reaper Secret Agent or something?'... Also I based this character off one of my friends, but he hasn't told me his character's name yet. When you see the name then you will know that he has told me.)

Then Byakuya sent Senbonsakura Kageyoshi at the stranger only for him to send a blast of fire at the sakura petals incinerating every single last one of them.

"How? That should be impossible!" Byakuya stated.

"For Mugenmotoso it is... Mugenmotoso is the ultimate fire type zanpakuto... yo man he's here!" the stranger said.

"Finally... Bring the plasma down into oblivion, Raitonmaru." another man stated making Master who had gotten up face vault anime style.

'_why are these people have such awesome zanpakutos? Oh well'_ Master thought as he stood up despite his injuries.

**"This is my fight you imbeciles... leave me be for now... He's just mad because I'm banging his aunt."** Master stated grinning like a madman his

looks becoming more and more Hollow like.

"You insolint fool... I'll kill you for making such a statement in my prescence." Byakuya stated.

Master roared out like a Hollow and vanished using both Sonido and Shunpo at the same time and appeared behind Byakuya and slashed him only for Byakuya to block... barely.

"You've gotten faster I'll give you that, boy... But you won't defeat me... the difference in our powers has just too great a gap for you to cross." Byakuya stated ominously and annoyingly.

**"Oh really?"** Master asked and then he vanished again using the same thing only they felt a charge of reishi and heard,**" Getsuga Tensho atra Tenshi un Raiton! Kamikaze! "**

Then they saw the two attacks and then to their horror they combined and then to their relief Hihio Zabimaru got in the way and was obliterated.

"Thanks Lieutinant Abarai..." Byakuya stated only to be cut in several different places along with Renji and then they fled.

**"Thank you... what are your names?"** Master asked.

"Date... That's all you will know and that's all you need to know." the first starnger stated.

"Rynn... Same." the second stranger stated firmly.

"I'm Kasha Agariba Hiniku... I'm the Captain of Squad 367 and this is my Lieutinant, 3rd Seat, and our children." Master stated nicely.

"I see... Well then... Shall we join Rynn?" Date asked as his Hollow Mask appeared surprising everyone there.

"I agree Date... This shall be very interesting." Rynn stated as he did the same.

**"Heh... ain't that interesting... you're both Vizards as well huh? Good... then I can immediately induct you into the Squad."** Master stated.

So then they were inducted into Squad 367 and were given their they were sent out to go kill Hollows on their own and then Master went home and passed out next to Dictator and Yukiko.


End file.
